Moonlight Healing
by Velvet Storm
Summary: A family camping trip turns tragic for Neville, Ginny & their son, when a werewolf attacks. Remus is called in to pick up the pieces and fears falling for the young Weasley daughter. Will either of them be able to see past the hurt and despair?
1. Camping

"Ginny, love, are you ready to go?" Neville asked as he stood beside the stone fireplace in the den of their flat, gray slate standing out among the darker blue and maroon hues of the room. "We're ten minutes late already," he added, having flooed over their two suitcases while he'd been waiting.

"I'm coming!" she called from another room. "William couldn't find his other shoe and refused to wear any other pair." She emerged around the corner, freckled face flushed, holding their son's small hand as he displayed a satisfied smile. "Sorry Sweetie."

"It's all right," Neville said gently, grabbing a handful of floo powder. "I just know how your mother is when we're late, worrying and all." He positioned William between himself and Ginny as they stepped into the fireplace, each holding one of his hands, and tossed the powder down saying loudly, "The Burrow!"

With a whoosh of sound and color, the three quickly emerged into the Weasley's home.

"There you are!" Molly exclaimed as she immediately rushed towards her grandson, picking him up and planting kisses on his chubby cheek. "I was getting worried about you lot. What was it this time?" Unfortunately, her daughter, 'might as well be' son-in-law and grandson were late more often than they were on time and usually the child was the reason.

Ginny smirked at her mother's all knowing ways and glanced at Neville. "William couldn't find his other shoe and wouldn't wear any other pair," she explained a second time, shaking her head.

"A bit stubborn is he?" Arthur teased, having joined the family by the fireplace, tousling William's red hair, winking at his daughter. "Wonder where he gets that from?"

"_Da-ad_," Ginny whined, blushing slightly and rolling her bright green eyes. "I was never _that_ stubborn."

"Not that stubborn? Why, I'm surprised I'm not a permanent resident of St. Mungo's because of all the stubbornness in this house!" Molly exclaimed, gently bouncing William on her hip, turning her head and planting more kisses on his cheek. "And how's my big boy today?"

"Hungry," he answered honestly, laughing as Molly tickled him.

"Are they here….," Bill began to ask as Fleur followed closely behind him. "Ah…you two just arrived then." He shook Neville's hand. "Good to see you, Mate."

"You too," Neville returned with a smile. "When are you due, Fleur?"

An arm around her large stomach, Fleur glanced lovingly at her husband of two years and answered, "Just one more month and then ze baby will arrive."

"You're smiling now," Ginny warned. "Wait until the contractions start. Bloody murder they are." Labor had been long and intense with William, something she didn't want to endure again any time soon.

Arthur clapped his hands together excitedly. "Is everyone ready then?" he asked. "We need to be leaving soon. I've got a portkey set up outside."

"Where are Ron and his family?" Ginny asked, looking around for her brother.

"Probably already there," Arthur answered, ushering everyone towards the door. "Grab your things and let's go."

The group made their way out of the house and into the front yard.

"Over here," Arthur called leading the group, stopping at a large circle of tubular plastic. "This is our portkey."

"What is it?" Neville asked curiously, studying the bright pink color.

"It's called a hula hoop," Arthur answered, picking it up. "It's a Muggle toy. You step inside, put it at your waist and spin it around. I found it fascinating and…"

"Arthur!" Molly exclaimed, quite tired of hearing about the hula hoop as he'd barely been able to put it down since he brought it home from the Ministry two days previous. "We can play later. Let's go."

Holding it out, Arthur said, "Okay Everyone. Put one hand on it and hold on."

Within seconds, everyone was whooshed to the outskirts of what was a Muggle campsite. Arthur had been excited at his discovery of the place, as he was fascinated with Muggles and their lives anyway, and had insisted that the family try it. "Isn't this wonderful?" he asked, breathing deeply and gazing out at the vast space around them that was filled with tall pine trees and clean smelling air. "Our spot is up here aways."

The group followed as they passed clearings in the canopy of trees that were clearly individual campsites, each about thirty feet apart, quickly seeing Ron waving as his five year old twins, Elizabeth and Eliza, ran towards the group, more specifically to Arthur.

"Papa! Papa!" they called, blond hair bouncing as they ran.

"There are my girls!" Arthur said, kneeling down and scooping them up in his arms. "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour," Elizabeth answered.

"Daddy yelled at us," Eliza added.

Arthur laughed as the group joined Ron and his wife of six years, Tess. "Yelled at them, did you son?" he teased, setting the girls down.

Ron rolled his eyes and pursed his lips together. "They were running all over and driving us mad," he said wearily. "I was hoping they'd settle down but it has yet to happen."

Everyone took a few minutes to greet everyone else. Arthur and Ron talked briefly about the latest at the ministry while Bill and Neville discussed a recent discovery in medicinal herbology. Molly had set William down so he could play with Elizabeth and Eliza while she chatted with Ginny, Fleur and Tess, encouraging them for more grandchildren as she always did.

"We should set up camp, Dad," Bill said. "And then work on something to eat. I'm starving."

There was a mumble from the group as everyone agreed.

"Very well then," Arthur said, rubbing his hands together again. "Ron and Neville, you two prepare the spikes while Bill and I unfold and prepare the tent."

The last time they'd done anything resembling camping was at the Tri Wizard Tournament when Ron and Neville were fourth years. The women stood aside while they watched the men, wondering why they didn't use magic. And after laughing at their attempt for thirty minutes, Molly had decided the tent would never be pitched without magic.

"That's enough, Arthur!" she exclaimed, pulling her wand out from her robe. She pointed at the mess of aluminum and canvas and muttered an assembling spell.

Arthur crossed his arms as he watched the pieces flying into place. He wanted to put it together himself but had agreed that if he couldn't do it within thirty minutes, they would use magic. "Maybe next time, Boys," he said, disappointment in his voice.

Bill, Ron and Neville glanced at each other, all faces flushed. They didn't mind Molly using magic. Not one bit.

"Everyone in!" Molly announced, making sure to usher everyone inside. "Lunch will be served shortly."

Inside the tent looked similar to their home, complete with four bedrooms and bathrooms, a full size kitchen, dining room and sitting room. Molly had told Arthur she flat out refused to sleep on the ground when he'd suggested camping the "Muggle way". Instead, he was allowed to cook steaks on something called a "grill".

"We're grilling steaks!" he announced happily to the young men, gathering the tools he borrowed from the Ministry.

"Grilling?" Ron asked. "Can't we just flame them like we usually do?" His father's antics exasperated him when it came to his Muggle fascination.

"This is how Muggles cook their steak," Arthur answered excitedly, dumping his armful into Ron's reluctant arms, heading for the large oven with wheels. "They put spices on it and turn it over a few times….something about the smoke too…and charcoal…anyway I've heard it's excellent."

Bill, Neville and Ron looked at each other, sharing worried glances as they followed Arthur back outside, while the women sat at the table, each with a wand in hand, preparing the rest of the food the easy way.

"And I told Arthur that I was not going to sleep on the ground," Molly was saying as she gathered ingredients from the refrigerator, levitating them to the counter. "But he insisted on cooking the steak outside so I figured he couldn't hurt much with that." She laughed and shook her head. "Imagine! Sleeping on the ground!"

"Mum, that's what Muggles do when they go camping," Ginny said matter of factly as her wand was preparing salad. "And their tents don't have rooms and kitchens. They're just tents." She briefly worked with a Muggle girl whose family camped often so Ginny heard many stories from their outings.

"Well we're not Muggles and we're not camping that way," Molly said with a tone that told everyone the topic was not open to discussion. "Tess, aren't the girls starting school soon?"

Ron's wife, who was preparing bread with her wand, answered, "Yes they are and I just don't know what I'll do. The house will seem so empty." She paused, thinking this was as good a time as any to share her news. "But it won't last long."

All wands stopped as all eyes focused on her.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I'm pregnant again," Tess answered with a grin spreading across her face. "Two months already."

Molly squealed like a schoolgirl, dropping her wand and rushing over to where she sat, hugging her tightly. "Another grandchild! Oh how exciting! I can't wait…oh I hope it's a son this time…Ronald would love a son!"

"Congratulations," Ginny told her with a genuine smile. She'd liked Tess from the moment she met her years ago when she saw she wasn't putting up with Ron's childish behavior. Tess was a beautiful woman with flowing blond hair and bright blue eyes and always looked like she was smiling. Ron, Neville and Ginny had gone to a professional Quidditch game in France when he spotted her, not knowing at the time she was the cousin of the visiting team's captain. Ron, wanting to impress her, borrowed the captain's broom when he'd set it down to sign some autographs and took off, promptly falling to the ground as the captain had placed a spell upon the broom so no one could do exactly when Ron had tried to do.

Tess, completely unimpressed with his behavior but thinking he was rather cute, approached him to take back her cousin's broom, seeing for the first time the reddest blush she'd ever seen on anyone's face. Ron apologized profusely over and over, beginning a conversation that led to dating and eventually their marriage and family. She was the one that kept everyone in line, including Ron.

"Ze baby will be close in age to ours," Fleur added. "Zis is vonderful news!"

Molly gathered herself and returned to her chair, picking up her wand and continuing, gathering what she needed for baking potatoes. "How exciting," she said, hardly able to stand it. "Another baby. I love babies."

"We know," Ginny quipped as everyone laughed.

"And why aren't you married yet?" Tess asked her, motioning her wand to slice the bread. "You've been with Neville how long now?"

"Five years," she answered with a smile. "But we've known each other eleven years. Almost half our lives really."

"So what are you waiting for?" Tess teased. "William will be starting school next year."

Ginny shrugged, glancing at her mother and thankful she was remaining quiet as it was a sore spot of conversation for them. Molly didn't understand why they hadn't planned a wedding years ago and had stopped asking about it. "I don't think we're really waiting for anything," she told her sister in law. "We're happy together and basically consider ourselves married so we don't think about it really. And people that don't know us see our rings and assume we're married anyway. Neville and I used to talk about it but once William came along, we concentrated more on him."

Their conversation was interrupted by two shrill girl screams and one boy yelling, "Let me have it!"

"Ah speaking of my son," Ginny said with a laugh. "Excuse me a moment."

Ten minutes later, as Ginny returned holding a very mad looking little boy, the men entered the tent.

"What happened to you?" Molly asked when she saw they were covered in black dust.

Bill put down the plate of dark colored steaks onto the large kitchen table. "Don't ask," he said disgusted as Fleur stood up to attend to him.

"Arthur?" Molly said exasperated. "What did you do?"

"Nothing really," he answered, his fair face tinted red under the layer of charcoal powder. "Just tried to cook them quicker than I should and…"

"He didn't know the bloody coals could explode," Ron finished as Tess began to perform a spell to clean him up.

"Oh Arthur really!" Molly continued, turning her wand on him as well. "This Muggle fascination is getting a bit out of hand."

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was seated at the table and finally eating. There was a bit of conversation but most were too hungry to stop eating to talk. Even the children were quiet.

* * *

Not long after dinner, Ginny whispered to Neville, "Let's go for a walk. I need to get out for a bit." She loved her family dearly but sometimes just needed a break for a few minutes. And since the entire group was staying a couple days, she'd need all the breaks she could get.

He smiled in understanding. He loved her family as he'd known them for years but sometimes it got to be a bit much with her mother fussing over everyone and everything, even if in a caring way, and her father trying to get away with whatever he could. "I'll get William," he told her with a wink, looking forward to a few quiet moments with his family. It still amazed him that even after knowing Ginny since he was twelve, he always looked forward to seeing her and spending time with her. He didn't think he would ever tire of her and had recently been thinking of making that official. Maybe this would be a good time.

William walked in front of them, heavy clumsy steps, sometimes jumping and landing on a leaf as Neville and Ginny held hands behind him, just enjoying time together.

"Tess is pregnant again," she told him as they walked, not really paying attention to where they were, enjoying the crickets and frogs that surrounded them in the trees. "Sometimes I can't believe Ron is a father."

Neville laughed. "I seem to remember he couldn't believe you were a mother at eighteen," he said, remembering how Ron had been extremely angry when he'd first found out about William but soon realized that Ginny was happy and very much in love with Neville as he was with her.

"He wasn't too happy was he?" she said with a smile. "It's funny how things work. Sometimes Hogwarts seems like a dream, you know?"

Neville nodded. "I know," he agreed. "Some of the best times and worst times of my life happened there."

His parents had died his seventh year but it was more of a relief for him, knowing how they weren't really living anyway. His grandmother had died two years later, just after William was born. Ginny had always been the highlight for him as they were close friends through school but didn't realize how he truly felt about her until after he graduated.

"Guess who else is pregnant again," she continued, trying to keep the subject from becoming sad.

"Who?"

"Hermione."

Neville laughed and shook his head. "Now there is a relationship that no one can believe," he commented.

Ginny laughed then too. "I will admit that when she told me about them," she began. "I was extremely skeptical." She shrugged. "But I've never seen her happier. And as I've said before he is a completely different person."

"I'll always take your word for it," Neville said, not having seen him since graduation. "I don't need proof." Professor Snape was not someone he wanted to see and stayed home with William each time Ginny went to visit Hermione. Once in awhile he would meet the girls for lunch, just to spend some time with his friend, but that was it.

Hermione and Severus had kept their relationship a secret through her seventh year until after graduation when she announced that not only had they been together for months but that she was also pregnant. Everyone was shocked and a few threatened to turn them in but nothing ever happened. With the relief of Voldemort's destruction earlier that year and Severus' key part in sending his followers to Azkaban, the nay sayers realized that he had earned a little happiness.

Unfortunately, Hermione's parents had been sought out and killed by death eaters before Voldemort was destroyed, leaving her with distant relatives that she really didn't care to spend much time with. They'd always looked down at her and her parents because of Hogwarts, causing her to never forgive them for it. Hermione moved some of her belongings to Severus' house and some to Hogwarts as she began teaching immediately after graduation. She taught first, second and third year potions while Severus taught fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh, allowing him a little more time to spend on NEWT students for their last two years.

Eight months into the pregnancy, Severus and Hermione performed a marriage blood rite, a ritual popular in ancient circles of magic but one that they both felt held more commitment and honor than other vows. Ginny had thought at first that Hermione was becoming a little 'darker' than she had been in school, but after spending time with her, realized it was just Hermione growing up. It was who she was inside. After everything she'd been through with Harry and Ron, then losing her parents and the war and constant fear during that time, it was a natural progression really, not to mention she had a natural understanding of potions that could only be compared to that of her husband.

Ginny had seen them together just a few times but knew without a doubt how much they loved each other. Severus and Hermione were not silly or giddy. They did not giggle and kiss and hold hands as young lovers would. Expressions of their intense love and respect for each other were found in their eyes when they would look at each other or in the subtle touch on the arm or shoulder. No man had ever been more protective of his expectant wife than Severus, making sure every student fully understood their demise would not be far behind should they give her a difficult time in class while she was with child. No one did of course.

And after Malachai was born, Severus changed. He would still sneer at his students when he was displeased with them, but as soon as he held his son an unusual smile would appear on his face. When Malachai began walking and talking, immense pride could be seen and felt from Severus, no one being happier to see this than Dumbledore, who was the child's godfather.

Malachai was the most intelligent child Ginny had ever seen. Everything he did seemed to be a year ahead of when any other child would be able to do it, although given who his parents were, she wasn't surprised. 'He was five going on twenty five' she often said. And cute…oh he was terribly cute. Fair skin accented by black curly hair and dark brown eyes; a complete blend of Severus and Hermione. She hoped their second would be a girl.

Ginny stopped walking when she heard what sounded like twigs snapping, immediately looking around, forcing her back to reality. "What was that?" she asked cautiously.

"Probably just someone's dog running around," Neville said, slipping his arm around her small waist to pull her closer. "You know how Muggles let them run loose."

For the first time in twenty minutes, Ginny looked around, realizing they'd walked farther into the forest than she had planned, far from the other campsites, tall thick trees now surrounding them. "It's getting dark," she said nervously, looking around, thinking she saw something in the shadows. "Let's go back."

"William," Neville called. "Come on. We need to go back." He saw his son staring at something on the ground. "What are you looking at?"

"This," he said pointing to some kind of paw print in the soft earth.

Ginny and Neville looked at each other, alarm in their eyes, immediately understanding what made that print.

"We need to get..." Neville began.

In a split second before anyone could move, something jumped out from behind a large tree, growling, clawing and snapping his jaws.

"William!" Ginny screamed when she saw blood trickle down the boy's leg, realizing the werewolf had bit him. She grabbed him and started running as fast as she could, acutely aware of his cries of pain. "Neville, come on!"

Neville had his wand in hand, casting spells towards the creature and trying to run at the same time. The werewolf was too fast, lunging and knocking him to the ground, taking a chunk from his leg as he screamed.

Ginny turned and gasped in horror, panic coursing through her. She was torn between drawing her own wand to help or running back to the site so her father and brothers could help him. She saw Neville still had his wand and was attempting spells so she chose the latter and continued running towards the tent.

She ran into the tent, panting and screaming, still trying to hold a wailing William. "A werewolf...attacked...Neville...in the woods...straight ahead...help him please!"

Arthur, Ron and Bill scrambled to fetch their wands, running from the tent to locate Neville. Molly and Tess grabbed William, fighting with the writhing child to tend to the wound that was bleeding profusely.

"It bit him!" Ginny wailed as they gathered around the crying child. "The werewolf bit him! Mum, what do I do? And Neville...it bit him too!" She ran her hands through her red hair, frozen in panic and having no idea what to do.

"Oh goodness! Oh my…ok…ah…Fleur, get the medicinal magic kit from my bathroom," Molly instructed. "Tess, place a calming spell over Ginny and William please."

After a muttered spell and swish of Tess' wand, William's cries subsided while Ginny felt a cooling sensation pass over her body, slumping down to the couch beside her son in a sort of calm haze while Fleur and Molly rushed to clean and dress his wound.

Moments later, Arthur, Ron and Bill returned without Neville.

"Where is he?" Molly asked worried, eyes wide. "What happened? What's going on?"

All three men were white with fear as Arthur turned away to hide his spilling tears, still unable to believe what he saw.

"Mum," Ron said sadly. "Neville's gone. We couldn't save him. All three of cast spells but it was too late."

* * *

_I've decided to try my hand at a Remus/Ginny pairing. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are wonderful!_ _And no I haven't forgotten to end my other one; working on it as we speak!_


	2. Visitor

An eerie silence filled the room; punctuated only by the beginning sobs of the women, save for Ginny who was still under the effects of the calming spell.

"Everyone, get your things together," Arthur said with a shaky voice, trying his best to be strong although tears were slipping from his eyes. "We must get William to St. Mungo's as soon as possible."

Like robots, everyone gathered belongings while Ginny sat in numb silence beside her son. Neville was gone? But he was just with her. They were holding hands and talking about Hermione. Her brain found difficulty in accepting the fact he would not return to her. Why had this happened? And this bite...Ginny knew what that meant having learned firsthand of werewolf bites from a previous teacher and old friend. What would she do with a child that would now be infected for the rest of his life?

Molly reversed the calming spell & placed her arm around her daughter's shoulders while Ron picked up William. "Let's go Baby," she said gently, tears falling from her eyes. "Staying won't bring him back."

* * *

The next hour passed in a blur for Ginny as she and her family used a portkey to get back home before Molly & Arthur flooed to St. Mungo's with her and William. Ron and Tess returned home with their girls while Bill and Fleur stayed behind at the Burrow.

Molly took over, answering all the questions the mediwitch had about William and his bite, Ginny following like a zombie. Even though the calming spell was reversed, she was now in shock. The life she'd known was shattered in a matter of minutes. Neville was gone forever. Her beloved and father of her child, killed by a werewolf. No one could save him. What would she do? How could this be? After everything that had happened at Hogwarts, all the close calls they'd escaped, the war with Voldemort, and now his life ended because of a camping trip with her family. It was senseless.

"Ginny!"

"Hmm?" she muttered, realizing her mother had been talking to her.

"Is William allergic to any medications?" she repeated for the third time, trying not to sound annoyed as she understood her daughter had a reason to seem distant, fighting to remain calm herself.

"Not that I know of," Ginny answered quietly, watching as her father gently laid the unconscious boy on a gurney.

"Okay," the mediwitch was saying. "Let's get him in for an examination and start treating the bite before there's any infection."

* * *

Twenty-four hours later found Ginny sitting beside of William's bed, seemingly still in a trance. She hadn't cried, she hadn't broken down; nor had she eaten or slept. Her parents had given up trying to reach her as she refused to talk to them except to answer questions about her son when necessary and consequently decided to return home and leave her be at her father's prompting. Life as she knew it was over. What was she supposed to do? Neville was gone and their son would now bear the life sentence of werewolf, his life controlled by the phases of the moon. How did they really expect her to be?

"Miss Weasley," the mediwitch said gently. "There is a visitor to see you."

"I don't want to see any visitors," Ginny said with no emotion, her eyes not moving from her son's still unconscious body.

Cecilia, the current mediwitch on call, understood the young woman's request but this visitor could not be turned away. "Miss, Albus Dumbledore sent him specifically to see you," she informed her.

_Dumbledore._ Ginny turned her head slowly to look at her. Knowing the Headmaster was in his last days, she could not ignore his request. "Okay," she said quietly, standing up and following her from the room. She adored him as a grandfather-like figure so if he'd sent someone, then she would see who it was, even though it took more strength than she thought she had presently.

Staring at the floor as she walked, she heard Cecilia say, "I believe you two have met previously."

When Ginny lifted her eyes, she was staring into the tired, sad and sympathetic eyes of Remus Lupin, her previous teacher and friend.

"_Remus_," she breathed, feeling a sudden weight inside her chest, as if seeing him, knowing her son could have a life like his, knowing how difficult it had been for him, seemed to break her haze of denial and shock. Immediately, her eyes filled with tears as her facial features squeezed together in pain she hadn't wanted to admit or allow.

His heart ached for the young girl as he put an arm around her shoulders, hearing her sobs, silently walking her back to the hospital room where her son lay. He'd received an emergency owl from Albus after he'd received an owl from Arthur of the news and was thankful to be sent. No one could understand or help her like he could and Albus had known that.

Closing the door behind them, Remus leaned back against the wall and gently held Ginny, one arm around her body while cradling her head in his other hand as she covered her face and cried, allowing the release he knew she'd suppressed. He forcefully swallowed the burning lump in his own throat, as breaking down himself would not help her.

It was minutes before Ginny could compose herself, breathing erratic, gulping air and inhaling in short breaths, wiping her wet red face with her hands, pulling from Remus while he fetched a towel for her.

"What do I do?" she asked, voice shaky, using the towel to wipe her face. "Neville's gone, Remus."

"I know," he said as they sat in nearby chairs. "I'm so sorry, Ginny."

She nodded, inhaling deeply, hoping to calm her emotion. "William was bit by the werewolf," she said quietly.

"I know."

"How?"

His look told her she should have known. "Your father sent an owl to Albus right away," he explained. "Albus, of course, given the nature of the situation, sent an emergency owl to me. I flooed here immediately."

Ginny shook her head, the haze of helplessness clouding her eyes once more. "What do I do, Remus?" she asked again, barely above a whisper.

He smiled sadly, reaching over and squeezing her hand. "You are a strong, brave girl," he said gently. "You will get through this, I promise. For now, we must make sure your son is okay. He's still unconscious I'm assuming?"

She nodded, chewing her bottom lip.

"He probably will be for another day," he continued. "The bite affects every system in the body so it shuts down for a couple days to try to accommodate and get used to the change. He won't die, Ginny. Not from the bite anyway. And with the potion that Severus created for me, William will have a much easier life than I have."

Ginny nodded again. "Thank you for being here," she said. "I've been so...lost."

"I can only imagine," Remus told her truthfully. "Tragedy is never easy to accept."

A familiar look passed between them, reminding them of their days at Grimmauld Place, back during the war. Tragedy had been an all too common occurrence, everyone suffering from the emotional strain it caused. Some had made it, and some had not, but all had scars that would remain forever.

"No it's not easy," she agreed.

In the silence between them, Ginny's stomach quietly growled in hunger.

Her hand covered her stomach, her cheeks reddening, as Remus smiled and asked, "When did you eat last?"

"A day or so ago," she answered. "At the campsite."

"You must eat," he told her. "Hurting yourself will not help your son. I will have Cecilia bring in some food. When was the last time you slept?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Okay then I will be transfiguring a cot as well," he informed her and left the room to find the mediwitch.

By ten, Remus was ready to leave for the night. He'd made sure Ginny ate and had transfigured a towel into a small cot to place beside the bed where her son lay.

"I will return in the morning," he told her. "And I can stay all day if you wish."

"Thank you," she said stifling a yawn. "I really appreciate your help."

"I know," he said with a nod. "You helped me and now I will help you."

She offered a small smile, knowing she was close to sleep and watched as he left the room with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Ginny awoke, slowly opening her eyes. Had she heard something? She lifted her head to see her son's arm moving. "William?" she said, quickly getting up from the cot, rushing to his side. "William!"

His eyes were open but were staring at nothing, slowly moving each of his limbs as if rediscovering them.

"Can you hear me?" she asked, taking his hand and squeezing.

His head turned towards her. "Mummy," he whispered.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she covered his body with hers, quickly hugging him. "Oh Baby," she cried, kissing his forehead. "I've been so worried. How do you feel?"

"Weird," he answered.

Wiping her eyes, she smiled slightly. "You'll be fine," she told him, hating what she knew she had to tell him. "Honey, do you remember anything that happened at the campground?"

"A little," he answered. "We went for a walk."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Ginny nodded. "Do you remember anything else?" she asked, gently rubbing his arm.

William thought. "Something bit me," he answered. "It hurt real bad."

She inhaled deeply, fighting to keep her composure. "A werewolf attacked us," she explained. "That's what bit you. Do you remember Daddy telling you about werewolves?"

He nodded.

"Do you remember what he told you about their bite?"

He thought again, a look of horror quickly filling his face. "Am I a werewolf now?" he asked, fear seizing him.

Quickly biting her lip, a weak attempt at stopping her tears, Ginny answered, "Yes, I'm afraid the bite has infected you. But you will not ever harm anyone like this one did. There is medicine you can take and you will be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Nodding, she answered, "I'm positive." She squeezed his hand again before saying, "There's something else I have to tell you." William never looked more like Neville than he did now and it broke her heart. "Baby, Daddy isn't here anymore."

"Where is he?" he asked simply.

"He died," she answered, voice cracking slightly. "He didn't survive the attack. He won't be coming back to us."

"Never?"

"Never."

William turned his head away as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Ginny's heart broke. "Come here Baby," she whispered, helping him sit up so she could hold him as he cried, allowing her tears freedom as well.

Remus opened the door then and saw the embrace of Ginny and William, knowing instantly she had told him about his father. He would have left but she looked towards him and motioned him over.

"William," she said, hoping to help calm him by having him talk to Remus. "There's someone I want you to meet; a very special friend of mine."

He wiped his eyes and sniffed loudly while she handed him a tissue. "Okay," he said quietly, wiping his nose.

"This is Remus Lupin," she introduced as he stood on the other side of the bed. "He was bit when he was young as well. You've heard Daddy and me talk about him."

William's eyes lit up slightly at this bit of information. "Yeah," he said absentmindedly. "You're a werewolf too right?"

Remus hated the boy's fate but it was a fact that had to be dealt with now regardless. "Yes I am a werewolf," he answered. "But it's all right. There is a type of medicine you can take that will help you."

"That's what Mummy said," he told him. "Have you ever attacked anyone?"

Glancing at Ginny and then back at William, Remus answered, "William, let's not discuss that right now. How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'll have the mediwitch bring some food," Ginny said, leaving the room.

After the door closed behind her, Remus sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you scared?" he asked gently. Sometimes it amazed him how William looked so much like his parents having Ginny's red hair, green eyes and freckles but Neville's full lips and chubby face.

William nodded.

"Don't be," he told him. "You will be fine. And you'll learn more as you get older."

William looked sad again. "Daddy's gone," he said.

"I know," Remus said, his heart breaking. "I'm very sorry. Neville was a good man and I bet a good daddy too."

"I miss him lots," he said as Ginny returned.

"Food will be here in just a few minutes," she told her son, sitting on the other side of his bed.

"Mummy, when can we go home?" William asked with a heavy sigh.

Ginny glanced at Remus before smiling at her son. "Soon Love," she answered. "Hopefully just a couple more days."

"I think I'll go see if I can find the healer," Remus offered, slightly tousling the small boy's hair and leaving the room.

About ten minutes later, Mediwitch Elizabeth brought in a tray of food that brought a small smile to William's face.

"Thank you," he said as she carefully set the tray across his lap. His eyes traveled across the scrambled eggs, bacon strips, buttered toast and glass of orange juice.

"You're very welcome," she said with a genuine smile as she left.

"How would you like to go home tomorrow afternoon?" Remus asked after returning.

"Really?" William asked with a big smile.

"Yes," Remus answered. "Healer Berkeley will be in to examine you in the morning and, as long as everything is all right, he said you could go home."

William's big green eyes fell to his lap where he played with his fingers. "Daddy won't be there," he said quietly.

Ginny and Remus glanced at each other again. "No Baby, I'm afraid not," she confirmed sadly, not looking forward to it herself for the same reason. "It'll be just you and me."

"If it's okay with you and your mother," Remus began, gently patting William's entwined hands. "I can stay a few days, just incase you have more questions and want to talk a bit."

The little boy lifted his head, looked at Remus and nodded. "You're nice," he said simply.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked Remus. "I'm sure we'll be fine. I can send an owl to Hermione so she can get some potion ready for us and..."

Covering her hand that lay on the blanket between them, Remus said, "I have plenty of potion with me so, unless you truly prefer me not to stay, I'd like to. Given the nature of this, helping him will help me tremendously. And you could use an old friend I'm sure."

She laughed slightly and nodded her head. "Yes I could," Ginny agreed. "I don't think the implications of everything have fully hit me yet."

"They haven't," he confirmed, tone serious. "But I will be there when they do. If you want me to be."

Overcome with emotion that she knew she couldn't release right then, eyes filling with tears, she nodded a thank you she hoped he understood.

He did.


	3. Home

Remus flooed home that evening while Ginny slept on the cot again so she could be close to William. She awoke at five to him thrashing his arms and legs, crying and muttering words she couldn't understand. Immediately she was at his side.

"Mummy's here," she soothed, reaching to stop his flailing. "Wake up, it's just a bad dream."

Wide eyes looked up at her. "I didn't do it!" he cried. "I didn't do it, Mummy!"

"Do what?" she asked, cradling him to her, absentmindedly smoothing his tousled hair.

"I was being chased," he told her. "But I didn't do it. They said I attacked someone. I was...a wolf."

Biting back emotion, Ginny forced herself to remain calm for him. "It was just a dream, Love," she said. "Just a dream. Nothing more. You're safe now, ok? Are you thirsty?"

He nodded.

She stood up long enough to reach for the cup and pitcher beside the bed to pour him some water. "Here," she said, holding the plastic tumbler to his lips to help him. "Everything's okay now. Remember we should be going home today."

"I don't want to sleep in my room," he told her.

"Why?" She hadn't expected that from him.

"It has...wolfes on the walls," he said quietly. "I can't...I don't want to..."

"I understand," she said with a smile. "I'll change it before you go back in. What would you like instead?"

He thought for a minute. "Plants," he answered. "Because Daddy liked them."

"I think he would like that very much," she said, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry. Fear and uncertainty gripped her as she didn't know what would happen once they returned home. Somehow it made William's bite and Neville's death inescapably real, causing her to want to remain at St. Mungo's, instantly telling herself it changed nothing.

By eleven, Healer Berkeley had looked over William and given them permission to go home. He knew nothing could be done for the bite but that Wolfsbane potion did help tremendously to which Remus said he'd brought some of his. By noon, Remus, Ginny and William flooed back to her house.

"Remus, would you mind fixing lunch for him?" Ginny asked, hating to, but knowing she needed to change the design of her son's room. "I need to fix up his room a bit."

"Of course I don't mind," he told her, reaching down to take the boy's hand. "So tell me, William, what do you like?"

Ginny focused on her task, quickly spelling the room so that it resembled more of a greenhouse, hoping William would like it. She was thankful to get rid of the dangerous creatures that prowled around on his walls by magic, eerily reminded of the wolf that would howl every full moon as Neville thought it would be cool for their son. Fighting the churning emotion deep within her, Ginny was glad to now see vines, plants and flowers covering the walls.

* * *

The day passed slowly and quietly, William remaining in his room playing, Remus and Ginny sending an owl to her parents, letting them know they were home, but spending most of the day catching up and looking through family albums, reminiscing about old times.

Once William was put to bed, the silence of the house seemed to fill the space between them as Ginny leaned against the wall on one side of the hall outside her son's room and Remus leaned against the other facing her.

"You don't have to stay," she said quietly, hands behind her hips as she leaned against the wall, glancing down at her feet as she nervously rubbed the top of one with the other. "We'll be fine now."

Tired eyes looked up at her out from under strands of brownish-gray hair, his hands clasped in front of him. "Ginny, you'll need help," he told her. "This is a rather huge adjustment to your life. It will take some getting used to. And..." He hesitated, shifting his stance slightly. "You've never seen the change. It can be...alarming...not to mention quite dangerous for one who isn't accustomed to or prepared for it."

She bit her bottom lip and fought tears that wanted to form at the horrible thought of her baby boy actually transforming into a creature that could…. "No I haven't seen it," she quickly agreed, refusing to allow herself to finish her thought. "But I was told about it...back years ago when...Sirius came back...there was a full moon..."

"Hermione told you of my change, yes," Remus said nodding. "Yes, she, Harry and Ron witnessed it and it was not pretty I assure you. I...I could have hurt them terribly even though I'd been trying to help Sirius. It was foolish of me to..."

"I always thought that was one of the bravest things you've ever done," Ginny said quietly, offering the smallest smile.

Remus smiled then too. "I don't know," he said wistfully, looking up and down the hall into nothing, wishing his dear friend was still alive. "Sometimes the line between bravery and stupidity is often muddled." He paused to look back at her. "But thank you."

Ginny glanced down again. "I've never been here without Neville," she said barely above a whisper.

"I know you're not scared," Remus told her, eyes twinkling and matching his grin. "Not with that feisty Gryffindor in you."

She laughed slightly. "I guess what I'm saying is that while I am telling you to go," she began. "It would be nice if you'd stay. You're right; I don't know what might happen with William between now and the next full moon and I couldn't bear it if..."

Remus heard the faint cracking of her voice as it trailed off. He stood up and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Let's have some tea," he suggested, leading her down the hall towards the kitchen. "I'll stay."

Remus and Ginny sat at the kitchen table sipping chamomile tea until well after midnight. After watching her stifle yawns for fifteen minutes, he stood up and gathered their teacups, carrying them to the sink. "I do believe it's time for you to go to bed," he told her. "You're exhausted and will need your energy."

Standing up and stretching, Ginny agreed. "I think you're right," she said. "Thank you, Remus. Goodnight."

"Sleep well," he told her, watching as she slowly walked out of the kitchen. He wished like hell this was not happening. Not because she couldn't handle it but because she didn't deserve to have to handle it. She was intelligent and creative and talented, more so than any of her brothers, and the purest soul he'd ever met. There had been a few advancements in dealing with the situation but knew her son would still have a difficult life ahead. He just hoped it wouldn't be as difficult as his had been. He wouldn't wish that on anyone.

* * *

Two hours after he'd fallen asleep, Remus awoke startled, sitting upright in bed, allowing his keen hearing to alert him to why he'd woke up. _William_, he thought with distress and quickly slipped from bed, grabbing his robe and flying out of the room.

Ginny had just reached the boy's bed when Remus entered the room. "What happened?" he asked, seeing her cradle the crying boy.

"Dream!" William wailed into her chest. "I was chasing people and trying to...trying to..."

"What Love?" she soothed, wiping tears from his face. "Tell Mummy what you were trying to do. It's ok."

His face red and tear stained, he looked up at her and answered quietly, "I was trying to eat them!"

As the tears flowed again, Ginny cradled him to her and looked up at Remus who was standing on the other side of the bed. He offered a sympathetic gaze in return, understanding her helplessness.

"How about," Remus began, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You lay back down and I'll sit right here with you. I'll even tell you a story that will hopefully give you nice dreams. How's that sound?"

William pulled from his mother's embrace, wiping his eyes with his small hands. "You'll stay with me?" he asked, considering his offer. "All night?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. "I promise. I'll be right here when you awake in the morning."

William glanced at his mother who was nodding and then settled himself back under the covers. "Okay," he agreed.

Remus thought to himself that Ginny was not the only family member with intense bravery. William had it honest that was for sure.

"You'll be fine," she told her son, kissing his forehead. "Remus will be right by your side." She stood up and placed a hand on Remus' shoulder as a silent gesture of thanks. "Goodnight then."

"Night Mummy."

"We'll be all right," Remus whispered as she closed the door behind her. _I hope_, he thought.

* * *

The next morning, when Ginny walked into the kitchen, Remus and William were already at the table, Remus making William's cereal dance around in his bowl, William laughing and clapping his hands.

She shook her head and smiled as she walked over to the counter to fix a cup of coffee. "And what are you two doing?" she asked, pouring the black steaming liquid into her favorite mug and leaning over to kiss her son's cheek.

"Remus can make cereal dance," William answered happily.

As Ginny sat down with them at the table, sipping her coffee, Remus met her eyes and shrugged. "Laughter is good medicine," he said simply, flicking his wand, causing the cereal to fall back into the bowl. "William, you should finish eating now. We had an agreement."

Reaching for his spoon, William sat up towards the table and replied, "Yes Sir."

She lifted her eyebrow in curiosity. "An agreement?" she inquired, taking another sip, allowing the liquid to soothe her throat that was raw from crying herself to sleep the night before.

"Yes," Remus answered. "I agreed to show him a few 'tricks' and then after he would finish his cereal." He smiled at the boy, content to eat now, and then turned his head back towards Ginny. "Are you hungry? I haven't eaten yet. I was waiting for you."

"You didn't have to do that!" she exclaimed, immediately standing up, chastising herself for not being up before them to cook breakfast. "I'm sorry. I'll fix something. It'll just be a few minutes."

Remus began to tell her that he didn't mean for her to fix anything. He would have done it happily; he just didn't know what to make. But after staying at Grimmauld place with Molly Weasley for the better part of four years, he knew how Ginny was, watching as she flung open cabinet doors, quickly gathering ingredients. He made a mental note to have breakfast ready should he get up before her again. He wasn't helpless after all and could make a mean cheese and sausage omelette.

Thirty minutes later, the aroma of bacon, eggs and fresh bread filled the kitchen, Remus instantly reminded of his hunger by his growling stomach. "This looks delicious," he told Ginny when a plate of food was placed in front of him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, sitting down herself. "I need to market soon. It was something Neville and I..." She stopped, a quiet gasp in surprise of her words, a lump quickly forming as she realized they would never market together again. He would never levitate the cucumbers to make her and William laugh while making sure no Muggles saw them. He would never would he slip tarts into the cart, hoping she wouldn't see. Never...

Remus' heart ached as he forgot about the food, watching as tears instantly filled Ginny's eyes, her index finger unsuccessfully wiping them away, taking deep breaths to fight the sobs that he knew were building. "Ginny..."

Her hand waved in front of her as she forced a smile. "I'm fine," she lied, her voice shaky. "I guess there will be these moments of realization." When the smile faded into a grimace, she knew she'd lost the battle, thankful William was in his room so he wouldn't see her.

Seeing freckled hands cover her face, knowing this breakdown was unstoppable, Remus stood up and quickly walked around the table to her. "I know," he whispered as she stood up, turning into his embrace as he held her to him, her hands still covering her face, gently swaying, her body shaking slightly from the sadness that had seized her. "I know this is difficult," he soothed. "I wish I could do more."

It was a few minutes before her cries subsided, Remus content to hold her as long as she needed, knowing there was nothing he could do but be there to offer emotional support. When she pulled from him, her face was wet with tears as was spots on his shirt.

"Sorry," she whispered hoarsely, offering him the saddest smile he'd ever seen, gently palming the spots on his shirt, turning and reaching for the nearest towel, bringing it to her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize," he told her, his voice stern. "Ginny, you've gone through hell. I would think something wrong if you didn't breakdown."

They sat back down at the table, Remus concerned and Ginny obviously embarrassed.

"I know," she said, picking up her fork and poking at the eggs. "It's just so hard. And the sadness...it's so sudden. I try to control it...to..."

"Don't," he told her. "When you need to cry, you need to cry. I will be here to help with William if you need to be alone at times. I will do whatever I can."

She forced a smile again. "Thank you so much," she told her dear friend. "I appreciate it."

"I know you do," he said. "Now eat and after we clean up, we'll market."

* * *

"Are you sure you prefer this way?" Remus asked, watching as Ginny pushed around a metal cart and filled it with food. She'd driven to a nearby Muggle store, much to his chagrin, but he tried not to say anything as this was where Neville and she had always come. "Seems like a lot of work."

"William, no," Ginny told her son when he walked up with a bag of cookies. "We're getting ice cream remember?" She faced Remus. "Oh I know we could floo to one of ours but I've grown to enjoy this. I think I'm beginning to understand Dad's fascination with Muggles."

"No!" Remus exclaimed with a moan, as Ginny giggled. "Tell me it isn't so!"

"Oh stop," she said, rolling her eyes. "Do you prefer canned veggies or frozen bagged veggies?" She was scanning the shelves of canned food in front of her.

"No need to shop for me," he told her. "Just get whatever you and William need."

Ginny faced Remus and put her hand on her hip. "Look," she began. "Apparently you'll be staying with me for a few days and you have to eat so we might as well get what you want." She playfully narrowed her eyes. "Don't argue with me on this. I'm a mother now. You won't win."

He laughed and shook his head. "Yes Mummy," he mocked. "Let's get bagged then."

* * *

An hour later as they were walking through the produce section, William, who had been noticeably quiet the last twenty minutes, started to cry. Ginny immediately kneeled in front of him. "What's the matter, Baby?" she asked, holding his hands.

Big green eyes looked around and then met hers. "Daddy used to do tricks here," he said quietly. "Stuff would dance, 'member?"

Pulling him to her in a tight hug, Ginny said, "I remember. We always had fun didn't we?"

He nodded and pulled away from her, sniffing.

"We always have to remember the fun," she told her son. "That's what Daddy would want. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Do you want Remus to make anything dance?" she offered. "As a remembrance to Daddy?"

He shook his head.

"Why don't you two head up to the front?" Remus offered. "Checkout I think you called it? I'll finish up here."

"Okay," Ginny said quietly, understanding he was trying to get William away from the source of his sad memories. "If you could grab some lettuce, carrots and apples please?"

"Certainly," he said, taking a bag from the roll as she'd shown him earlier and began to retrieve the requested items, watching as Ginny held William on her hip with one arm and guided the cart to the front with the other, thinking how he would have given anything for her to not be going through this.

While they were putting away the groceries, a quiet tapping on the window caught their attention. "It's from Hermione!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to open the window and accepting the letter, gently petting the small black owl before it hooted softly and flew away. She quickly opened the small roll of parchment and sat down at the table.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_Please accept our deepest condolences._

_I couldn't believe it when Albus said Neville had been killed. I cared about him a great deal, as you know. Wonderful friend, loyal partner, protective father and talented herbologist. He will be missed._

_I was also distressed to hear about William but grateful to hear Remus is with you. If anyone can help you with this, it's him. Please let him help, Ginny. I know how you are._

_Severus and Malachai are doing well. I have morning sickness but that's to be expected. _

_Please tell me you'll be visiting soon. And make sure to let me know when the service will be._

_With much love,_

_Hermione Granger-Snape_

_p.s. Tell Remus I said hello._

Tears formed in her eyes as she read the letter but did not allow them to fall. "Hermione says hello," she told him with a small smile.

"How is she doing?" he asked, busy with his wand as he rearranged the existing refrigerator contents to make room for the new.

"Good," Ginny answered, rolling the letter back up and sticking it in her jeans pocket. "Offering her condolences and telling me about her morning sickness."

Remus lifted his head and met Ginny's eyes as she walked over to join him. "She's expecting again?" he asked, somewhat surprised. The relationship between Severus and Hermione did come as a shock to him years ago, as did knowledge of their first child. He thought it would certainly end badly as he'd never known Severus to be able to handle a relationship very long. After receiving word they'd performed the marriage rite one year after her graduation, and then after seeing them together when he'd spent almost six months at Hogwarts a couple years ago, he'd changed his viewpoint of their relationship. Both of them were happier than he'd ever seen. He couldn't believe how well they fit together.

"Yes she is," Ginny confirmed. "She also mentioned to let her know when the service will be." She paused. "I hadn't even thought about that."

Remus noticed the tone in her voice change. "It hasn't been that long," he said. "And things have been a little hectic. We can have it at Hogwarts; I'm sure Albus won't mind. I bet your parents have already discussed it with him."

She nodded, biting her lip. "I'm...uh...going to my room for a bit...to think about...you know..." she stammered. "Would you mind making sure William takes a nap?"

"Of course I don't mind," he answered with a genuine smile. "Go. Just focus on you."

She smiled meekly and left the kitchen.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Remus looked up, startled by Ginny's entrance into the kitchen. "I'm cooking dinner," he answered. "What does it look like?"

Stifling a laugh, she walked over and peered into the pan to see what he was preparing. Wide noodles were laid haphazardly with tomato sauce and cheese on top. When his gaze met hers, she noticed he had sauce on his cheek. Wiping it off with her finger, her 'mother instinct' kicking in automatically, she asked, "What are you making?"

"Lasagna," he answered, slightly confused. "Is it wrong? I found this recipe book and thought I'd try it the Muggle way since there seems to be some predisposition in your family for fascination with them."

"Did you cook the pasta first?" she asked, poking a piece with her finger to discover he had not.

He looked down into the pan and back up at her. "Was I supposed to?" he asked, face reddening slightly. He'd been excited about his recipe discovery and couldn't wait to do this for her, not thinking he was doing it wrong.

With a gentle laugh, Ginny answered, "Well it will cook easier that way."

Remus blushed again. After Ginny had been gone a couple hours, he'd knocked quietly on her bedroom door. And when he'd heard nothing, he'd opened the door just enough to see her sleeping. Since it was getting close to dinner, and with her Muggle interest, he thought he would surprise her by preparing a Muggle dinner the Muggle way. And now he'd screwed it up. "Sorry, I wanted to surprise you with dinner," he mumbled, leaving her to fix his mess. "Not have you clean up behind my failed attempt." It seemed like throughout his life, someone always had to 'clean up' behind him, fix what he couldn't. Inadequate didn't even begin to describe how he felt at times.

"It's all right," she soothed, not missing his crestfallen expression and embarrassed blush. "Really. I'll just fix it up a bit and you can finish. _Accio wand_!"

Remus fought the urge to cross his arms and leave the kitchen to go to his room, as he felt extremely dejected. It was silly, he knew, but he did really want to do something special for her. And he hated the thought of one more person having to "fix" anything behind him, even if it was just dinner.

"Remus." Ginny had said his name two times previous before his dejected eyes met hers. She was somewhat unsure how to handle the situation, as she'd never seen a reaction like this from him before, not even all the time spent at Grimmauld Place. "Can we finish dinner now?"

He shook his head, walking to the sink, leaning over slightly, staring out of the window. "Forgive me, Ginny," he said quietly. "I didn't mean for you to have to fix."

Ginny pondered what to say to him, opting for not acknowledging his embarrassment, hoping it would help. "How about I start on the salad and bread? It will take about thirty minutes for the lasagna to cook."

When Remus heard her gathering ingredients, he silently went back to the pan of lasagna but had lost the enthusiasm he had earlier. He knew he was being childish and knew he needed to stop but there had just been too many years of him feeling inadequate. The insecurity that claimed ownership of him never seemed to go away. The reason was always different but his condition was the catalyst for each one.

The phrases played in his head. "Remus is weak…too tired…needs his rest…easy to understand how he loses his train of thought…don't put too much pressure on him…only give Remus lighter tasks that he can handle," were just a few he'd heard repeatedly.

Remus was tired of the pity he received, tired of the coddling he got, tired of being treated like he was a child, incapable of any autonomy. Anger was building from deep within and knew that he needed some time alone to settle his thoughts. The last thing he wanted to do was snap at Ginny but he simply couldn't ignore his own thoughts and feelings; ones that had been tormenting him for years.

"Ginny…I…," he began, not able to look her in the eyes. "I just…need a few minutes."

"It's okay," she said, voice even. "I'll finish up."

Remus opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but thought it better to just disappear to his room for a bit. If he could have kicked himself, he would have. He was here to offer support for Ginny and instead he was allowing himself to wallow in self-pity. _Maybe everyone is right_, he thought, closing the door behind him. _Maybe I am pathetic_.

Tears fell from Ginny's eyes but wasn't sure why. She understood Remus had wanted to do something special for her and had gotten upset when he learned it was wrong but did he really need to be _this_ upset? Was she crying because she was frustrated with his frustration? Because she felt bad that she said anything at all and was at fault for starting this? Or was she crying because he wouldn't even be there if Neville was still alive and William not bit?

Neville. A sob escaped, quickly followed by more she couldn't control. She slumped to a chair, hand to her forehead, shaking and giving into her sadness.

Why did it have to happen? Hadn't there been enough tragedy from the war? Hadn't there been enough loss of life?

And why Neville? He'd been through too much already, having to be raised by his grandmother because his parents had to remain at St. Mungo's after they'd lost their mind. He'd also seen his grandfather die when he was a child and was wounded during fifth year, fighting Death Eaters with Harry.

What had he ever done to live through all that he had, finally finding love, happiness and a family, to lose his life during a simple camping trip? Why?

As tears poured from her eyes, memories flashed through her mind.

Dancing with him at the Yule Ball her third year.

Neville attempting to save her from being dragged to Umbridge's office her fourth year.

Neville asking if she wanted to talk after she broke up with Dean her fifth year.

Lunches spent with him sixth year as their friendship slowly blossomed with the war beginning around them.

Finally realizing her seventh year that she loved him.

Neville holding her while she cried upon news of Tonks' death.

The look of both fear and shock on his face when she told him she was pregnant.

The tears that fell from his eyes when he held William, just minutes old.

His laugh, his playfulness, his sense of humor…everything gone. Only her memories remained.

When she'd crawled in bed the night before, alone for the first time in almost six years, it had taken her forever to fall asleep. She missed Neville's body spooning with hers, missed how they fit together, even missed his snores. The bed and the room were too cold and empty to suit her. How would she ever get used to it? Not that she had much of a choice.

"Come on Girl," she said, wiping her face and trying to stop crying. "You need to pull yourself together and finish dinner."

* * *

Remus was polite but somewhat quiet during dinner as was William. Ginny tried to get them to talk but gave up, realizing all of them were upset.

William offered no resistance when Ginny bathed him and put him to bed while Remus cleaned up the kitchen in silence.

When she returned, she found him sitting at the table, hunched forward with both hands to his forehead, offering support.

Ginny sat across from him, concerned with him. "Remus, are you all right?" she asked gently.

He sighed heavily and dropped his hands to the table, slowly lifting his gaze to hers. "I must apologize for my behavior today," he said. "It was inappropriate and I'm sorry."

She smiled a little. "I didn't ask for an apology," Ginny clarified. "I asked if you were all right. I know the dinner incident upset you and…"

"It wasn't that," he answered quietly, eyes drifting back to the table.

She waited for him to elaborate and when he didn't, she asked, "Well what was it? Please talk to me. We've had more serious talks than this, Remus."

He couldn't argue that point, remembering Grimmauld Place. They'd spent hours either at the table or in the library talking, crying and sharing. She was the only one who knew anything about his childhood, not even James or Sirius knew what she did.

This was a part of him no one knew about though. He'd never told anyone of the inadequacies he felt and how it bothered him. While he felt as if he was burdening her with it, he also knew she cared and wouldn't let it go. He knew he needed to tell her.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews Everyone! Usually my ship is SS/HG but there's just something about Remus and Ginny that appealed to me...and when this story line came to me...I couldn't resist! Hope you like...your reviews are ENCOURAGEMENT to me! Thank you!_


	4. Explanation

Remus sighed again, knowing Ginny was awaiting the explanation for his behavior and knowing he had no good reason for not telling her. She had been a source of comfort for him back in the days of war. They'd found solace in each other's friendship. He always felt better after talking with her as she seemed to have this way about her that…well...he couldn't really explain it. She had just always been able to make him feel better.

"Ginny, I...my life has been far from easy," he began, looking at his hands that were clasped in front of him on the table.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny said, "I think I know that fact."

With a slight smirk, realizing how absurd his statement had sounded, he continued, "I've always been treated differently because of my condition."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Albus always made sure to..."

"Protect me," he finished for her. He paused for a moment to think of a way to help her understand what he wanted to explain. "Do you remember when you were little? And all your brothers were out playing but your mum wouldn't let you join them?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember what she would say?"

Ginny's eyes never left his but didn't say anything.

"'Ginny you're too little', 'Ginny you're not strong enough', 'Ginny it's too dangerous'," he offered with a small smile. "Sound familiar?"

She nodded again.

"Now imagine being a full grown _adult man_ and hearing some of the same things," he told her.

Her heart fell. She remembered how it was being the youngest _and_ the girl of the family. No one let her do anything for fear she would hurt herself accidentally. Everyone hovered over her, watched over her, thought she wasn't capable of...

Oh.

Her eyes opened in understanding. "Remus, I'm sorry," she said, reaching across to cover his hands with hers. "People have coddled you haven't they? Told you that you weren't strong enough because of your condition?" Why hadn't she thought of it before? Why hadn't she noticed it before?

He nodded slowly with a small smile on his face. "And variations there of," he added. "I have been babied to such an extreme that I'm afraid I'm just a bit sensitive. And by messing up dinner and you having to clean up behind me..."

"I would never treat you like you were incapable," Ginny told him. "I never have. I've never made an excuse for you and I never will. Your condition has to be dealt with, yes, but it does not mean you are less able. I'm so sorry."

The warmth of her hands over his felt nice and so did the warmth of her words, which he knew to be genuine. "I've never told anyone just how much it has affected me," he said quietly. "I struggle with my inadequacies." The last word was said with sarcasm.

"You are not inadequate."

He stared off into the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "It's all I've ever felt," he confessed. "Because that's the only way I've ever been treated, since I was little. It's just been so long and I'm really quite tired of it. Tired of being babied. Tired of being tired. Tired of always having this 'condition' over my head. Tired of other people's pity towards me." He shook his head. "Sometimes it really gets to me as hard as I fight for it not to."

Ginny wondered if this was the time to bring up a dark part of their past. There was a positive light in the darkness and that's what she wanted to share with him, as she didn't think he knew. "You know, I promised her I would never tell you," she began. "But I think given the circumstances, she would be okay with me breaking that promise."

"Who?"

"Tonks."

His eyes fell to the table. "Oh."

She squeezed his hands, glad when his eyes lifted back up to hers, even if they held sadness at the memory of her. "She loved you so much," Ginny told him. "And she would tell me all the time what an incredible man you were; the strength you possessed. She told me that no one gave you a chance because if they did, they would have seen that you were capable of more than they could have ever imagined." She paused and grinned, gently shaking his hands. "She told me a couple other things too but maybe I shouldn't repeat them."

Remus smiled at this statement. "Like what?" he asked curiously. The memory of Tonks was still a painful one, even after almost six years, but yet held much happiness for him. Never before had he had such a wonderful time with another as she had offered him promise that he could find love; that he could be happy. Whether he would find it again, who knew? But she had given him hope.

Ginny winked. "It might embarrass you," she told him.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Hardly," he told her. "I think you know me better than that, Ginny."

She laughed slightly, knowing what he was referring to. "True," she agreed, remembering his cavalier way of not caring if someone had walked in on him half dressed or not, fighting not to blush at her memory, as she had caught a glimpse of his backside a couple times. With so many staying at and running in and out of one small house, some in a hurry and some in a panic, these things were bound to happen. "She said you were quite the man behind closed doors as well."

A full smile appeared on Remus' face. He'd never known Tonks had talked about their private life but it was making him feel good to hear it. He knew she and Ginny were close and should have assumed. "Is that so?" he quipped. "Said I was a beast huh?"

She laughed at his double meaning as he had said it good-naturedly. "She did say that you knew exactly what you were doing and that you were quite passionate," she confessed.

"Being part animal will do that to you," he said, lifting one eyebrow.

"Apparently she liked it," Ginny told him. "A lot. Don't worry; she didn't give me sordid details or anything. But she was very happy, very satisfied with you Remus, in every way."

He withdrew a hand to place gently over hers. "She was a remarkable woman," he said. "But so are you. I remember Neville being quite smitten with you." If she was going to bring up his past, he felt safe in bringing up hers.

She did blush this time. "Now I know he didn't talk to you the way Tonks talked to me," she told him.

"No," Remus agreed. "But I notice so much more than others do. My senses are heightened you know. He was very much in love with you."

She smiled and was happy when tears didn't come. "Do you think they're together?" she asked curiously. "Sort of watching over us?"

He shrugged. "Possibly," he said. "I'd like to think they are."

"Me too."

Hands still entwined on the table between them, a comfortable silence fell between them, disrupted only by Ginny's stifled yawn.

"It's late," he stated. "We should go to bed."

She nodded. "I think you're right," she agreed. They pulled their hands apart and stood up, heading down the hall to their rooms.

"I hope William doesn't have any nightmares tonight," Remus said as they walked.

"Me too," Ginny agreed. "You've been so wonderful with him."

"I understand all too well what he's going through."

"I know." She turned to face Remus, leaning in quickly to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you're here. G'night."

Remus watched in silence as she closed the bedroom door with a small smile on her face. He turned, walking into his room and closing the door, allowing his mind to drift back to times shared with Tonks.

* * *

Arthur and Molly flooed to Ginny's home to go over memorial arrangements for Neville. They'd already arranged everything with Albus as far as holding it at Hogwarts and it was up to Ginny to provide the instructions for what she wanted done for him.

It was difficult as she fought tears, clutching a tissue the entire time, Remus by her side, working through details, choosing pictures and deciding on speakers, interrupted by three owls arriving during their planning. One was from Harry offering his condolences and letting her know he wished to be a speaker. One was from Minerva saying she wished to speak about him as well. The last was from Hermione, or so she thought.

"Wow," Ginny said in awe when she read the parchment attached to the leg of the small black owl, assuming it was from Hermione, quickly discovering it was not when she began reading the small masculine writing.

_Dear Miss Weasley, _

_I'm writing in request to speak at Mr. Longbottom's service. While he did not possess talents in my area of expertise, he did possess them in other areas and I feel inclined to acknowledge them properly. Please owl back with your reply. _

_Sincerely, _

_Severus Snape_

She'd read the letter out loud, silence briefly following when she'd finished.

"I guess he _has_ changed a bit," Arthur finally said. "Who would have thought?"

* * *

The day before the memorial, Ginny remained in her room nearly all day, bouncing between happy memories of Neville and crying because he was gone. William came in often to check on her, reminding her it was "okay to miss daddy" because he did too and not to worry about him as he would take care of himself for the day. His soothing only prompted her tears to worsen, realizing what a wonderful little boy Neville had given her, already much too wise and mature for his young years.

Remus had kept his distance during the day as well, making sure to allow her all the privacy she needed and was thankful for it, wondering what she would be doing without him there. He'd been understanding and supportive and so amazing with her son. She knew she didn't need to get used to it though as he would be leaving after the service, knowing that he was just a floo away should the time come that she needed his help with William. The house would seem empty with just the two of them but she vowed to make things as happy for them as she could. She didn't doubt that at some point she would love again but didn't think it would be for a very long time. After all, who would want to be father to a child inflicted with the bite? She doubted anyone would ever love either of them enough to go through that. And she accepted it sadly.

Sometimes she felt as if she should have to deal with the condition as well since her son was infected. She would suffer anyway because he would suffer so how would having the actual infliction be any different? She would remain with him through full moons, making sure he had enough Wolfsbane potion, so why should she not have been bitten as well if she would go through all the motions with him? Sometimes, in moments of rash thinking and extreme emotion, she would think of trying to actually get bit but would quickly tell herself that it would obviously be the wrong thing for her to do. She just couldn't help it at times.

Ginny decided to go through Neville's things. There was no use in waiting, as it would not get any easier. She shuffled through clothes, discarding most but keeping certain items that had always been her favorite. When she came across the pink button down shirt that William had given him last Christmas, she laughed softly. The shirt was pastel pink in color with vertical purple lines on it, quite a sight to behold really, but it had caught William's attention, causing him to want to give it to his daddy at Christmas. It was nothing pleasant to look at, but when Neville opened the gift from his son, she would have thought the shirt made of gold by the big deal that he'd made out of it, immediately putting it on and wearing it all day, much to William's delight. That's just the kind of man, and father, Neville was.

She quickly disrobed and put on the shirt, long enough to cover her body stopping mid thigh, as she continued going through drawers of clothes. There were a few t-shirts that she decided to keep, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent as she lovingly held each one. Most of his shoes would go although there was a couple pair she thought William might want later. She gathered Neville's 'non clothes' items and placed everything in a small box that she would keep tucked safely away in her closet.

One of the last things she came across, as it had been in the bottom drawer underneath an old sweater that she was certain his grandmother had made for him when he was about ten, was a small black box, plain to look at. She didn't remember seeing it before as she sat down on the edge of the bed, oblivious to the night that had caused darkness through the windows. When she opened the box, a gasp escaped her trembling lips, her hand flying to cover her mouth.

Inside were folded up gum wrappers that his mother had given him when Neville would visit her and his father at St. Mungo's. She knew his grandmother would throw some away, not thinking much of them, but Ginny didn't realize that Neville had kept so many all these years. Instantly, grief flooded over her, more intense than it had been, sobs and tears wracking her body, controlling her to the point of pain. She slid from the bed to the floor, clutching her body, her face wet from streaming tears, doubling over, almost wishing she could just die as she felt it would be easier.

She didn't know how long it had been, as she'd used half a box of tissue now in a damp crumpled pile beside her on the floor, when Remus was suddenly standing above her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, thinking she was in physical pain by her near fetal position on the floor, trying not to panic. "Ginny!" He slid to the floor beside the bed where she sat.

"I'm...ok," she cried, unable to catch her breath. "Neville...kept...these." She thrust the box of gum wrappers into Remus' hands.

Overcome with emotion himself, Remus knew what he was looking at as he'd heard the story. "I'm sorry," he said, biting his lip, knowing the kind of emotional pain, not physical, that she was in, glancing around and seeing that she'd been going through his things and had even changed into one of his shirts. "I'm so sorry...I..." His voice stuck as his eyes filled with tears.

She looked up then, her face as red as her hair, blotchy and stained from tears, a grimace of pain across her face, and met his eyes. When their eyes locked, it triggered his emotion, as he'd been adept at pushing it aside until this moment for he'd recently relived his own memories of Tonks and what he went through when she died, now not only sad for Ginny but revisiting his own turmoil from his past love.

When Ginny saw his upper lip tremble slightly and a tear fall from his eye, knowing more would follow, she lost it all over again, reaching for him, clinging to him as her tears mixed with his own, their bodies shaking from their combined sobs, crying for their own loss and for each other's as well.

It was the second time they'd found themselves in this position. When Tonks had died, one night as they tried to come to terms with her death, Remus having lost a lover and Ginny having lost one of her best friends, they'd cried together like this for what had seemed hours until they were both physically drained and exhausted and unable to talk as their throats hurt so badly, finding comfort in each other, lying close and finally succumbing to sleep.

"I...miss him...so much," she cried into his shoulder, damp from her tears.

"I know," he cried, holding her to him tightly. "I...still miss...Tonks."

"Me too," she sobbed.

Time passed for the two as they clung to each other, giving freedom to their grief. The tears finally began to slow, both reaching for tissues, breathing erratic, thankful William had not been witness to their breakdown. Remus summoned a glass of water for each of them, as their throats were quite raw and scratchy.

Still sitting on the floor among the now bigger pile of damp crumpled tissues, Remus leaned back against the bed and cradled Ginny to him, shoulders still shaking periodically as she calmed down. He was exhausted and knew she was too as she had practically crawled into a ball against him and was leaning her head against his chest, breathing heavily.

"It's late," he whispered, his voice slightly hoarse. "You should go to bed and try to sleep. We need to floo to Hogwarts early tomorrow."

"I know," she said, voice shaky, lifting her head to look up at him. "I guess we needed that huh?"

"Again apparently," he agreed. "Come on. Into bed with you." He stood up, offering his hand to help her stand, pulling her to him in a tight hug. "It's all right. We'll both be fine. I'll be by your side all day tomorrow if you want me to be."

"Okay," she said quietly, pulling from him and offering a slight smile, watching as he moved some clothing out of the way and turned down the covers for her. "Thanks."

"I'll get William so he can say goodnight," Remus offered. "Unless he's put himself to bed."

"That's quite possible," she agreed, slipping in between the sheets that felt cool against her bare skin. "If he has, don't wake him. Goodnight Remus."

"Goodnight Ginny," he said, placing the covers over her and then spelling away the scattered tissues.

He turned out the lights and closed her door softly behind him, still wiping his face and inhaling deeply to regain composure, heading for William's room to check on him. When he opened the closed door, he found the small boy already asleep, a framed picture of Neville tucked in-between his arm and body. When Remus looked closer, he could see dried tears on the boy's face and his heart broke again. _So much sadness in the house tonight_, he thought as he closed his door and headed for his own room. _It just isn't right._


	5. Funeral

"Ginny!" Remus called out as he waited by the fireplace. "Are you ready?"

Hurrying down the hall, finishing slipping her shoe on as she walked, she answered, "Yes I'm ready." She looked around. "Where's William?"

"I flooed him over to Hogwart's already," Remus answered. "I helped him get ready and off we went. He's with your mother."

Ginny let out a breath she'd been holding, her eyes meeting his. "I don't know if I can do this," she said quietly.

He smiled and walked over to gently take her hand wishing like hell he could make the sadness in her, what used to be bright, green eyes disappear. "_We _can do this," he told her. "Let's go."

* * *

In attendance at Neville's memorial was most of Hogwarts' staff, including Hagrid, Poppy and Firenze, almost all of Ginny's family; her parents, Bill and Fleur, Ron, Tess, their daughters and Fred and George, a few shop owners from Hogsmeade, another group of herbologists that had worked with Neville and a large number of his classmates, including Harry, Hermione, Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Parvati and Padma Patil and even Dobby. In total, almost seventy had come to pay their respects.

"Neville was one of my best friends," Harry, one of the last three speakers, was saying as he stood in front of the large group in the greenhouse, the location Ginny had purposely chosen. Other speakers had included Professor Sprout, Hagrid, Arthur and two of Neville's fellow herbologists. Pictures of him, ranging from when he was young and throughout his Hogwarts years up until recent, were spelled to hang in the air above the crowd, along with a handful of candles spaced away from certain combustible plants. "He fought beside me, he bled with me, he stuck up for me but he also stuck up for what was right. I will never forget the night during our first year when he tried to stop Ron, Hermione and me from leaving the common room. I will never forget his laugh or his kindness, the way he tried to be everyone's friend. He amazed me with his patience, as I've never really had any, not like he had anyway. I'll miss him terribly."

When Harry returned to his seat, Minerva faced the group next. "Neville Longbottom was one of my finest students," she began, clutching a tissue in her hand, dabbing at the corners of her eyes. "He was respectful and attentive, made sure to complete all his assignments to the fullest. He would help other students if they didn't understand. He was pleasant and never gave me or any other teachers any trouble. I highly respected him as a student and as a person. He had a wonderful heart that he ended up sharing with another one of my prized students and," she cast a small smile towards Ginny, "hopefully, giving me a future student to look forward to teaching."

As Minerva stepped away wiping her eyes, Severus approached next, not missing the looks exchanged by others. He was not smiling but his usual scowl did not appear on his face either as black eyes looked out to the group in front of him. "Everyone knows Mr. Longbottom's talent did not lie with potions," he began, voice soft. "However, not all of us can possess talents in the same areas. Mr. Longbottom's deep understanding of herbology and it's applications extended well beyond some of the more well known herbologists of our time and I, for one, was looking forward to when he would surpass their accomplishments. Although that will not happen, his knowledge and discoveries remain and I plan to make sure that they are not forgotten or lost."

Severus quickly slipped from the podium to join his expecting wife, who reached for his hand and gently squeezed in a silent compliment, as Albus was next, looking every bit his age. "I don't have to say how much I miss dear Neville," he began, his blue eyes twinkling over his half moon spectacles. "He will be missed beyond words. He will not be forgotten at Hogwarts, as I will be placing a portrait of him here in the greenhouse. I feel this is where he would be most comfortable. I am thankful that I was able to spend the few years with him that I did, as his Headmaster. Never has a Gryffindor been more loyal than Neville. Never has one been braver. Given what he'd gone through since childhood, it would have been expected for him to have been a difficult student. Instead he kept to himself, was everyone's friend and the best student he could be." He paused, looking at Ginny as she took her cue and silently joined him, Remus by her side. "We have one last person to speak."

Ginny approached the podium, eyes filled with tears, surprised she wasn't bawling her eyes out after hearing so many wonderful words from everyone, then glanced at Remus and reached for his hand before looking out at her friends and family before her. She forced a smile and said, "I must thank you all for your attendance and kind words that you've sent to William and me and shared here today." She took a deep breath and felt the squeeze of Remus' hand. "Neville wouldn't want us to remain sad. He would say that there was no point… that we were still here and needed to continue with life. I was never the same after meeting him… nor will I be the same without him but I will continue. William and I have a path ahead of us that… will not always be easy, but we will make it because Neville started us on the right path with his love… and that will give us strength. I have to thank Remus for being a good friend and helping me with this as only he can. I have to thank each of you because I will need your support over the next few months. I appreciate you all more than you can imagine, for being here and…." With that, the lump she'd been forcing down finally lodged in her throat and wasn't able to continue, offering a small apologetic smile as Remus' arm slipped around her shoulders, leading her aside.

"A luncheon will now be served in the Great Hall to celebrate Neville's life and legacy," Albus announced as the group stood and began the walk from the greenhouse back up to the castle.

Molly and Tess had been watching all the children in the back of the greenhouse with a silencing charm over them as not to disrupt the service and, after Albus' announcement, were rejoined with their parents as they passed on their way to the castle.

"Hermione, you're showing already," Ginny told her friend as they walked, Malachai holding his father's hand behind her.

"I'm four months," she told her, patting her small stomach. "I'm hoping it's not twins." She glanced back at Severus. "Someone threatened me with twins and I'm afraid it's come true."

"I would never purposely impregnate you with twins if you did not want them," he said softly.

It almost sounded like an apology, as Ginny had never heard such concern in his voice as when he spoke to Hermione. She almost didn't recognize him. In fact, if she wasn't looking at Severus and seeing him speak, she would swear it was someone else.

"I know you wouldn't," Hermione said, turning around to gaze at him, the love flowing between them unmistakable and stronger than ever.

Ginny noticed the intensity and fought the sadness as it only reminded her that her love was gone. "I need to find William," she said, wanting to excuse herself. "He's probably driving Mum nuts."

She stopped walking and looked for her mother who was holding William in her arms with his small head laying against her shoulder and walking with Albus, and waited for them to catch up.

"How are you, Love?" Molly asked her daughter, who looked as if she'd aged ten years in the past number of days. "Are you okay? You know I've been worried sick about you but didn't want to make a fuss and..."

"Mum," Ginny said, stopping her before she got carried away. "It's okay. Remus has been helping out. I'll be all right. Some days are easier than others." She raked her fingers through her son's tousled hair. "You ok Baby?"

"Tired," William mumbled, not lifting his head.

"You're surrounded by a wonderful group of friends and family," Albus said. "You will be more than all right, Miss Weasley. Both of you will be." He looked at William and smiled, unable to believe how much he looked like Neville.

Ginny smiled and reached up to hug Albus. "Thank you so much," she said, fighting tears still. "I appreciate everything. You've done so much for us."

"I wish I could do more," he said, holding the young girl he cared for as a granddaughter close to him, his dark purple velvet robe nearly hiding her completely from view. "One would think that with all the in-depth knowledge of ancient spells and such that I have, I would be able to somehow lesson your suffering." He looked into her eyes that were older than her years and he thought once again how unfair it seemed. "But alas I can not and for that I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize," Ginny told him, releasing her hug and reaching for his frail hands. " Neville thought the world of you, thought of you as part of his family. You've done wondrous things, Professor."

"None of those able to mend a broken heart though," he said, squeezing her hands, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Let's eat shall we?"

* * *

The luncheon consisted of roast beef, roast chicken, sausages, boiled potatoes, buttered peas, carrots, wizard crackers, Yorkshire pudding, shepherd's pie and steak and kidney pudding with dessert after of apple pie, chocolate éclairs, rice pudding and treacle tarts. True to any Hogwarts feast, The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw, the Fat Friar from Hufflepuff, Sir Nicholas from Gryffindor and even the Baron from Slytherin appeared and paid their respects to Ginny and William.

Eventually, the children all left the tables, gathering around both Peeves and Sir Nicholas as they showed them all sorts of tricks and stunts, telling stories of previous pranks they'd pulled on unsuspecting students, professors and even 'high inquisitors', most of the parents quite thankful they were being entertained.

It was a tiring and emotionally draining day for Ginny, clutching tissues non-stop. Neville's co-workers and other shop owners from Hogsmeade made sure to offer kind words of support, telling her to floo them should she need anything. The Hogwarts' staff offered their condolences, speaking of highly of him and sharing memories with her, making sure she knew William and she were welcome any time for any reason.

She had to admit it was nice to catch up with a few of their classmates. Since Harry began working in the Unspeakables in the Ministry, Ginny hardly ever saw him. Seamus was a Healer at St. Mungo's with Parvati and Padma who were Medi-witches. Hannah worked at the Ministry in Muggle Relations and Ernice worked as an Obliviator. Lavender opened her own perfume shoppe in Hogsmeade and Dean turned into a professional Quidditch player as a Chaser. Colin Creevey was the photographer of the Daily Prophet while Luna Lovegood was Editor of The Quibbler. It was amazing to her how they all started out in the same place with the same classes and homework assignments and then veered off into such different directions. Some were married while others had significant others; only Lavender and Seamus had children, two boys for Lavender and two girls for Seamus.

"How's our little sister holding up?" Bill asked, joined by Ron, Fred and George.

They'd found her in the hall, having had to step out just for a minute to gather her thoughts. She smiled at them and answered, "I'm okay. It's been nice to see some of our friends again."

"Is there anything –"

"That we can do – "

"To help?" The twins asked.

"I'm fine, Guys. Really," she told them. "If I need you, I will certainly let you know." She hugged each of them, never happier for a large family.

"Gin, I need to floo by soon," Ron said quietly as they made their way back into the Hall. "I have a couple things to give you…of his."

"You can't do it now?" she asked curiously.

"No, it'll be better at your place," he answered.

"Okay," she said. "Come by tomorrow."

* * *

"Remus, I'm ready to go," she whispered to him. Having been at Hogwarts since eight that morning, after listening to stories and kind words about Neville all day long, half the attendees telling her how much her son looked like Neville, sneaking out of the Hall a number of times to collect herself before continuing, Ginny was exhausted. It was only three.

He'd noticed how she hadn't left his side for the last hour. After the service, he'd watched from a distance as she welcomed encouraging words and laughed at memories, catching up with friends, but now needed some space. She'd had enough and didn't stray far from him. "Why don't you go say goodbye to your parents while I find William?" he offered. "And then we'll get you two home. I bet William is tired as well."

"Okay," she said, looking for and quickly finding her mother, making a beeline for her.

"There's my beautiful daughter," Molly said when she saw Ginny approach. "How are you, Dear? Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Mum," she said with a small smile. "I'm good. Just exhausted. Remus is getting William and we're going home. I just…I can't handle much more."

"I understand, Sweetheart," Molly said, hugging her tight. "Would it be all right if your father and I floo over tomorrow?"

"Sure," she answered. "Ron is coming over too."

"Wonderful then," she said, spotting Remus carrying a very sleepy looking little boy. "I love you, Sweetheart."

"Love you too, Mum," Ginny said, leaving her to meet Remus halfway. "Where was he?"

"Laying with Malachai on the couch in Severus and Hermione's chamber," he told her with a laugh. "They were both passed out."

"Come on," she said urgently. "Let's go."

* * *

Once home, Ginny put William down for a nap and then joined Remus in the kitchen. She slumped down in a chair at the table as he set a cup of tea in front of her.

"Thank you," she said quietly, bringing the cup to her lips and sipping carefully.

Sipping his own, he asked, "Do you want to talk about today at all?" He didn't want to start a conversation if it was going to upset her.

With a shrug, she answered, "I'm all right I guess. I don't have any tears in me at the moment." She paused to sip her tea. "You know, when I was chatting with our classmates, I realized that I'm going to have to work. I've been staying at home with William and I can't do that now."

Remus hadn't thought about that either. "Are you all right financially?" he asked.

"Yeah we'll be fine for a little while," she answered with a nod. "It's just…Neville and I talked about it and both decided I'd stay home, at least until William was in school a couple years. I haven't even thought about working."

"Any idea what you want to do?" he asked, sipping his tea.

Her face was vacant when she answered, "No idea." She took another sip, wanting to mention what had been on her mind but not wanting to at the same time. She'd been thankful for Remus' presence and wasn't sure how it would be when he was gone, forcing her to face the truth it would only be her and William. "You'll be returning home soon," she stated.

"Yes," he answered, sensing her apprehension. "You and William need some time…to adjust. You don't need me around here getting in the way."

"You've been…I don't know…," she stammered, searching for adequate words but not finding any. "Thank you."

Remus smiled. "I'm only a floo away," he reminded her.

* * *

Later that evening after dinner, Ginny was sitting on the couch reading a story to William when he turned and looked up at her.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Baby?" she asked, squeezing him in her arms.

"Things won't be the same anymore, will they?"

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment that she forced herself to ignore. She inhaled slowly, thinking of how to answer his question and calm whatever fear was floating through his mind. "Things never stay the same," she said. "Life is constantly changing, sometimes in good ways and sometimes in bad ways. Unfortunately, people you love don't stay in your life forever. We'll miss Daddy but we'll never forget him." She smoothed his red hair. "Daddy wouldn't be happy with us if we remained sad for too long. Life without him will be different but we'll be all right. I promise to do everything I can for you."

He smiled. "Me too," he told her. "Daddy would want me to help you."

She smiled then. They would be ok.

Somehow.


	6. Changes

"How are ya, Sis?" Ron asked, hugging Ginny tightly after stepping from the fireplace. He had dreaded this moment ever since he picked up the items from the ground that day, but owed it to her to give them back, knowing how much they'd mean to her. He would want her to do it for him if anything ever happened to Tess or the kids.

"I'm okay," she answered honestly with a small nod. "As well as can be expected." It was easier to answer that way than admit she cried herself to sleep every night.

Ron grimaced, hating having to do this, wishing like hell Neville was still there. "Well, I told you I had a couple things of Nev...of his" – He cleared his throat. "Maybe I should wait," he said quietly, knowing he couldn't.

"No," Ginny said, her hand on his arm. "Please, Ron. It's okay." She sat down on the couch and he joined her.

Ron pulled the first item from his cloak. "I found this on the ground," he said quietly, handing her Neville's wand. "You know…that day." He almost didn't want to watch her reaction.

Ginny took it carefully, as if it were made from the finest crystal, easily shattered with just a touch. Biting her lip, hoping to hold off the tears, she forced a smile. "Thank you," she said barely audible. She'd wondered what had become of it, assuming it was lost. Now that she could hold it again, it was as if she was briefly connecting with Neville once more.

"There's...uh...one other thing," Ron continued, eyes apologetic, knowing she wouldn't be expecting this one. She had to know though.

"What?"

He leaned back to slide his hand into his pants pocket and pulled it out to reveal a ring lying in his palm.

Ginny gasped, a hand flying to her mouth for just a moment. "Is that mine?" she whispered, eyes quickly filling with tears. She stared at the sparkling ruby set on a platinum band, not wanting to touch it, not wanting to admit what she was secretly thinking. "That can't be mine, Ron." Certainly, it had just been in the vicinity, dropped by someone other than Neville. It couldn't be…

"It was an engagement ring," Ron told her, still holding out his hand, willing her to take it. "He was going to ask you...during the camping trip...I was the only one who knew about it." Neville told him two months ago when he bought the ring that he was going to propose.

Ginny swallowed. "A ruby?" she asked curiously, mouth suddenly dry.

"He always called you his fire," Ron explained with a small smile. "Ruby signifies fire, he told me. And he figured you two hadn't done anything else the traditional way..."

Ginny half laughed, gently taking the ring from Ron's palm, holding it between her thumb and index finger, admiring how the facets caught the light, a glittering reminder of what her future should have held. A couple tears spilled from her eyes as she wiped them away with her other hand. They could have been engaged right now if only…

"I'm sorry, Gin," Ron said, shaking his head. "But I just didn't want to keep waiting to give you these. I knew you'd want them. He loved you so much." Ron was having a difficult time keeping his own emotions at bay. Where he'd been angry with Neville when he found out about the pregnancy years ago, he'd since realized that Neville and William were the best things that could have happened to his sister, especially now.

"It's okay," she said with a nod, glancing at her brother, knowing she could hold in her breakdown till he was gone. "Really. Thank you so much for giving them to me." Her eyes locked with his this time when she asked, "Would you...put this on my finger? I know it sounds silly but..." Neville was supposed to have placed it there as a symbol of their love for each other. With him gone, she couldn't bear to do it herself. At least not this first time.

"It's not silly," Ron said, taking it from her, gently holding her left hand. "I just wish he was the one doing it." He slid the ring onto her left ring finger, both watching as the spelled band self-adjusted.

She held up her left hand and stared at the ring, amazed by the dark crimson color of the stone. "Thank you," she whispered as she touched it reverently, thinking how right it looked and how wrong everything else was.

Ron sighed. He hated to upset her but wanted her to know what Neville had planned for them and how serious he'd been about them being together and being a family. "I'll go now," he said, relieved this was done. "I'm sure you'd like a little time before Mum and Dad get here."

They stood up and walked to the fireplace, Ginny hugging him quickly. "Love you," she said as he stepped into the fireplace and flooed home, waiting until the green flames died completely before she allowed her tears.

* * *

Two hours later, Molly and Arthur flooed over with an arm full of food.

"Mum, we're not starving," Ginny said with a slight roll of her eyes. "You didn't need to do all this." She always told her not to make a fuss, however they brought an armful every time they visited.

"Nonsense," Molly said, quickly leaning over to kiss her daughter's cheek. "It was no trouble." She placed her armful on the kitchen table, facing Ginny, eyes filled with sadness but forcing a brave smile. "It's all I can do, Love. I have to do something. Please let me do this, without an argument."

Arthur placed his armful on the table also and hugged Ginny to him, cheek resting against her head. "We feel so helpless," he added, his heart still broken from his little girl's loss. She'd always be his little girl as far as he was concerned. "As a parent, I know you understand how we feel."

She nodded, thinking of her son. "I do," she said, stepping back, deciding not to give them a hard time about wanting to help her ever again. "Thank you both. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely," Molly called out, half in and half out of the refrigerator, making room for the groceries she and Arthur brought.

"Hi Nana! Hi Papa!" William exclaimed when he walked into the kitchen and saw his grandparents, running to Arthur first who scooped him up in his arms.

"There's my boy," he cooed, rocking from side to side as he held the child. "Have you been good for your mummy?" He couldn't help but dote just a bit more on his first grandson, especially now.

"Yes, Papa," William answered with a nod. "I help her a lot."

Molly walked over and gave his freckled cheek a gentle squeeze. "My little man," she said with a grin. "I've got a special treat for you." She reached into a bag and pulled out package of chocolate covered cream puffs.

William clapped his hands together. "Candy!" he exclaimed, wiggling from Arthur's hold, taking the bag and running from the room, calling out, "Thank you!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled as she reached into the cabinet for cups. "Mum..."

"He's _my _grandchild and I can spoil him if I want," Molly said emphatically, instantly defending herself. "And anything I can do to put a smile on his face, I'll do happily. Now let's get the rest of this put away and start on dinner."

Ginny couldn't really argue with her as she felt the same way.

* * *

Two hours later, while everyone was at the table finishing dinner, William asked, "Did you see Mummy's ring?" It was pretty and sparkly and he liked it.

Arthur and Molly glanced at each other and then at their daughter's hand.

"It's beautiful," Molly told her with a smile, surprised she didn't notice it earlier. "Rubies have always been my favorite." Every morning she woke up wishing all the events of the past month would be a bad dream.

"Is that…was it from…" Arthur began but didn't know how to ask his question. He fought guilt every day, thinking he should have been able to do more to save Neville.

Ginny smiled. "He…Neville…bought it for me," she told them. "He was going to propose when we…when we went camping." She paused to admire it for the thousandth time that day. "Ron found it along with Neville's wand and gave them to me this morning."

Molly's eyes were watering as she listened to her daughter, hearing the sadness in her voice. "Lovely," was all she could squeak out before she covered her mouth with a quivering hand, forcing herself not to cry in front of William.

"Such a good man," Arthur said, eyes misting as well. "I would have been proud to introduce him as my son-in-law, you know."

"I know, Dad," Ginny said. "I know."

William, who had been sitting quietly, reached over and placed his hand on Molly's as it rested on the table. "It's okay to cry, Nana," he told her. "I still cry for Daddy too."

Unable to suppress her all consuming emotion, Molly gripped his small hand, tears spilling from her eyes, but said nothing. The bravery of her grandson left her speechless.

* * *

Ginny did her best to ignore the calendar that was seemingly taunting her with the impending full moon. She didn't contact Remus as she didn't want to discuss anything combining her son and werewolves. She knew deep inside that she was only prolonging the inevitable but couldn't bring herself to acknowledge the bite. There was a tiny part of her that wanted to believe nothing would happen, that she could just ignore everything and it would be okay, and unfortunately she listened to that tiny voice, shooing away Remus' owl each time it arrived with the note she knew she didn't want to read.

* * *

"Albus, she's ignoring me," Remus told the Headmaster. "I've sent her quite a few owls to try to let her know about this first change but she won't even read my notes." He assumed the first couple that were returned were just accidents, but after the sixth knew she was purposely sending the owl back.

Albus nodded slowly. "Can you blame her?" he asked simply.

Remus sat still and blinked twice before answering. "I guess not." He paused to look over Albus' shoulder at Fawkes, who sat calmly preening her feathers. "What am I to do? If he stays, she will surely get bit. She has no idea how to handle this."

Albus nodded, understanding the predicament Remus was in, knowing exactly why Ginny was ignoring him. "Do what you must," he told him. "I will back you up."

Remus nodded, knowing what he would have to do, hating every second of it. "Thank you," he said sadly, immediately flooing to Ginny's.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Ginny exclaimed, fiercely clutching her son to her body. "You are not taking him anywhere without me, Remus Lupin!" How dare he! How could he ever think she would go along with this? There was no way she would allow her son to go through such a horrible thing without her there by his side. "Have you gone mad?"

Remus had fought within himself to remain calm, knowing Ginny's reaction would be less than favorable, however, thirty minutes into the conversation had tried his patience. "Listen to me, Ginny!" he exclaimed. "He has to change this first time! If he doesn't, he will slowly go mad and it will kill him. He will be safe at my house. You will not be safe there with him but I will be." He understood she was upset but wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

"No!" Ginny yelled again, cradling her son's head as he cried, knowing this was why she'd sent Remus' owl away each time it visited. "I forbid it! I will have to go. He needs his mother, Remus!" Fire burned deep in the emeralds that were boring holes into him. How could he think she would just let him take William? He would need her more than ever!

Remus had waited until the last possible second he could before showing up unannounced, which in hindsight was probably not the best idea, but now could wait no longer. It hadn't been his fault she refused to read his notes where he explained what would happen. "He needs his mother to be healthy," he told her, not trying to hide his frustration any longer. "You cannot risk getting bit! Why can't you listen to me? He's a werewolf, Ginny! He has to do this!" He ran a hand through his hair, ready to scream. He'd never seen her so unreasonable!

"No, no, no!" Ginny yelled again, shaking her head. "Put a charm over me or something! Dammit, Remus, he's not going without me!" It was not an option as far as she was concerned. She was going and that was that, unable to believe his audacity.

Remus had had enough. He was already on edge with the impending full moon but now was even worse, knowing the boy's fate if he didn't intervene and shocked with her irrational way of thinking, well past trying to understand her emotions. He knew Ginny was terrified, but right this minute he didn't care, especially since she'd ignored him. "I'm. Taking. Him," he said through clenched teeth, ripping the small boy from her arms and instantly disapparating from Ginny's place.

"Remus!" she cried out in desperation and shock. "Damn you!" Anger consumed her shaking body as she fell to the floor, horrible images flashing before her, and sobbed until her throat hurt. Then she cleaned herself up and immediately flooed to Hogwarts, rage still coursing through her veins. This had to be stopped.

* * *

"Albus, you have to bring him back!" Ginny immediately wailed when she stepped from the fireplace in his office. "He took William! That insensitive…._wolf_…took my son!"

With the serene smile that drove some mad, Albus said quietly, "He has taken him to his home to allow the first change." He was not surprised to see her but was alarmed at her indignance, hoping she would have listened to Remus.

"Please!" she cried, angry tears spilling from her eyes. "Tell him to bring him back! Or at least let me go to him!" She sat down in one of the large leather chairs, her arms extending onto his desk shaking terribly. "He's just a baby! That son of a bitch had no right to do this!" She was pissed and didn't care who heard her.

Albus stood up, ignoring her harsh words, and walked over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of powder so he could contact Severus and Hermione.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked, head appearing in flames.

Hermione looked up from the book she'd been helping Malachai read. "No, Albus," she answered. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm afraid not," he said quietly. "I need you and your husband in my office please."

"Certainly," Hermione told him. "I'll ask Minerva to watch Malachai."

"Thank you," he said, retreating from the flames and slowly standing, walking back to his desk. "I really should remember to spell the fireplace to lift." He shook his head and sat down gingerly.

"Albus, please," Ginny continued, still crying, wiping tears from her eyes. "He's just a baby. He's scared. He doesn't know what's going on. I'm so angry with Remus! How dare that ass take my child from me! William is all I have left!" Then the intense sobbing began. "I thought Remus was my friend but he's just a selfish bastard!"

"Remus is acting in the best interest of the child," Albus told her calmly. "He is correct. William will have to allow this change the first time. His fate will be much worse if it is denied."

"...my baby..."

"...is safe...," Albus finished, noticing the glow in his fireplace, watching as Severus stepped out, followed by Hermione.

"Headmaster," Severus acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"This is the first full moon since William's encounter," Albus told them, fingers entwined and resting on the desk. "Remus has taken William to his home for the change to occur in safety."

"But what about the potion?" Hermione inquired, confused with the scene before her. "I thought that's what the Wolfsbane potion was for." Why did he have to change at all?

"The first change must be allowed," Severus explained to his wife, voice soft. "If it is not, William will slowly go insane with no reversal possible. He can begin taking the potion thereafter."

"Ginny," Hermione soothed, understanding more with her husband's explanation. "William will be okay. And Remus is the best one to help your son." There was no one more perfect for the situation.

"No!" Ginny wailed, shaking her head. "My baby...he's just a baby...to change...into something so...awful...no..." She dropped her head to her arm and continued crying, unable to believe this was really happening. She just wouldn't believe her beautiful little boy could change into something so…

"Ginny," Albus said, noticing she was not lifting her head and tired of her temper tantrum, whether understandable or not. "Look at me, Child."

Sniffing and wiping her eyes, Ginny lifted her head to look at him, body shaking and struggling to control her breathing.

"Your son is a werewolf. I'm truly sorry but it's fact. And the other fact is that he must change this first time. It will slowly and surely kill him if he doesn't. You should be thankful he has someone to take care of him, to keep him safe and remain unharmed at the same time for there is no other among us who could do what Remus is doing for you," he said sternly. "Your acceptance of his condition, or not, does not change these facts."

"I...it's just..." and then the next flow of tears came as she listened to the truth in his words, allowing Hermione to pull her up into a tight hug.

"Maybe we should return to our chamber?" Hermione asked, looking towards Severus, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes I think we should," he agreed, nodding towards Albus, waiting for his wife to escort Ginny over.

"Thank you for calling us," Hermione told the headmaster, leading her towards the fireplace and Severus. "She'll be okay. I'll talk to her. Maybe another mother will get through."

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said two hours later, clutching a tissue, sitting on the couch with her legs Indian style. "He must absolutely hate me now." It took a little while, but Hermione had finally gotten through to her.

"I doubt it," Hermione said confidently, sitting beside her. "He will understand more than anyone else could." She paused and then added, "You still might want to apologize though." Ginny had said some pretty harsh things that she was certain would somehow find their way back to Remus and reluctantly assumed her husband would have something to do with it.

"I will," she said embarrassed. "It's just...I don't know what to do. Neville was always there to help me with William. I might have been the feisty one but he was always my stronghold. He always kept me grounded and was the voice of reason. Now...I just..."

"Death is never easy to deal with," Severus said, voice low, standing at the fireplace. He'd put Malachai to bed while Hermione tried to talk some sense into Ginny. "But William will need you to be level headed instead of irrational. As scared as you are, as an adult, imagine being a child and dealing with this." Remus was no particular friend but Severus did trust him completely in this circumstance.

Hermione smiled at her husband approvingly and then faced Ginny again. "He has a valid point," she agreed. "Neville was your strength but you will have to be William's. He will need you to think clearly in order to make the best decisions for him."

Ginny remained quiet, biting her lip, knowing they were both right and feeling horrible about her words from earlier.

"You'll be fine," Hermione encouraged, squeezing her hands in support. "I promise."

* * *

Ginny was curled up on the couch when Remus returned with William almost two days later.

"Baby!" she exclaimed, the magazine she hadn't really been reading falling to the floor as she rushed over to take her son from Remus. "Are you okay? Are you scared? Mummy's been so worried about you!" She hugged and kissed him frantically, keeping her relieved tears at bay as she clutched him to her.

"I'm sore and sleepy," he said, eyes half closed. "Will you put me to bed?" He just wanted to sleep.

"Yes, Baby," she soothed, glancing at Remus before carrying her son to his room. "Let's go."

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny returned and found him standing at her den window, his back to her.

"He's asleep," she said quietly, thankful he hadn't left.

Remus said nothing, wondering why he hadn't left.

She walked towards him slowly. "I've been so worried," she said, tone apologetic. "He looked better than I thought he would." She really didn't know what to say.

Still facing the window, Remus remained quiet, wondering which would surface first; the anger or hurt.

"Please talk to me," she said barely above a whisper, fighting tears that wanted to fall. She hadn't realized how her outburst a couple days previous would affect him until Hermione had calmed her down and pointed out the obvious that she simply couldn't see at the time. Her heart had broken then and it still was broken, realizing she'd hurt her best friend considerably. He'd never been this cold with her before but understood she deserved it.

He turned to face her then with a mixed look of anger, sadness and disappointment. "How could you not trust me?" he hissed, attempting but not succeeding at hiding the rage that boiled below the surface. "How could you say all those awful things, Ginny?" He didn't even think her capable of such malice, especially towards him. If he hadn't seen first hand how she was when he took William, he never would have believed what he'd heard.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she realized the extent of the pain she'd caused him by her anger and confusion. "Remus, I...I was scared," she cried. "I've lost Neville and...and I'm terrified of losing my son too...and I..."

"What I did was in your son's best interest!" he nearly yelled, eyes boring holes through her. "I would NEVER do anything to harm you or your child. I..." He paused for a moment, regaining a bit of his composure by inhaling deeply, and then continued, lowering his voice. "I care for you both a great deal." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and turned from her again. "I just can't believe you didn't trust me. After everything we've been through, Ginny." The way she'd treated him the past few days had hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

She'd only been acting on maternal instinct, certainly not wanting to hurt him as that was the last thing she ever wanted to do. "Please," she cried, wiping the salty wetness from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She approached him and barely touched his arm with her small fingers. "Please don't hate me, Remus...I need you...I need your friendship, please...I don't think I could handle losing you too."

While Remus was deeply hurt and did understand Ginny's reaction to him taking her son, there was also the second stab from her. "You even went to Hogwarts," he added quietly, shaking his head and looking down. "And said terrible things about me." When he'd learned of her visit to the castle and told the things she'd said, he'd been hurt again, never thinking such poison would fall from her lips, especially about him.

Ginny was crying now and unable to speak, remembering the conversation she'd had with him previously when he'd confessed his feelings of inadequacy, knowing that she'd contributed when she'd said she never would. She covered her face and allowed her tears to flow again. He was the last person she wanted to hurt. Remus was everything to her, especially now. He was her best friend and now she'd hurt him when she hadn't meant to. Would the pain ever stop?

He stood for a second, listening to her cry, hating every second of her tears. "Ginny," Remus said quietly, turning around, his anger slowly dissolving, replaced by sadness. "Don't cry...please." He reached up to remove her hands that covered her freckled red face. He hated to see her cry. He hated the fact Neville was gone. He hated the fact William now suffered the same as he did.

"Can't h-help it," she sniffed, choking on sobs, shaking her head. "I h-hurt you. I didn't m-mean to. It's just..."

"I know," he said, pulling her to him, cradling her head to his shoulder, feeling her arms wrap around his waist, her sobs causing her to shake against him. "Yes I'm hurt but I keep forgetting you're hurting even more than me. Please don't cry over this. William is fine now so let's not dwell on it. I'm sorry too. I should have told you sooner." He swayed slightly as he held her and added, "I could never hate you, Ginny."

When her tears began to subside, she looked up at her friend, eyes red and puffy. "I _am_ sorry," she said. "I can't e-even begin to tell you just h-how much. I won't q-question you again, Remus. I trust you, with m-my life and with my son's. Can you forgive m-me for being a ridiculously scared w-widowed mother?" She forced a smile but it was a grimace at best as she wiped her wet cheeks.

Cupping her freckled face in his warm hands, Remus pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "Yes if you can forgive me for being a hyper sensitive werewolf," he said with a small smile, hoping things would get better from now on.


	7. Teaching

_Dearest Ginny, _

_If you would be so kind as to come to Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon, there is something of utmost importance we must discuss. And please feel free to bring William as well. I'm sure Malachai would love a visitor._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

"Of utmost importance?" she repeated out loud, giving the small white owl that had delivered the message a treat, watching as it secured the small brown pellet in its beak and flew out the window. "What would be so important he'd need to see me right away?"

Leaving the letter on the kitchen counter, Ginny headed back to her room where she'd been busy folding and putting away clothes. Since laundry was a couple weeks behind, today was catch up day.

As she folded a shirt of William's the Muggle way, her mind drifted off. The past couple weeks hadn't been easy for them. William woke her up a few times crying out from nightmares, but when she tried to get him to tell her about the change, thinking it might help alleviate his fears, he only cried and attempted to tell her about the dream instead. Many nights she had started out in her bed and ended up in his, trying to soothe her crying, scared little boy back to sleep.

While matching up their socks without a wand, Ginny thought about Remus. She still felt bad over how she treated him but tried to put it behind her. Things had been a little odd for a few days after as they'd been extra nice to each other, still feeling like they had to walk on eggshells a bit. Two nights ago when they talked again, she finally felt like they were back to normal. Whatever normal was anymore.

She was curious what Albus wanted to discuss with her and hoped it was good news. She and William certainly needed it.

* * *

"Ginny, William," Albus greeted warmly when they stepped from the fireplace. "It's always good to see you."

"Good to see you," Ginny said, hugging him gently. "I always miss this place when I'm gone."

"Hi," William said with a wave of his small hand, the other firmly wrapped around his mother's leg.

"You get bigger all the time," Albus said with a smile, leaning over towards him. "Quite the young man you're growing up to be. Have you been helping your mummy?" The child looked more like Neville each time he saw him, with his chubby cheeks and slightly out of place teeth, except for the red hair and green eyes that were completely Ginny.

William nodded and smiled bashfully.

"Good boy," Albus told him. "Would you like to play with Malachai for a little while?" He was thankful William already had a friend at Hogwarts. Not only did Malachai enjoy having someone to play with his own age, but Albus hoped the friendship would help keep William focused.

"Can I Mummy?" he asked, looking up at her with wistful eyes. The castle was fun to play in, especially with his friend.

"Of course, Baby," she answered, slightly tousling his red hair. She couldn't help but think her son was growing up far too quick. It seemed only days ago he was crawling, trying to pull himself to a standing position beside their couch.

"Very good then," Albus said, standing straight again. "Severus will be here momentarily. Ginny, please have a seat."

She sat in one of the chestnut colored leather chairs in front of the massive walnut desk, arm around William's small waist, while Albus walked around to his chair and sat down.

There was a soft knock on the door a couple minutes later. "Come in," Albus said quietly.

Severus stepped in, black robe flowing behind him, and nodded towards Albus. "Hello Ginny," he greeted, and then looked towards the child by her side, extending his hand towards him. "Malachai has been expecting you, William."

"It's ok. Go ahead," Ginny said when he glanced up at her, watching William slowly walk to Severus and take his hand, amazed at the site before her. Never would she have thought she'd be watching Severus hold her son's hand, fathered by Neville, escorting him to play with his son, mothered by Hermione. She smiled and shook her head as the door closed behind them. Life certainly was unpredictable.

"Now that William is settled," Albus said, bringing her back to reality. "How are you, my Dear?" He had been extremely concerned about her after their last meeting, hoping the logic would eventually win out over her motherly instinct that was much too similar to her own mother's. Not that Molly Weasley wasn't one of the kindest women he knew, but she did get a bit overexcited at times.

The sincerity in his tone alone almost brought Ginny to tears. "Nights are most difficult," she answered truthfully. "During the day I have William to keep me busy." She didn't need to tell him that she cried herself to sleep almost every night, at least the nights she didn't spend quieting William, dreaming of a marriage she almost had.

"And you and Remus...have talked?" Albus inquired cautiously. He'd known how upset Ginny would be at the taking of her child, how upset Remus would be at her reaction to it and that their anger towards each other could be catastrophic. Their friendship was a precious jewel that he longed to see polished and treasured, not discarded or broken, and hoped that his chat with both of them helped make a difference when William returned home.

Ginny blushed in shame and embarrassment, remembering the scene she'd made and the things she'd said. "Yes we have," she answered sheepishly. "I felt so bad, Albus. I didn't mean to..."

Albus raised his hand to silence her. "No need to explain to me," he said gently with a slight shake of his head. "That is the past. On to happier things. I'm sure you'd like to know why I asked you here."

Ginny nodded.

"I have a proposition for you," he began, folding his hands in front of him, eyes twinkling over his half moon spectacles. "I want to offer you a job at Hogwarts."

"What?" she asked shocked at his statement. "A job?" Was he serious? What could she possibly do?

"Yes," Albus answered. "Madam Hooch is retiring and would like to leave as soon as possible instead of finishing out the year. I would like you to take over as Quidditch referee and flying teacher for first years. We're also adding a couple Quidditch history classes for seventh years that I'd like you to prepare and teach. I could think of no one more appropriate."

Ginny didn't know what to say for a moment. Madam Hooch was leaving? He wanted _her_ to referee the matches? _And_ he was implementing Quidditch _classes _that he wanted her to_ teach_? "I...uh...are you sure...I mean there are ex players that..."

"You have the necessary credentials, Miss Weasley," Albus said confidently. "I'd like you to start next Monday. You and William will stay at the castle for the remainder of the school year of course." She needed to be back "home" as far as he was concerned and had been thinking of how to get her back.

How could she say no when she...wait a minute...she'd been mentioning to Remus just the other day that she would need a job. She narrowed her eyes towards the Headmaster. "Did Remus talk to you?" she asked suspiciously, crossing her arms. "Maybe mention that I had said I would need a job soon?"

Albus smiled sweetly, maintaining his air of innocence. "Why, no," he lied, knowing he would never admit that Remus had come to him concerned a week before Rolanda told him she wished to leave. "He certainly did not." He stood up and clapped his hands together. "This works out perfectly then! You were going to look for a job and I had one I needed someone to accept. Welcome home, Miss Weasley."

She stood then, smiling and shaking her head, realizing the choice was clearly made before she ever walked into his office. "You're sneaky," she told him with a pointed finger, as she walked around the desk to hug him. "But thank you. I'd love to come back here and teach."

"You're welcome my Dear," Albus said, embracing her, Ginny disappearing in the purple velvet folds of his robe. "Congratulations."

Ginny was coming home.

* * *

"Quidditch classes?" Severus snorted as he sat on the deep emerald colored couch with his wife. "Whoever heard of students needing to learn the history of Quidditch?" While he usually respected Albus' decisions, it didn't stop him from questioning them from time to time. Who honestly cared about the history of Quidditch except Neanderthals who couldn't form coherent sentences anymore for being hit in the head one too many times by a bludger?

"It's an elective," Hermione said, rolling her eyes so only Ginny could see as she leaned back against him. "And Albus is only offering it to those who are not behind in their other classes and who are maintaining an overall 'E'. It's only one day a week for two hours." Though Quidditch had never been a top priority for her, she thought it had potential to be a very informative class for those who were interested. Hermione was used to how her husband thought and, while not surprised at his comments, wished he hadn't said it in front of Ginny.

"I still don't understand how knowledge of a ruddy sport or the history of will help them in academia," Severus continued, one arm on the back of the couch, his other hand holding his cup of tea. "Most of the dunderheads should be taking remedial classes as is."

"Scholastic minded Slytherin," Hermione quipped, turning her head to look at him and smile. Even with his ever-present sarcasm, she still deeply loved and respected him, understanding him in such a way no one else could, for most didn't try.

"Insufferable Gryffindor," he retorted, but there was no sarcasm in his voice, only love in his eyes as he gazed at her. He'd long since given up trying to figure out what he'd done to deserve such a beautiful, intelligent wife and, soon to be, two children he loved more than life itself. Years ago, he hadn't thought himself capable of actually having a family. Now, he couldn't imagine _not_ having one.

Ginny smiled at the two before her. Hermione with her small stomach, nestled between his arm and body, both of them very much in love, was a beautiful sight to her. Severus still had his edge but never towards Hermione. The tone in his voice with her only sounded of respect and adoration, as did hers back to him, even in their jesting. It was amazing to her knowing their past.

Seventh year was probably the worst for Hermione and yet it was the year that began the relationship for Severus and her. She'd lost her virginity to Draco and then discovered she was pregnant, quickly brewing a potion she thought would take care of it. Unfortunately, she didn't realize the potion was supposed to be administered and regulated by healers and medi-witches and found herself in trouble from the side effects. Severus found her and helped her through one of the most difficult times in her life. A tumultuous relationship began between the two as they both fought their own building feelings towards each other. Then she was taken by Lucius and Draco when they learned of her abortion, locking her away at their Manor, forcing her to have sex whenever they felt the urge. Severus and she managed to straighen themselves out towards the end of the year, only to find Hermione pregnant again. And after the graduation ceremony, everyone became aware of their relationship as that was when she told him of their child; of Malachai.

There had been rumors and whispers for months after but Albus was quick to defend them, especially after they performed the sacred blood rite for their marriage ceremony. He was not surprised at Severus, given his past, but had been with Hermione. It was an ancient Pureblood rite hardly anyone followed anymore that involved a cutting on the arm, the sharing of the blood by mouth and a powerful incantation, the combination intricate and irrevocable. Severus and Hermione chose it for those very reasons, wanting to show the depth of their love for each other to everyone. Once Malachai was born, they were old news that no one wanted to talk about anymore and were free to carry on with their family.

Ginny admittedly had been a nay-sayer in the beginning as most others had been. But after watching them together the last few years, she realized her first opinion of them had been wrong. They were happy. They loved each other. They respected each other. Surpringly enough, the vast opposites in their personalities were exactly what bound them together. For those who knew them before and now, it was truly amazing to witness Severus and Hermione as husband and wife and as a father and mother.

"I'm relieved regardless," Ginny told them, sitting in the armchair to the side of the couch, knees pulled up to her chest. "I guess I should thank Remus for saying something to him although I've never taught anything like this before." She paused. "I've never taught anything before!" She suddenly started to worry if she would be able to handle what Albus had offered her, absentmindedly biting a hangnail.

"I'm sure it won't be too difficult," Severus said quietly, then winced as Hermione dug her nails into the top of his thigh in displeasure of his comment. He'd have to encourage her to trim them soon before she drew blood for he often said things she didn't like. And it hurt like hell when she did it.

"You'll be fine," she said quickly, ignoring his comment. While Severus treated _her_ like a queen in every way, he still was rather snide and sarcastic to and about others. He had gotten better the last few years though, especially after Malachai was born, realizing if he didn't watch what he said around the child, it would be repeated at a most inappropriate time and didn't want people thinking his child was ill mannered. "You know the game better than some of the players and you've been handling a broom exceptionally well for years. You know I'll help if I can but I really don't think you'll need it."

"Thanks," Ginny said. "I'll appreciate all the help I can get. Even from you, Severus." When she was a student, she never would have said anything to him in jest or sarcasm, but now that they were all parents, he no longer intimidated her.

Hermione laughed while Severus simply raised on eyebrow in response.

* * *

"We really get to stay at the castle?" William asked as he sat on Ginny's bed, watching as she packed her clothes. He loved to play there with Malachai and now was excited they would be staying there.

"Yes we do," Ginny answered, struggling to close the third suitcase she'd stuffed with her belongings. "Until school is out and then we'll come home." She kept going over the list in her head of what she'd need, thinking that packing didn't seem this difficult when she was fourteen. Of course, she wasn't a mother or teacher then either.

"And I get to play with Malachai more?" he asked happily, dangling his legs, letting his heals hit the side of the bed. They always had a good time together. Malachai was very smart.

"Yes but remember Malachai has school during the day," she told him, spelling the suitcase to the floor with a THUD. Sometimes she didn't understand how Muggles could get through the day without magic.

"I want school too," William told his mother. If Malachai could have school, why couldn't he?

"You start school next year," Ginny said, wondering if she should take all three books she was currently reading. She could always floo back if she needed to pick up things she was missing. Her eyes scanned the coats in her closet next as she wondered which ones to bring.

"I want school too!" William said, a little louder and with more attitude. He hopped off the bed and stood still, watching her. If Malachai could do it, so could he.

"Baby, you will only have to wait one more year," she said, not noticing the reddening face of her son as her back was to him, staring into the closet, still deciding on coats. Winter would be fast approaching. "Mummy can teach you some things in the evening after..."

"I WANT SCHOOL!" he yelled, small hands clenched in a fist. "Malachai has school! I want school, too!"

Ginny turned around and watched as he stormed from her room, listening as he stomped down the hall and then slammed the door to his room. His actions completely took her by surprise as she just stood still for a second, trying to understand what had just happened. William had never done anything like that; not even when he was in the "terrible two's". He'd always been such a sweet child. But just now, he'd gone from content and happy to angry in seconds, never thinking he would be capable of such an extreme emotional turn.

_He _was_ bit_, a voice reminded her. _He's not the same as he was just three months ago._ _Maybe this outburst was from that? Would there be more like this? Or was it even related?_ She decided to leave him alone for the time being and made a mental note to speak with Remus later, as there were still quite a few things she needed to pack now, including his things which would wait until he emerged from his room. If this outburst _was_ related to the bite, the last thing she wanted to do was make it worse for him.

* * *

"What's he upset over?" Remus asked after flooing their things from her place to their room at the castle. "I've never seen him look that...angry." William had an obvious attitude, with his crossed arms and pouty lips, and it caught Remus by surprise when he saw him.

"I mentioned Malachai had school," Ginny explained quietly after William slammed his new bedroom door. "And he decided he wanted school as well. I tried to tell him he had another year but he got very upset and stormed out of my room and slammed his bedroom door." She paused. "Remus, he went from happy to aggressive and angry in mere seconds. Does this...do you think..."

"Yes the bite could have an affect on him like that," Remus told her, answering the question she couldn't ask. "Sometimes people have been known to get angry more easily. Others more emotional. Some extra sensitive." He winked at her in silent admittance of his own issue. "Others are just on edge. When he takes the Wolfsbane, it should curb the aggression."

"I hope so," Ginny said, green eyes clouded with worry, as they slowly made their way over to the couch. "I really didn't know what to do with him like that. I figured the best thing to do was just let him go." William had been upset with her and Neville before but never to the point of stomping around and slamming doors. Usually he'd just sit and cry.

"If he gets angry like that again," Remus said. "Just do the same thing. Remain calm and don't yell back to him. Let him have some time by himself. It's never happened to me but I have heard of instances where someone has gotten so angry that it caused a partial change, irrelevant of the moon's phase." He paused when Ginny's mouth dropped and eyes enlarged. "A partial change is obviously worse than a full change. It's so rare, though, that I don't think you need to worry. I just want you to be aware of the possibilities." Better to tell her the whole truth now than to have William be in that small percentage and her be unaware.

Ginny swallowed in numb disbelief. "Thank you," she said quietly, making a silent vow to keep her son as calm as possible. "I didn't know that. I'll keep it in mind though." She paused, wondering if she should ask what was on her mind. They hadn't talked about the night he took William at all; she hadn't asked, he hadn't told and she didn't want to approach William unless he said something first, which he hadn't. "Um…how was he…you know…that night…" she stammered.

Remus smiled as they sat on the couch. He had waited for her to ask, knowing she would inquire when she was ready to hear. Aside from taking William for the first change, he would force nothing else on her. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked. "It's not a pleasant thing, Ginny." He would not lie to her.

She nodded. "I gave birth to him, Remus, and that wasn't pleasant either," she said with a tight smile. "Please tell me. I want to know what he went through. He's my baby." She needed to know for her own sanity and maybe to help him later.

He inhaled deeply, breathing out slowly. "The change begins internally at first," he began. "It's quite painful as your muscles, your skeletal structure, everything, starts to transform to that of a wolf. Then the outside begins to transform, which is also painful." While he would not sugarcoat, he also did not want to be too graphic.

"Was he crying?"

"Yes," Remus answered honestly. "He wanted me to make it stop but I told him if I did, he would be worse later. I tried to explain it was like bad tasting medicine, although I knew it was a terrible comparison, that he needed to endure it to feel better." He paused briefly. "There's a point where you lose consciousness and you're unaware of what's going on. The brain literally becomes a wolf brain and everything you do is instinct. There's no rational thinking, no reasoning. Once that transformation occurred, he settled down a bit."

"Then what?"

"Once the external and internal change was complete, he was completely disoriented," Remus told her reluctantly. "The only thing I can compare it to would be an animal that had been abused. He stayed away from me and was leary of my presense. Confusion is normal the first few moments."

"He didn't try to go after you? He didn't hurt you?"

"No," he answered with a slight shake of his head. "He was not aggressive with me and did not try to bite me. Part of that could have been the wolf instinct picking up the fact I was one as well and higher up 'in the pack', so to speak. He paced a lot and walked in circles, as if trying to figure out where he was. After an hour or so, he went to sleep briefly and then was up for the next few hours."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't sound quite as horrific as she'd envisioned it to be but knew Remus was only telling what she needed to know and in its most simplistic form. It was still not an easy thing but her mind had made it out to be much worse. "So he didn't suffer?" she asked. "At least not like I thought he would?"

Remus smiled. "I'm quite sure it was not as bad as you thought it would be," he told her. "Although I will not lie when I say it was not easy for him. The first one is always the hardest but the most crucial."

"Will he remember it?"

"Yes he will remember most of it," he answered with a nod. "Mainly in the sense of a dream. You're watching and moving but can't really control anything. He was drained emotionally and physically afterwards, as if he'd been ill. It usually takes another couple days to recover completely. Has he wanted to talk about it yet?"

"No and I didn't want to ask."

"Don't be surprised if he has a few bad dreams," Remus told her. "Try to get him to talk then."

"He's already had a few but he wouldn't tell me anything and I didn't push it," she said, remembering nights she slept with him to calm his fear, making sure she was there to quiet him when he cried out.

"William is a strong boy," Remus said. "With incredible courage. Never put anything past him." He paused briefly. "Could he attend school with Malachai?" The more he thought about it, the more sense it made to have him start early. William wanting school was perhaps the best thing for him. Maybe the tantrum hadn't been all that bad.

"Um…well…I don't know really," Ginny answered, not prepared for his question. "Malachai sits with Severus, Hermione, Minerva and Albus for classes." Malachai met with each one for an hour every day to learn the fundamentals. No magic would be taught until he officially entered Hogwarts as a student although she was certain they would all show him a little here and there, though never admitting it to each other.

"If they will allow it," Remus suggested. "Get him started. He's ready and it will give him something to occupy his mind. He's a curious child, Ginny. Use it to his advantage to help him cope."

She quickly realized he had a point. "I'll talk to Hermione," she said. "I don't see why it wouldn't be all right. It probably would be good for him. I hadn't thought about it." The bite and his father's death were already forcing him to grow up sooner than he should have to. She hated to start him in school a year early but agreed it could keep his brain busy in a positive way.

"I think it will do more good than you think," Remus said, looking down at his fingers. "I'd…uh…like to spend more time with him as well."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I really needed someone to help me along," he answered, briefly meeting her eyes. "But I didn't have anyone. I couldn't bear for him to go through what I did alone. He does have you…but you know what I mean. I want to help as much as I can. And with Neville being gone, I thought maybe I could help there too." Remus certainly didn't think he was 'father' material but figured he might suffice until Ginny met someone.

She watched him as he continued to stare at his fingers and then covered them with her hands. "Remus, you are such an incredible man," she told him, his gaze lifting to hers again. "You are undoubtedly my best friend." They'd been through so much together, numerous ups and downs, both joyous and heartbreaking. She didn't remember what it was like before she knew Remus, as she was little the first time she met him.

He smiled then, lifting one of her hands to kiss the top of it. "As you are mine, Ginny," he said sincerely. Sometimes he found it hard to believe that the scrawny, freckled face little girl he'd watched grow up, always having to stay two steps ahead of her devilish band of brothers, was now a beautiful young woman, mother and soon to be Hogwarts teacher.

The only other to ever be this close to him was Tonks and there were times that fact both alarmed and terrified him.


	8. Curiosity

The knock on the door startled Ginny. It was almost 9:30 and William had been in bed an hour. Ginny was busy preparing for her first class but not getting very far. At least, she didn't feel like she was.

"Alohomora," she called out with a quick flick of her wand.

The door opened to reveal Severus standing there, hands clasped in front of him, a halfway pleasant look on his face. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Professor Weasley," he said with the slightest smirk at the use of her title. "I wanted to discuss something regarding Mr. Longbottom."

Those were words she never thought she'd hear from him. "About Neville?" she repeated, standing up from her desk to walk over to sit on the couch. "Like what?"

With a wave of his hand, the door closed behind him as he walked over to where she sat. "May I?" he said, motioning towards the couch.

"Of course," she said, shaking her head. "Sorry." His manners still caught her off guard sometimes, often making her feel like she was eleven again.

Adjusting his robes around him, Severus sat down beside her. "I said during his funeral that I was not going to let his discoveries be forgotten and therefore would like your permission to publish his work."

Ginny blinked a couple times as she sat staring at him. Certainly he had to be kidding. This man, Neville's previous professor, couldn't wait for him to finish his required potions, often using Neville's lack of finesse in potion making as the subject of many snide comments over the years. Now he wanted to go out of his way and publish a book about his work? Her initial amusement quickly disappeared as she realized Severus was being serious. It was rare she was allowed to see a side of him that contained any compassion. "Severus, I…" she began, emotion quickly finding her and swallowing the lump forming in her throat. "Of course you have my permission." She searched the ebony eyes gazing at her. "Are you sure?" she had to ask, finding this gesture of respect hard to believe.

"I'm positive," he answered. His shoulders sunk slightly as he sighed quietly. "Ginny, I know the things I've said," he admitted, voice soft. "His potion making was atrocious, that is fact. But he made advancements in herbology that will cause great changes in the near future. I…" He stopped, pressing his lips together and lifting his shoulders. "I owe it to him."

When Ginny realized it was a compliment and apology for Neville, she smiled. "I think it would be wonderful," she said with appreciation. "Thank you, Severus. No wonder Hermione loves you."

He almost smiled but then caught himself, standing quickly. "Good evening, Professor Weasley," he said with a slight nod of his head towards her.

"Goodnight Professor," she said, watching as he opened the door with a wave of his hand again, his footsteps down the hall slowly fading as the door closed softly behind him.

She had to admit when she'd heard his statement during the ceremony that she hadn't thought much of it. The determination in his eyes tonight told her otherwise. And before she knew it, her face was wet from tears.

* * *

Two days later, Ginny was in the Great Hall during lunch when the post arrived and was surprised when a letter dropped in front of her. She quickly opened it to discover Fleur had had the baby the night before. When she read his name, her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

Hermione immediately noticed her friend's reaction. "Everything ok?" she asked quietly.

Ginny nodded, glancing at her, removing her hand and forcing a smile. "Yes," she answered. "Fleur had the baby. His name is Richard Neville Weasley."

"Beautiful name," Hermione told her. "You okay with that?"

Ginny nodded. "I am," she answered, folding the letter and tucking it into her robe pocket. "I just wasn't expecting it." It was a sweet gesture on Bill and Fleur's part and she knew Neville would have been proud.

That evening after dinner, Ginny left William with Hermione and flooed to St. Mungo's to see Fleur and the latest Weasley grandchild.

True to form, when Ginny walked in, Molly was in a chair holding Richard. Ginny shook her head with a smile and then greeted her father, brother and sister-in-law.

"How are you?" she asked Fleur, standing beside the bed.

With a slight roll of her eyes, Fleur answered, "Exhausted. Ze labor lasted almost all day. No more, I told Bill. No more." One child was enough for her. Bill could have the next one.

Ginny smiled. "I don't blame you," she agreed, remembering how agonizing labor was with William. "And thank you both so much. I couldn't believe it when I read his name."

Bill was sitting on the other edge of the bed, his arm around Fleur. "As soon as we found out it was a boy, we knew we wanted Neville as part of his name," he explained, glancing down and exchanging a smile with his wife. "We hoped you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not, Bill," Ginny said. "It's wonderful."

"Come here, Sweetheart," her mother said. "Come hold Richard. He's just so precious."

Ginny walked around the bed to where her mother was, gently lifting the wrapped bundle from her arms. Nestling the baby in her left arm, she used her right hand to move the blanket from his face. His skin was red and cheeks chubby but definitely had his mother's small nose. His bright blue eyes stared up at her while his lips moved. _Probably hungry_, she thought.

"He's beautiful," she said, touching his soft cheek with one finger. "Has Ron and Tess been by yet? Or the twins?"

"Ron was here a couple hours ago," Arthur answered. "Tess has been sick the past couple days."

"Morning sickness you know," Molly beamed as if it were the best thing in the world.

"Hopefully Fred and George will come by tomorrow," Arthur added.

As Ginny stared at the tiny face, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever have another child or if she'd ever want another or if she'd ever be with someone to have another with. She quickly put the thoughts out of her head, realizing she would be alone for quite some time. Taking care of William and her responsibilities at Hogwarts were her only focus now.

* * *

"So how have classes been so far?" Remus asked over dinner one night in her chambers.

Ginny laughed and shook her head while she cut up William's chicken. "Well, the first years definitely need some help with flying," she answered with a laugh. "Half of them can't steer more than a couple feet before they fall off. There are a few who can go up but not forward. I had to rescue one that got stuck on part of the castle roof. And then some others can't control their speed very well. I took five to Poppy."

Remus was laughing. "You certainly have your hands full, don't you?" he asked. "I guess that's normal though." He remembered his first year flying class produced about the same results.

"I guess," Ginny said with uncertainty. "Oh! Fleur had the baby too. Guess what the name is."

"It's part of Daddy's," William said with a smile as he pushed a piece of chicken into his spoon.

Remus glanced from the child to Ginny for confirmation.

"Richard Neville Weasley," she told him with a sad smile.

"What do you think of that?" Remus asked William.

"I like it," he answered with a nod, still chewing.

"Well I'll have to floo over in a couple days and say hello," he said. "This Weasley clan just keeps growing. Ron's wife is expecting again right?"

"Yes," Ginny answered. "She's three months."

"I bet Molly is beside herself," he said, shaking his head. "I can see it now."

"Mummy, will I get a brother or sister?" William asked suddenly. "Malachai is getting one. And so is 'Lisbeth and 'Liza."

The question took her by surprise. "Um…well…no," she answered hesitantly. "Malachai's mummy and daddy are still together and so are Uncle Ron and Aunt Tess." She glanced at Remus, not really sure what to say.

William thought for a moment. "Daddy wouldn't want you to be lonely," he said quietly.

This time when Ginny looked at Remus, he saw her silently pleading for help. "So William, how are classes going?" he asked, changing the subject. "Do you like school so far?"

Ginny inhaled slowly, listening to her son talk about his day. Something told her the subject would come up again and knew he wouldn't let her avoid the subject so easily next time.

* * *

Since Bill's birthday was November twenty-ninth, Molly decided to have a party. All the kids and their families plus Albus, Minerva, Remus, Severus, Hermione, Malachai and Harry were invited to the Burrow. And as expected, it was crazy from beginning to end.

At first, everyone was inside catching up on the latest events and passing Richard around, but soon the men ventured outside, listening as Arthur showed off his Muggle garden, explaining how the vegetables grew, while the women stayed inside, helping Molly prepare food and making sure the children were behaving. Of course, that lasted about twenty minutes before Hermione and Ginny sent their boys outside, tired of hearing the girls scream.

"I sure hope this one's a girl," Hermione said, hand on her growing stomach. She loved her son, but a husband and two sons was too much testosterone for her.

"Not me," Tess chimed in. "I'll take a boy, thank you." Her girls were beautiful but there needed to be another man in the house for her and Ron's sanity.

"I'll just keep zis vone," Fleur said shaking her head, remembering her horrible labor. "Richard is vonderful but I don't vant anymore." Nothing was changing her mind, including her mother-in-law.

Molly waved her hand. "Nonsense," she said. "You forget how it was over time. It's not that bad really." As far as she was concerned, she couldn't have enough grandchildren.

Fleur glanced at Ginny and rolled her eyes. "I have William and that will be it for me as well," Ginny added. "I'm with you, Fleur."

"Oh, Gin, come on," Tess said, spelling salad ingredients together. "You're the youngest here. You have time to have four or five." She was partially teasing and partially serious.

Ginny rolled her eyes, beginning to tire of the "more babies" conversations. "Please," she scoffed. "What man would raise another man's child that is…you know…much less want to have another with me?"

"Now, now," Minerva said as she sipped tea. "Don't be so quick to judge. Many men would open their hearts to William. He's a wonderful little boy." She hated to see Ginny close herself up completely and miss opportunities.

Hermione was looking out the window when she said, "Looks like someone already has."

The women gathered at the window to see what she was talking about, watching Remus and William on the ground, rolling around and laughing. Remus was tickling him and William would try to get him back, causing them to play wrestle, looking extremely happy doing so. Ginny felt blood rush to her face when they all turned and looked at her.

"Remus has been a dear family friend," Molly said.

"He's a wonderful man," Minerva added.

"He lost his love as well," Tess told her.

"He deals with the same situation as your son," Hermione pointed out.

"You've been close friends for years," Fleur said.

Ginny was silenced by their words, immediately understanding what they were trying to say. Her and Remus? The thought had never crossed her mind. They'd been such good friends, she'd never entertained the idea. And certainly he felt the same as she. Didn't he? Of course he did. The very idea was pure silliness.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur for Ginny, lost in her thoughts, prompted by the comments about Remus. When she allowed herself the freedom, she did agree with Hermione and Tess in that he did completely understand what her son was going through as few others could and that he'd lost his love like she had. Plus with everything else they went through at Hogwarts and with the war, they did have a lot in common.

Ginny had always thought he looked towards her as an older brother would, like her own, but never more than that. He was older than her as well, however, they were the same ages as Severus and Hermione, who were very happy together. Age was never an issue with them.

She found herself watching him during the day. Ginny watched him with her son and realized he'd stepped into Neville's place. Remus played with him, as anyone would, but it didn't stop there. He talked to William, told him stories, taught him and corrected him the few times he needed it. He didn't back away and allow her to do everything. He'd stepped in of his own free will. She never asked him to do any of it.

Ginny never thought his motivation was anything other than genuine friendship and concern, and that after a few months his presence in their life would be less. Why did his smile now make her wonder? _I'm just being silly_, she kept telling herself. _Remus and I are best friends and no more. Nothing has changed between us and I really don't want it to anyway.

* * *

_

Winter seemed to arrive overnight. Ginny woke up one morning to William's exclamations of, "Mummy, it's snowing! I want to go play in the snow! Can I please?"

Dragging herself from bed, Ginny walked out to the main room where her son was staring out the window.

"Look Mummy!" he exclaimed, pointing to the seemingly endless white outside. "Can I play please?"

She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Let's get dressed and see if Malachai wants to go too," Ginny suggested, thinking she really needed some coffee.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione opened the door to greet Ginny and William.

"Good morning," she said, spelling away breakfast dishes. "We're running a little late."

"We were wondering if Malachai wanted to play outside. I'm taking William out for a bit."

"It is beautiful outside," Hermione said, looking towards the window. "We just need to change."

Ten minutes later, Ginny heard Severus and Hermione conversing. They weren't arguing, however, Hermione was telling him she and the baby would be fine while he was telling her he'd prefer it if she stayed inside.

Hermione emerged with Malachai bundled up. "Would you mind taking them both?" she asked. "I really should stay inside." She wanted to go outside but agreed with her husband regarding their unborn child.

Ginny smiled. Hermione was strong willed except when it came to her children, always listening to Severus' viewpoint and usually agreeing with him. He never told her what to do though.

"Of course I don't mind," Ginny told her. "He's a doll." She turned towards the two boys who were already talking. "You guys ready then?"

Two smiling faces nodded as they headed for the door. "Be back in a bit," Ginny called out.

"Actually, could you take them to Minerva for their reading lessons?" Hermione asked sheepishly. "I'd really appreciate it."

"Oh that's right," Ginny said. "I forgot. Will do."

"Bye Mummy," Malachai said with a small wave.

"Have fun, Baby."

Ginny had been outside with the boys about twenty minutes when she was joined by Albus.

"Good morning," he said after crunching through the snow to reach her. "Breathtaking isn't it?"

"It is, Headmaster," she agreed. "William saw it and had a fit so we gathered Malachai as well."

He smiled, watching the children roll around in the white flakes, squealing in happiness. "And classes are going well?" he asked.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "I wish it was a bit better," she told him truthfully. "But the first years are starting to get the hang of it so I'm feeling all right." She had been extremely worried about her competency as a teacher but felt both her and the students were improving.

"And the other?"

"I'm actually surprised at what I've been able to find about Quidditch history," she answered. "The class seems interested. I try to have them ask as many questions as possible to tailor the next class towards what they want to know, not just what I want to teach."

"Excellent tactic," Albus told her nodding. "That will keep them interested indeed."

"I'm trying," Ginny said with a smile. "And thank you again. I love being back."

Albus turned to face her then. "There is another I'd like to invite to return," he said, looking down towards her, eyes peering over the rim of his glasses.

"Who?"

"Remus."

Ginny immediately looked away. Were people mentioning him to her more or was it just her imagination? It had to be just her. Damn those 'baby-wanting' women!

"Should I not?" Albus asked, her look away not lost on him.

"Of course you should," Ginny quickly said. "I'm sorry. It's just…nothing. I think that would be great."

Albus smiled sweetly. "You know you can talk to me about anything," he reminded her, wanting to get an idea of what she was thinking without using Occlumency.

Ginny watched Malachai hit William with a snowball and smiled, remembering how Remus had been playing with her son the day of Bill's party. "It's kind of strange," she began. "I've known him for so long. We've been such good friends. He's my best friend really. I don't know what I would have done the past few months without him."

"And now?" Albus gently prompted.

"A few have made some comments that have me thinking a bit differently," she explained. "I've never looked at him like that before."

"You mean as anything other than a dear friend," Albus clarified.

"Exactly."

"Do you see Remus only as a friend?" he asked curiously.

Ginny was silenced again. Did she see him as more? Could she was more the question.

"I see you are considering it," Albus said. If she felt towards Remus as a friend only, she would have answered without hesitation. "I think that is wise."

Ginny knew she was blushing. "You do?" Was Albus encouraging her with Remus?

Nodding, Albus answered, "Yes, for many reasons that I don't think need explaining." He paused. "I'm asking him to return and teach a class on dangerous creatures and the spells to handle them. He'll work with Hagrid of course."

"He'll be here, teaching too?" she asked, noticing her heart pounded just a bit harder.

"I have not mentioned it yet," Albus told her. "But I am sensing he feels left out with so many of his closest friends at Hogwarts. And I think he could make it a very informative class."

Ginny saw the gleam in his eye. "You're such a scoundrel," she said affectionately.

"Minerva has told me that as well," he said with a shrug. "I don't see it myself." He gave her a quick wink. "Speaking of, I believe it's time for their class with her."

"Yes it is," she agreed, glancing at her watch. "William! Malachai! Time for class, come on!"

"I'm cold," William said, his bright red cheeks a stark contrast against the white backdrop as he walked beside his mother.

"Me too," Malachai said, hugging his arms to his body as they headed back towards the castle.

"I'm sure Professor McGonaghall will give you some hot chocolate," Albus told them. "If you ask her nicely." He winked at Ginny, leaving her to escort the children to class while he began his letter to Remus.

* * *

Sitting at his table, Albus' letter in hand, Remus shook his head. An offer to teach a class about dangerous creatures and the spells to handle them? Did Albus really think he would fall for that? He knew the older man well enough to know there was an ulterior motive. Based on the comments Arthur and Harry had made that day at the Weasley's, the motive had to do with Ginny, or more specifically, Ginny and him.

The comments at Bill's party had started innocently enough. He'd been playing with William, having a wonderful time laughing and carrying on as he usually did, but it was afterwards when he, Arthur and Harry were alone for a moment that the conversation began.

"Ginny is fortunate to have someone around who understands William's condition so well," Harry said. "I know it's been terribly difficult with Neville gone but you seem to have stepped into his place quite easily." He'd been concerned for Ginny and her son until he saw them at the funeral with Remus. The way he'd been with them both was wonderful.

Remus had never thought he'd stepped into Neville's place at all. "I just try to help her," he said with a shrug. "I know how hard it was when Tonks died. I couldn't imagine having a child to raise alone, one with the bite on top of that."

"I think it's wonderful that you and Ginny have grown closer," Arthur added. "She'll always be my baby girl but I trust you completely." He'd grown to love Neville but ultimately he wanted her happy, which she seemed to be with Remus.

It was this comment that caused Remus to look at Arthur as if he'd just turned into a hippogriff. "What are you saying?" he asked curiously, not wanting to assume or misunderstand.

Arthur smiled and slapped his arm. "Come now, Remus," he said with a laugh. "We're all grown men here. I know you and Ginny have been friends for years but I also know you've been much closer the past few months. I just want you to know I'm grateful for your involvement. Ginny has so much love to give and…"

"Wait," Remus said, shaking his head. "You two think we're…involved?"

"Well yeah," Harry answered. "You are, aren't you?"

Remus looked between the men and answered, "No we're not. Whatever would make you think that? I care for Ginny a great deal but we are not…we don't…she's like my little sister!"

Arthur and Harry glanced at each other. "A sister," Harry repeated with a smile. "Yeah I tried to tell myself that too."

"It's okay, Remus," Arthur said, smile matching Harry's. "You have my blessing."

And then they both walked away, leaving a stunned Remus to think on what they'd just said.

He remembered watching Ginny the rest of the afternoon; her movements, her smiles, her way with William, how she laughed with Hermione. He wondered when she became a woman. He pictured her as a scrawny, flat chested little girl when he met her and tried to figure out when she blossomed into the curvy, beautiful woman she was now.

Beautiful woman? Yes. He had to admit that when he allowed himself to look at her as a woman, and not the image of the child in his mind, he couldn't deny her beauty.


	9. Reality

The holidays quickly descended upon Hogwarts, covering the rolling green hills with blankets of white snow as students and teachers bundled up to protect themselves from the bitter cold. Fireplaces crackled and popped to life providing warm, toasty glows throughout the classrooms and common rooms while Christmas wreaths and huge decorated trees adorned the stone halls. Most of the students were gone the week of Christmas, leaving remaining staff members time to work on the second half of the year's class preparations and enjoy temporary silence within the castle.

Ginny was fairly happy with how the first half of the year had gone, at least from when she took over for Madam Hooch and began the Quidditch history classes. The first years were doing much better with their flying lessons, each of them now able to fly up, hover and touch back down successfully. There were a couple that were immediate flyers and she was quite certain they'd soon be on their house Quidditch team as chasers. On the other side of the same Knut, there were a couple that grew quite familiar with the hospital wing before getting the hang of it.

The seventh years were doing exceptionally well in the Quidditch history class. Ginny knew they had other classes vitally important for their N.E.W.T.s and made sure to keep it informative and appealing but not overwhelming. She rarely issued any kind of homework or paper, keeping most assignments to class time only. When Albus complimented her on the way she handled her classes, it made her feel both proud and humble and was excited about the second half of the year.

Refereeing the matches had been the most challenging thing for Ginny. She knew Quidditch like the back of her hand from when she played on the Gryffindor team but she'd only had her position to concentrate on. Now, she had to watch everyone that was flying on both teams and that proved most difficult. It took her a couple games to get the hang of it and instantly developed a new appreciation for Madam Hooch.

William was doing exceptionally well in his classes with Malachai. They still met with Albus, Minerva, Severus and Hermione each day for an hour. At first Ginny was afraid he would have difficulty keeping up since Malachai was a year ahead of him. But William caught on much faster than anticipated and even Malachai helped him if he had questions. After classes were finished for the day, he would either spend time with Malachai and Hermione, Remus or Professor Sprout. He'd taken quite the liking to her and often asked Ginny if he could stay with her the days she didn't have afternoon classes. Ginny knew that Pomona would teach William about herbology, one of his favorite subjects, as well as share stories with him about Neville. Returning to Hogwarts had been the best thing for both of them.

Everyone in the Weasley family had stayed busy as well. Fred and George were now planning a joint wedding in the summer with their twin fiancées Tilly and Tiara, along with Molly's help, of course. Arthur received another promotion at the Ministry and was now working with Harry as an Unspeakable, causing him to have to leave home at all crazy hours of the day and night. Bill, also working at the Ministry in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and Fleur had their hands full with baby Richard, who was already exhibiting early signs of magical powers at almost three months old. Ron was busy assisting the coach of the Wimbourne Wasps professional Quidditch team thanks to Dean as they were approaching a possible championship while Tess, almost five months pregnant, fought her morning sickness still and tried to keep the peace between Eliza and Elizabeth who were bickering with each other more than their parents would have liked.

* * *

"Hermione, are you feeling all right tonight?" Severus asked, concerned when he returned from putting Malachai down for the night to find his wife lying on their bed.

"I'm just tired," she answered with a small smile, lying on her back propped up slightly on pillows, fingers interlaced atop her stomach. "I've got less than two months and I'm just ready for this to be over." She watched him walk over and sit beside her, the bed dipping slightly from his weight and smiled before saying, "I love our children, Severus, but no more."

The look in her big doe eyes told him everything her words didn't. He smiled and lightly placed his hand on her growing stomach knowing she was miserable and uncomfortable, wishing he could do more to ease her condition. Pregnancy wasn't easy, even in their world. "Whatever you wish," he told her. "Two children is two more than I thought I'd have."

She smiled at the man she loved more than anything, amazed at how different they were now than from her days as a student. "You're such a wonderful father," she told him, for probably the hundredth time. "Malachai just adores you." It always amazed her to watch them together, especially to see the man who used to snarl and bark now smile and play with their son.

He shook his head. "I just never thought it could be like this," he told her, for probably the hundredth time. "Especially not after my past. I assumed I'd be dead by now anyway, never dreaming I'd have so much to live for." Even though it seemed easy for him to fill his roles now, he remembered years ago how impossible a family seemed. And even with the first pregnancy, there were nights when a panic-stricken Severus couldn't sleep, wondering what he would do with a tiny, helpless baby. He had been absolutely terrified.

Hermione removed one of her hands to cover his. "So what shall we name her?" she asked, tracing abstract patterns on the top of his scarred hand, mainly from years of working with scalding hot potions.

Severus smirked. "Don't you mean 'him'?" he teased, knowing his wife wanted a daughter to complete their family.

Hermione shook her head. "Nope, this one's a girl," she told him confidently, squeezing his hand for emphasis. "So what shall we name her?" She did not want be the only female in the Snape household.

"How about Isabel?" Severus suggested. "Or maybe Bella?" He'd been thinking of names the past few days.

"I like Bella," Hermione agreed. "I like Sabine too."

"Sabine Snape," he repeated with a nod. "That'll sound rather nice when the sorting hat puts her in Slytherin." He winked at her. Which house their children would be sorted into was a constant source of good-natured ribbing between them.

"You mean when it puts her in Gryffindor," she corrected with a playful wink in return.

"They'll both probably be sorted into Hufflepuff," Severus quipped, rolling his eyes. "Or Ravenclaw. Imagine, a Snape in either of those houses!" He'd have to have a little discussion with the sorting hat.

Hermione reached for her husband, pulling him down to her for a quick kiss. "And we'll be terribly proud of them," she said with a laugh. "Regardless."

Placing one arm on the side of her body to hold his weight, Severus touched her cheek lightly with his free hand. "Yes I'm afraid that is true," he agreed reluctantly. "As much as I hate to admit it."

They shared a laugh again as Hermione reveled in the happiness that surrounded her. She had a husband she adored and two children she loved more than she thought she could. When she'd entered Hogwarts years ago as a student, she thought it would be the gateway to the world. She just didn't realize that world would be within the castle. Severus was a complete different person; she barely remembered the dark, sinister man who once shook her nerves when he stormed into the classroom, barking at students and scaring them half to death with his glares and sneers. Now he was a loving, kind and attentive husband and father. Granted, life was not perfect as they were both assertive people with opinions that did vary quite often, but ultimately loved and respected the other more, hardly ever raising their voice, even when disagreeing. She wouldn't trade her life for anything.

"Where were you?" Severus asked quietly, noticing the far away look in his wife's eyes. Even though she'd been looking at him, he knew she wasn't really seeing him.

"Just reminiscing a little I guess," she answered, reaching out to play with falling strands of his black hair, noticing just a few grays scattered about, thinking how distinguished it made him look. "Professor Snape." She couldn't help but giggle after she said it.

He rolled his eyes. "Not that again," he said with disdain, shaking his head. She loved to give him a hard time about the fact he'd been her teacher. "Don't you ever tire of that, _Miss Granger_?" He raised one eyebrow and looked down at her, trying to make the face he did in his classroom so often.

"Actually, no," she answered quickly. "But I'm not 'Miss Granger' anymore. I'm Mrs. Snape."

He smirked but had to admit that he loved to hear her say it, especially when she said it so proud. "Must be a lucky man to have you," he said quietly with no amusement on his face. Reality said he should be alone, or worse dead, not in love, married and a father. His own life amazed him.

"Oh I consider myself lucky to have him," Hermione said, pulling him to her for another kiss. "And you just wait till I get this little human out of me and recover and I'll show him just how much."

Both eyebrows rose this time. "I think he might hold you to that," Severus told her, voice low and husky. "He'll be more than ready by the time you are, I can promise you." Passion had never been something they lacked. It was strong at the beginning and had continued the past few years.

"Consider it a date," Hermione said, pulling Severus back down to her.

* * *

Remus sat at his desk in the classroom, staring at a test that he'd been attempting to grade for the last thirty minutes. It really wasn't much of a test as his class wasn't much of a class. It was nice to be working with Hagrid again and to be close to all his friends but he was no simpleton, having known Albus and his ways a very long time. Yes he was terribly thankful to be teaching again but knew there was an ulterior motive to his presence at Hogwarts.

What Remus couldn't figure out was why he didn't mind and why he wasn't questioning Albus. He was content at the castle, as he'd always considered it his home. He'd grown up with everyone there and had shared both the best and worst times of his life in the classrooms and halls. He couldn't imagine not being at Hogwarts when he thought about his future and missed it horribly the years he wasn't there. Those were enough reasons to not mind, he surmised. And then he pictured Ginny.

Ginny. Beautiful, young widowed Ginny. He'd literally known her all her life. He remembered the joy when Molly finally had a girl, the first female in two or three generations of Weasleys. He remembered how Molly tried her best to keep her feminine while Ginny fought to be a boy like her brothers, wanting to do everything and anything they were doing. She's been a scrawny, tiny thing growing up but feisty as a caged hippogriff. And smart. She didn't miss much and was quite calculating when it came to something she wanted. He remembered her rough start to Hogwarts when Tom Riddle temporarily controlled her and her beautiful ending when she and Neville fell in love and then welcomed little William into the world after her graduation.

Sometimes he still couldn't believe that Neville was gone. It had been almost six long months and all ready so much had changed. Ginny was teaching at Hogwarts as well and very happy, at least as much as she could be. William was now taking the Wolfsbane potion and, between that and starting classes with Malachai, his recent aggressiveness and temper flare-ups had slowed. He was a smart child and Remus couldn't wait to see him grow into a young man, knowing he would do great things just like his father.

Remus spent a lot of his free time with Ginny and William. Her little boy was funny and had quite the sense of humor. Remus and Ginny had always been close, never running out of subjects to talk about, but now with both of them teaching, there was even more. He helped with preparing lessons, gave her pointers for handling the students and tips for the actual teaching of the course material.

He had to admit, Ginny was no longer the little girl he once knew. She was a young woman; a beautiful young woman. He often wondered when it happened, when she changed. He never looked at her as anything more than a little sister…well…at least not until he found out everyone thought they'd become more than just friends. He remembered the party where Harry and Arthur approached him and how they didn't believe when he told them there was nothing more than friendship between them. They'd both laughed off his comments as if he was a virginal fifteen year old who didn't know a girl had a crush on him. He was a grown man and no stranger to the opposite sex. But Ginny? That was a completely different story.

Wasn't it?

Or was it?

He didn't know what she thought as they'd never talked about such things. He did notice her hugs stopped and that she didn't touch him as much. Why was that? Was she backing away? Was it because they were both teaching now? Was it because someone had said something to her? What if Harry made the same comment to her that he had to him? Was she making sure to keep her distance as not to lead him on?

The internal questions never stopped and often kept Remus awake at night. He cared for her and William so much; treasured their friendship more than anything. He would never say or do anything to jeopardize that. And honestly, the last thing she needed was someone after her. She was still mourning the loss of her love, the father of her son. Ginny had loved Neville with all her heart. It would be a while before she would be ready for another. He knew that.

If he was real honest with himself, he knew Ginny was the reason he didn't mind Albus' motive. He enjoyed time spent with her whether they were talking about old times or discussing their classes, and the fact their chambers were just down the hall from each other made it easier to visit as well. Was it possible that Arthur and Harry had known before Remus did? How? He still wasn't real sure of his own thoughts just yet.

And that's what was catching him off guard. He _was_ having thoughts about Ginny and had no problem admitting it scared him tremendously.

* * *

"Here you go," Hermione said, handing a cup of hot chocolate to her friend, glancing around at the mess of shredded wrapping paper and colored ribbons left behind from the morning frenzy of two children and four adults opening Christmas presents. "Let's enjoy the quiet for a few minutes before we start cleaning up." Severus and Remus had taken the boys outside to romp through the snow for a bit and hopefully dispense some of their boundless energy.

"Thanks," Ginny said, taking the mug and carefully sipping the hot liquid. "We did make shambles of those presents, didn't we?" In a couple hours, Remus, William and she were going over to her parents' for round two with her brothers and their families.

"It's fun to watch the boys, isn't it?" Hermione said with a huge smile. "Even Severus enjoys it, though he'd never admit it." She laughed but then winced as the baby kicked. "Ooh, Sabine doesn't like to be left out of this gift thing." A hand absentmindedly rubbed her large stomach, knowing this child would definitely be a Quidditch player from the constant moving and kicking inside her.

"Sabine?" Ginny asked curiously, not having heard Hermione call the baby by any name. "It's a girl?" She knew Hermione had just a couple more months and was anxious for the time to arrive.

"I think it is," she said. "Severus is determined for another son but I know it's a girl. We picked out a boy name too, just in case." She winked. "But I call her Sabine all the time now."

Ginny laughed. "You know, William doesn't miss a thing," she said, taking another sip. "He's asked me twice now when he'll get a brother or sister, insisting that because Malachai and his girl cousins are getting another sibling that he should as well."

"Oh really?" Hermione replied. "Boy he doesn't miss much, does he? You and Remus will have to be careful." She'd said the last statement on purpose and waited for Ginny's response.

Ginny's eyes flew open in surprise at her comment. "We'll have to be careful?" she repeated. "What's that supposed to mean? We're just friends and haven't…"

Hermione laughed. "Ginny, Honey, it's okay," she said sweetly, interrupting her. "I'm just messing with you. I know you're just friends. For now." She wished her friend could see what she saw though.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "Why does everyone insist on hooking me and Remus up?" she asked. "Even Harry and my dad think we're….together." She just didn't get it.

Hermione sipped her hot chocolate. "You two spend a lot of time together," she pointed out. "You have lunch with him. You often have dinner together. He spends a great deal of time with William, playing and hanging out. And he's basically been by your side since…well…you know."

"Since Neville's death," Ginny finished quietly. "It's ok. You can say it."

"I know," Hermione said barely above a whisper. "But what would be wrong if two old friends decided there was a bit more between them? Would it be bad?"

"Nothing I guess," Ginny answered. "Except that the two old friends are the only two not trying to get together. The two friends are just friends." She tried not to be exasperated as she knew Hermione cared about her and only wanted to see her happy. And since she was happy with Severus, Hermione wanted everyone to be happy.

Hermione sighed. She saw the way Remus and Ginny looked at each other, the way they talked to each other. She heard the comments people made about them and they were all good. The teaching staff at Hogwarts thought very highly of them both and quite a few thought they were together all ready. "Sometimes friends are the last to know," she said. "Are you saying you're not attracted to him at all?"

Ginny started to open her mouth and then closed it realizing what would happen if she said what she was about to. Remus was in no way unattractive but he was her best friend. She wasn't planning on hopping into bed with him or anyone else for that matter any time soon. "Hermione, I think we should start cleaning up before the guys come back in," she said with a smile, setting her mug down and getting up from the chair. She was temporarily finished with the conversation that she knew would come up again anyway.

"Okay, okay," Hermione agreed, setting her mug down as well and reaching for her wand. "I'll spell the bag open and you spell the trash in." Excessive moving about was not going to happen for her at this stage in her pregnancy. She wasn't finished with their talk though, having held the best in her arsenal for last, but would wait till another time to bring out the big gun. Hermione had heard this song and dance from Ginny before but it had been about Neville and it was time Hermione reminded her of that.

Ginny swore for two years that Neville and she were just friends and had absolutely no interest in each other though they spent all grades of time together. Everyone else around saw them and realized they were falling for each other. They were the last to know. So Hermione didn't believe her now. What she did believe was that Ginny was sad and lonely and treasured Remus as a friend and didn't want to make a mistake. She would only admit her true thoughts when she felt comfortable and confident in her feelings and not a moment before.

* * *

The Burrow was chaos from the beginning of the visit to the end, as usual. Aside from Arthur and Molly, also at the house were Ginny, Remus and William; Ron, Tess and their daughters; Fred and George with Tilly and Tiara; Bill and Fleur with baby Richard and Harry, surprisingly still single. Molly had prepared a feast for a small army and, after a very late lunch, everyone opened presents. William, Elizabeth and Eliza were so excited with their gifts they quickly disappeared to one of the downstairs bedrooms to play. Richard was fussy so Fleur took him out of the main room a few times to try to feed him or change him and quiet his cries while Tess was in and out of the bathroom from continued morning sickness, much to Molly's delight. Fred and Tilly and George and Tiara never seemed to be separated for longer than two minutes and discussed their upcoming weddings with anyone who'd listen.

The three kids had been playing for almost an hour when Ginny heard one of the girls scream and knew the getting along had lasted as long as it could. Eliza came running out of the bedroom, face red and wet from her tears, screaming, "He broke my toy! He broke it!" followed by Elizabeth running out and also screaming, "I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen!"

Immediately Ron, Tess, Ginny, Remus and Molly rushed to the room, as the others were outside, followed by two mad little girls to find a just as equally mad little boy. "I didn't break it!" William yelled. "It was 'Liza's fault! She wouldn't let me play!"

"William," Ginny began, forcing herself to keep her voice as calm as she could muster. "Why do we have to go through this every time you play with your cousins?" It was like clockwork. They'd start playing together just fine but always ended up fighting and having to be separated.

"I didn't do it!" William yelled, stomping his foot, face almost instantly reddening. He always got blamed for things he didn't do! It wasn't fair!

"Eliza, did you share your toys with William?" Tess asked her daughter for clarification. She'd been concerned with her girls the past couple months as they'd taken to fighting with each other, something they'd never done. Being twins, they'd always been close and gotten along beautifully.

"No because he wouldn't share his!" the little girl pouted, crossing her small arms. "Then he just started taking ours."

"No I didn't!" William screamed at the top of his lungs, little hands clenched into fists hanging at his side.

"That's enough, young man," Remus said sternly, knowing the angry child needed to calm down immediately before something terrible happened and in front of his mother and family. "Come with me right now. We need to have a little talk."

"But I didn't…"

"Now!" Remus nearly yelled, much to the surprise of the group, and himself.

William's eyes grew wide but listened as he glanced at his mother but then joined Remus, silently following him outside.

All eyes turned towards Ginny as she felt her face redden. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, watching as Tess led the girls back into the bedroom to try to settle them down. She walked with her mother and brother back into the kitchen, wringing her hands with worry and concern. "It's the…the bite. Every once in awhile, he'll display this…aggressive streak. This is probably the angriest I've seen him." She hadn't been this scared before, feeling her heart pound inside her chest.

"Should you go talk to him with Remus?" Molly asked, noticing her daughter was white as a sheet and feeling completely helpless.

"I…well…he understands it," she answered. "He told me when this started that William could become more aggressive and short tempered. It's best that he handle this." She paused. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"The wolfsbane helps though, right?" Ron asked, thinking he'd heard something like that. He'd seen his girls mad at each other before, especially recently, but they'd never been that angry. It was scary and he was concerned for his little sister's safety.

"It does help but it's not one hundred percent," Ginny answered, fighting a growing lump in her throat. She often found it easy to pretend he was never bit until something like this happened, causing the reality to surface again. "I'm sorry…I just need a couple minutes." She quickly headed upstairs to her old bedroom to cry in peace. Seeing her sweet little boy in such a state of rage and knowing it was from the bite just broke her heart and reminded her of that day at camp.

Molly and Ron sat quietly at the table for a few minutes lost in their own thoughts until Remus walked into the kitchen alone.

"Where's William?" Molly asked concerned, clutching a tissue. "Is he ok?" She wondered if the pain would ever stop for her baby girl.

"He's with the twins building a snowman," Remus answered calmly. "He's fine." He glanced around. "Where's Ginny?"

"Terribly upset," Ron answered, shaking his head. "I think she headed for her old room." He slid a freckled hand into his red hair, resting his head on it and glanced at his mother, wondering to himself if he should speak to his wife about letting the girls play with William since they seemed to always end up in a fight, even before the bite.

Remus sighed and raked both hands through his salt and pepper hair. "I know that scared her," he said quietly. He also had known he needed to be the one to talk with William about his behavior because she wouldn't have known how to handle him in such a state. He hoped she wasn't mad at him.

"Go talk to her," Molly encouraged, tears filling her eyes. "Please, Remus. You're the only one who can help with this. The rest of us are just…." She wiped away a tear, determined not to cry as she reached for Ron's hand and squeezed, not able to finish her sentence.

Remus wanted to leave Ginny alone but knew there was truth in what Molly said; and he couldn't tell the Weasley matriarch 'no'. He quietly left the kitchen and headed up the stairs, down the hall to the closed door at the end and knocked quietly. "Can I come in?" he asked, hoping she would let him in.

Moments passed before the door opened, revealing a red faced Ginny, clutching a tissue and wiping her nose. She silently walked over towards the window while he closed the door behind him and joined her, standing beside her.

"Is he ok?" she asked, voice shaky.

Putting his hands in pockets, Remus nodded, staring out of the window but not really seeing anything. "Yeah he's ok," he answered. "We had a little talk and he apologized."

She nodded in response. Then, "He could partially change from being that angry, right?" The lump jumped to her throat again. If she ever saw him begin to…

Remus hated when she asked questions he couldn't lie about. Still not looking at her, he answered, "It is possible."

Big tears slipped from her eyes at his answer, one arm across her chest and the other at her mouth, trying not to cry but losing the battle horribly. She hung her head and covered her face, not able to do anything but cry in fear for her baby.

Remus looked up towards the ceiling, wishing she'd never had this to go through, wishing he could lie to her but knowing neither was possible at this point. He silently put one arm around her and pulled her to him to just allow her tears. She was a scared and worried mother and nothing he said would stop that. He wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back and fighting his own emotion, knowing how hard this was on both of them.

It was a few minutes before her crying slowed, pulling from him slightly to wipe her eyes and nose. "What d-do I do?" she asked. "What i-if you're n-not around…and he c-changes?"

"Shhh," he soothed, still holding her. "We'll be at the castle for a few more months. I'm just a couple doors down from you. You and William will be fine. I'll be right there when you need me. I promise." He gently cupped her face and raised it so her eyes met his. "I promise," he repeated. "Okay?"

She nodded and felt him kiss her forehead, still wiping her face. "Okay," she said quietly with a small nod. "Thank you."

"No need for that," Remus told her. "I'm just glad you aren't mad with me."

"Why would I be?" she asked.

"Well you're his mother," Remus answered. "And I…well I just sort of took over down there." He couldn't help it though. Part of him stepped in because he knew what could happen and how dangerous it could be but there was another part of him that felt compelled to discipline William for his outburst. He could only assume that because he'd spent the last few months with him, being the father figure, a 'parental' side of him was forming. He didn't think that would ever happen. But he also didn't want to step on Ginny's toes. She was William's parent, not him.

"I'm glad you took over," Ginny told him, her hand on his arm. "What could I have done? I was a mess! I'm still a mess. And he was so angry. I probably would have yelled and made it worse. Please don't think you're ever taking over. I need your assistance with him, Remus. I really do."

He felt better hearing her words. His sensitivity was always prevalent in situations like this and needed her reassurance and was glad his actions had been appropriate. "Okay," he said. "I just wanted to be sure."

"We should go," she said, suddenly wanting to be at home and nowhere else. "I want to go." She was ready for this day to be over.

"All right," he said, understanding her request and silently agreeing with her. "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes and get William and our things together. Your call, whenever you're ready."

"Okay," she said, nodding. "I'll be down soon."

"How is she?" Arthur asked when Remus came back downstairs, thankful he could help his little girl. He worried about her constantly, happy she was back at Hogwarts.

"She's just a little alarmed," he answered, downplaying her true emotion. "I think we'll be leaving soon though."

"I understand," Molly said, nodding. "William's still outside playing with Fred and George and their fiancée's."

"I'll be spending some time with him, explaining to him how to control when anger hits like that," Remus told them. "There'll be some rough spots but he'll be all right." He would do everything he could to prevent this from happening again.

"He's just a little boy," Arthur said to no one in particular, shaking his head as he stood by his wife still sitting at the table, hand on her shoulder for support.

"I know," Remus sadly agreed remembering his own difficult childhood. "I know."

* * *

"Can I play with some of my new toys?" William asked when they flooed back to the castle and stepped into the main area of their chamber.

Ginny faced him then and crossed her arms. "Do you think you deserve to?" she asked simply.

William looked down at his shoes and played with his fingers. "Well…"

"Honestly," Ginny added, hands on her hips, fighting to not get angry.

William shook his head but didn't look up. He knew he was in trouble.

"Maybe you'd better spend some time with your school books," Ginny suggested. "Or better yet, get ready for bed."

"Yes Mummy," William whispered, turning and heading for his room without another word and quietly closing the door behind him.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked at Remus. "Now I'm just being mean," she said in frustration, sitting down on the couch. She rested her elbows on her knees and rubbed her temples.

"No, you're being a mother," Remus corrected, standing in front of her. "You did the right thing. He knows he did wrong. He knows he scared you. He knows he has to learn to control when he gets mad."

"How does he know all that?"

"Because I told him."

"Oh."

He sat down beside her then and both were silent for a few minutes.

"Thank you," she finally said, looking at him. "I wish I could say more. It doesn't seem enough for how much you do." She didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't been there, yet again.

Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box he'd purposely waited all day to give her. "Happy Christmas," he said with a smile, anxious to change the subject.

Her mouth dropped. "You bought me a present?" she asked, embarrassed she didn't have one for him. "But we said we wouldn't do gifts, Remus."

"I lied," he told her with a wink. "Just open it."

She did and gasped when she saw what was lying in the small velvet lined box, lifting up a beautiful ruby bracelet. "Dear Merlin!" she exclaimed, quickly hugging him. "Remus, it's just…wow…you didn't have to…but I love it!"

"I chose this one because the cuts of the rubies matched your ring," he told her, taking it and fastening it around her small wrist, loving how she looked at it, knowing she'd think of him every time, almost surprised at how much pleasure he found in that. When he'd seen the bracelet in the little shop in Hogsmeade two weekends ago, he knew she had to have it.

"Thank you so much," she beamed. "It's the best present I got today. I can't believe you did this. It's just…it's wonderful, just like you."

Remus tried not to blush but knew he was anyway. Whether she truly meant it or not, it made him feel good to hear it. "Do you know what I would like from you as a gift?" he asked, heart pounding, hoping she wouldn't say no. "If it's all right with you?" He'd just thought of it and could think of no better way to end Christmas day.

"What?"

"One dance."

Ginny was surprised but instantly smiled at his request. "Okay," she answered, noticing her heart was suddenly pounding, this time not from fear. "I think we can manage that." She thought for a moment and then summoned something that her father had given her months ago. Was she nervous? Her heart seemed to beat even harder at the thought of being in his arms for a reason other than to cry.

"What's that?" Remus asked, looking at the item in her hands.

"It's called a radio," she explained. "It's how Muggles listen to music." She placed it on the mantle above the crackling fireplace and added, "But I cheat," then tapped it with her wand until she heard "White Christmas" playing. She loved taking Muggle items and adding her magick to them.

"You and your father," Remus said with a laugh as they put their arms around each other and began to slowly sway to the music. "Happy Christmas, Ginny."

"Happy Christmas, Remus," she said, eyes briefly meeting his before resting her head against his shoulder and momentarily forgetting everything else around her.

* * *

A little boy stood, peering out past the slightly opened door, silently watching his mommy and new friend. William knew he'd scared her earlier but hadn't meant to and was glad that she looked happy right now. It made him smile. He didn't want her to be sad and she always seemed happy when their friend was around. He still missed his daddy, but since he couldn't be there, William was glad Remus was. He quietly closed the door and went to bed with the smile still on his face.


	10. Possibilities

William's outburst at her parents' house still pricked Ginny's heart two days later. It scared her but forced her to deal with a situation she sometimes still pretended wasn't real. When she confided to Hermione her fears, they decided to read everything they could find on werewolves, the phases of the each full moon during the year and its effects. Hermione also said she would speak with Severus and see if he could alter the Wolfsbane just a bit in hopes to curb William's temper even more. Ginny was a mother determined to make her son's life just a bit easier, whatever it took.

"You know what else may be a good idea?" Hermione asked during one of their fact-finding sessions, wondering why she hadn't thought of this before. "You've talked about how he always gets into rows with Ron's daughters right? Even before he was bit."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "When they're together, it's only a matter of time."

"William is the only boy," Hermione pointed out. "Well, there is Richard but it'll be a few years until he's old enough to join in. William is outnumbered and has no one else to play with but them and girls play differently than boys. Maybe next time the family gets together you could take Malachai and see if there are any problems."

Ginny's eyes opened at the realization of what a good idea this was. "That's brilliant," she told her dear friend with a big smile. "Then they could play together and leave the girls alone. Do you think Severus would mind?" _Leave it to Hermione_, Ginny thought. _Always the brain_.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione answered, "Of course not. Especially if I remind him we can use the time to catch up on us." She winced and grabbed her stomach from another powerful Sabine kick. "Or just rest and relax as the case may be." She shook her head. "This one will be on the Quidditch team while the other will have his head buried in a book."

Ginny laughed. "It wouldn't surprise me a bit," she agreed. "You know Malachai will probably look like a little Severus and Sabine will look like a little you. I couldn't imagine it any other way." As odd as it maybe sounded, Ginny thought they had the perfect family.

Smiling proudly, Hermione said, "I know. It still amazes me really." She chose her next words carefully, hoping Ginny would take them to heart. "At first I thought I was crazy to think we could last but I'm grateful I took the chance. Severus is definitely one of the best decisions I've ever made."

"Didn't you ever wonder about what people would say?" Ginny asked curiously, playing with the bracelet Remus gave her a couple days ago for Christmas, their shared dance playing over in her mind non stop. "Like the age difference and everything?"

"I did at first, of course, but it didn't last long," Hermione answered confidently. "There was a concern with Severus' past, as expected. But I realized that my happiness, our happiness, was more important than the opinions of those that I don't know or don't care about." She had spotted the beautiful ruby bracelet adorning her friend's wrist but hadn't said anything about it yet. "Was that a Christmas present?" she asked, pointing to it.

Ginny instantly blushed. "Uh…yeah," she answered, briefly glancing down at it. "Remus gave it to me to match my ring." She wore the ruby ring that Neville had planned to give her on her left ring finger and now wore the bracelet on that wrist as well.

"It's beautiful," Hermione told her. "And what did you give him?"

Ginny bit her lip before answering. "I didn't know he was going to get me a gift," she answered. "We said we wouldn't exchange gifts."

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione said. "Not exchange gifts?"

"That's what we agreed on!" Ginny exclaimed. "I felt bad but didn't have anything and…so…he asked for a dance as his gift."

"A dance?" Hermione repeated, thinking it was both a very bold and terribly romantic thing for him to suggest. That was a good sign!

"Yeah," she answered with a small smile. "It was nice."

Hermione stifled a laugh. "Just 'nice'?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged nervously. "It was a little odd at first," she admitted. "But it was really nice."

"Interesting," Hermione said, shaking her head. "You two are something else." She had hope though based on recent events.

Ginny made a face. "What do you mean?"

Closing a book she'd been skimming through, Hermione just couldn't stand it anymore. "You two!" she answered exasperated. "Girl, I'm not trying to push you into anything. I'm really not. I just wish you'd look at what's right in front of you. You and Remus are both in the same boat, having known each other for so long with a wonderful friendship and I know it's weird to even think about the next level, but Ginny, he adores you and your son. I daresay you both are beginning to feel something a bit more than your friendship but are scared to do anything with it for so many understandable reasons."

Ginny sat quietly for a moment, spinning her bracelet, watching as light reflected off the many facets, thinking back to how she felt in his arms. It was much more than nice but wasn't ready to elaborate. She wished she could talk to Neville just once more. She needed something, some type of closure maybe. And then she remembered his portrait in the greenhouse. "I need to visit the greenhouse for a bit," she said, hastily getting up from the wooden table, not able to leave quick enough. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course, Honey," Hermione said noticing the urgency. "I understand." And she did understand. She knew Ginny needed to feel like she had Neville's approval to move on even if Ginny didn't know it yet herself. This was also the first time she didn't argue with Hermione and say they were only friends so she hoped that meant something. She wasn't ready for a wedding but just wanted them to stop pretending it was "just friendship" between them. They both deserved happiness after the sorrow they'd both dealt with.

* * *

Ginny was crying before she ever reached Neville's portrait. She'd bundled up, jogging from the castle to the greenhouse, quickly making her way through the rows of vines and plants until she saw his smiling face, and then cried harder, slumping down in a nearby chair.

"Ginerva," he said sweetly. "Please don't cry over me."

She looked up and wasn't surprised that his portrait talked. It wasn't the real Neville and yet it was in a way, but regardless, it made her feel better. "I m-miss you s-so much," she cried, trying to wipe her face, feeling as if her chest would explode. "Sometimes I d-don't think the pain will e-ever stop."

"But it will," he assured her. "It gets a little easier each day."

"I d-don't know if I w-want it to."

"Of course you do," Neville said with a warm smile. "You deserve happiness. And so does our son."

Her cries slowing a little, Ginny said, "I'm so s-scared for him, Neville. And I f-feel so helpless. Remus d-does what he can… but…I d-don't know…it still frightens me."

"It should," Neville agreed. "But you're smart. It will be okay."

"But he's so young…and he gets so angry…and Remus has said if he gets too angry it could cause a partial change…and I try to make sure I don't neglect him because of teaching…and…" She was rambling but couldn't help herself. Her words were scattered but so were her emotions and thoughts, wanting to tell him everything but not knowing where to start.

As she wiped her nose with the fourth tissue, Neville asked, "I know you've got many different things going on but what's weighing the heaviest on you right now?"

Ginny fought the first thing that popped into her mind. She didn't want to say it; didn't want to acknowledge that it was the first and foremost topic among the others because she had tried for so long to push it away. She wanted desperately to say something else but knew it was what weighed the heaviest and could not lie to Neville, as much as she wanted to.

"Remus." She said it quietly and with a hint of guilt in her voice, lowering her head.

"Why?"

"He's...he's been so wonderful with our son, helping him in ways that I can't," she answered, looking at the numerous crumpled tissues in her hands. "He's been one of my best friends and..." She stopped and wiped her nose again.

"And what, Gin?"

A couple more tears fell from her eyes as she started rambling again. "And he's a-always been there for m-me and he's still there for m-me and he does so much f-for us and I don't a-ask him to and..."

"I'm gone, Love," Neville gently reminded her. "And I won't be coming back." He paused while she wiped her freckled tear stained face. "Could he make you happy?"

"No, Neville, not like you," Ginny immediately said defensively, shaking her head and wiping tears. "No one will ever compare to you."

Neville smiled at her love and loyalty towards him. "This isn't a contest or competition," he told her. "No one is judging anyone here. Everyone who cares for you wants you to be happy …most of all me. Remus is an extraordinary man and I know you have a long time friendship. But could he make you happy?"

"I don't know," Ginny answered honestly, shaking her head. "I haven't really given him a chance. We've always been just friends…and…"

"Maybe you should."

Ginny held her head in her hands after hearing his statement, the reality of her situation crashing down around her. She wanted nothing more at this moment than to be wrapped up in Neville's arms and everything be back the way it was. "Merlin I miss you," she breathed. "I miss you so much."

"And I, you," Neville told her sweetly. "Did you know that William has been here a few times?"

She lifted her head, red eyes wide in surprise. "He's come to see you?" she asked. Why had he not told her? He'd never mentioned talking to the portrait of his father.

"Yes," he answered with a nod. "He's been in by himself and with Malachai. He told me something very interesting that I think you need to hear."

"What did he say?" William had been confiding in Neville's portrait? She was really surprised her son hadn't said anything about it, immediately causing her to wonder if he had told Remus.

"He told me about Christmas night when he saw you and Remus dancing," Neville answered. "He said it made him feel good to "see mummy happy" because he'd scared you earlier in the day."

Ginny smiled and blushed slightly at Neville's knowledge of their dance. She didn't know William had seen them, much less told Neville about it. "Remus had given me a Christmas present and I didn't have anything for him," she explained quietly. "So he asked for a dance as his gift." Why did she feel embarrassed for Neville to know?

"He has also told me that he likes Remus," Neville continued. "He made sure to tell me that he will never call him 'daddy' because that's for me. But he likes him and enjoys spending time with him but especially likes seeing you happy."

"I didn't realize he'd told you so much," Ginny said. "He hasn't even told me." While she was happy her son felt like he did, she felt a little left out that he hadn't told her, quickly telling herself she was being silly. William was growing up rapidly and wouldn't tell her every single thing in his life so there was no reason to expect it. He deserved privacy too.

"William is smart," Neville said. "He knows that you're sad and stressed and busy with your classes and dealing with his condition and my death. He wasn't trying to hide anything from you. He has said that he doesn't like to see you cry so he'll come tell me things or talk to Malachai so he doesn't upset you or add to your stress."

Ginny took a deep breath and smiled at her son's thoughtfulness. "I should have visited you before now," she said, feeling a small stab of guilt. She was disappointed in herself that she hadn't thought about coming in sooner. She hadn't forgotten and with all the other 'moving' pictures at Hogwarts, she should have known this one would be as well.

"Please don't be so hard on yourself," Neville said. "And by the way, your bracelet is beautiful. It matches the ring I bought for you almost exactly."

"There is so much I want to tell you," Ginny told him, remembering how they could spend hours just talking. "Like getting this bracelet. I don't even know where to start."

"There will be time but not now," he said. "Gin, please give Remus a chance. It would make me happy to know my two loved ones are being taken care of by someone I admire and respect as much as I do Remus."

Ginny smiled at Neville and swore her heart felt lighter. "I love you," she told him. "And I'll never stop."

"I know and I love you," Neville said with a smile. "Allow someone else the privilege of loving you."

She hated to leave but it would be time to pick up William soon. "Thank you," she said standing up. "For listening and for everything you've said." She didn't realize just how much she needed to hear his words.

However when she looked at the portrait, it wasn't moving. It looked almost like a regular Muggle portrait. "Neville?" she said but he didn't move. She shook her head as she walked out. He had been talking to her right? She didn't imagine it all, did she? Of course she didn't. Talking portraits were normal.

Ginny's steps back to the castle seemed lighter and she felt as if she was holding her head up just a little higher. She felt volumes of relief after talking with Neville and hearing him encourage her to move on. He wanted her to be happy and thought the world of Remus. She smiled and allowed something inside her head and heart to change in the way she thought of her dear friend. Not that she was ready for anything serious but maybe she should give him a chance; if he wanted one. Maybe it was worth taking the chance and maybe she was ready to try just a little bit.

That night after putting William to bed, Ginny curled up on the couch in front of the crackling fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate and allowed her mind to wander. Talking with Neville had helped her tremendously. It always had though. She'd always been quick to act while Neville was the levelheaded one, always thinking through things. He'd usually been able to help her see the logic in any situation. He called her his 'fire' and knew how to calm the flames. She really missed their talks, really missed the way he would listen to her go on about something, just to get it off her chest, and then calmly point out things for her to think about. And he was always right. He was amazing and she prayed that William would have more of his personality traits.

And then she thought of Remus. Neville respected him, which she'd known, but also wanted her to give him a chance. She almost couldn't believe it, but then that's just how Neville was. And he was right, he wasn't coming back. She would always love him and miss him but he was gone. And if she was real honest with herself, she knew his death would be easier to deal with over time. That's just how life went. And if she opened her heart, she realized she was attracted to Remus, more than just friends. There was something different between them when they danced. Even though they didn't speak of it, she felt it. And that meant that he was feeling the same towards her. Right?

Certainly that wasn't a dance for friends only. Maybe he was uncertain like she was. She knew Remus well enough to know he would never do anything to offend her or push her, especially with the given situation. She'd always loved that about him.

Wait. Loved?

She told herself to stop being childish. Of course she loved him. She'd known him all her life and they'd been close for a long time having been through both terrible and wonderful times together. There were all different types of love. Could she love him like she loved Neville though?

While she didn't know the answer just yet, Ginny did know she felt something more than just their friendship. The way he'd looked at her after their dance still burned bright in her mind. And she knew the look. She'd seen it many times when he and Tonks were together. But now he'd given her that look, one of amazement, wonder and love.

Love. He didn't already know, did he? Or was he in the same situation she was? She wasn't sure but knew what she'd seen in his eyes and it made her heart beat faster. Among everything else, the want was unmistakable. It was exciting but made her nervous as well.

Ginny sipped her hot chocolate and allowed herself the guilty pleasure of imagining what it would be like to kiss him. He had such nice lips, remembering that Tonks once told her he was an incredible kisser. Was she ready for that though? She wasn't sure of that either.

She wouldn't allow herself to think of anything more with him. That was much too fast. She was all right with kissing. Well, maybe. Ginny laughed and shook her head. Hermione would tease her to no end if she knew the nonsense running through her head.

After taking a deep breath, Ginny made a decision. She would invite Remus over for dinner, just the two of them, and see if she could pick up anything from him. She didn't think she had the nerve to say anything though. She was such a mess. Only time would tell.

* * *

The next day, Ginny's heart pounded as she walked through the stone halls on the way back to her chamber from her classroom. She needed to pick up William from Hermione's but decided to stop by to see Remus first. She told herself it was no different than every other time she'd ever stopped by. She told herself that asking him over for dinner was no different than any other time she'd asked him.

But it was different. And she knew it. Even if he didn't. And it made her terribly nervous, questioning over and over in her head if she was doing the right thing.

She knocked on the wooden door and took a deep breath to calm herself.

It didn't work.

Moments later, the door opened to reveal Remus smiling at her. "Hi Ginny," he greeted the same as he always did. "Did you finally finish grading those papers?" He moved aside so she could walk in.

"Yeah…uh…I did," she answered hesitantly, clutching books to her chest and standing by the door, feeling like she was a student all over again, telling herself she was being silly. "I have to go get William from Hermione's…but uh…I was going to ask if…you wanted to come over for dinner…later." _Relax_, she reminded herself.

"Don't want to eat in the Great Hall tonight?" Remus asked with a smirk. "Enjoy some peace and quiet without the students?" He knew she always preferred her chamber, students or not.

She fought a blush. "Uh…no," she answered quickly thinking of an answer. "I spent all day hunched over papers and William has been in school and with Hermione so I haven't really gotten to see him …and thought you might like to join us." Damn her rambling!

"Of course, Ginny," he said with a warm smile. "Sounds lovely. The usual time then?"

"Yeah…ok…see you later," she said and quickly left before saying or doing anything more stupid.

Remus stood there for a minute, thinking that Ginny's behavior seemed just a little odd. Usually she would come in and chat for a bit but tonight she seemed uncomfortable and preoccupied. Maybe she'd just had a tiring day or had something on her mind. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd seen her like that but was certain she'd be her usual self at dinner. He always looked forward to dinner with her and William.

* * *

Ginny was pacing as she waited. She had to admit she was nervous and felt completely silly about it. She had asked Hermione if she minded William staying for dinner and when Hermione raised an eyebrow to her request, Ginny told her it was regarding teaching and not what she was thinking. She didn't want to lie but just wasn't ready to say anything about her real motive. She needed some alone time with him to determine if he wanted a chance or not. What was she planning on saying to him though? Was she hoping he'd say something to her? She really wasn't sure how the conversation would go and that was part of the reason she was nervous. She didn't want to embarrass either of them.

When she heard a knock, Ginny took a deep breath and attempted one last try at calming herself, failing miserably. She had changed clothes into something a little nicer than usual and blushed when she opened the door and saw the look on Remus' face. She wasn't sure if it was surprise, confusion or amusement.

"Maybe I should go change," he said, feeling a bit underdressed. "You look...very nice. I haven't changed from earlier." He almost told her she looked beautiful but decided maybe that wasn't the appropriate word choice. But it was the truth. Why was she dressed up? When he'd come over for dinner before, it was always casual.

"No, it's quite all right," she said closing the door behind him, afraid she'd lose her nerve if he left. "I just...felt like...looking a little nicer. I'm in my teaching robes all the time and I get tired of it." She wasn't sure he would believe her but she didn't know what else to say.

They walked over to the table, already prepared, and Remus immediately noticed there were only two settings. "Where's William?" he asked curiously.

Fighting another blush, Ginny answered, "Oh…he was in the middle of something with Malachai and didn't want to leave so Hermione offered to keep him for dinner." They sat down. "It'll be nice to take advantage of the time and have an adult conversation instead of having to watch everything we say." _And I wanted time alone with you_, she thought.

Placing the napkin across his lap while she did the same, Remus answered, "You know I don't mind when he is here." The last thing he wanted her to think was that he didn't enjoy dinner with them both.

"I know," she said. "But Nev...well...we always used to say...there's family time and us time."

"So this is us time?" Remus asked before thinking and immediately blushed, knowing how it sounded.

Ginny's face was red as well and averted her eyes down to her plate. "Um…so have you finished all your grading?" she asked, deciding it was better to change the subject.

* * *

An hour later, they were still sitting at the table even though they had finished eating. Conversation had been light and about safe subjects such as baby Richard, Tess and Hermione's pregnancies, classes, ideas for the last half of the year, stories of certain students and how they were doing and the latest on the wolfsbane potion adjustments for William.

There was a moment of extended silence where neither said anything. They'd talked about everything except the one subject neither had the nerve to bring up yet.

Ginny finally broke the silence and asked, "Do you want to go for a walk outside?" She'd been racking her brain and finally thought a walk would be a good idea.

"In the snow?" he asked, surprised at her suggestion. It was freezing outside.

She laughed at the look on his face. "Scared of a little white powder?" Ginny teased. She was feeling a little more relaxed as their lengthy conversation had helped tremendously, even if it had been about everything but them. She'd been trying to read him all night but wasn't coming up with anything definite. At least not what she was looking for.

"I most certainly am not," he countered, regaining his composure. "Let's go." _Feisty little Gryffindor_, he thought with affection.

They bundled up and began their trek outside. The halls were so quiet when the students were gone. New Year's eve was two nights away and they'd all return after that.

It was dark outside save for the warm glow cascading from the castle windows so Ginny and Remus didn't go too far. They walked a little ways out towards the lake that was now frozen over. Ginny stopped for a moment and pretended to mess with her shoe while Remus kept walking. She quickly scooped up a handful of snow and packed it in a tight ball, feeling just a bit playful.

"Hey Remus!" she called out and threw the snowball the second he turned around, hitting him square in the head, laughter erupting instantly.

She was not paying attention to the snow he packed quickly and threw at her, hitting her in the chest. "Take that!" he called out, proud of himself for catching her off guard as well.

"You little..." she began and the fight was on. Each of them began pelting each other with snowballs, running around like kids in the process. Ginny felt like she was eight again and loved it. She was always so busy being 'mum' that she didn't play anymore. This was the most fun she'd had in months.

Remus was trying to hide behind nearby trees but it didn't last as Ginny came after him. He was laughing and running and dodging snowballs and couldn't remember when he'd had such a good time, enjoying how this felt and loving to hear her laugh. It had been too long.

He began chasing her, trying to shove snow into her coat just to make her squeal. He'd grab a hold of her jacket and she'd wiggle free and run ahead but then he'd catch her and try again. He was nearly out of breath and suspected she was too, but when he reached for her again, he tripped on a hidden tree root, causing both of them to fall into the cold wet snow.

Ginny screamed as she fell and basically landed on her back, her hands and backside taking the brunt of the impact while Remus fell over her stomach, their bodies making almost an "X" shape in the snow. Both of them were panting and out of breath but still laughing as they lay in the slushiness.

"You did that...on purpose!" Ginny accused, stomach hurting from her laughter and Remus pressing on her. "You cheated!" She hit his shoulder playfully.

"Ow!" Remus said, trying to stop laughing himself, pushing himself up from her. "As if I'd ever do such a thing!" He looked down at Ginny and his breath caught in his throat for just a brief instant. She was breathtaking laying in the white snow with the red of her hair contrasting against it, face flush from excitement and displaying a smile that he was certain he hadn't seen in years while the light from the castle windows cast a warm glow over them both.

And then he realized he wanted to kiss her.

And it scared him.

Ginny saw a different look on his face as he was getting up from her and it caught her off guard. It wasn't one that she remembered seeing except...and then she remembered...it was the look she'd seen him give Tonks.

Oh dear Merlin. Wasn't that what she'd been waiting for? It's what she'd seen a glimpse of the other night.

"I'm freezing," she said quickly, heart pounding again. "Let's get some hot chocolate." Anything to get up from where they were. What did she do now?

"Yes that sounds lovely," Remus quickly agreed, standing up and offering a hand to assist her as well.

They brushed off snow and made their way back inside very quietly. Neither knew what to say about the last thirty minutes. It had been so much fun and they'd had such a good time but there had been something more.

"Here you go," Ginny said a few minutes later, handing him a steaming cup of hot chocolate as they stood by the fireplace warming up from their romp out in the cold.

"Thanks," he said, carefully sipping the hot liquid. "That was fun out there. I felt like a kid again." He wished they could do that more often. Especially the part where he fell on her.

She laughed. "Yeah me too," she agreed. "I'm always letting William play. I forget to myself." Her jaw muscles hurt from smiling so much but it felt good. It was much better than crying. She'd done enough of that.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Remus asked seriously. "I didn't mean to fall and knock us both to the ground." He would have felt horrible if she'd been hurt.

"No, I'm fine," she answered. "I didn't mind." It took just a second for her to realize what she said when she saw his eyes grow a bit larger. "I mean...that is...it was ok...because you didn't hurt me..." she stammered. "You know what I mean." _Brilliant Ginny_, she told herself.

Remus hid his smile as he took another sip. She didn't mind? He thought back over the evening and things suddenly seemed a little clearer. Her awkwardness when she stopped by to ask him to dinner, her dressing a little nicer, William still over with Hermione and her mannerisms during the meal. Did she...no she couldn't possibly. But all the signs were there. Weren't they? He wasn't reading into anything was he? No, she was decidedly different tonight. And he was still trying to figure out their dance, remembering how it felt to hold her in his arms.

Then it hit him. The last time he'd seen her like this was with Neville.

Dear Merlin. What should he do? Arthur and Harry weren't crazy after all.

"I guess I should go get William," Ginny said, but didn't really want to. She wanted to stay with Remus a bit longer but was uneasy at the same time. Was it that she didn't trust him? That was silly; of course she did. But did she trust herself?

Remus wasn't exactly ready for the evening to be over either. He glanced at the mantle and saw the radio from Christmas night. "What about a dance?" he asked, setting his mug down. "Then you can go get William." He paused and watched her eyes. "Unless you don't want to." Something was changing between them and he just wanted to hold her close again like the other night.

Absentmindedly licking her lips, Ginny set her mug down too. "No, that would be...very nice," she answered, summoning her wand and quickly muttering the spell and tapping the Muggle radio into life, wishing she could tap herself and slow her heartbeat, knowing she was looking forward to being in his arms again even though it made her nervous.

The Muggle song "Silent Night" was playing as they stepped towards each other. Ginny slipped her arms around his neck while his encircled her waist and pulled her close to him. She'd always loved this song, part of her and her father's Muggle fascination, and rested her head against Remus, just above his heart. It was pounding as fast as hers and that made her feel better as they gently moved together.

Remus could smell her scent, her perfume, her shampoo, just everything, and it was intoxicating. As he held her, dancing slowly, he thought how her body seemed to fit almost perfect against him. He forced himself to quickly think of something else before she knew the full effect she was having on him. He noticed that she wasn't looking at him but seemed comfortable nonetheless.

About halfway through the song, she slipped her arms from around his neck to around his waist, but still kept her head where it was. It allowed her to move just a little closer as she was thoroughly enjoying this. It was just a little different than the other night and she really didn't want it to stop. This was what she'd been hoping for. She knew now for a fact this was different. And it felt wonderful.

When she adjusted, Remus brought his arms up and around her shoulders, almost hugging her to him and began to play with her hair. He couldn't help himself really. It was so soft and right there at his fingertips. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed their closeness, hating for the end of the song to approach. This wasn't just two friends dancing. It was more than that and he knew she felt what he did. Part of him couldn't believe it and part of him thought it was the most natural thing in the world. It was amazing.

When the song ended, Ginny wasn't ready to pull from him. There was another slow song that followed, one that she always called "The Chestnut Song" and when she didn't move, they continued to dance together slowly. She liked the fact there were no words spoken between them and allowed her body to talk for her. She pressed against him a little more, tightening her hold and closed her eyes, still hearing his heartbeat, hoping that he understood what she didn't have the nerve to say yet.

Was she reading his mind? When the song ended, she didn't move and he was very glad. He adjusted his hold on her, one arm around her shoulders and his other hand cradling her head against him, gently caressing her hair, sliding his hand from the top of her head and then down through her long hair and then would do it again. He wondered how it would be to hold her during the night, just to lay behind her and do nothing but hold her. He quickly realized that he couldn't allow such thoughts and tried to think of William and what time it was and anything but...did she just sigh? Was that contentment? This night was absolutely beautiful, just like her.

After the second song ended, Ginny pulled back only far enough to look up into his eyes. "I guess I'll go get him now," she said quietly, not wanting to but knowing she had to. "This has been such a great evening, Remus." It couldn't have been more perfect.

"I agree," he said, still wanting to kiss her but feeling hesitant about it. What if she wasn't ready for that? He certainly would not ruin their evening by being selfish and pushing boundaries. "And I think we should do this again very soon." _Like tomorrow night_, he thought. _And the next_.

She smiled then because she wanted to as well. She released her body from his hold and tapped the radio off. "Very soon," she repeated, eyes not leaving his as they slowly walked to the door. She felt like she was grinning and thought she must have looked silly but couldn't help it as he opened the door for her so they could walk through.

"Have a wonderful night," he said as he turned left to head to his chambers and she turned right to head to Hermione's.

"You too," she called out. "See you tomorrow." _Did I just wave goodbye_, she thought to herself. _Silly_.

Ginny felt like she floated all the way down the hall.


	11. Beginnings

The New Year's staff party was held in Hogsmeade at The Three Broomsticks, as it was each year. Madam Rosmerta always provided delicious food, endless spirits and lively entertainment, namely the attendees. Madam Pince, the librarian, and Professor Binns, the history of magic teacher, stayed behind with the few students that remained, along with Malachai and William, to have their own New Year's party in the Great Hall complete with food, sweets and Butterbeer. Peeves and Nearly Headless Nick provided all of the entertainment, some events planned and some not.

The Three Broomsticks was noisy and boisterous and definitely a good time waiting to happen. Madam Rosmerta spelled serving utensils to dole out plenty of roast beef and chicken, peas, carrots, mashed potatoes and Yorkshire pudding along with an assortment of goodies provided by Ambrosius Flume, owner of Honeydukes, that included pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, sherbet balls and acid pops. The latter was per Albus as they were his favorite. The buffet tables were lavishly decorated with red and green silks and velvets while candles of all shapes and sizes shone brightly in between the numerous platters of food.

There were also a wide variety of spirits and reactions to go with them. Sybill Trelawney was making up constellations and trying to convince others of their locations after too much sherry; Filius Flitwick was demonstrating his championship dueling moves from years ago after a few spiked cherry syrups over ice, using the small umbrella in his drink as a sword once he spelled it larger; Hagrid became a bit mushy over Norbert after a couple large tankards of mulled mead; Madam Hooch, who had been invited back for the party, was enthusiastically retelling exciting plays from past Quidditch games as she sipped eggnog spiked with Ogden's Firewhiskey; Minerva, ever the Quidditch fan, was not far away with her red currant rum, throwing in her high-spirited comments since she'd been at most of the games Madam Hooch spoke of; Pomona Sprout sipped elderberry wine and was giggling at most everything anybody said; Severus and Remus did straight shots of Firewhiskey, getting into friendly but heated debates over whose house was better when they attended Hogwarts while Hermione drank pumpkin juice and made sure their jesting didn't get out of hand along with Ginny who had chosen mead as her drink and feeling terribly flirtatious and, last but not least, Albus, who had a little bit of everything, was hugging everyone in the room.

"If you look past the third moon of Saturn, there is the constellation of the warlock Xanderanobi," Sybill was saying, sherry in one hand, the other lifted up as if pointing to the heavens, her gold plated bangle bracelets clinking against each other. "Sometimes gifted Seers, such as myself however, are the only ones who can see it."

"I know it's been years since Norbert was taken away," Hagrid was saying, eyes filled with tears, large fingers of one hand clutching the pewter tankard the size of a Muggle milk jug while his fallen tears nestled in the black wiry mess of his bushy beard. "But I still miss him and hope he's not mad at me fer sendin' him away."

"Gryffindor was down by one score," Madam Hooch was saying as a small crowd listened intently, her hawk like eyes squinting together while her hands seemed to move about on their own. "And it was as if the chaser could ride the wind the way he ducked in and out and around the other players, as if he commanded the air itself. I'd never seen anything like it in my entire life!"

"And the crowd was in awe, practically silenced by his maneuvers," Minerva chimed in, hand to her chest, eyes wide with excitement. "It was amazing! I tell you we've never seen the likes since!"

"This was the final move that cinched the championship," Filius was demonstrating, everyone stepping back to allow him room as he wielded his enlarged umbrella as he would a sword while Pomona watched and giggled. "I grasped the hilt firmly and did an overcut, then quickly did an undercut and then a hanging stance. He never saw it coming!"

"Severus, really," Remus was saying, pointing an empty shot glass towards him. "You know the Gryffindor class was at the top both academically and in Quidditch our last year. But that's not reflective on you. You were the top of the Slytherin class, that's undeniable." He put the glass down and quickly poured more amber colored liquid into it.

"Does it really matter?" Hermione was asking, wishing they would change the subject. "That was quite a few years ago and so much more has happened since then."

"I don't know," Ginny was saying with a wink. "I think they're kind of cute when they banter like this." Her mead was going down like water and she couldn't seem to stop touching Remus, not that she wanted to.

"My how the years have affected your memory," Severus scoffed, shaking his head and crossing his arms across his chest. "I remember a deficient prevaricator who was caught altering grades to ensure his favorite students received better marks, thus affecting who finished in the higher realm of academia." He paused and rolled his obsidian eyes before saying, "Albus, you've hugged me twice. Please go find Minerva."

* * *

A couple hours later, everyone had enjoyed dinner and dessert, some going back to sample the delicious sweets more than once, and all were quite drunk from spirits. Albus, the hugger, was now attempting to dance with moves he'd made up on the spot; Minerva and Madam Hooch were creating Quidditch fight songs that they probably wouldn't remember in the morning; Filius was teaching Hagrid dueling moves which was rather scary for anyone within a ten foot radius; Severus and Remus were making fun of previous professors and laughing to the point one of them would snort, causing them to start all over again; Pomona was singing but no one seemed sure what; and the list went on. Hermione continued drinking pumpkin juice, laughing at all of them and making mental notes of their actions so she could use them as friendly blackmail in the future.

Ginny was drinking and laughing right along with everyone and having a wonderful time. It felt good to let loose and not worry if a student was around or if her son was nearby. When she drank, she turned into a flirt and her attention tonight was solely on Remus. Since she'd sat by him most of the evening, there were numerous winks and smiles and touches here and there on either his forearm or leg or shoulder. What encouraged her was that he returned the winks and smiles and touches and it made her heart race in expectation.

* * *

Around eleven, Ginny stopped drinking spirits and started on pumpkin juice. She'd lost count of how many cups of mead she'd had over the evening and was feeling a bit warm, knowing she'd had one or two too many. She ate a little more, hoping the food and the juice would help make her feel better, but close to midnight she decided she had to go outside for just a minute. Her head was spinning a bit and didn't want to be sick, thinking some fresh cool night air would help.

Hermione, who had been watching her friend off and on all evening, was concerned and followed her out.

"You ok?" she asked, knowing Ginny had had quite a bit to drink, instantly crossing her arms in the wintry air. Severus definitely would have something to say if he knew she was outside without wearing her long warm coat, but she would only be outside for a minute.

"Yeah, just needed to get outside for a second," Ginny answered with a smile. "I'll be back in before the countdown." Head still swimming, she held on to the nearby gate to steady herself."

"Remus looks very happy," Hermione told her with a smug smile.

"That's because he's drunk," Ginny said with a laugh that made her wince. "Like everyone else in there." The hand that wasn't holding the railing moved up to her head to massage a throbbing temple.

Hermione laughed too. "That's not the only reason and you know it," she said, pointing a finger at her as she turned and walked back inside, one hand on her large stomach. She didn't want to leave her husband alone too long as he'd told her earlier in the evening his actions were her responsibility since she would be remaining sober. He failed to mention exactly what those responsibilities entailed though, knowing she'd tease him later.

Ginny shook her head as she wrapped both arms around her upper body and inhaled deeply the crisp cold night air. As she glanced down the village at the dark storefronts and admired the enchanted candles spelled to hang in the trees, she briefly thought of Neville, smiling as she remembered their conversation again. She'd always love him and always miss him but he'd been terribly right. She couldn't mourn forever and was getting tired of being alone. She missed the partnership, the friendship, the love, the closeness; just everything. Then she thought back to being in Remus' arms when they'd danced and her smile grew wider. Maybe she…

"Are you feeling all right?"

Ginny jumped and turned to see the subject of her thoughts standing a couple feet behind her, the world spinning before her briefly from her sudden move. "You startled me," she said, hand to her temple again. "Yeah I'm fine. Just had to come outside for a couple minutes."

Remus glanced around at the closed shops, the landscape covered in a white blanket of snow and thought how beautiful everything looked. "It's almost time to countdown," he told her, having instantly missed her when she wasn't by his side. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm better. Come on," she said turning towards him, not wanting to miss the countdown. "Let's go back inside." After a few snow crunched steps towards the entrance, she felt Remus slip his hand inside hers and turned to look at him. When she saw the question of permission in his eyes, she smiled in response and then looked away, gently squeezing his hand and enjoying the warmth of his skin against hers. She also realized how quickly her heart was pounding. It seemed to match the pounding in her head.

When they reached the tavern door hand in hand, everyone was holding a glass in the air and counting down till midnight.

"Six…five…four…three…two…one…Happy New Year!" The group drank and cheered while spelled decorations all around the tavern whistled and popped and exploded confetti out everywhere and on everyone, colored streamers flying across the room in all directions.

"Beautiful," Ginny remarked as she stood in the doorway and watched the spectacular site before her, turning to look at Remus to see he was watching her, still holding her hand.

"Yes…you are," Remus said quietly, taking a step closer to her and cupping her face with his free hand, caressing her cheek lightly. "Just so beautiful, Ginny." He couldn't stand it any longer, having watched her all night and enjoyed her smiles and touches. And with the Firewhiskey he'd consumed, inhibition was nonexistent. He now had the nerve to do what he'd wanted to do for days and wasn't going to change his mind.

Ginny stood still, unable to move as she felt the damp heat of his palm against her cool cheek, looking up into his gray eyes gazing into hers. She heard the noise inside and knew everyone was hugging and kissing and celebrating the new year but was oblivious to anything but Remus and the incessant pounding of her heart and head. When he slowly leaned towards her, she didn't back away nor did she stop him and was quite certain she heard him whisper, "Forgive me," before he gently touched his lips to hers.

It was a simple chaste kiss but intense nonetheless. When Remus pulled from her, his eyes immediately searching hers for any sign of displeasure, he was relieved when he saw her smile at him, green eyes sparkling with life that hadn't been there for months. "Happy New Year, Ginny," he said, reaching for her other hand and squeezing both in his, wanting nothing more than to disappear with her right then.

"Happy New Year, Remus," she replied, eyes never leaving his, hardly able to believe they'd kissed. She was instantly happier than she'd been in a long time, or what felt like a long time to her. Now her head was spinning for another reason other than alcohol and she liked it.

Before either of them could say or do anything else though, Minerva, colorful confetti falling from her hair and clothing, approached them. "Happy New Year!" she exclaimed, reaching for Remus first for a hug and kiss and then Ginny, loose confetti now on them as well. "Isn't this beautiful? I love parties! And new beginnings!"

As she walked away to find someone else to hug, Ginny wasn't real sure if she'd been referring to the New Year in general or if she'd seen their embrace.

She didn't have time to ponder because Minerva was followed by Hermione and Severus and then Albus and Madam Rosmerta and, twenty minutes later, everyone had greeted everyone else with wishes for the following year with hugs and kisses and confetti all around. Ginny thought maybe no one saw her and Remus because no one said anything and felt certain if they'd been seen, someone would have said so and loudly. All she could think about, though, was holding his hand and feeling his soft lips against hers. She'd enjoyed it and it felt…right. Every time she'd looked at him as they'd hugged everyone, she couldn't hide her huge smile and neither could he, sharing looks that only they understood.

"Come on," Remus said a few minutes later when the embracing finally ceased. "Everyone is starting to head back." He was anxious to take his anti-hangover potion and to chat with her about their kiss, or better yet, do it again.

"Okay," she said as they quickly made their way through the small crowd to thank Madam Rosmerta for a wonderful evening before bundling up and walking out together to where the thestral pulled carriages were waiting. She kept her head down to avoid anyone's possible gaze but smiled when she felt Remus behind her and his hands on her waist as they waited their turn.

Some were still babbling spirit induced nonsense but most were quiet during the ride back to the castle. Ginny was thankful to ride with Sybill and Pomona as both women were silent, keeping to themselves. It was completely dark, which she was also thankful for, because as soon as Remus and she got settled in the carriage, he reached for her hand and held it the entire ride.

Upon arrival at Hogwarts, everyone climbed from the carriages, Remus assisting Ginny, Sybill and Pomona, and headed for their chambers. Remus and Ginny purposely walked slower than the rest and didn't hold hands again until they were out of eyesight, heading towards his chamber hand in hand to take their potion before picking William up from Madam Pince.

"Feel better?" he asked after she sipped from the vial.

"Yes, thank you, much better," she answered, handing the vial back to him, thankful the pounding in her head had stopped and wondering why they didn't take it with them. She instantly felt better as the potion worked quickly. "Tonight was a lot of fun. That party was amazing." She'd never known about the New Year's party at The Three Broomsticks and now she knew why. She'd heard and seen things she never would have imagined from her previous professors and current colleagues. No wonder students weren't allowed!

Remus was completely sober now after taking the rest of the potion and hoping he hadn't done or said anything to overstep his boundaries over the course of the evening. Based on her smile, he must not have. "It was amazing. Best one ever. I just hope my actions tonight were appropriate," he told her now that they were finally alone and could talk. "You know I would never do anything…"

"Remus," Ginny said, forcing herself to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "I…I will be honest with you when I say that…I'm not completely over Neville yet." When she noticed his shoulders fall slightly, she reached for his hand. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to try."

Was she saying what he thought she was saying? He gently squeezed the hand of the young woman before him that was more beautiful than he could ever remember. He understood the conflicts in her heart and mind having been there himself a few years ago. "It was awhile before I could allow myself to look at another woman the way I looked at Tonks," Remus told her, caressing her hand in his. "We have a beautiful friendship, Ginny, and I have a tremendous amount of respect for you." He smiled and squeezed her hand, smirking and raising one eyebrow. "But I will not lie and say that I'm not extremely attracted to you."

Ginny fought a blush, seeing the look he was giving her and knowing what was behind it, but didn't look away like she usually did. "I can't say I'm not attracted to you either," she admitted quietly. "I guess I…maybe we can continue to…spend time together…and just take our time…with things." She wasn't ready to start discussing anything too serious or intimate.

"I certainly won't push you or rush anything," Remus assured her. "I'd like to take our time as well." He paused and smiled, quickly glancing down towards the floor before lifting his eyes back to hers. "Would it be too much to steal another kiss this evening?" He couldn't help it. He just had to feel her soft lips once more now that they'd finally crossed the threshold.

Ginny smiled, already enjoying the New Year. "Remus, you never have to steal one," she said sweetly. "I'll gladly give them to you." _Anytime you want one_, she thought quickly.

Remus leaned in towards her, cupping her freckled face with his warm hands once more, and placed another chaste kiss on her lips, keeping his passion at bay for now. When he pulled from her he laughed slightly and shook his head, letting his hands fall to his sides briefly. "I can't believe I'm kissing you," he said, more to himself than to her. "I thought…I always considered you…well…family…sort of…not someone I'd…you know…and now…"

She nodded, completely understanding what he was saying as she'd had the same thoughts. "I've been telling Hermione and my family that we were only friends, that it was nothing more," she confessed. "But I guess I've realized the past month that it is a bit more. I was just…scared to admit it. And then I…" She stopped.

Remus reached for one of her hands again, caressing the top of it with his thumb. "You what?" he prompted.

"I…uh…talked to Neville the other day," she answered hesitantly, unsure if this was the right moment to bring it up but wanting to tell him. "You know…his portrait in the greenhouse?"

"Yes and I'm embarrassed to admit I haven't been back since the funeral," he said quietly, making a mental note to go have a chat soon, especially with recent developments.

"I hadn't either," she told him. "But I finally did and we…we talked. And he made me feel better about some things."

Nodding, Remus read in between the lines. "He told you to move on," he said. "Gave you permission, sort of." He was thankful she could hear it from Neville because he never could from Tonks.

"It's only been six months," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Sometimes I feel like I should wait longer and then sometimes I think it's silly to wait. For what? Being alone isn't going to bring him back. And he'll never be replaced in either my heart or William's." She paused and squeezed his hand. "But there is room for someone else."

"And I'm so happy to hear that," Remus told her. "I've been where you are though. I remember all the conflicting emotions. I remember being confused. Some days were happy and some were so sad. And it does take time but you get past it. You do move on. You can be happy again and allow yourself to love without feeling guilty. I am first and foremost your friend and always will be and will never ask you to compromise your own timetable with this." He pulled her to him in a big hug, enjoying the feeling of her arms wrapping around his waist and holding him tight. "But I will enjoy this next level we've evolved to."

"Me too," she agreed, head resting against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "This feels really nice." With the aroma from The Three Broomsticks still lingering on his clothes and combining with his musky cologne and leather jacket, Ginny was content to stay put and allow her senses to become full of Remus.

"Yes it does feel terribly nice," he agreed, wanting nothing more than to hold her all night. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"We need to get William."

Ginny pulled back from him as if he'd burned her, mouth open in shock. "Dear Merlin!" she exclaimed, briefly covering her mouth with her hand. "I forgot! How could I forget to pick up my son?"

Remus laughed at her reaction. "It's all right," he said, taking her hand. "We've had a pretty eventful night. I'll walk over with you."

* * *

"Hermione, I trust that you did not allow me to make a fool of myself this evening," Severus said having sipped his anti-hangover potion, thankful when the dreadful pounding inside his skull ceased. He always wondered why he subjected himself to the New Year's party, knowing how it always was from year to year. And then he remembered. The last professor that did not attend after being invited hiccoughed bubbles for a week. Reason enough to go, he surmised.

She had just returned to their bedroom after settling Malachai in his bed. Smiling at her husband, Hermione waddled her way across the room to their bed where he was lying with the back of one hand resting on his forehead and the other on his stomach, his black silk pajama bottoms almost blending in with the dark green satin sheets under him. "Hmm, let me think," she teased, carefully climbing in bed. "Aside from that little dance you and Remus performed by the dessert table, I'd say all was fine."

Severus turned to face her with a mock scowl, knowing he'd done no such thing. "You're an evil Gryffindor witch," he told her, raising one eyebrow. He trusted her completely but had to provoke her just a bit.

"And you're a grumpy Slytherin wizard, but I love you anyway," Hermione said, scooting close to him, propping her head up with one hand while the other entwined with his and rested on his flat stomach.

After a glance towards the large bulge between them, Severus looked back up to her, features softened, all jesting aside. "How's the child?" he asked, genuinely concerned. He knew time was close and had already begun brewing potions to assist in labor and reduce pain as he had for Malachai's birth. He did everything in his power to make delivery as easy for her as he could, although labor was never truly easy.

"She's been turning," Hermione answered. "She's ready. I'm expecting contractions within the next few days." She bit her lip for a moment. "Are you brewing the same pain elixir?"

"Yes I am," he answered. "I'm also brewing something for me." He hadn't told her about this yet but knew she'd be pleased.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled slightly. "You've stated you want no more children, to which I agree, two is enough," he explained. "This potion will take care of me so that I can not impregnate you and you will no longer have to take magical contraceptives. I know how much you dislike them."

Hermione smiled at his thoughtfulness and squeezed his hand. "I think that's wonderful," she said. "Thank you." He was always thinking of her and the children and it made her very proud.

Severus rolled over to his side, head propped up as well, so he could face her. "I love you," he said simply. "I wish I could do more." He leaned close and kissed her.

"You do plenty, Severus, and I appreciate you for it," she said when he pulled from her. "Speaking of kissing, did you see Remus and Ginny at midnight?" She just about burst when she saw them in the doorway of the tavern. It was about time.

"No," he answered, rolling his eyes. "I was too preoccupied with kissing you."

She smiled. "I caught just a glimpse," she told him. "But they finally kissed! Tell me what you think of them together. Honestly." She had always valued his opinion, regardless the subject.

Severus inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. Ginny was his wife's best friend so therefore he could not avoid her question. "Dealing with one werewolf is quite dangerous," he began. "Let alone two. However, I have confidence in her ability to handle them with caution. The age difference would have been a concern to me years ago, but since you came along, that is of little consequence. I think they could have a happy, successful relationship." He paused seeing the twinkle in Hermione's eyes. "But if you repeat any of my words to them, I'll hex you and deny everything."

Hermione laughed at his last comment before leaning in to kiss him. Severus was prideful and always had been. She accepted it though as he'd had a reputation established at Hogwarts before she ever came along. And because she respected him, she'd never tarnish that and always heed his requests. But she was glad that he agreed with her. She couldn't wait to talk to Ginny and find out if that kiss meant what she hoped it did.

* * *

Ginny knew she would catch grief over the next few days from someone regarding New Year's Eve. Students were returning so she passed time chatting with many of them, doing her best to avoid the faculty, eating meals in her chamber. Friday afternoon, however, Hermione and Minerva cornered her in her own classroom with no way to avoid them.

"So how are things, Ginny?" Hermione asked with an all-knowing smirk on her face, carefully sitting down at a table, hands splayed atop her stomach.

"Yes do tell if there is anything new and exciting in your life," Minerva added on, one eyebrow raised as she waited for a response, sitting beside Hermione with the same all knowing smirk displayed, small glasses resting on the end of her nose, chin in hand.

Ginny laughed at the two nosey women awaiting a response from her and shook her head. "You two are horrible," she told them. "Bloody horrible." She couldn't blame them though, knowing she'd be the same way if roles were reversed.

"Come on," Hermione prompted, hardly able to stand it. "Dish! We saw you kissing at midnight." She just had to know what was going on.

"At first I thought I imagined it," Minerva told them. "But I'm so glad it was real." She'd known them both nearly their whole lives and was thrilled to see them together. They were good for each other, just like Severus and Hermione were good for each other.

Ginny joined them at her classroom table. "Well, you saw us kissing," she said. "What more do you need to know?" She couldn't help but give them a hard time.

Hermione rolled her eyes while Minerva asked, "But what did it mean? Was it just a New Year's kiss prompted by spirits? Or the start of something beautiful and long over due?"

Ginny sighed, picking at a crack in the top of the wooden table with her fingernail. "You have to understand," she began. "I still miss Neville and that's not going to disappear over night. I adore Remus and always have. But…I guess….we discovered we did like each other more than just our platonic friendship." She looked back up at them. "But, we are not rushing into anything. We are not serious or committed or anything like that. I'm not ready for more yet."

Beaming, Hermione said, "I told you. I knew you were falling for each other." She nudged Minerva and added, "I've been telling her for two months now."

"I love you like a sister," Ginny said to her best friend. "But shut up." All three of them laughed.

"From someone who has watched both you and Remus grow up," Minerva began. "To find happiness and love only to lose it tragically, it does my heart good to see you finding happiness and love again. Even if it takes a little time. I don't want to see you rush this either but being able to hold one another makes all the difference in the world." Minerva missed Neville too but Remus was the best man to be with Ginny and her son now. They had her blessing and then some.

Ginny had always wondered about something and thought now would be the time to ask since her personal life was up for discussion. "Minerva," she began, eyes twinkling in curiosity. "Speaking of happiness and love, what exactly is between you and Albus?" When Minerva's eyes opened wide, Ginny quickly added, "You've been into my business so it's only fair to ask about yours!"

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other before turning to look at their former professor awaiting her response. Minerva sat quietly for a moment looking at them both before saying, "That's not a simple question to answer." How could she explain the beautiful and yet complex relationship she and Albus had shared all these years?

"We have a few minutes," Hermione told her, winking at Ginny. "You know all about our relationships."

Minerva looked back and forth between the two girls, deciding that they were right. It was only fair to share with them because she had expected them to share with her and they were colleagues now, not her students. "Albus and I have known each other a very very long time," she began. "We met here at Hogwarts actually. He was my transfigurations teacher…and my favorite teacher. I enjoyed his classes and often did extra projects and assignments, just to be able to spend more time with him, always astounded at how much he knew." She adjusted her glasses, still able to picture him in her second year class.

"Isn't he much older than you?" Hermione asked, thinking she remembered a vast age difference between the two.

"Yes he is eighty-five years older than me," she answered, looking over the top of her small glasses. "It is a considerable amount. But you have to remember, that's equivalent to a twenty of thirty year difference in the Muggle world." People that practiced magic, especially those who harnessed great power, didn't age as quickly.

"What happened after graduation?" Ginny asked curiously, chin in her hand.

"I'd been dating a fellow Slytherin classmate all of seventh year and we quickly wed," she explained, disdain obvious in her voice. "We spent almost ten years together and were miserable. It didn't help that I miscarried twice and learned I would not be able to have children. He was a pureblood and having a wife that couldn't bear him an heir was useless. I had kept in contact with Albus and immediately came back to Hogwarts after the divorce. It was 1955 and he had just been promoted to Headmaster and offered me the transfiguration teaching position."

When she didn't continue, Hermione prompted, "And?"

Minerva sighed remembering how the first few years were. Many nights she'd cried herself to sleep over the snail's pace of their progression. "Albus had a handful of serious relationships," she explained. "By the time we began teaching together, his focus was this school and the students. He was about one hundred years old, the equivalent of a sixty or seventy year old Muggle." She often wished she could change some of her decisions earlier in life, wishing for more time with Albus. Sometimes she would have given anything to have been older to have had more years with him. The timeturner Hermione had used in her classes had been one of Minerva's attempts at more time with him. Once he'd found out about it, he'd forbidden her to use it.

"So you never…got together?" Ginny asked, eyebrows raised, hoping the older woman understood what she meant.

Minerva's smile and pink cheeks answered the question. "We worked together five years before he even kissed me," she confided. "He kept telling me I was young and beautiful and needed to find someone my age. I wasn't interested in someone my age. I was past wanting children, knowing I couldn't carry anyway, so my students became my children. I shared the vision that Albus had for the school and we became partners and confided things to each other we told no one else. When our friendship turned into more, it wasn't the fiery passion you experience when you're young. It was respect and adoration and…love. We were not a couple per se, we did not have a committed relationship and no one ever knew. And yet we were together in every sense of the word. We're everything to each other so there's no way to pick one term."

"That's amazing," Hermione said, dreamy expression on her face. "And so beautiful. I often wondered about you two. There's just something in the way you look at each other."

"Albus is so wonderful," Ginny added. "Too bad you couldn't have spent those ten years with him instead of the ex." She felt sad that Minerva wasted those years with that Slytherin, knowing the love she shared with Albus.

A sad shadow seemed to pass over Minerva as her eyes and shoulders lowered. "I've made that wish a thousand times," she said with a slight shake of her head, glancing off to the side but not really seeing anything. "I don't have much longer with him and don't know what I'll do when he's gone." She knew the day was coming soon but tried not to think about it.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other, knowing her words to be true as Albus had gotten much worse the past couple years. He moved slower, spoke slower and his magic was not as powerful, the tell tale sign of the end being near.

"Let's not think on that," Minerva said, forcing a brave smile. "Albus has had many, many years of happiness. He wouldn't like to hear us talking like this." She reached for each of their hands with hers. "You both have found a special love. Treasure every single day you have. Don't allow ten years of your life to pass with nothing to show like me." She smiled and squeezed their hands in hers. "I'm so happy for you both. But for now, I must go. Just make sure Albus and I are on the guest list." She stood from the table, adjusted her emerald velvet robe and began walking towards the door.

"Guest list?" Ginny repeated. "For what?"

Minerva paused, hand on the door. "The wedding of course," she answered with a quick wave and wink towards the girls.

Ginny laughed and looked at Hermione. "Remus and I don't stand a chance of not being together do we?" she asked rhetorically. It seemed everyone had them together. Truth be known, it made her feel good.

"Afraid not, Love," Hermione said. "Even my usually gruff husband agrees a relationship would be good between you two. And that's saying something."

"He does?" Ginny asked in shock. "I didn't think he even liked Remus." She knew they had an extremely tumultuous relationship and never expected them to be mates.

"I think Remus and Severus have gotten past their differences," she said. "He does not speak ill of Remus." And that was true. Severus hadn't said anything negative about him since before the war.

"I really hope so," Ginny said. "I need to run though. I left William with Albus and he's probably ready for a reprieve from my little man's constant questions."

"I'm sure Severus is ready for me to return as well," she said, struggling to stand up. "This child needs to hurry up. I haven't had a decent nights sleep in a month!"

"Little Sabine will be here soon," Ginny assured her, grabbing her arm and helping her friend up, briefly remembering when she carried her son and how she had to have help in the last month, finding herself just a bit jealous of Hermione's pregnancy, quickly pushing the thought from her mind. She had William and loved him more than anything but couldn't help remembering the special time she shared with Neville before his birth and wishing she could relive it once more.

* * *

That evening when Ginny was putting William to bed, she sat beside him and leaned back against the headboard, pulling him into her lap.

"Mummy needs to talk to you about something," she began, holding him close.

"What is it?" he asked. "Are we leaving?" He really liked the big castle.

"No, Baby," she said, shaking her head. "It's about Remus." She paused to look at the face that resembled Neville when he was William's age and smiled, touching his chubby cheek. "Do you like Remus?" she asked.

"Yes Mummy," William answered with a nod. "Lots. He's our friend."

"Yes he is," Ginny confirmed. "But what if he was Mummy's special friend?"

William looked confused. "Special friend?" he repeated.

Ginny chose her words carefully. "Yes, Baby. Daddy was a special friend before you came along," she told him, hoping he'd understand in his own way that a 'special friend' was more.

William stared at his mother, processing what she'd said, remembering Christmas. "Will you dance with him again?" he asked. "I saw you dance and you looked happy."

"Yes I hope we will," she told him truthfully. "And we might kiss each other once in awhile. Would that be all right?" Because her son meant everything to her, she had to make sure her affection towards Remus would not upset or confuse him.

William thought again. "I like to see you happy and smiling," he said. "Remus makes you happy."

Ginny hugged her son, amazed at how much he'd grown up in the past few months, thankful she'd taken Remus' advice about classes with Malachai. "I love you so much," she told him, kissing his cheek. "You'll always be my number one wizard. You know that?"

"Yeah," William answered with a nod and a big smile, green eyes twinkling.

She carefully slipped him from her lap to the bed, laughing quietly to herself at his answer. "Okay," she said, getting up from the bed to finish tucking him in as he got settled under the covers. "Good night Baby. Sweet dreams"

"Night night," William said, clutching his stuffed dragon in his small arm.

Ginny closed the door and walked towards the sitting area, realizing she was smiling. Really truly smiling. She felt happy and content and even her steps seemed lighter. It felt good to feel good again. She couldn't wait to see what the last half of the school year brought knowing time spent with Remus would make it even better.


	12. Engagement

_You didn't think I'd forgotten about these two, did you?? No, not hardly. I'm afraid Lucius has been demanding all the attention the past few months, but he decided to give me a little break today. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The icy winds of winter that blew round the stone halls of Hogwarts Castle were soon swept away by the warm sun and gentle breezes of spring. Groups of students who once huddled together under blankets around their common room's blazing fireplace to keep warm now dotted the lush green hills around the castle, lounging and relaxing with either schoolwork or sweets from their last trip to Honeydukes. Days were beautiful with clear blue skies and happy birds that seemed to sing constantly while the cold earth once covered in ice now brought forth new life and growth.

Hermione gave birth to Sabine Malaise Granger-Snape two weeks after the New Year's party and had a decidedly tougher time with her than Malachai. She was teaching her morning potions class when the contractions began to hit. She sent one of her students to find Minerva, as she was on stand by since Hermione was due at any time. Severus had prepared their quarters ahead of time as well so he'd be ready when she was ready to deliver.

Malachai's birth had been relatively easy, as births go. Sabine, however, did not want to cooperate at all, causing complications for Hermione. Twelve hours into labor found her screaming, even with her husband's extremely strong potions. The pain was just too much for her to handle, tearing the sheets of their bed into shreds as she writhed in agony. Albus, Minerva, Ginny and Poppy tried to offer their assistance while waiting outside the couple's chamber, but Severus, hair wet and face dripping with sweat as he peered around the door at them, told them that they created the child together and they were quite capable of bringing it into the world, just like they did with Malachai. He did not need their help.

It was the following morning before Sabine finally met her parents. The night had been long and trying for Severus and Hermione. She'd screamed and cried and clutched the metal frame of their bed as if life itself depended on it while Severus scrambled with the makeshift lab he'd created in the bedroom just for delivery, and searched for anything that would give his wife relief. After a few attempts, he would finally find a combination of ingredients to make her sleep and then could allow his frustration freedom before that particular potion wore off and her screaming began again. He loved Hermione more than he ever thought he could love someone and, while he didn't show it like other men did, the depth of his feelings for her were limitless. It pained him greatly for her to be in such a state, as he wasn't used to feeling so helpless. The elixirs he'd provided for Malachai's birth did not work as well with Sabine for some reason and he couldn't figure out why.

Hermione had never known such excruciating pain as her daughter was putting her through. She'd always heard the second child was supposed to be easier but it was not, at least not for her. Her eyes burned from salty tears, her throat hurt was screaming and her body felt like it was being ripped in half. She had verbally lashed out quite a few times at Severus and he had returned the harsh words of course, which only made her cry more in her turmoil. She knew he was doing everything he could, logically, but her hormones were in control instead of her brain. The intensity of her pain knew no reason.

After one last ear piercing scream and head splitting push, Severus found himself staring at the scrunched up, crying, red face of his daughter, already donning a head full of fine brown hair. While Hermione wiped tears and caught her breath, he quickly cleaned Sabine and bundled her in a warm blanket. Her cries quieted when Severus carefully placed her in Hermione's trembling arms.

Hermione couldn't speak initially as she held her daughter tightly to her body, just allowing the flow of tears to cascade from her bloodshot eyes, both from happiness and exhaustion. Severus slid into bed beside her, lying upon the tattered remains of their sheets, holding his wife and daughter as best he could, a few tears of relief slipping from his own tired eyes, mainly because Hermione was no longer suffering. He kissed the top of her wet head and touched the soft hair of Sabine.

A few minutes passed before Hermione looked up at Severus with red eyes and a tearstained face. "Thank you," she managed to whisper in a raspy voice, smiling weakly. "She's beautiful."

"That's because you're her mother," Severus told his wife. "But we need to take care of you now. Sabine will be fine." He took the wrapped baby from Hermione, eyes never leaving his daughter's still splotchy face as he slowly walked to the door, and kissed her tiny forehead and cheek. He opened the door to find the small group still outside, waiting for them. Everyone gasped and smiled when they saw the baby in his arms.

Ginny went forward and took Sabine from him as planned. "Everything is ready for her," she told him, cradling the baby in her arms. "She'll be fine. Just take care of Hermione." She knew her friend needed more attention than the baby.

"Thank you," Severus told her wearily. "Once I get her settled, we'll be sleeping for a few hours and then will call for you and Sabine."

"What's her middle name?" Minerva asked curiously as everyone gathered around Ginny to gaze at the baby.

Severus smirked. "Malaise," he answered.

Albus chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" Minerva asked him, glancing up at him over her glasses. "I think it's a beautiful name."

"Oh it is," Albus agreed. "It's also French for 'difficult'." He looked over at Severus and winked in understanding.

Ginny and Minerva smiled then and looked at Severus too.

"It seemed appropriate," he told them simply and then went back inside to tend to Hermione, closing the door behind him.

Hermione was curled up in a ball on her side when Severus returned. When she saw him, she said quietly, "I'm so tired and in incredible pain. Please give me something to sleep."

He knelt beside the bed, stroking her still wet hair from her flushed face. "You are the most amazing woman I know," he told her with a small smile. "And I apologize for not being able to help you more with the pain. I don't understand why the potions worked for Malachai so well and not for Sabine."

"Doesn't matter now," she told him. "It's over and she's here and I love you."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. "I've got a hot herbal bath waiting for you," he told her, slowly helping her sit up. "After that, I have medicinal tea for you to drink and then we're both going to sleep for awhile." He picked her up, cradling her body to his, and slowly walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

The next day, The Granger-Snape family left Hogwarts for Spinner's End to stay for a month and allow Hermione time to recuperate before returning to their class schedule. Remus and Ginny worked out their schedules to cover their classes while they were gone. The event was not lost on William, either, who questioned his mother that evening.

"Sabine's pretty," he told his mother, remembering watching Malachai with her before they left. "I'd like to have a pretty baby sister."

Ginny had been preparing dinner, but stopped when she heard his comment. "You'd like a what?" she asked, eyes wide. Did he just ask for a sister? Dear Merlin.

"'Liza and 'Lisabeth have each other," he told her, fidgeting slightly in the chair he sat in while watching his mother. "And now Malachai has Sabine. You have brothers too. Doesn't have to be a sister. A brother would be fun. We could play together like me and Malachai do."

Ginny wasn't sure what to say, as this was at least the third time he'd brought up the topic. It certainly wasn't something she could easily explain to him. Then again, he already had to deal with complicated issues like death, being a werewolf and Remus being a 'special friend', so maybe he would understand more than she thought. Since he had grown up quite a bit in the past year, she decided to be as honest as she could be with him without using baby terms. He didn't like to be talked to like he was a baby.

"Darling, it's not that easy," she began, kneeling in front of the wooden chair where he sat, noticing the laces of one of his shoes was untied and began to tie them. "A baby has to have a mummy and a daddy to be borne like Sabine was. We don't have a daddy anymore. Having a baby is also a pretty big decision to make and I…well I'm not in a position to do something like that now being alone."

William watched her tie his shoelaces, but didn't understand completely. Remus was a special friend so she wasn't completely alone. "Remus doesn't have any kids, does he?" he asked curiously.

Ginny swallowed, as she stared into the big green eyes that reminded her of her own. "No, he doesn't have any kids," she answered truthfully, at least none that she knew of.

"Well, maybe he'd want one then," he offered in his innocence. "Can a special friend do that?"

Ginny sighed and stood up, turning away from him for a moment. "No, a special friend can't do that," she told him. Obviously it _could _happen, but this was more complicated than her son understood.

"But why not?" William asked, slipping from the chair clumsily. "You do the same things with him that Malachai's parents do with each other." He'd seen his mummy and Remus kiss and had also seen Malachai's parents kiss. What was different?

"William," Ginny said, turning back around to face her precocious son. "Please let's not discuss this anymore, okay? And please don't say anything to Remus." She could just hear the conversation now. She knew her son meant no harm, but he didn't understand the adult nature of what he was talking about. Things had been quite amiable with her and Remus and didn't need anything like the asinine topic of them having children discussed. She didn't even know if she wanted another child anyway, with Remus or anyone else.

"I don't understand," William said, raising his voice just a little. "Why are you scared of Remus? I thought you liked him and he…"

"William!" Ginny exclaimed a little louder than she'd intended, unable to downplay her frustration. "Enough!"

Instantly mad, William ran from the kitchen to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Ginny sighed and shook her head, feeling horrible at her outburst. A child with or without Remus was just not a subject she needed to discuss with her four year old son. She'd talk to him later. The full moon was three nights away and knew he was a little more irritable because of that. It was moments like these that she wished like hell her son could just be a little boy.

* * *

"Mummy, can I hold her?" Malachai asked when he crawled onto the large bed with his parents. It's where they'd spent most of their time since arriving at Spinner's End, relaxing and enjoying being together while Hermione rested and recuperated.

"Yes you can," Severus answered, moving over slightly to make room for him. "Sit here between your mother and me and I'll put her in your lap."

The five year old sat against the pillows in between his parents and opened his arms as Severus placed the bundled baby in them, making sure he held her tight and that her small head was supported. "Was I born with hair too?" he asked curiously.

"Yes you were," Severus told him, putting his arm around his son for extra support of the baby. "You had just a little more actually."

Malachai stared at his sister for a few more minutes, noticing that she didn't do much but sleep. "She doesn't know how to talk," he told them. "She doesn't move or anything."

"No, Honey, we have to teach her," Hermione told him. "Just like Daddy and I had to teach you."

"Can I teach her too?" he asked, watching with curiosity as she gripped the end of small finger.

Hermione exchanged a glance with Severus. "Of course, Sweetie," she answered, kissing the top of his dark curly hair. "All of us will."

Malachai adjusted his hold slightly and gently touched Sabine's chubby cheek. "How long before she can play with me?" he asked curiously. "She'd have fun with me and William."

"It'll be a number of months," Severus answered. "She won't be capable for some time. You can help us take care of her until then."

"William wants one too," Malachai told them, remembering what his friend had said before they left Hogwarts.

Hermione glanced at Severus again. "Wants one? A sister?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered with a small nod. "He said Sabine was pretty and wanted a sister. I think a brother would be okay, too. Do you think he'll get one like me?"

Hermione wasn't very surprised at her son's question, having known that William had asked Ginny about it before. "I'm not sure if he'll get one or not," she answered honestly, knowing she'd love nothing more than for her dear friend and Remus to have a child. They both deserved it.

"I hope so," Malachai continued. "He needs one."

After Malachai had been put to bed and Sabine placed in her crib, Severus and Hermione took advantage of the quiet, knowing they'd be wakened in a couple hours when Sabine was hungry.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, pulling his wife into his arms in front of him when she crawled back onto the bed.

"Much better," she answered with a smile, as she settled herself against his body. "This was a good decision you made to come here. I've enjoyed this time away from everyone immensely."

"You had such difficult labor," he said, kissing her cheek and squeezing her slightly. "I had to take you away. You deserve a little quiet. Even I have to admit this seclusion has been welcome." He wasn't sure whom he was fooling really. Seclusion had always been welcome in his life.

"I still don't understand what happened," Hermione said, placing her arms over his around her waist and relaxing against him. "The potions you brewed worked so well with him. It was as if she was just determined not be born. I'm still very sore."

"Did you put on the restorative salve earlier?" he questioned.

"Yes, I did," she answered. "It does help, but it will take longer to heal from her." She turned her head to glance at him briefly. "I'm so glad you brewed that other potion for you. Even if I had entertained the idea of a third, I'm certainly against it now."

Severus smiled, resting his cheek stop her still bushy hair. "Two children is two more than I ever thought I'd have," he told her. "It still amazes me when I look at them to think how close I'd been to taking my own life years ago. I thought all was hopeless until this know-it-all Gryffindor forced her way into my life."

She gasped in surprise at his words, turning her head slightly. "What?" she said with a laugh. "Forced? I never held a wand to your head."

He leaned around her body so he could see Hermione's face and kissed her cheek. "No, you held it to my heart," he told her sincerely. "By not giving up on me when I tried to push you away."

"Well, I've always been a bit stubborn," she admitted, gazing into the obsidian eyes that once concealed much darkness, but now reflected warmth and peace. She regretted nothing about her life and loved her family more than anything.

"And for once, I'm very glad for that stubbornness," he replied truthfully. "Though it did make teaching you a trifle tiresome." He couldn't help but tease her.

"Sod off," she said with a laugh, hearing his quiet chuckle too. "Let's lay down and try to get some sleep. Sabine will be crying before we know it."

They disentangled themselves and stretched out under the cool sheets, quickly pulling the covers up and over them. Severus waved his hand to turn off the lights and laid down beside his wife, cradling her body against his and slipping his arm over her.

"Good night, Severus," she whispered.

"Good night, Hermione."

* * *

While Hermione was at Spinner's End with her family, Ginny was being run ragged with two sets of classes; Remus as well. They'd rush by each other in the hall with an armful of books and give the other a weary knowing smile as they hurried to their next class. They didn't even have time for dinner together in the evenings because of the preparation needed to keep up with their classes plus Severus and Hermione's. Knowing the favor would be returned if they needed their classes taken over for some reason, they didn't really mind all that much.

* * *

One afternoon, when Ginny was straightening up after her morning potions class, where she actually had an hour breather before her own class, there was a knock on the door before Minerva walked in.

"Well, good morning!" Ginny greeted, scrubbing dried toad's wart off one of the wooden tables. "Come on in. I'm just cleaning up a little."

Minerva smiled dreamily and sat down at another table near her. "It's a fine morning," she told her, wondering where to start, resting her chin in her hand and staring ahead, but not really seeing anything.

Ginny expected her to continue, but realized her previous teacher was not expounding on why the morning was fine. "Is everything all right, Minerva?" she asked curiously, joining her at the table and noticing the far away expression on her face.

In response, Minerva shook her head in disbelief, her eyes twinkling in happiness. "I just don't even know where to start," she said, trying not to tear up, hand clutching a tissue to her chest. "It's just…last night…Albus asked me to marry him!"

"What?" Ginny shrieked, briefly covering her mouth. "Are you kidding? That's wonderful!" She quickly stood up and hugged the older woman, thinking it was about time for those two to finally admit their feelings for each other. "Do tell! What happened?"

"It was a little bittersweet I'm afraid," Minerva told the young woman who had become a trustworthy friend, as they sat back down at the small table. "But still beautiful."

"_Albus, I really should be going," she told him. "It's late and I've got class in the morning." They'd finished a delicious meal and were having tea in his sitting room when she'd glanced at the clock and saw the time. _

"_Stay with me, Minerva," Albus said quietly, reaching for her hand. His voice was not as strong as it once was, sounding tired and weak, every sentence an effort. He knew it was only a matter of time and needed to set at least one more thing right._

"_Tonight?" she clarified. It was not uncommon for her to warm his bed periodically, as she had for many years, but usually she stayed on the weekends when there were no classes to worry about the next day. Many Saturday and Sunday mornings were spent in Albus' bed having breakfast, sharing the latest candy to satisfy his sweet tooth and discussing which students were excelling and which were spending too much time in detention._

_Albus nodded slowly, hoping she would soon stay with him every night._

_Minerva thought for a moment, realizing she really didn't want to return to her own room. The past number of months, she'd tried to spend every moment she could with him knowing that he was not well. "Okay, Albus," she easily acquiesced. "Let's get ready for bed then. It's getting late."_

_Twenty minutes later, Albus and Minerva were lying beside each other in his large circular bed covered by cool linens and thick duvets and had been quiet for a few minutes. _

"_What are you thinking about?" Minerva whispered in the dark around them, able to see his tired eyes watching her in the soft moonlight. It wasn't the real moon, of course. Years ago Albus had spelled a 'fake' moon to hang above his bed every evening and follow the phases of the actual moon outside, the small orb always casting a soft shimmering glow upon the bed beneath it. _

"_That I'm very tired," he answered feebly, his voice barely a whisper. _

"_Well then, go to sleep," she told him gently. _

"_That's not what I mean," he told her as one eyebrow rose to emphasize his point. _

_She sighed at his truthful words. "I know, Albus," Minerva replied, understanding what he meant. "But let's not talk about that now, okay?"_

_His hand emerged from under the covers to reach up and touch her aging face tenderly. "I've accomplished amazing and wondrous things throughout my long life," he told her. "Except for one thing."_

"_What is there that you couldn't possibly have done by now?" she asked, trying to keep the tone light. She always seemed to be fighting tears around him and hated that. The last thing she wanted was to fill his remaining days with sadness._

"_Minerva," he began after clearing his scratchy throat. "I have been a stubborn and blind old fool. I've loved you deeply for many years and yet I always tried to keep you at a distance, using the school as a pathetic excuse for not giving you my affection. I should have done this when you returned to the castle, to me, so many years ago. Please forgive me for waiting so long." He reached for her hand under the corner of the pillow and squeezed gently. "Will you marry me, Minerva McGonagall? Spend my remaining days by my side as my wife?"_

_Tears were slipping from her eyes, both from immense happiness and intense sadness at his proposal. "Albus," she said quietly, voice shaky. "You're not a stubborn fool. And yes I'd love to marry you. I've always loved you."_

"_I don't know how much longer I have," he warned. "I just know I'm very tired and my magic has lost much of its power. Let's do this as soon as we can, my darling."_

_She wiped tears from her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Albus, we'll do it in the next few days," she agreed. "As soon as Hermione and Severus return." She moved closer to him, wrapping her arm around him carefully but tightly, as he did with her. "You've made me so very happy."_

"_You've always made me happy, Minerva," he said, holding her close to his heart. "From the very first day I met you."_

Ginny's eyes were brimming with tears when Minerva finished telling her story. "And you thought my wedding would be first," she told her with a smile. "I am so happy for you both. That is amazing. It's so sad, but yet so happy at the same time. It's just beautiful."

"That's been our relationship in a nutshell," Minerva told her solemnly, looking over the rim of her small square glasses. "But I will treasure every single moment I have with him. Life is so precious. It's a shame most of it's gone by the time you learn that lesson." Youth was truly wasted on the young.

"Hermione will be beside herself when you tell her," Ginny said, still smiling from news of their engagement. "I can't wait for her to return."

"How is she doing?" Minerva asked with concern. "She had such a tough time in delivery." Malachai's birth had been extremely easy in comparison. If she remembered correctly, labor with him only lasted a couple hours.

"Much better," Ginny answered with a small nod. "They'll be home in a few days actually. I'll be glad. William has missed Malachai terribly." There had been quite a few tense evenings with Ginny having a double load of papers to grade and assignments to create and William not having his best friend to play with. She tried to make some extra time when she tucked him in at night, but still felt as if she'd been neglecting her motherly duties.

Minerva smiled in understanding. "He's been following you around, hasn't he?" she asked with a smirk. Ginny and Neville's son was one of the brightest she'd seen in years and couldn't wait until he could officially begin school at Hogwarts in a few years. She was certain he'd be a perfect balance of Ginny's resilience and Neville's determination, both providing equal intelligence. With Remus as a strong influence in his young life as well, Minerva expected the child to exceed both his parents and probably over half the school.

"That in and of itself isn't so bad," Ginny told the older woman she'd grown closer to the past number of months. "But he's asked twice now about him getting a brother or sister, which is a touchy subject for my son to be inquiring about. The other day he asked me if Remus had a child and would he want one. I have to admit, Minerva, I got a little frustrated with him. I know he's trying to cope with everything that's happened to him recently and I'm so thankful he likes Remus, but future children is just not a topic he needs to be asking about."

"That one certainly doesn't miss much, does he?" Minerva asked, stifling a laugh, nearly able to hear the child's constant questions in her head. "He's definitely not your typical four year old." She paused, wondering if she should inquire of her relationship with Remus. "How are things with you and my favorite werewolf anyway?"

Ginny instantly smiled as she pictured him with his shaggy graying hair and mustache. "Good," she answered safely. "Valentine's Day is coming up, you know. It was always one of my favorites. At first, I thought I'd be alone, but now I'm rather looking forward to spending it with him."

Minerva's eyes enlarged immediately. "That's it!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "That's the day Albus and I will marry. Hermione will have returned by then, correct?" Why hadn't she thought of that before? It would be the perfect day to wed the man who had always been her 'valentine'.

"Yes, they get in the day before," she answered. "I'm so excited for you two. Can I help with anything?" Ginny didn't think any wedding would be as wonderful as Albus and Minerva's would be and was already excited.

"There's not much to help with," Minerva told her with a slight shake of her head. "It won't be anything lavish. Just something simple out by the water with our friends."

"And it will be the most beautiful wedding ever," Ginny told her with a huge smile. "Congratulations."

* * *

Friday evening, Ginny was relaxing on the couch by the fireplace, finally not needing any flames for warmth, and going over her lessons for the next week. Monday would be the last day to fill in for Hermione and Severus, as they were returning that afternoon, and Tuesday was Valentine's Day, the long awaited wedding of Albus and Minerva. As she sipped her tea, Ginny was startled when she heard a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock and realized it was almost ten.

When Ginny opened the door, she smiled instantly. "I'm so glad to see you," she told Remus as he stepped in and encircled her in his arms, briefly lifting her up. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

Remus held her tightly, burying his face in her red hair and inhaling her scent, satisfying both the primal and human sides of his being. He'd been in his room, trying to work on lesson plans, but couldn't get her off of his mind. They'd had little time for each other the past month and he'd missed her terribly. By his gage of her hold on him, apparently she'd missed him too.

"I know it's a little late," he said, pulling from her just enough to see her freckled face as he closed the door behind him. "But I just had to spend a few minutes with you."

"I'm so glad you did," Ginny told him, reaching for his hand. "These classes have had me running ragged."

"Me too," Remus agreed, smiling at her, still amazed that she could feel towards him like she did. "I can't wait till Monday."

"Do you want some tea?" she asked as they slowly walked hand in hand away from the door and into her chamber.

"No thank you," Remus told her with a wink and sly grin, slightly squeezing her hand in his. "Just you."

Ginny smiled and blushed slightly at the implication of his words. Then she remembered what her father had sent her just a few days ago. "Oh! You have to see this," she said excitedly, pulling him with her towards the bedroom. "Dad sent it."

Remus watched as she approached a black box and pushed a round shiny dial. Instantly there were people moving and talking on the front of it. "I know what that is," he said, examining the small dials down the side. "It's a television set. Keeps muggles entertained for hours. Where did Arthur get it?"

"Muggle artifact office of course," Ginny answered with a look that told him he should have known. "And I understand why they love them so. I watched a bit and sometimes it's pretty funny." She paused. "Want to watch a little with me?"

Remus curiously poked at the hard screen, surprised that muggles were capable of making their own type of magic. "Of course," he answered, knowing he'd do anything just to spend time with her. "Shouldn't it be in color?"

"He said that it was an older one," she explained as they climbed onto her soft bed. "Newer ones have color I think."

Remus and Ginny reclined against her pillows while she spelled the television to hover at the end of the bed so they could see it easier.

"Does this…err….do these people have names or something?" he asked curiously, almost feeling like a nervous teenager in his girlfriend's room as he reclined into the softness of Ginny's bed that surrounded him and filled his nostrils with her sweet scent.

"They call it a 'show'," she answered, glancing over at him and feeling the butterflies begin to swarm in her stomach at the thought of being in bed with him. "I've seen this one before. It's called 'I Love Lucy'."

Remus laughed nervously. "Interesting," he said. "Who's Lucy?"

Ten minutes later they were laughing and holding their sides. Thankfully Ginny had spelled the room soundproof otherwise she was sure they would have awakened William.

Remus had tears streaming from his eyes. "This is…the funniest thing…I've ever seen," he said, still laughing. "Dear Merlin!" He never anticipated that this television would provide such entertainment.

Ginny had only watched a few shows, but this was one of the funniest she'd seen so far. "Ohh Ricky!" she exclaimed, doing her best to imitate the character.

"Now Lucy," he chimed in, trying to imitate the other character, which caused them to start laughing all over again because neither did a very good job.

When the show was over, Remus was near tired from his laughter alone. "That was something else," he told her, shaking his head. "I haven't laughed that much in a long time. Are there other shows like this one?"

"Yeah," she answered, spelling it back to the small table. "I'm not sure how it works though. I don't know if they cycle through, but I've caught a couple others. This one is one of the funniest though."

"Well thank you for sharing," he told her, feeling incredibly relaxed beside her on the bed. "It was great. I needed that."

"You and me both," Ginny said glancing at him and feeling the butterflies swarm inside her stomach again. He really did look good lying beside her still wearing his slate gray colored trousers that were somewhat wrinkled now and an untucked collared gray and white striped shirt that was unbuttoned enough to reveal chest hair she longed to touch. With his short shaggy tendrils and soulful eyes, Ginny thought he looked _too_ good. Was there such a thing?

Remus rolled to his side next to her and propped his head up with his hand. "Know what else I need?" he asked quietly, deciding to test the water just a little. He certainly couldn't just leave her bed without so much as an embrace.

She rolled to her side then, big green eyes meeting his, and asked, "What's that?"

"A kiss from a beautiful woman," Remus answered with a wink.

"Let me see if I can find one," Ginny teased, pretending to get up.

He grabbed her arm instantly and pulled her down to him, covering her body with his quickly. "You would be the beautiful woman," he told her, sliding his arms under her body as not to press his weight on her. "The only one I can see anyway."

"Oh my, how you charm me," Ginny said, eyes twinkling. "However could I deny you, Mr. Lupin?" She wondered if he could feel her heartbeat pounding between them.

"I hope you never do, Miss Weasley," Remus answered before claiming her soft mouth with his, gentle but commanding, revealing to her through his lingering kiss just how much he'd missed her. It was just a brief reflection of his passion, but he needed her to know, needed her to feel it for just a few moments, so that she never doubted him. He forced himself to keep the center of his body away from hers, for he knew if he felt her heat, it would be his undoing. And though he wanted her desperately, he would not push her. "Now I must go," he told her, wishing he could stay beside her all night. "It's late and I don't want to wear out my welcome."

Ginny had been lost in his embrace and hated for it to end. She knew he was right though. He could not stay any longer. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but that she didn't trust herself. She wanted him to stay, wanted to share love with him, but she simply wasn't ready for that quite yet.

After reluctantly climbing from her bed and straightening their clothes, they slowly walked to the door hand in hand. Remus turned and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," she said quietly, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl. "Good night Remus."

When she returned to bed awhile later, Ginny purposely chose the pillow he'd used because his scent still lingered. While it made her ache for him, it soothed her at the same time, as she'd missed the manly scent that used to cover Neville's pillowcase in their bed. A sound peaceful sleep found her quickly and with a smile on her face.

* * *

_I know, I know. I Love Lucy is not English comedy. But it's funny, hence why I chose it._ _Reviews and comments always appreciated!!_


	13. Wedding

Valentine's Day was extremely eventful as it was the highly anticipated wedding of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Classes were cancelled for the day so preparations could take place for the sunset wedding. It seemed the perfect day too, as if nature itself somehow realized how precious this union was, providing the best weather possible. The sky was blue and clear all day, the grass was green and the wind was gentle on the anxious crowd that began to gather by the lake as twilight settled upon them. The entire faculty and student population of Hogwarts was present along with all manner of magical beings, including a few merpeople (though they had to continually return to the water to catch their breath), the ghosts from the castle, a few centaurs, the house elves and even some goblins. Many previous students and ministry employees, along with the entire Weasley clan, were there as well as Colin, from the Daily Prophet, and Luna, from the Quibbler. Harry, still working as an Unspeakable and assisting the Ministry of Magic, was performing the ceremony by Albus' request.

Minerva had originally decided that she would just wear her nicest dress, but it didn't finish up that way. When Albus had finally told her to go all out and buy the most beautiful wedding ensemble she could find, Ginny took her shopping at Twilfit & Tattings in Diagon Alley. Minerva instantly fell in love with a sand colored long sleeve A-line silhouette with Alencon lace, a thin satin ribbon that weaved around the natural waistline of the dress, satin buttons down the front and a chapel length train. It almost had a Spanish appearance since it was completely covered in the exquisite lace. She selected a seventy-two inch long circular romantically old-fashioned Mantilla veil as well, which complimented the dress perfectly. When Minerva fully dressed for her last fitting, she felt absolutely beautiful and almost cried.

* * *

Chamber music softly played by spelled instruments while the guests took their seats by the lake, some standing and some sitting on benches that had been levitated out from the Great Hall and draped with white satin. The grassy aisle between the benches was lined with small clay pots of fragrant gardenias (as per Albus' request since the white flowers stood for secret love). In front of the guests, complete with the tranquil lake and setting orange sun as a backdrop, stood a triple arch that was covered in white tulle with dark blue velvet tied in bows to secure the material. Much like the Great Hall, thin, red candles hung in the air above the center of the arch in a heart shape while silver rose petals seemed to fall from the sky above the guests, but never reached them. Hundreds of fireflies flitted about like little twinkling lights against the darkening sky while Harry, Albus, Severus and Remus took their respective places to await the beginning of the ceremony.

Harry, Severus and Remus wore traditional black dress robes and clasped their hands in front of them while they waited. Albus, leaning on a cane made from Agarwood, stood serenely in his dark blue crushed velvet robe trimmed with black silk and cords to match with a cone shaped hat upon his head made from the same material, his small half moon spectacles atop the bridge of his nose.

When the tempo of the melodic music changed, Ginny was the first to begin the slow walk down the grassy aisle. Her mint green colored silk dress was sleeveless with the material seemingly crossed over her chest in a V shape and hanging straight to her ankles, the silk looking tattered and torn at the bottom. Silver cord trimmed the dress, falling just over her shoulders, across the bodice of the dress and lining the back. Her red tendrils were pinned up in a French twist with a couple sprigs of baby's breath tied with thin white ribbons that hung loose while she held a handful of Calla lilies. (These had been Minerva's request because they stood for beauty and she felt her young, pretty bridesmaids should carry flowers that represented that). Ginny smiled as she took her time walking, oblivious to the air growing chilly around her, making eye contact with those she knew, nodding at a few students of hers, but saved her biggest smile and wink for Remus. She thought how absolutely dashing he looked in his black dress robe and it made her want to run over and throw her arms around him, almost giggling at the thought.

Remus felt as if he'd simply stopped breathing while he watched Ginny, thinking she looked as beautiful as any goddess ever could have. Her dress seemingly floated around her body like a wispy cloud, causing her red hair and green eyes to stand out bright. _That wink was for me and no one else_, he thought proudly and a little smugly as she took her place over to the side, unable to hide his grin. _How did I get so lucky? _Speaking of getting lucky, he couldn't stop the vision from entering his mind of pinning her body between his and the nearest wall or tree, bunching up that pretty green dress around her waist and sliding up into her heat, quickly catching himself and ending his fantasy since his body was beginning to respond. It had been too long since he'd enjoyed such pleasures. _Not good_, he thought as he shifted slightly in an effort to end his physical response. _Thank Merlin for these robes, _he thought in relief and with the slightest snicker, ignoring the sideways glance from Severus.

Hermione followed Ginny wearing the same beautiful silk dress, her brown tresses in the same French twist and also holding Calla lilies. She waved at Sabine, who was resting in Molly Weasley's arms, but otherwise kept her chestnut eyes on her husband as she walked, thinking to herself that he seemed to grow more handsome each year. Though not that long ago, the memories of looking at him as her teacher seemed so vague, as if they were merely a dream. She knew their relationship still seemed odd to some, but Hermione couldn't imagine where she would be without him by her side and their precious children to raise. She had truly found her soul mate.

Severus watched with stoic pride as his amazing young wife made her way down the aisle slowly, almost smiling when she waved towards their daughter. As his eyes locked with hers in an unspoken but powerful bond of love, he knew his life could not get any better than it was and couldn't wait to watch their children grow. He'd never truly known how it felt to be a proud man until now, for he'd never had anything to be proud of, a ghost of a smirk forming to his lips as he watched Hermione take her place beside Ginny and then his son as he began his walk down the aisle with William. His_ son_. His intelligent and precocious magical son. The very thought made him stand a little taller.

The two little boys were dressed in classic black and white knicker suits (again by Albus' request because he thought they were the cutest outfits for little boys). Malachai had a blue balloon about the size of a quaffle secured to his wrist while William had a pink one, each with a ring attached by magic, again Albus' idea. Malachai was somewhat solemn as he walked, making sure he held his balloon properly as he'd been instructed to do by his father, while William wore a gregarious smile and waved to everyone, even those he didn't know.

Hermione removed Minerva's ring and levitated Albus' over to Severus, whispering to the boys that they'd done a good job and to hold their balloons in their arms as not to block anyone's view. Albus caught the boys' eyes as well and nodded to compliment them on their journey. They smiled back before making sure they had a hold of their balloons. Albus felt a twinge of sadness before looking away. William really was the epitome of Neville in personality with Ginny's physical traits, causing Albus to wish like hell Neville were here to see this in person. Watching Malachai was like watching Severus when he was younger and that gave the old man hope, for the one that he thought would always remain a lost soul had finally found love.

When the music changed again, everyone who wasn't already standing stood and turned around. When Minerva began her walk down the aisle holding her small bouquet of forget-me-nots (which symbolized true love), she was already tearing up. She couldn't help it. It was a day she'd wanted most of her life and had given up on ever actually experiencing. But here it was. She was finally marrying Albus. They would officially be husband and wife. All the smiling faces on the people she passed were just a blur. The only person she could truly see through the thin material of the veil was Albus waiting for her at the other end. He was the only one that mattered anyway.

When the music stopped, Albus and Minerva, their eyes already having spilled happy tears, joined shaky hands before turning to Harry while all the guests that could sat down behind them, bathed in the soft orange glow of the setting sun.

"I'm truly honored today to join Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Minerva Eleanor McGonagall in wizarding matrimony," he began, wand to his throat so everyone could hear. "I can't think of two other people more respected or loved than these standing in front of me. They've taught most of us, helped us in immeasurable ways and always made sure they were fair in everything they've ever been involved in. The only thing that could come close to their devoted love for each other is their love for those they call friends and students. And today, Albus and Minerva have decided to make official what the rest of us have known for years." He paused to smile at them affectionately while heads nodded and quiet laughter of agreement was heard from most of those in attendance. "They have also chosen to write their own vows." He nodded towards Albus.

As he leaned on his cane, Albus cleared his throat and then held his wand to it for amplification, for his quiet voice would not carry. "Minerva," he began, gazing into the teary blue eyes of the woman he dearly loved. "It seems like you have always been by my side, offering me endless support and constant encouragement. You have shared my vision for Hogwarts and have done everything you could to assist me with that vision and I am eternally grateful to you and your devotion to me and the school." He paused to take a breath. "I have loved you for years and don't honestly know why I didn't marry you sooner. I don't know what I would have done without you all this time. You're my best friend, Minerva, and I love you so very much. I have always been yours and will continue to be forever."

Fighting tears and swallowing the lump building in her throat, Minerva forced a smile and gently squeezed his feeble hands, having handed her flowers to Hermione. "Albus," she began, her wand to her throat. "I have always thought the world of you, from the very first day I met you. When my world fell apart, you picked me up and gave me a second chance at life and love. You've been my best friend, my mentor and my rock. There's no one I respect and admire more than you and am honored to become your wife. I think I started loving you the very first day I met you and have always considered myself yours and no other's."

Many were wiping tears when their vows were completed. Even Severus was experiencing physical emotion, tilting his back to dispel the tears that wanted to form, ignoring the curious gaze from Remus who made no attempt to stop his from sliding down his cheeks. Everyone, whether a student, teacher or friend, knew the extensive history of these two and understood how much they meant to the other. Finally hearing them speak these words was indescribably beautiful and amazing. Everyone knew they'd just witnessed the likes of something they'd probably never see again.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say those words are the most heartfelt expressions of love I've ever heard," Harry said, having used the back of his finger to dispel of the wetness slipping from his eyes. He held out his hand to Severus for the ring and then towards Hermione. "The platinum that these rings are made of symbolize the strength and purity of the promise that Albus and Minerva are making to each other today. The circular shapes of these bands represent their never-ending love for each other. On the inside of each ring is the wizard marriage binding spell _Diligo Victum Totus._" He handed hers to Albus, who reached for Minerva's hand. "Please repeat after me. With this ring I give my heart to you in respect and love and will cherish you all the days of my life."

Albus repeated the words, slipping the simple platinum band onto her finger and then she repeated the words to him, slipping his band onto his finger, both of them magically adjusting and glowing briefly from the completed marriage bond.

"With your promises and ring exchange," Harry said with a huge smile, green eyes glistening in happiness. "I'm thrilled to announce you husband and wife. Please kiss your bride, Albus."

Albus carefully lifted the veil up and over her head before they leaned forward for a chaste kiss. Immediately they started laughing and glanced around at their guests who were emphatically clapping and cheering for them.

"Now you're stuck with me," Albus told her jovially with a wink.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Minerva replied as they linked arms and slowly made their way back down the aisle, waving and smiling at those they passed.

Severus bent his arm so Hermione could slip her hand through and then leaned towards her. "Dear Wife, you are the most beautiful woman here," he whispered so only she could hear.

Hermione smiled and quietly replied, "My dear husband. Flattery will get you everywhere." Their twinkling eyes met briefly in silent understanding of what the end of the evening would bring.

Ginny's heart was pounding when she slipped her hand into Remus' crooked arm, feeling the slight flex of his bicep. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen," she said quietly, still fighting the emotion as they walked. There would never be a wedding as precious.

Oblivious to those still clapping and whistling as they passed, Remus leaned over and whispered, "Yes, but I'm looking at something even more amazing."

Ginny glanced at him to see the unmistakable gaze of desire towards her and immediately blushed.

* * *

The reception was held in the Great Hall for the newlyweds and the guests that could attend. Many of the portraits contained more people than usual as well because even they wanted to celebrate with the happy couple, including Neville and all the wizards from Albus' chamber. The Weird Sisters provided the lively music while both Honeydukes and Madame Puddifoot provided delicious food and drink. While the bridal party photos were arranged and taken by the lake, the attendees headed inside Hogwarts for a party that wouldn't end for hours. Colin and Luna took as many pictures as they could, making sure to capture every moment possible to chronicle the momentous event.

After the arrival of the bridal party, the rhythm of the music quickened and the bottles of Firewhiskey were brought out, quickly escalating the party into full swing. Malachai, William and Sabine were fed by Hermione before Molly took them to the Room of Requirement, along with her other grandchildren, Eliza, Elizabeth and Richard, plus a few other younger children, so they would not be in the way of the adults. She preferred to play games with the children than sit around with the adults anyway.

Remus sat in between Ginny and Tess while Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron at one of the tables pushed to the side of the Great Hall. They all gathered with their food and drinks to catch up a little before joining in the festivities of the evening.

"Harry, you look good," Ginny told her old friend while starting on her salad. "How is the ministry? We hardly ever see you."

"Yeah, Mate," Ron chimed in after taking a bite of his roast chicken. "The girls ask about their 'Uncle Harry' all the bleedin' time. We need to have you over more often." He was running out of excuses to tell them as to why they didn't get to see him as much.

"I travel a lot," he said with a small apologetic smile as he glanced down at the mashed potatoes he was making tracks in with his fork. "I love my work, but I wasn't going to miss this for the world. I couldn't believe it when Albus' owl arrived with the news and the request to officiate. I was humbled and honored and couldn't wait to see some of my old friends as well."

"You were the first one they thought of," Hermione told him, leaning over to nudge his shoulder gently as she tore small sections of her croissant to eat it easier. It seemed to be a habit to make all food bite size these days. "They were hoping you weren't in Romania again."

"I hope they're not sending you out on anything too dangerous," Remus remarked of the Ministry, waving a small pastry in the air to punctuate his statement. "I've heard rumors of the kinds of assignments they send people on these days."

"They're not too bad considering," he answered with a shrug, glancing at each of his friends. "Come on, after Voldemort, I think I can handle anything they toss my way." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I bet it feels good to be back at Hogwarts and teaching again though, especially working with Hagrid."

Remus glanced at Ginny and smiled. "I do feel like I'm home," he agreed. "And I have a greater appreciation for Hagrid. His knowledge really is quite vast, even if he doesn't take all of it as serious as he should. You know he even mentions Madame Maxime occasionally."

Harry laughed and nodded. "That's great to hear," he said, unable to picture Hagrid in any kind of 'dating' situation, but happy for him regardless.

"Is there anyone special in your life?" Hermione asked curiously. She worried about him being alone all the time and always wished he would find someone to love him and somehow make up for all the hatred he received growing up with those awful Dursleys.

Harry's cheeks turned slightly pink and briefly bit his lip before nervously wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Umm…actually I ran into Cho a couple months ago," he answered quietly with a nervous smile. "We've been spending some time together. I asked her to come with me here, but it's her grandmother's seventy-fifth birthday and she couldn't miss the party."

"Oh, that's wonderful to hear," Ginny said with a warm smile. "You deserve to be happy." It was true that she'd had a crush on him when they were in school, but during her sixth year, she realized that she was falling for Neville instead as they'd begun to spend much of their time together. She knew Harry could never be more to her than a dear friend anyway.

"And William is so big," Harry told Ginny. "How old is he now?"

"He'll be five in a few weeks," she answered, shaking her head slightly. "He's grown up so much the past year." _And asking way too many questions_, she thought to herself as she sipped her mead.

"How are _you_ doing?" Harry asked, knowing she'd had a hell of time after Neville's death, but thinking she looked rather comfortable beside of Remus. He was glad that she allowed their old friend to get close to her.

Ginny glanced at Remus and then back at Harry. "Very good," she answered with an affirmative nod. "I'm happy."

"That's great," Harry said, pleased to see the truth in her eyes, and glanced towards Remus. "It's good to hear. I've been worried about you."

"I still miss Neville," she said, looking down at her hands for a moment, twisting the ring she still wore. "And I'm sure I always will. But I've got very positive things to focus on now." She had passed by the portrait where Neville and Dilys Derwent were sitting together when she'd first entered the hall for the reception. Initially, when she'd learned of the moved portraits, she was afraid she'd either be uncomfortable or cry. When he'd waved at her, nodding his head just barely, and she didn't breakdown, she knew she'd be all right.

"And it's about time," Hermione chimed in with a slight laugh and shaking her head. "You two are as stubborn as they come, I swear. And I thought Sabine was difficult."

"I heard about her arrival," Harry said wincing briefly, knowing it had been horribly painful for his dear friend. "She is beautiful though. Both of your children are." He never would have thought her union with Severus would last, much less provide cute kids, but they _were_ adorable with big brown doe eyes and curly black hair. And somehow Severus and Hermione just _worked_ together. He couldn't figure it out, but he didn't question it anymore.

"Thank you," she said beaming. "Severus and I are very proud of our family."

"Tess, you're due in April, right?" Harry asked her, noticing the bulge of her belly. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Sometimes he felt a little left out because his friends had started their families already, but his priorities had always been slightly different. He hoped that maybe his second chance with Cho would rearrange them a little.

"End of April," she answered, automatically placing her hand on her stomach, now reflecting seven months of pregnancy, and looked at Ron with a grin. "Would you like to tell them, Darling?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Another girl," he answered reluctantly, but with a small smile. "Like three in the household isn't enough already?" Everyone laughed at Ron's less than enthusiastic answer. He loved his daughters, and would love this one, but he really had hoped for a son, especially since this would probably be their last.

"Emma Louise is her name," Tess announced proudly. "Girl power lives on." Secretly she had hoped for a son, but now she enjoyed teasing her husband about how estrogen would rule the household. His threat of getting four male dogs always made her chuckle.

Ron wasn't laughing. "I'll be inviting Ginny and Bill over often so they can bring their sons," he said, receiving a stuck out tongue from his wife. "I'd even tolerate Severus so that Malachai could come over too." He smiled when he received a stuck out tongue from Hermione next.

"Very funny, Ronald," she quipped, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Though I'm not sure he'd tolerate you." It was no secret that neither was fond of the other, however, the few times they were in close proximity, Ron and Severus were able to talk fairly easily. They were, after all, both a husband and a father.

"Speaking of Severus," Harry began. "Will he become Headmaster when…you know…"

Everyone looked towards Hermione for the answer. "Most likely," she answered with a nod. "They've had quite a few conversations about it in fact. Severus has tried to convince him that Minerva is the right person for the job, but Minerva has told Albus that she works better in a support role than a leading role."

"I think Severus would be quite successful as Headmaster," Tess said, having always liked Hermione's husband. She'd heard the stories from Ron about what 'a git' he'd been in school (along with a few other choice phrases), but after the conversations she'd had with Hermione and the few moments with Severus, he seemed extremely intelligent and quite capable of running the school. She ignored the glare she knew she was receiving from her husband. Severus had never been anything but polite and courteous to her.

Harry bit his lip for a moment and lowered his voice. "Albus doesn't have much longer does he?" he asked quietly.

Hermione, Ginny and Remus glanced at each other solemnly. "We don't think so," Remus answered quietly. "He's noticeably slowed down the past few months."

Harry nodded, fighting tears that wanted to fall already at the thought of Albus not being there anymore. "I see," he said simply, lifting his head and looking over at the table where the newlyweds sat chatting and accepting congratulations from guests. "I think I'll go spend a few minutes with him."

When Harry left, Hermione thought Remus and Ginny would like some time to themselves so she said, "I'm going to check on Molly and the kids. Be back in a bit." She glanced at Ron and enlarged her eyes, hoping he'd catch her silent hint.

Tess caught Hermione's look before he did. "Love," she began. "Emma's moving around quite a bit and I'm not feeling all that well. How about we go get the kids and floo home?"

Ron wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up. "Okay. They're probably driving Mum mad right about now anyway," he said with a chuckle. "Let's stop by the dessert table on the way out. See you soon guys."

Ginny and Remus said goodnight to Ron and Tess and then looked at each other, realizing it was the first moment they'd had alone since the ceremony.

"You are absolutely beautiful," Remus told her, squeezing her hand, gazing into her glistening eyes. "All I could do was stare at you during the entire ceremony."

She blushed slightly and glanced down at their entwined hands, oblivious to the numerous scars on them from years of transformations gone wrong. "You look pretty nice yourself," Ginny told him with a smile, looking back up into the blue orbs radiating a visible warmth towards her and wishing they were not surrounded by hundreds of people. "Very handsome I must say." Noticing the locks of speckled hair nearly covering his right eye, she couldn't resist the urge to reach up and gently brush them to the side.

Remus briefly closed his eyes from her delicate touch. Merlin how he wanted nothing more than to ravish her on the spot, but knew their current location would be rather inappropriate for that. "Come with me," he standing up from the table and reaching for her hand while his heart beat a little faster.

"What?" she asked, getting up and allowing him to lead her from the hall. "Remus, where are we going?"

"Away from everyone for just a minute," he told her as they stepped into the corridor where only a handful of people were milling about. Remus mentally searched for someplace nearby where they could go and remembered a small broom closet around the corner. "This way."

She followed until they reached a small door away from the dull roar of the hall and out of everyone's eyesight. "Remus, what are you doing?" she whispered, looking around, wondering if anyone saw them leave. "This is a broom closet."

He opened the door and quickly ushered them both inside casting a wandless _Colloportus_ spell so no one could open the door. The closet was pitch black and smelled just a bit musty, but he didn't care. "_Lumos_," he murmured as his wand emitted a soft glow and then placed it on a nearby shelf, reaching for Ginny and slipping his arms around her waist. "Forgive me," he said quietly interlacing his fingers at the small of her back. "Your beauty is captivating tonight. I just couldn't go another ten minutes without embracing you, if that's all right."

Ginny slipped her arms around his neck and gazed at the man before her. "It's more than all right," she whispered with a small nod, thinking to herself how bright his eyes looked in the wand light. Their lips instantly crushed together in a hungry fury of passion and lust while their embrace tightened and bodies pressed against the other. Ginny soon found herself wedged between the door and Remus, not caring about anything but feeling his mouth entwined with hers and the desire that burned between them like a raging fire. The streak had been too long and needed to come to an end.

Remus released her lips and rested his head against hers, catching his breath and forcing himself to not ravage her. It was becoming increasingly difficult with each second though. "Okay," he breathed. "We should go back. I just had to have a few moments with you."

"Yeah…all right," Ginny said reluctantly, chest heaving still. "We probably should go back." When neither of them moved, it was only seconds before she was pushed back against the door and Remus' mouth was claiming hers in a fiery kiss once more. She forgot about leaving and wrapped her arms around him again, giving in to her passion a bit more than she usually did. He looked so incredibly sexy tonight and that, coupled with sneaking away to make out in a broom closet like they were a couple school kids again, excited her immensely.

Breathless Remus pulled away again. "Okay," he repeated, his hands resting on her hips and trying to keep his hardened groin area away from her. "Really. We're heading back now. Otherwise I'm taking you back to your chamber." He briefly wondered if he should have said that, but he saw no negative reaction from her and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

When she heard his statement, Ginny's heart began to pound at the implication. Instantly, she pictured lying in her bed, writhing in pleasure underneath Remus as he thrust inside her over and over. _Merlin_. "Yes…uh… we can't have anyone find us in here…like this," she said quietly and removed her arms from around him. Another vision flooded her mind. This time it was of the strands of his hair, wet and hanging down over his eyes, swaying with the rhythm of his body as he slid into…._Ginny stop_, she told herself, instinctively pressing her thighs together. _You need to leave_.

Remus backed away from her a step and reached for his wand as he crossed his arms. "Perhaps you should go ahead," he said with a slightly embarrassed expression, hoping she understood without him having to explain.

Ginny almost questioned why, but then said, "I understand. I'll be waiting for you." She tried desperately to hide her smile as she walked back towards the hall, but failed miserably. She'd decided. Tonight was the night.

* * *

Two hours later around nine, the party was still going strong. It was very similar to the New Year's party, actually, except this time there were students mingling about, at least until ten when it was curfew for them. Once Severus had ushered them all back to their common rooms, there was a noticeable difference in the crowd as the faculty felt more comfortable with their drinking. Most had nursed their alcoholic concoctions until the students were gone, hoping to avoid appearing in the Quibbler or the Prophet dancing on a table and having to live it down in their classrooms later. Minerva and Albus danced to a few slow songs, but remained at a table in the corner sipping wine for most of the evening, visiting with whoever stopped by to chat with them.

Hermione was thrilled she could drink, working on her third spiked cherry syrup of the evening. Ginny had her favorite mead while Severus and Remus did shots of Firewhiskey again. Everyone had their choice of drink either in hand or waiting at a table for them while they danced, while others were busy checking out the delicious food that had been catered special and sitting down at the tables alongside the walls of the Great Hall. Hermione was only able to convince Severus to dance to a couple slow songs and ended up sending him to go sit with the newlyweds so she and Ginny could share Remus. She was also able to sneak in one with Harry before he had to leave as well, telling him he'd better hang on to Cho this time around.

* * *

As midnight approached, many had found quite a groove on the dance floor. The Weird Sisters were fired up and the beat was pulsing and throbbing and made for incredible dancing while colored lights had been spelled to flash around the crowd. Remus and Ginny had been inseparable for quite some time and seemed to move as one unit on the floor, allowing the music to control them. Hermione had decided she'd had enough dancing and was content to sit on Severus' lap at the table with Albus and Minerva.

As Ginny's body moved against Remus', she felt as if they were the only two on the floor. All she could see was him. All she could feel was the heat created by their bodies. All she could smell was him, his animal scent mixed with his cologne. When their eyes would meet periodically, there was a primal need displayed that only they saw and understood. She'd been denying her attraction towards him and was trying to remember why. It had been almost eight months since she felt the touch of a man and was quickly realizing just how much she wanted Remus. Yes she'd had a few glasses of mead, but she wasn't drunk. She was loose and happy. She felt free; free to want and free to love.

Remus didn't know how he wasn't taking her right there in the middle of the dance floor and fought like hell to keep his arousal at bay for fear of anyone noticing. His robe had been discarded hours ago. His untucked shirt was unbuttoned a bit as well. Even Ginny had left her shoes by his robe some time ago and half of her red tendrils had fallen from the clip. Many around them on the dance floor had either lost clothing or had loosened what they wore.

The music consumed him and the pheromones from her were filling his nostrils and igniting the animal in him along with the sensations caused by her body sliding and grinding against his. He cared about her, dare he admitted he loved her, and was damned attracted to her. He'd been as respectful as he could be, but it was getting to be more than he could bear. He was a man after all, not a saint. Well mostly a man with a little animal thrown in really. With one arm around her warm wiggling body and one hand at the base of her neck, wet with perspiration from dancing, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Ginny, you may slap me for saying this, but I really want to take you back to your chamber to finish this…dance." _Naked and between the sheets_, he finished inside his head. He wasn't sure if he would have said it completely sober, but right now he was thankful for the Firewhiskey he'd consumed. He was tired of playing it safe all the bloody time.

His hot breath on her ear and the need evident in his words sent shivers down her already aroused body all the way to her bare toes. She was still ready right? Merlin yes. She was quite sure they'd crossed a couple lines tonight as they'd gotten carried away with the loud pulsating music and the heat escalating between them, but neither could help it. She'd shared passion with Neville, but this was different. This need was bordering on desperation and she saw no reason to fight it any longer. Breathing heavily, Ginny lifted her eyes to his, seeing the uncertainty pooling in them and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "William is with Molly in the Room of Requirement." She stepped back to gaze at him with anxious eyes, biting her lip as she awaited his response.

Remus' eyes enlarged briefly as he stared at her, realizing his heart was pounding inside his chest. Did he hear her right? "Are you saying…" he began, almost afraid it could be true. "Should we…"

"Let's go," Ginny said quickly, grabbing his hand and leading him from the floor, over to the chair where they'd left his robe and her shoes and then out of the hall. She was done waiting. She wanted him, he wanted her and William was being watched. Now was the time.

* * *

A young man in a shared portrait smiled at their hasty exit and quickly returned to his own portrait in the greenhouse. If he couldn't have her, at least the next best man in line would. They both deserved it, even if his heart was heavy.

* * *

They made it down two flights of stairs towards the teachers' chambers before Remus grabbed her and pressed her to the stone wall, cupping her freckled face in his hands, his robe hanging in the crook of his arm. "Ginny," he breathed, planting kisses over her cheeks and lips. "I know we talked about waiting a bit, but if we go to your chamber now, I'm not sure I can uphold that." He was giving her an out because he didn't want her to regret anything. He couldn't handle that.

With her shoes in one hand, she lifted the other to palm his cheek and smiled at his concern for her. "The consumption of mead doesn't create my desire for you," she informed him, sliding her fingers over his ear and into his hair in the back, allowing her nails to graze his scalp. "It just makes it easier for me to give in to it. I have no second thoughts, Remus." Then she took off in a slow jog to her chambers.

Remus smiled and went after her, shaking his head. "Then why are you running?" he teased, reaching out to try to grab her arm.

"To see if you can catch me," she answered breathlessly, glancing back at him and laughing. She remembered Hermione telling her of something called a 'prom' that adolescent muggles attended, much like the end of the year ball at Hogwarts, and how many girls chose that night to lose their virginity. She thought to herself how her entire evening resembled this 'prom' in many ways. While she obviously wasn't a virgin, there was a certain apprehension she felt towards being with Remus and realized this was probably how those young muggle girls must have felt. It was exhilarating and made her feel alive again.

Ginny's hand closed around the doorknob of her chamber's entrance when Remus grabbed her again. "And if I catch you, do I win a prize?" he asked, kissing her heavily, wondering if they could even make it to her bed.

"Mmm…yes you do," she answered, reaching for the door once more. "The Ginny Award, such that it is." She couldn't help but giggle at her own silliness. _The Ginny Award_, she thought sarcastically. _Guess that's the best I could come up with after my mead induced dancing haze. _She had to admit it felt good to be happy and giddy again.

Remus chuckled and shook his head as he followed her inside. The door barely closed before his back was against it, her mouth closed over his, his arms circling her waist while hers snaked around his neck and up into his hair. His heart was racing and fought within himself to try and take his time to enjoy the moment, but knew it would be futile. "Is this wrong?" he whispered, pulling from her briefly and searching her eyes. "Please…if you regret this…" He had to try just one more time.

"Remus," she said sweetly with a big smile, taking his hand and pulling him as they quickly walked to her bedroom. "I don't want to wait any longer. I'm ready to be with you." As she walked, she pulled the clip from her hair (that wasn't holding much at this point anyway) and shook her tendrils loose, feeling more like herself. Wearing her hair pinned up was not usually comfortable for her.

Upon entering her bedroom, Ginny climbed onto her bed, pulling Remus with her, and settled herself underneath his body. She was smiling as she looked up at him. "I'm a bit nervous," she admitted, feeling completely sober, unfortunately, and wishing she had a couple shots of Firewhiskey nearby.

"Me too," he said, brushing a strand of red hair from her flushed face. "Ginny, I…you don't have to say it back if you don't want…I mean maybe it's too soon for you…but I have to tell you…I love you." _Finally_, he thought. He'd wanted to say it the past couple weeks, but never seemed to find the right moment. Certainly there was no better time than now.

"Oh Remus," she breathed, trying to ignore a lump that was forming at the expression of his emotion for her. "I do want to say it back…I love you too." Was this happening? They loved each other! This day just couldn't get any better as far as she was concerned. It was Valentine's Day. Albus and Minerva were married. She and Remus were finally going to be together and they _loved each other_. It was perfect. She was almost afraid to think it.

Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around her, covering her body with his in a hug and burying his face in her neck. "I'm so glad you feel the same," he told her and lifted his head. "And so relieved." When he lowered his mouth to hers, his kiss was gentle and slow, the taste of the mead she'd been drinking still on her lips, and he wondered if he'd ever tire of her. After the immense amount of love he'd felt for Tonks and then having to endure the excruciating pain of losing her, he thought he'd never allow himself to fall for another again. But here he was. And it felt so natural to be with Ginny. Granted he'd known her all her life, which made a difference, but it was more than that. Being with her felt _right_. But it still scared him.

Ginny's entire body felt as if it might literally burst from happiness and longing. She'd pushed away these types of feelings for so long, giving into them now was almost too much. When Remus ended their kiss, she was near giddy and a laugh escaped her lips before she could cover her mouth to suppress it.

Remus stared at her, surprised by her sudden laughter. "What's funny?" he asked curiously. He was quite certain that his kissing wasn't comical.

Ginny shook her head and quieted her laugh, but didn't lose her smile. "I'm just so happy," she explained, touching his cheek. "I really wondered if it would ever happen again. You've brought me everything I thought I'd lost. At first, I was so afraid of what I felt for you." She paused as her green eyes glittered like emeralds. "And I'm not afraid anymore. I do love you. I've loved you for years, actually, but now I'm _in_ love with you."

Remus understood her laugh now, unable to stop smiling himself. "I never thought I'd allow myself to fully love again either," he told her with a slight shake of his head. "But I'm so glad I have. It's so easy to love you. And your son."

Ginny's eyes widened. "My son?" she whispered, absentmindedly tucking a lock of his speckled hair behind his ear.

Nodding, Remus answered, "Yes your son. I couldn't love you and not love that child that is part of you." And it was truth. He loved William. When he first helped Ginny with him right after he was bit, he felt affection for the child because of their shared condition, but from a distance. But now after months of playing with him, taking care of him and even reprimanding him a few times, the patriarchal side of him (that he didn't even know he had) had surfaced. Though Neville could obviously never be replaced, Remus had stepped in rather easily to serve as the father figure that William had been missing.

She momentarily bit her lip, looking as if she were desperately fighting tears. "Remus," she breathed, pulling him to her, wrapping her arms and legs around his body as tightly as she could, wishing she could crawl inside of him. She was practically clawing at his back, as her hormones seemed to turn on with a simple flick of a switch. "Can we…I need…" she stammered, hoping he understood she was finished with the conversation, and began pulling his shirt out of his pants. No more waiting.

When Remus saw the hunger in her eyes and felt her hands working on his clothes, he crashed his lips to hers in a feverish state, knowing now he did not have to restrain himself any longer. He was free to want her, to love her, to reveal his passion and longing for her. Their extended kiss was deep and wet and forceful as their warm bodies grinded and writhed on the bed.

Neither were interested in tenderness or taking their time. With hot bodies pressing together, hands raking through hair and mouths in a frantic union, this was an immediate satisfying of both the physical need and the emotional need of two people that thought they'd never be able to experience it again.

Ginny was still tugging at his clothing, completely pulling his shirt up and out of his pants, fumbling with his belt and zipper, all the while trying to maintain contact with their kiss. His hands were sliding over the dress still covering her body, trying to lift it up at first and then trying to find the zipper in the back.

Frustrated that they were not naked already, Remus sat up on his knees briefly, heart racing in his chest as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt before his impatience took over, gripping the material at his collar and ripping it open, buttons flying off as Ginny squealed at his action, eyes wide in surprise. After tossing the torn shirt off to the side, his pants were next, leaving his boxers on, quickly sizing up what she was wearing.

"How attached are you to this dress?" he asked, nearly panting as he rested on all fours at the center of her body, strands of brown hair falling in his flushed face.

"Not very," she answered. "Wh…"

In one swift motion, Remus had grabbed the bottom of her dress and ripped it straight up her body as she squealed again in surprise and delight, the material tearing easily under the strain. He smiled at her reaction to his sexual fury as she quickly wiggled out of the material, tossing it to the floor, laying only in her white lacy bra and panties as she reached up and roughly pulled him down to her. He could feel her heart racing, as was his, and hoped it had been ignited by the forcefulness he'd displayed in his lack of patience. He wanted her _now_.

"Merlin, Remus, that was…" she breathed, but his kiss silenced her, his skin hot as fire against hers.

Heat consumed both of them as hands grabbed and squeezed the other, quickly removing what little clothing was left between them. Somewhere in the back of their minds, they knew they should take the time to enjoy each other and savor the moment, but right now there was a desperate hunger that needed satisfying immediately. No more words were spoken between them. Only moans, gasps and the rustle of her bed covering underneath the two writhing bodies could be heard.

Remus could barely contain the werewolf instinct that was determined to control his actions as he tried to remind himself he needed to calm down just a bit or he could hurt her. He couldn't bear the thought of his condition causing her any physical harm. It had always been this way during sexual relations though, especially close to a full moon as it was now. He forced himself to resist the primal urge to turn her over, bite her neck and drive into her hard as the werewolf inside him was demanding that he do. He did allow himself a couple nips at her soft, supple neck, pleased when she gasped and arched her body up towards him.

Ginny felt as if she were drowning in her desire for this man, wondering somewhere in the back of her mind if she'd ever experienced this with Neville. They'd certainly had a frequent and active sex life, but this was something completely different. She loved foreplay just as much as any woman but found herself not even thinking about it right now. The passion she'd shared with Neville had been intense at times, but never to this extreme. It was more than passion that consumed her and Remus; it was more desperation; desperation to quench a thirst that they'd both been parched of far too long.

Remus lifted his head from her breast, where he'd been suckling her nipple and rolling around the hard pebbles with his tongue, long enough to look into her needy eyes for confirmation to continue what he really couldn't stop anyway. Their bodies were slick with sweat and chests heaving as he held her tight. The tip of his cock was poised at her entrance and he could feel the heat that was begging for him. When he saw her bite her bottom lip and felt the push of her ankles on the back of his legs, it was his undoing as he instantly sheathed himself inside of her, nearly growling from the tight wetness that welcomed him easily.

Muttering incoherent words and thinking he was too, Ginny's body rocked underneath Remus' as he thrust himself into her with near reckless abandon, groaning and grunting above her, their bodies sliding together. While her legs were locked around his waist, her body was cradled in his arms, strands of his hair tickling her face while her arms wrapped around his body and fingers gripped his back. The only world that existed was the heat and friction between the two of them. The walls could have fallen around them and they wouldn't have noticed.

* * *

Unfortunately it wasn't long before Ginny began to feel sore, but she wasn't surprised at all. It had been a long time since she'd had sex and had almost forgotten that that first time often produced soreness. Instead of dipping her foot in the pool to check the temperature, she was throwing caution to the wind and diving straight into the deep end. She grimaced a little, feeling a burning sensation, and tried moving her legs down some, thinking that might help. When that did little to relieve her discomfort, she started squirming underneath Remus, trying to move up the bed just a bit, but his thrusts were powerful and relentless. Instead of clawing his back, she began to push on his hips slightly, hoping he might catch her subtle hint that it was too much. Maybe she should have told him this would happen. Too late now.

Remus' thrusts became harder and groaning more frantic, as he was still oblivious to her pushing at his hips and her pain increasing. She guessed he was close by the speed of his hips and was more than thankful when he lifted his head from the crook of her neck and let out of primal growl before releasing inside her with a handful more thrusts, each one slowly losing its fervor. When his body relaxed on top of hers, she found herself sighing in relief that it was over and felt absolutely horrible for her thoughts.

They'd finally admitted their love and were able to physically consummate their feelings and here she was glad it was over. She told herself to relax, that she was only sore because it had been so long since her last time. This was normal. This time had been all about the sex, not the tenderness. That would be next time. She knew sex wore many different faces and embraced them all. He felt amazing and she knew that their future encounters held much promise. The fact he was a werewolf was painfully obvious right now, but knew next time his animalistic desire would be readily welcomed.

When Remus finally lifted his head, his hair wet with sweat, and gazed at her, Ginny felt as if it was the first time he'd seen her the past ten minutes. She recognized the emotional insecurity displayed in his eyes, as it was a mix of uncertainty and guilt. She lifted her head to kiss his salty lips and offered him a smile, not wanting him to know she hurt. It wasn't something he did intentionally. It was just a girl thing. Better that he didn't know.

"Ginny," he breathed, slipping from her body easily and brushing wet strands of red hair from her freckled face. "Did I…are you all right?" He couldn't help but think maybe he should have waited until the full moon had passed. He was so much more aggressive at this time of the month. What if she didn't like that? What if she was disappointed? _Remus, you old werewolf, pull yourself together_, he chastised himself.

Ginny forced a smile even though the center of her body was throbbing, and not from pleasure. "I'm quite fine, love," she answered. "I think that was long over due for us though."

Remus smiled then, slightly relieved. "I'm so glad to hear that," he said, rolling from her and falling to his back, still catching his breath. Even though he took care of himself periodically, it just wasn't the same as sex with another person. If there was a "sexual shape", he was certainly out of it.

Ginny slowly turned over to face Remus and winced, thankful he didn't see. _Dammit, _she thought_._ _This is going to hurt tomorrow_. _Why didn't I think of this earlier?_ "You know I'll have to go get William soon," she said with a sigh. "Though I'd really like to lay here with you all night." She'd fantasized more than once about spending the night wrapped in his arms and wished like hell she could do it tonight, but she had to keep her son in mind. She would more than likely discuss it with William before allowing him to stay.

Remus nodded and turned his head to the side to look at her, allowing his eyes a quick glance down her beautiful naked body. "I know," he said quietly. "And I know I can't stay." He reached over and gently touched her cheek. "At least not yet."

Without thinking, Ginny leaned over to kiss him and couldn't disguise the grimace that formed on her face. There was no way to mask it.

"Are you in pain?" he asked concerned, sitting up slightly, heart beginning to pound again, but in concern this time. "Please tell me I didn't hurt you." He _knew_ he'd been too rough with her. _Great_, he thought. _You've done it now. You've probably ruined whatever chance you might have had with her. Damn it all!_

"I'm fine, Remus, really," she tried to reassure him, forcing a smile, hating the shadow of sadness darkening his face. "Now I'm going to clean up before my son wonders what I've been doing. He's a little too perceptive to suit me." She knew she had no choice but to discuss his werewolf condition with William and how Remus was now a 'special friend', but she refused to explain sex to him, at least for a couple more years. She wondered if maybe Remus and she would still be together and that perhaps he could do it. _One day at a time_, she reminded herself.

Remus studied her movements as she rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom, noticing she was moving gingerly. When the door closed, he sat up, ran both hands through his hair and then his heart fell to the pit in his stomach. He glanced at the spot where she'd been and noticed red spots on the sheet. Blood. Dear Merlin, he _had_ hurt her. He made her _bleed_. Fuck. He knew the werewolf instinct had been strong, but he didn't think he'd been _that_ rough with her. This was horrible. He'd been so excited about finally being with her, finally telling her he loved her, and now he'd ruined it. He always seemed to ruin the things he cared about most. His cheeks felt hot with both embarrassment and shame. When he heard water running in the bathroom, an indicator she would be coming out soon, he jumped up out of bed and scrambled to get his clothes. He couldn't face her; not now, not after what he'd done to her. She must surely hate him. _Pathetic werewolf_, he told himself. _You just need to go live in the forest alone like all the other animals. Why do you even try?_

* * *

Ginny sighed and shook her head when she noticed she was bleeding a little. She wasn't concerned though, knowing next time she would be fine. Boy was she sore though. The inside of her thighs already ached. She washed her hands, did a quick cleansing charm over her body and grabbed her hairbrush before opening the bathroom door. "So Remus, when should we…" she began, walking out from the bathroom wearing her robe, quickly seeing the messy and empty bed. "Remus?" Maybe he was in the sitting room?

She slowly walked out of the bedroom, but didn't see him anywhere. He was gone. He was gone? Why did he leave already? Didn't he want to stay with her until she had to go get her son? How could he do such a thing? Did he have no regard for her? Had he gone to get William? Maybe that was it. But he certainly would have told her, right? What the bloody hell was going on?

Collapsing to the couch, it wasn't long before Ginny's face was wet with tears. How could he leave her without a word? Was this his idea of love? This is not how people reacted when they finally admitted their love and shared it physically. How dare he leave her like this! Had it all been a lie? Had he just told her that to convince her to bed him? There was a little voice somewhere in the back of her mind that told her she knew better than that, but it was easy to ignore. He'd ignored her after all. How could she face him after this? Yes she was hurting, but they'd had a great time, or so she thought. At least everything she'd said was truth. Obviously his words hadn't been.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Ginny's red splotchy face was still wet from tears, though she'd made herself stop crying when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't use her wand to open it, as she usually did, walking over slowly and opening it by hand instead, trying to wipe her face before she got there. She wished like hell it would be Remus, but knew it wouldn't be.

Hermione was holding William in her arms while Severus was holding Malachai in one arm with this his head resting on his shoulder and cradling Sabine in the other arm, all of the children asleep. When Hermione saw William hadn't been picked up yet, she remembered seeing Remus and Ginny sneak away from the party and had been reluctant to fetch William for obvious reasons. Severus had told her it was late and that the child needed to be put to bed, along with theirs, and that it wasn't fair to Molly to be stuck just because of her daughter's hormones. Hermione couldn't argue, plus she was hoping for a little romance herself now that she was up for it. She wasn't prepared to see Ginny fresh from crying and was instantly concerned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Ginny's lip trembled, barely glancing at Severus, and answered, "I'm fine. Thanks for dropping him off. I'm sorry…I should have…I just…"

Ginny reached for William, but Hermione turned towards her husband. "Severus, would you mind bedding the children alone?"

He'd never seen Ginny look like she did now and knew Hermione was concerned by the tone of her voice and the darkness of her eyes. "Of course I do not mind," he told her with a nod. "Take care of her." It was barely a whisper.

Hermione offered an appreciative smile towards him before she turned back around towards Ginny. "Can I come in?" she asked her friend. "I'm afraid he'll wake up." She needed some excuse to try to get her to talk.

Ginny nodded and moved so Hermione could enter, waved the door shut and then followed her to William's room. Hermione gently placed him in his bed while Ginny removed his shoes and pulled the blankets up over him. He never stirred.

"Would it be all right if I bothered you for tea?" Hermione asked once Ginny had closed his bedroom door. "I took anti-hangover potion, but I'm afraid my stomach still feels a bit funny."

Ginny nodded silently and prepared the tea with her wand while Hermione got comfortable on the couch, pulling her legs underneath her.

"Thanks," she said when Ginny offered her a cup of the steaming liquid, carefully taking a sip. "Can you believe it? Minerva and Albus married!"

Ginny curled up at the other end of the couch and offered a small smile. "It was beautiful," she said quietly. "I'm so glad they're married. They've been in love for so long."

"I just wish they wouldn't have waited until now," Hermione said, thankful her friend was talking a little. "They've lost too many years." She sipped her tea again. "You and Remus looked awfully cozy on the dance floor tonight too."

Ginny almost laughed, but it sounded more like a quick exhale through her nose. "Looked even cozier on the bed," she said with an unmistakable edge to her voice, crossing her arms.

Hermione's eyes widened as she sat up. "Ginny!" she exclaimed with a big smile. "Did you and Remus…"

With a nod, Ginny answered her question, but she didn't smile.

Hermione was confused at her behavior. She knew Remus and Ginny adored each other. "What's the matter?" she asked gently. "Was it too soon?"

Ginny shrugged, her eyes pooling with tears again. "I didn't think so," she answered sadly. "But he just left." She bit her lip, trying not to cry. "Afterwards, I went into the bathroom to…to clean up…and he was just gone when I came out." She looked up, hoping to keep her tears from falling and said, "I mean, I knew he couldn't stay but…he could have stayed with me for a few minutes, you know? He didn't even say goodbye."

"There was no note or anything?" Hermione asked. She'd known Remus for years and it just didn't sound like his normal behavior.

Ginny shook her head.

"Honey, I don't understand," she said, setting her teacup down on the coffee table. "Did you get in a row? Did something happen? That's not like him to just leave, especially not after your first time together." She knew Remus was a sensitive man. He must have been spooked by something. It just didn't make any sense.

A lone tear finally slipped from Ginny's green eyes. "I thought it would mean something," she said. "I thought he wanted me…I thought…" When Ginny shifted her hips, she winced again.

Hermione had noticed her walking was not her normal gait and didn't miss the look of pain on her face just now. "Gin, did he hurt you?" she asked quietly. She knew Remus would never do anything intentionally, but it was nearing a full moon and she knew with his condition that he could be affected by it.

A couple more tears fell as Ginny nodded slowly. "Yes he did…but not on purpose," she said quickly. "It's been awhile for me and…you know when you haven't done anything…"

"I know," Hermione told her with a nod, thinking that if she were able to enjoy her husband tonight, she'd probably suffer the same, even if he tried to be gentle. "Did you tell him about that?"

"I didn't have a chance to!" Ginny said, raising her voice in frustration. "He was gone. It obviously doesn't matter now anyway. He got what he wanted." _Miserable git_, she thought.

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed. "You've known that man how long? How can you say such a thing?" She knew her friend was upset, but Remus Lupin was not that kind of man.

Ginny shook her head and used the back of her finger to wipe away more tears. "I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "I don't know what to think."

"Talk to him then."

"And what am I to say?" Ginny asked. "'Hi Remus. Sex was fun the other night. Say why did you disappear when I went to the bathroom?' Yes that would go over well. I'm not thick. I can figure it out."

"Ginny, there has to be some reason," Hermione told her friend, desperately wishing she'd see logic. This was the best thing that had happened to her since Neville's untimely death. She hated to see her ruin it simply from a miscommunication. "That just isn't like him and you know it."

Ginny sighed heavily and massaged her temples that were throbbing. "I'm really tired," she said quietly, not wanting to discuss it anymore. "I think I just need to go to bed."

Hermione understood and stood up. "I'm sorry you're upset," she said sincerely. "But you two have to talk about this." She paused and noticed that Ginny didn't look up at her, just stared at the floor. "I'll let myself out. Goodnight Honey."

* * *

"Was she unwell?" Severus curiously asked of Ginny when Hermione climbed into bed with him. "She looked…disturbed when we arrived with William." Ginny's appearance had been alarming to say the least.

"Remus and she left the party early and found her bed rather quickly," Hermione told him, lying on her side, head propped up on her hand while her other rested on his bare chest. "But when she went to clean up after, he left with no word."

He grunted and rolled his eyes. "Good for nothing were-"

"Please, Severus," Hermione said, knowing immediately where he was going. "There has to be more to the story. Remus wouldn't do that. You know it as well as I do, even if you say you don't like him." She'd seen the two of them after a few shots of Firewhiskey and had heard their conversations. Her husband didn't mind Remus all that much. He just had a difficult time admitting it.

Severus sighed and gazed into his wife's beautiful chestnut colored eyes. They'd had this conversation before about his attitude towards the werewolf so he saw no point in revisiting it. "Why was she limping?" he asked curiously, having seen the flicker of pain on her face when she'd simply shifted her weight from one foot to the other standing at the door.

"Neville's been gone how long?" Hermione asked, briefly raising an eyebrow. "There's been no one since him."

Severus nodded in understanding. After the past few years with Hermione and helping her birth two children, he had more knowledge of the female body than he'd ever had previously. "Was Lupin unsympathetic to her sensitivities?" he asked carefully, reaching over to twirl a lock of her dark hair around his finger.

"I don't think he knew about them," Hermione told him with a slight shake of her head. "And knowing Ginny, she was uncomfortable saying anything." If anything kept those two apart, it would be the fact that they were both avoiders when it came to most serious topics.

"When two people enter into a sexual relationship," Severus began, voice quiet. "They should be able to discuss anything at that point."

Hermione smiled and patted his chest where her hand rested. "We couldn't," she reminded him. "If I remember correctly, you were a bit of a prat until I finally made you talk to me."

"We are not them," he told her, ignoring her taunt. "And we had other issues to work through. You were still a student when we began to engage in inappropriate behavior." When he heard the huff of breath from Hermione and saw her wide eyes, he quickly added, "But most welcome inappropriate behavior, of course."

Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek as his arm slipped around her waist to hold her. "Please don't approach Remus about this," Hermione requested of her husband. "I know how you are."

"Why would I talk to that werewolf about his personal life?" Severus asked, disgust obvious in his voice as his other arm encircled her and pulled her onto his body gently.

"Because even if you won't admit it," Hermione began, looking down at him, resting her elbow on his shoulder lightly so she could hold her hair out of her face. "You are protective of Ginny because she's my best friend. And you're not always kind to Remus. They need to work it out themselves."

"Should I be kind to him?" Severus quipped. Often he really didn't know what he thought of him anymore. Sometimes he still saw Remus as a tag along to Potter and Black and hated him while other times he saw an older man having lived a rather harsh life because of a condition that was not his fault. Sometimes he recognized some of his own traits in Remus and it was unnerving.

"Ginny loves him," Hermione said with a smile. "And he loves her. Please, Severus."

He sighed and rolled his eyes again. "You know I only agree to this kind of nonsense because of my love for you," Severus said quietly.

"And I'm such a lucky witch to have it," she told him, kissing his lips lightly and releasing her hair. "And speaking of love, I'd say that's something we haven't made in much too long a time." She kissed his lips gently once more. "Whatever shall we do about it, dear husband?"

Severus rolled them over and slipped his arms under Hermione's body while hers slipped around his neck. "I am more than prepared to show you what, dear wife," he teased, dropping his voice almost an octave until it was a mere whisper across her lips. "And I will make sure I'm as gentle as I can be." He paused. "Are you sure? Are you completely healed?"

Hermione slid her fingers through his silky black hair. "Close enough to make love with you," she reassured him.

When their eyes met, there was more love seen than ever could be spoken between them.

* * *

Agarwood calms the nervous system, expels negative energies, brings alertness, relieves anxiety, invokes a sense of strength and peace and enhances cerebral functioning. It eases neurosis and obsessive behavior and helps create harmony in your home.

diligo victum totus – Latin for 'love conquers all' (roughly)

Don't know if Eleanor is Minerva's middle name, but she needed one and it sounded like it could be hers.

Poor Remus is just too sensitive about his condition!

Hey...check out my profile...I've updated and added some links...INCLUDING a blog showing some pictures that I used as visual inspiration for Albus and Minerva's wedding. CHECK IT OUT!

Thanks for reading! And as always, REVIEW and let me know you were here, k? )


	14. Misunderstanding

**Forgive me for that 'chapter posting tease' a couple days ago. I realized I'd skipped a chapter!! So now, you get 2 for the price of 1. Woo hoo!! Comments are always appreciated of course. They are the twinkling lights that make my Christmas tree pretty!**

* * *

"Mummy, you feeling okay?" William asked the next morning as he watched her walk to the table where he was sitting, noticing her making funny faces and almost limping.

Ginny felt her cheeks instantly grow hot with his question, remembering the physically and emotionally painful events of the previous night, not to mention the shame she now felt. "I'm fine, Sweetie," she said with a reassuring smile as she started to cut his sausage into small pieces for him. "Just hit my toe this morning when I got up and it still hurts." _Indeed, it does still hurt, _she thought to herself. _But it's not my toe. It's my heart._ She still was in shock that Remus left like he did.

"We go to Hogsmeade today?" William asked, chewing his sausage happily. "It's Saturday. No classes." While he sat in the wooden chair in the kitchenette, his short legs dangled and feet swung back and forth.

Ginny smiled as she buttered her bagel. She'd been telling him for a couple weeks that they would go to Honeydukes and it did look beautiful outside. "Sure, why not?" she told him. Walking was not exactly what she wanted to do, but she would rather endure a little discomfort than try to come up with another excuse as to why they couldn't go. "Would you like to ask Malachai to go as well?"

"Yes!" he answered, eyes wide, reaching for his cup of orange juice with both hands.

"All right then," Ginny said, knowing it would keep his attention away from her. "Let's finish breakfast and then we'll stop by and see if he can go."

William set his glass down after having nearly finished all of his juice and asked, "Remus go too?" He liked spending time with his mum's "special friend" and he'd been missing him lately.  
Ginny fought another blush at the mention of his name, fighting to keep out the visuals from their coupling and the anger from the events afterward. "No, Sweetie, he's busy today," she said quickly, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Maybe he'll go next time." She didn't really know if he was busy or not, but she was not about to see him right now. He obviously didn't want to see her otherwise he wouldn't have left in the first place. _Ass_, she thought snidely.

William was disappointed and looked down at his plate. "Oh," he said with a small shrug. "Okay."

Ginny managed to make excuses of why they couldn't see Remus for a week. She chose a different path to her classes, even if it meant going well out of her way, and was sometimes a couple minutes late to class because of her diverted path. For meals, she'd either remain in her classroom or in her chamber with her son. She also made excuses as to why Remus could not have dinner with them, telling William he was working on special projects with Hagrid and would be busy for quite some time. William wasn't happy, but what else could she do?

* * *

"Remus mad at us?" William asked suddenly as she was helping him with his picture book Friday night while they sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Ginny's heart plummeted at his question. She placed the book they'd been looking at on the cushion beside her and turned him slightly in her lap so she could see his face. While she didn't really know the answer to her son's question, she could not exactly explain what she did think to him. "Remus isn't mad, Baby," she tried to soothe. "Adults are sometimes very busy. He's been working with Mr. Hagrid on special assignments for the headmaster and they're not finished yet."

William glanced down and bit his lip. "Oh. Remus finish soon?" he asked, lifting his head to look at his mother.

"Hopefully," Ginny answered, noticing the sad expression on his face and brushing his red hair from his eyes. "You miss him, don't you?" She'd been so caught up in her own emotions that she hadn't bothered to fully think about her son's. Inwardly, she chastised herself fiercely. She'd had the mind to ask William about Remus becoming a 'special friend', but never bothered to take into account that her son might be becoming attached to him as well. _I was a better mother when Neville was around_, she thought harshly.

William nodded slowly and stared at his small fingers. "Remus is fun," he told her. "And helps with the wolf thing."

Remembering when Remus had said he loved William, Ginny thought she'd find out what her son thought about the older man. "You like him an awful lot, don't you?" she asked, giving him a slight squeeze.

"Uh huh," William answered with a small nod. "He's like my daddy now."

_Oh boy_, she thought, reaching to hold his small hand. "Do you love him, William?" she asked. "Even a little?"

Big green eyes looked up into hers. "Yeah," he answered quietly.

Ginny hugged him as he sat sideways in her lap and cradled his head to her chest with her arm around his body, unsure of what to say since she was confused as to where she and Remus stood. "I'm sure Remus misses you as well," she consoled. "And I think it's wonderful that you feel that way towards him. He cares about you very much."

"He does?" came the soft voice.

"Yes, he does," she confirmed. "And I'm sure you'll be able to see him again very soon." She paused, hoping to change the subject. "How would my big boy like some ice cream? You did excellent with your picture book tonight."

"Okay," William said quietly with little enthusiasm and slid from her lap.

Ginny watched as he walked towards the small kitchenette table slowly with his head down. It broke her heart and made her question how she felt. This is why she was leery of getting involved with anyone. Once William became attached, it turned into something a little more complicated. She wondered if she should talk to Remus for William's sake. If he didn't care about her anymore, perhaps he could still see her son periodically. Damn him! This was not how it was supposed to be.

* * *

Hermione cornered Ginny a couple times the next week, asking if she'd spoken to Remus yet. When Ginny told her no each time, Hermione shook her head and gave her a disapproving look. Ginny couldn't help but wonder if she'd been asking Remus the same thing and what his reaction was. _Probably walked away from her like he walked away from me_, she thought with disdain. Ginny had briefly contemplated leaving Hogwarts at one point, but somehow knew she wouldn't be allowed to.

Wednesday evening after picking William up from playing with Malachai, Ginny called a house elf to order dinner in for them. Before eating their roast chicken and carrots, she reminded her son it was time to take his 'no wolf medicine', as he called it. He usually took the Wolfsbane potion the evening of the full moon to ward off the change and would sleep through the night with no nightmares.

"I want Remus to give it to me," he told her, sitting at the table with his arms crossed.

Hermione had told Ginny that he'd been very stubborn all day, not wanting to listen or do what he was told. Both of the women understood the temporary aggressive streak that surfaced a couple days before the full moon and often placated the child until the moon phase changed and his 'normal' personality returned. Hermione had also told her that Malachai and William had been very secretive but she was unsure as to why, passing it off to whatever game they'd been playing. Malachai understood William's condition and was very good at dealing with him.

Ginny was caught off guard by her son's request. "Remus isn't here," she told him, uncorking the small purple glass bottle that contained the potion and starting to reach for him.

"No!" he exclaimed, sliding from the chair and taking steps away from her. "I want Remus to do it! I want to see him!"

"Remus is busy and…"

"Don't believe you!" William yelled while his small hands clenched into fists at his side and small cheeks reddened. "I want Remus to give it to me, not you!" Then he ran to his bedroom and slammed the door.

"William!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing behind him but finding the door locked. When did he learn how to lock the door? She used her wand, but nothing happened. What the… "Open this door!" she called out. "William, you have to take this now! You know what will happen if you don't!" Her heart began to pound at the thought. What had gotten into him? And who showed him how to ward a door like this?

"No!" came the crying voice from inside of his room. "I want Remus! I won't take it without Remus!"

"William, you must!" Ginny yelled, knocking on the door again. "Let me in!"

"No!"

Fuck! He'd never done this before. She fought to take a few breaths in a futile attempt at calming herself. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't call Remus. Should she call Hermione and Severus? Albus? Poppy? Force the door open somehow? Her biggest fear was his escalating anger and what it could cause.

"How about we go to Remus' chamber together?" Ginny called out, trying once more.

"No! I want him here!"

Dammit! Ginny ran to the fireplace after glancing at the clock. She tossed in some floo powder and called out Hermione's name. Instantly she was walking into their chamber, seeing that Hermione was breastfeeding Sabine, and Severus was sitting with Malachai eating dinner.

"Ginny!" her friend exclaimed, startled by her entrance. "What's wrong?" She knew Albus had spelled their fireplaces to work between their chambers only, but never expected it to be used.

"William won't take his medicine!" she wailed, pacing and wringing her hands. "He's locked himself in his room and I can't get him to come out and I'm afraid to try to force the door open. He's insisting that Remus give him his medicine."

"How did he learn how to lock the door?" Hermione asked curiously, fixing her bra and shirt from Sabine's feeding and placing her on her shoulder for burping.

"I don't know," Ginny answered, running her hands through her hair. "I knew that he was missing him, but I didn't think he'd do this. He has to take that potion!"

Severus noticed the guilty expression on his son's face as he sat across from him at their table and instantly knew where William learned about locking doors. "Malachai," he began, voice low. "Is there something you wish to tell us?"

The child looked up into the stern face of his father, seeing his lone raised eyebrow and pursed lips, knowing better than to lie. "He just wants to see Remus," Malachai answered quietly, putting down his fork. "He misses him."

Ginny and Hermione, still holding Sabine, walked over to the table. "Were the two of you talking about this today?" Hermione inquired.

He nodded and bit his lip.

"Did you have anything to do with teaching him how to ward the door?" Severus asked, trying to hold his temper, knowing his son meant well even if it was wrong.

Malachai nodded again.

Hermione and Severus exchanged looks. Their son had never behaved like this before.

"I think you need to go to your room after you apologize to Miss Weasley," Severus told him slowly. "Your mother and I will be in soon and we will discuss punishment for your inappropriate behavior."

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley," Malachai said quietly. He put his napkin on the table, slipped from the chair and left the room silently.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ginny asked in exasperation. "I just can't believe this. I really can't."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to fetch Lupin," Severus offered, trying to keep his sarcasm at bay, but not doing a very good job at it. Women, aside from his wife, usually drove him mad.

Hermione shot him a look and put Sabine in his lap. "Come on," she said, taking Ginny's arm and ignoring her husband's comment. "Let's go visit Remus right now."

"I can't!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling away, emotion escalating within her. "Not after what he did to me!"

Hermione stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Well Ginny, you have a choice," she began, visibly annoyed with her friend. "You can either allow your son to transform and risk getting bit yourself or you can talk to Remus."

"I'll take my chances," Ginny muttered, crossing her arms.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her stubbornness. "Fine," she said, turning and heading for the door. "I'm going to find Albus then. We'll just let him handle this. I'm tired of being in the middle of you two."

"No!" Ginny called out, following her, reaching for her arm. "No, don't tell Albus."

Hermione spun around quickly. "Then we're going to Remus!"

A couple fearful tears fell from Ginny's eyes. "Dammit!" she exclaimed. "Damn him!"

Severus walked over to them, cradling his daughter in his arms. "If I may interject into this already rational conversation," he quipped, facing Ginny. "There is no one here that wishes to speak with Lupin less than I. However, if my son's life were at stake, or potentially at stake, even I would put my own opinions aside to ensure his safety. Miss Weasley, William is at his least reachable level mentally due to his condition. You will not be able to reason with him. If you insist on this behavior, you could either anger him to the point of a partial transformation or he will change completely, neither option is advisable. I implore you to put aside your own personal issues with Lupin for William's sake." He paused. "Hermione will go with you. Surely it couldn't take any longer than a couple minutes."

Ginny was wiping angry tears. She hated when she couldn't argue with someone and she felt horrible for being so selfish. "I'm a horrible mother," she finally said, shaking her head. "Just awful."

"You are not," Hermione soothed, softening a little after her husband's explanation and Ginny's seemingly reluctant acceptance. "You're upset and it's understandable. But Severus is right. You need to do what's best for your son. Unfortunately he's put you in a situation where you don't have much of a choice." When Ginny continued to fight tears, Hermione reached for her hand. "Come on, Honey. Let's go get it over with. Time is of the essence."

Five minutes later, they were standing in front of Remus' door, waiting for him to answer.

When the door opened, Ginny couldn't look at him and focused her attention to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, fighting a shameful blush and noticing Ginny's tearstained face.

"I'm afraid we're having a little problem with William," Hermione said quietly. "He has refused to take his potion and, as you know, the full moon is tonight." She paused and offered an apologetic smile, both for Ginny's silence and her request. "He's insisting on seeing you before he'll take it and has locked himself in his room."

Remus looked back and forth between Hermione and Ginny. He thought it was interesting that Hermione was doing the talking, but then in an instant, he understood. Ginny wanted nothing to do with him and went to Hermione and Severus instead of coming to him. He supposed he deserved it after what he did to her. His heart went out to the child though. He had missed spending time with him. "I see," he said. "Well let's go give William his potion, shall we?" The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could return to his chamber. He'd not been in a very good mood today anyway for obvious reasons.

After a short, silent walk, the three entered Ginny's chamber. She sat lifelessly on the couch while Hermione fetched the potion to give to Remus who was knocking on William's door.

"William?" Remus said gently. "I'm here. Unlock the door for me, okay?"

A few moments later, the door opened so Remus could enter and then it closed again.

Hermione waited patiently outside the door while Ginny remained on the couch with her arms wrapped around her body. She hated this. Her heart was pounding and she was horribly uncomfortable. She told herself she should be grateful that Remus would come over and humor her son, because after all, he didn't have to. He could have told them both to bugger off.

Staring into the empty fireplace, Ginny heard William's door open and close again. She heard Remus tell Hermione that William was fine now and would be asleep soon and heard Hermione tell him that she had been very concerned about him lately, though Ginny knew she was referring to her and not her son. When Remus walked by the couch on the way out, Ginny stood up, knowing she had to say something.

"I…uh…" she stammered, looking down at her hands as her cheeks felt hot. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said simply, offering a small smile to Hermione and leaving Ginny's chamber without another word, knowing the need for his presence was over.

When the door closed, Hermione turned towards her friend with her arms crossed. "You two are unbelievable," she told her in disgust, frustrated with both of them, but more towards her friend. "You in particularly. Remus thinks you could care less about him because he probably thinks he hurt you. And you can't even explain to him the very simple event that more than likely caused him to think that to end this pathetic silence." Usually she could remain calm even when frustrated, but not this time. "Dammit, Ginny! He's a wonderful man who adores the hell out of you and your son. He has stood by you from almost the very day that you lost Neville. How often has he held you while you cried, hmm? Honestly. What the hell is your problem? I know you're stubborn, but this is ridiculous. I care for you a great deal, but the next time William demands to see Remus, you're going to be the one to fetch him because I WON'T! Now, you'll have to excuse me while I go discuss punishment for my son that was more than likely trying to help your son feel better because his mother was lying to him and being a bitch!" She knew her words were harsh, but right now she didn't care about being nice. Her two friends were hurting each other over nothing.

After Hermione stormed from the chamber, slamming the door behind her, Ginny curled up into a ball and sobbed like she hadn't since Neville's death.

* * *

Friday, two weeks since 'that night', students were settling in for their History of Quidditch class when Ginny saw Albus step into her classroom.

"Headmaster," she greeted with a small smile, mainly for her students to see since she felt nothing like smiling. "To what do I owe this honor?" She knew the answer to that question even though she asked it anyway. And if her assumptions were correct, this visit was the result of a previous visit by Hermione, possibly even Severus.

He smiled sweetly and peered at her over his half moon shaped glasses at her. "Professor Weasley," he began, remaining by the door. "Would you be so kind as to stop by my office after class? I need your attention for just a few minutes." He'd been telling himself he would let Ginny and Remus work out their own issues, but after hearing of William's outburst, he decided that perhaps a slight intervention was needed to move things along before something horrible happened.

Ginny's heart beat a little faster, knowing it would be just a matter of time before he summoned her about Remus. "Of course, Headmaster," she said with a nod. _Dammit_, she thought, feeling like her mother had just caught her with her hand in the cookie jar.

* * *

"Lemon drop?" Albus offered when Ginny approached his desk an hour later when her class ended.

"No, thank you," she said and sat down, waiting for what she knew would come, feeling like she was six years old all over again. Why did she always feel like a kid in trouble around him?

"Classes are going well I presume?" he asked casually, leaning back in his chair with a smirk.

Ginny smiled sweetly at his attempt to be indirect, but she wasn't buying it. "Albus," she began. "I don't think you called me here to inquire about my classes." She saw no reason to beat around the bush at this point.

He chuckled softly. "You are perceptive, my dear," Albus said with a nod. "I should like to ask about you and Remus, if I may."

"Of course," Ginny said, her heart beginning to race again. She could never tell him no. No one said no to Albus Dumbledore.

"I noticed during the reception a couple weeks ago that you two seemed very…comfortable together," he told the young woman before him, choosing his words carefully. "But since then, I've not seen you together as I normally do, chatting and walking together in the halls." He paused to lean forward and peer over his spectacles at her. "Just terribly busy I'm assuming?"

Ginny bit her lip and glanced around at the many portraits that hung on the walls and then back at the all-knowing wizard in front of her. She considered lying and making an excuse as she had for the past number of days to anyone who inquired, but knew he would not believe her. She could not lie to him as much as she wanted to. "We have not spoken since that night," she said quietly. "Well not really." Emotions began to surface that she tried to push away.

"I did hear of William's tantrum," Albus told her, remembering Hermione's near tirade about the event. "You did not speak to each other then?"

Ginny swallowed. "Just a 'thank you'," she answered, feeling rather small and horribly guilty.

"I see," Albus said with a nod. "So it's been by choice then?"

As she remembered how lonely and angry she'd been the past couple weeks, a lump began to form in her throat so she only nodded. She didn't want to cry, but the tears were ready.

Albus studied her for a moment. He had a feeling what that particular night brought, but he couldn't understand why they hadn't talked since and why they didn't talk the night he came over to assist with giving William his potion. He'd only seen Remus a couple times and he looked as if he'd lost his best friend. Hermione had been the one to come to him with heavy concern that only he would be capable of reaching her before it was too late. He stood up carefully and walked around his desk to sit beside her in the other chair, reaching for her hand. "Why, Child?" he asked gently. "What did he do to you?" He couldn't imagine Remus doing anything bad enough to warrant this treatment.

She tried hard to remain composed, but Albus' genuine concern broke down her resolve in an instant. "He…he just left me…that night," she answered, wiping a tear from under her eye. "Afterwards…he was…just gone." She was somewhat embarrassed to admit what they'd done, but what was a little more shame at this point? She couldn't feel much worse honestly.

Albus nodded and patted her hand. He wasn't going to pry for details, as they really weren't his business anyway nor were they necessary, but the picture was a little clearer. "Why haven't you talked to him?" he asked. "Asked him why he left that night. There must have been a reason."

"Because he obviously didn't want to talk to me," she said, wiping a couple more tears with her free hand since Albus still held the other. "Otherwise he would have stayed with me…at least as long as he could have."

"There must have been some misunderstanding," Albus offered gently. "A miscommunication." He paused. "Do you truly believe deep down in that fair and just Gryffindor heart of yours that after as many years as you've known him that Remus would take a gift as beautiful and precious as your love and just throw it away?" He knew she knew better and hoped he could reach the reason within her.

Ginny shrugged, biting her lip to keep more tears at bay. Albus' words were truth and she felt like a fool. Could there be a reason he would have left other than not caring about her? She couldn't imagine what it would be, but his departure made no sense and contradicted his character. She understood the point Albus was making.

"Don't you think it worth it to find out before you decide to shut him out of your life and out of your son's life?" he asked, gently squeezing her hand. "Ginerva, please don't allow what my wife and I allowed. I beg you, Child. No good can come of it. Please promise an old man that you will go talk to him."

Ginny nodded, knowing she'd do anything he asked because of her tremendous amount of respect for him. "Yes, Albus," she answered with a shaky voice. "I promise I'll talk to him. I'll go right now."

* * *

After being enveloped by Albus' flowing velvet robe when he hugged her, Ginny decided to find Remus right after leaving the headmaster's office, knowing if she didn't, it would be another week before she could muster the courage and, quite honestly, she didn't want to be called into his office again. The look of disappointment on Albus' face was powerful enough to make even Severus shameful.

Ginny stopped by Minerva's office to pick up William since their 'class' was over, only to take him to Hermione, asking if she would mind watching him for a few minutes while she took care of something important.

When Hermione saw her friend's pleading eyes without a verbal explanation, she understood and agreed immediately, calling to Malachai that William was there and mouthed "good luck". It was about time. She was ready to hex them both and had known Albus could get through to her.

Ginny's heart was pounding as she headed for Remus' chamber. What was she supposed to say? He was the one that left her. She remembered she'd been sorted into Gryffindor for a reason though and told herself that what he did wasn't right. She deserved to know why he did that to her after so many years of friendship. She deserved to know why he'd said such wonderful things to her to turn around and treat her and, indirectly her son, so badly. She deserved truth.

Ginny knocked on the door and waited, unsure if the pounding she heard was her knuckles on the wood or her heartbeat. She knocked again and waited. Where was he? She left the castle and began the trek down to Hagrid's hut, thinking maybe he was still working with him. She thought of forgetting this venture, but when she pictured Albus and his disappointment once more, Ginny knew she had to finish this.

After jogging down the gentle slope towards the hut, Ginny knocked on Hagrid's large wooden door and waited, trying to catch her breath.

"Ginny!" Hagrid exclaimed after opening the door. "Good ter see ya! What brings ya down 'ere?"

"Have you seen Remus the past few minutes?" she asked, seeing something behind him in a cage that was making an awful racket, but not wanting to know what it was.

"'e's down by tha lake," Hagrid answered with a broad smile. "Sent 'im down there 'bout twenty minutes ago ter get some knotgrass from the banks for our murtlaps."

Ginny nodded. "I see," she said, looking out towards the lake, instantly remembering the wedding and how amazing that day had been for so many reasons, wishing like hell that she didn't have to have this talk with him. "Thank you Hagrid. I'll see you later."

She waved and headed for the lake, heart thumping madly in her chest. She couldn't decide if she was angry, sad or nervous. Maybe it was a mixture of all. It took a few minutes for her to reach the lake and locate Remus along the edge, watching as he gathered knotgrass to put in a burlap bag with little enthusiasm. As she walked, she thought about going back to the castle. His back was to her so she still could. She quickly told herself that she could not do that. She'd promised Albus that she would talk to him. If Remus couldn't back his words up, at least she could.

Ginny was just a few steps away when Remus stood up and turned around, having heard her approach, knowing his senses were more acute from his condition. He looked uncomfortable and glanced up at the castle a couple times as if trying to come up with an excuse to leave.

"Hello Ginny," he said quietly, looking down at the ground as he fumbled with the burlap bag of knotgrass.

"Hi Remus," she said uncertainly. "Hagrid…uh…told me you'd be out here."

He glanced up. "You were looking for me?" he asked curiously. Why would she want to talk to him? He was no man, just an animal that hurt those he cared about.

"Well…yes," she answered playing with her fingers. "I tried your chamber but you obviously weren't there. So I thought I'd check with Hagrid since you've been working together."

Remus nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, he's got these Murtlaps that he wants to breed so he can eventually take the growths from their back to Professor Sprout," he explained. "And knotgrass is apparently their favorite food." It certainly wasn't Remus' choice line of work, but Hogwarts was his choice location. It was better than nothing he surmised.

It was Ginny's turn to nod. She was familiar with the growths and how they were pickled and eaten to promote resistance to curses and jinxes, sort of like muggle vitamins that were taken to ward against diseases. "I haven't seen you much the past few days," she said quietly, unsure of where to start.

He shuffled his feet in the grass and fumbled with the bag again. "Yeah, well, Hagrid's had me pretty busy," he told her. Didn't she hate him? Why was she still speaking to him? He'd been almost certain their friendship was over.

She bit her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I've been busy too," she offered, crossing her arms in front of her. She was quiet for a few moments before adding, "William was happy to see you the other night."

He smiled slightly then. "He was?" he asked, affection in his voice. "He's such a sweet kid. I've missed him." It had made him feel quite proud when the little boy had pitched a fit to see him, wishing his mother had done the same.

"Just him?" Ginny asked, as her voice cracked, allowing her eyes to search his face, pleading for something from him. "Do you only miss him?"

Remus lifted his eyes then to meet hers without shifting them away. "No," he admitted quietly. "Not just him." He'd spent hours agonizing over what he should do or say and had even left his chamber a couple times over the past few days only to get halfway to hers before turning around in uncertainty and self pity.

A tear slipped from her eye that she wiped away quickly. "Why, Remus?" she asked, as a couple more fell. "Why did you leave me like that?" She couldn't wait any longer. She just had to know. If he didn't really feel any of those things he said, she needed to know so she and her son could move on.

Remus shifted his feet and looked around, clearly uncomfortable. "It's best," he answered, voice low as his gaze was out over her shoulder. "I'm a werewolf, Ginny. I don't want to put you in danger." He'd always used his condition as an excuse for everything. Why not now? It was truth anyway.

"Danger?" she asked incredulously, almost laughing at his words. "My son is a werewolf. I'm already in danger. That excuse is a bit absurd." Did he really think she'd fall for that? He'd always used his condition as a crutch and she was tired of it.

"Then you don't need me adding to that," he stated simply as if the conversation was over and started to walk away.

"I see, so you lie to me and bed me first?" she asked, voice rising as she turned to face him. "Couldn't you have told me before we climbed into bed? Or did you discover I was just not enough for you physically and your condition was a convenient excuse as usual?"

"You think I used you?" he asked, his voice rising to match hers. "How could you think I'd do such a thing?" She'd known him for a number of years. Did she really not know him any better? He couldn't remember the last time he'd used a woman for sex. That just wasn't him.

Ginny crossed her arms. "Let's see," she began. "Getting me hot and bothered all night, telling me you loved me and my son, having your way with me, but I'd say disappearing the second I left the bed is probably what gave me the biggest clue," she said sarcastically.

He threw down the burlap bag and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "It wasn't…that's not why I left," he said, motioning with his hands. "I didn't use you, Ginny. I'd never use you like that!"

"Then what do you call it?" she exclaimed. "Everything was perfectly fine until we had sex and then you were up and gone. I'm not an idiot, Remus!"

"I had to leave!" he exclaimed, taking a step toward her and then a step back, looking anywhere but at her. "I just had to leave."

"Why in the hell did you _have_ to leave?" She was yelling now.

"Because I hurt you!" He was too.

The serenity and silence of the lake surrounded them as they stood, both looking away from the other, wishing they were anywhere but there. This is why they'd both avoided the other. The last time they'd yelled at each other was when he took William for the first change.

"You leaving is what hurt," she admitted, barely above a whisper as more tears fell.

"No," he shot back, shaking his head. "I hurt you…during…I saw it…I saw…"

"What are you talking about, Remus?" she asked confused. "Saw what?"

"Blood," he answered quietly, looking down at the ground again, almost feeling sick at the memory. "When you got up, I saw it on the sheets. I did it. I hurt you. I couldn't…control myself. You don't deserve that. I'm an animal and I belong outside with the other animals, not with a woman as precious and wonderful as you." His words were barely more than a whisper.

Ginny's heart instantly felt lighter. She didn't know he'd seen that, of course she hadn't known it was there either until she'd returned to her empty bed. "Remus, anyone would have done that," she explained, understanding a bit more now. "It's been quite awhile since I've…done anything. It wasn't because you lost control." She reached for his hand, sensing he was not yet convinced, almost wanting to laugh in relief. Hermione had been right.

"But, when it gets closer to the full moon," he argued. "I get more aggressive. I can't help it. I was forceful and I made you…I hurt you badly. I left because I…I was ashamed at what I'd done to you. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you." It was not the first time that had happened, but he'd wanted to make it the last.

Ginny smiled a little and wiped her face, taking a step closer to him. "Please believe when I tell you it wasn't that," she repeated. "Whoever would have been in that bed with me would have caused that to happen. Anyone, Remus. Even someone who wasn't a werewolf." He hadn't lied to or used her. He'd thought he'd physically hurt her and that's why he'd left. Merlin. Why couldn't he have just said something?

"But if I'd known," he continued. "If I could have been sensitive to you. If I could have been more gentle. I'm sure you tried to tell me and I ignored you. I lost control and that's unacceptable."

"I didn't try very hard," she admitted with a shrug. "I think I pushed on your hips a little, but I didn't say anything. I was embarrassed. I probably should have told you beforehand what was more than likely going to happen, but it just didn't seem to fit the mood, you know? I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"I ruined it," Remus said shaking his head. "I just…I ruin everything. I'm sorry, Ginny. I wanted it to be special. I'd thought about being with you for so long."

"You do not ruin everything," she reassured him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time. It was not your fault." She paused and reached for his other hand, squeezing both of his in hers. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" She had to know.

He lifted his head to look into her eyes, realizing just how much he'd missed her the past couple weeks and how miserable he'd been. "I love you so much, Ginny," he said, squeezing her hands. "I'd never lie about something like that. You know me better."

"Well I love you too," she told him, searching his eyes. "We just need to…we have to talk, Remus. Instead of one, or both of us, assuming something, can we please agree right now to talk about whatever it is?" She shook her head. "These two weeks have been hell for me. And they've been hell for William too."

"I've been miserable without you," he admitted with a small smile, feeling slightly better after hearing her explanation. "I'll work on speaking up about things, I promise. It's never been one of my strong suits, I'm afraid. But you knew that already."

Immediately they were in each other's arms in a tight embrace, remaining still and quiet for a few moments. "So I was thinking," she whispered in his ear, suddenly feeling a bit playful. "Maybe we should have another go."

Remus pulled from her so he could see her face, but kept his arms around her waist. "Have another go?" he asked, gazing into the beautiful emerald eyes that he'd missed like hell. "You mean…"

"Exactly," Ginny confirmed with a nod and a smile. "Practice makes perfect, doesn't it? If we wait another eight months or so, the exact same thing will happen and then we're back where we started." She didn't ever want to go through that with him again.

Remus shook his head. "Dear Merlin," he breathed and leaned close with the intent of kissing her. "I love the way you think."

* * *

Inside the castle, Albus and Minerva peered from a small window, each holding a glass of wine in one hand while their other hands were entwined.

"Albus, we shouldn't be watching," Minerva told him matter-of-factly.

"We're not eavesdropping," he pointed out. "We happened to be gazing out over the lake when they started talking." He cared about the two of them and couldn't stand when they were at odds with each other, especially over something as insignificant as a miscommunication.

Minerva smiled sweetly at her cunning husband. "You talked to one of them, didn't you?" she asked, sipping her wine.

Albus winked at her and grinned. "Why, would I do something like that?" he asked.

"Most definitely you would and most likely did," she told him. "We shouldn't interfere though."

After lowering his glass from his lips, Albus' blue eyes met hers in all seriousness. "Wife, I was a foolish man for too many years," he confessed, squeezing her hand in his. "I couldn't stand by and watch two other people who love each other dearly make the same mistake we did. I only wish we'd had someone to interfere with us."

Minerva's eyes filled with tears at his words, knowing they were a harsh truth. She wouldn't argue with him and leaned forward where they stood together to rest her forehead against his. "Just another reason why I love you so," she whispered.

* * *

**In my story, the Wolfsbane Potion prevents the transformation from human to werewolf. I've read this: If the affected individual drinks the potion prior to the full moon, they will transform only into a normal wolf and retain control over their actions, rather than making the full transformation into a ****werewolf****. I changed it just a bit incase you were wondering.**


	15. Consummation

Hagrid was a little confused when Remus dropped off the burlap bag of knotgrass with no further word, but then he saw Ginny and him holding hands and became instantly teary eyed. They were adorable together, and his heart warmed at the thought that they'd made up from whatever had been keeping them apart for the last few days. He knew Remus had been miserable though he'd said nothing. Hagrid couldn't imagine Ginny had been much better though she'd offered small smiles when he'd seen her in the halls. He was just glad that they'd found happiness in each other.

"You said Hermione is watching William, right?" Remus asked as he put his arm around Ginny's shoulders while they walked, feeling her arm around his waist. "Think she'd mind watching him for just a bit longer?" He was desperate to make up for their first mishap and show her he could be a sensitive lover.

Ginny blushed as they approached the castle, glancing down at the grass before looking at him. "No, I don't think she'd mind," she answered with a smile. "I'd say she'd be pretty happy actually."

"Shall it be your place or mine then?" he asked. "I kind of need to straighten mine up." His bedroom, in particular, was a disaster.

"Me too," Ginny said, but then remembered something she hadn't thought of in a few years. "I think I know where we can go though." She hoped that she could find it and that it would still work.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Fifteen minutes later after reaching the seventh floor and locating the tapestry that depicted the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet, Ginny walked past the opposite wall three times. She imagined a beautiful romantic bedroom and then pictured her and Remus on the bed, hoping it would be enough.

When a door appeared and opened for them, Ginny entered the room with a huge smile on her face while Remus' mouth dropped. "What is this?" he asked, mind racing. "Wait…is this…the Room of Requirement?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was perfect! Why hadn't he thought of this?

She nodded. "Yes it is," Ginny answered, glancing around. "I haven't been in here in years. This is where we used to practice spells for Dumbledore's Army. You remember me telling you about it." She proudly recalled one Reducto spell that had silenced the room of students when she'd performed it. She often missed those days.

"I do remember," Remus said, reaching for her hand. "Good thinking."

The Room of Requirement provided them a perfectly decorated bedroom in which to consummate their love. A four poster bed made of dark walnut wood was to the right, covered in a beige satin duvet that was sprinkled with red rose petals, as a sheer netting hung from the ceiling above the center and hugged each poster in a spiral that reached the plush carpet. There were multiple pillows of all shapes and sizes in red and gold, representing their house colors. On each side of the bed were small tables, also made of dark walnut wood, each with a glass-etched vase containing a dozen red roses sitting atop it. To the left side of the room across from the bed was a small buffet table of the same dark wood with plates of fruit, cheese and pastries along with a bottle of red wine and two crystal glasses.

"Remus, look in here," Ginny said, pulling him by the hand. Off to the side was a bathroom, complete with a drawn bubble bath in a huge, oval shaped porcelain tub, soft music playing and lit by at least twenty candles, some around the tub, some on the counter across from it and some spelled in the air. "The room really outdid itself this time."

"We have robes as well," he noticed, swinging the door halfway closed so she could see the thick plush crimson robes hanging there. "This is absolutely amazing." He was astounded. It couldn't have been better if he'd had days to plan it himself. Actually, he had to admit that this was probably better than what he would have come up with.

Ginny was smiling and couldn't stop. Remus' gaze met hers and he couldn't stop either. "This is so much better," he said. "Not to take away from the other night of course, but…if I were to plan something for us, it would be more like this."

"That's why it's here," Ginny explained, reaching for his hand again. "The room combined both of our wishes." She winked. "I say we pour some wine."

"By all means," Remus agreed as they walked back out to the small table with the wine and food. He quickly uncorked the bottle and poured the dark burgundy colored liquid into the crystal glasses, handing one to her. "To us," he said, lifting his glass.

Ginny was beaming at the man in front of her. He brought her more happiness than she thought she'd ever feel again. "To us," she said as they lightly clinked glasses before taking a sip. "Mmm. Merlot. One of my favorites." _Of course it is_, she thought to herself.

Remus reached for a strawberry slice and lifted it to Ginny's mouth, rubbing her bottom lip lightly before watching her tongue dart out to taste the sweet fruit. He slowly slipped the slice into her mouth, but before he could pull his hand away, she kissed the ends of his fingers. In turn, she reached for a small piece of pineapple and placed it between her teeth. She leaned towards him so he could take it from her and moaned quietly when his lips sealed over hers.

They fed each other a few more pieces of fruit and some cheese before they found themselves bodily entangled in the other, tasting of wine and fruit, and forgetting all about the plates.

"Maybe we should try the bath," Ginny whispered, reluctantly releasing herself from his hold, but taking her wine glass with her. Remus silently agreed and reached for his glass, following her into the bathroom. He was more hungry for her than for food anyway, eager to feel her body against his.

They set their glasses down on the edge of the tub and moved the candles from the rim to the counter, not wanting to accidentally knock them off. Shadows danced in the warm orange glow of the room as the wicks from the many candles flickered against the marble, tile and dark wood.

Remus reached for her and slid his hands to her waist. "Forgive me for being so sensitive," he said quietly, searching her eyes, noticing how they reflected the fluttering of the many flames around them. "I didn't mean to ruin our…"

"Stop," she said gently, pressing a finger to his lips. "We were both at fault. It's done now. Relationships are not new to us, Remus. We know it's all about growing together and learning how to communicate. We've both been to hell and back. We'll figure it out." She paused to place a chaste kiss to his lips. "I love you."

Remus smiled at the woman in his arms. "I don't deserve you," he told her, shaking his head. "But I love you so much." He touched his lips to hers in what he'd initially planned as a simple expression of his emotion, but ended up in a scorching union of passion. He allowed his hands to trail over her body, taking her clothing with them, and succumbed to hers doing the same.

When flesh was writhing against flesh, when hands were caressing and sliding over warm, naked skin and when lips were locked in a maddening embrace, Ginny barely managed to whisper, "Tub."

They carefully stepped into the warm sudsy water that was just the right temperature. Remus sat against the tub while Ginny reclined to his chest. After taking a couple sips of wine, Ginny put their glasses back while Remus wrapped his arms around her.

"This is amazing," Ginny observed, breathing deeply, relaxing from the strength of his body supporting hers, the warm water easing her muscles and the wine coursing through her veins. "Just perfect."

"You're what's amazing," Remus corrected, kissing her neck lightly and enjoying how her body fit on his. "This is how it should have been. Romantic and sensual with roses and wine, not an alcohol induced romp." He couldn't help it. He still felt bad about that. The act itself had been acceptable, but not for their first time.

"It was my idea," Ginny reminded him. "It's not as if you forced me or anything." She paused. "Tell me more though. You mentioned something about the full moon."

Remus sighed. "The closer it gets to a full moon, the more…aggressive…my sexual appetite becomes," he explained, sounding as if he was apologizing. "I'm sure Tonks must have mentioned it at some point. The animal instinct grows stronger and attempts to take over. I try to fight it but…"

"Don't fight it," she told him, trailing her nails along his arm that rested across her body. "Just be you, whatever it is at the time."

"Gin, I could hurt you," he said quietly, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I did hurt you. It's almost as if I become oblivious to everything around me and…"

"I told you," she repeated. "Even if you had been gentle and slow, the same thing would have happened because it had been so long. It would have happened here, in fact, if this had been the first time. Besides, I don't always want gentle and slow, Remus." That was a misconception that men had about women and sex. They didn't always want to 'make love'. Sometimes they wanted to be completely and devastatingly ravished.

Her words surprised him, but he told himself they shouldn't. Tonks had appreciated his 'animal side' so why shouldn't Ginny? It was something he'd always been horribly self-conscious about though. "Really?" he said with a smirk that she couldn't see as he nuzzled her neck and hairline. No matter what phase the moon was in, his sense of smell was always heightened. Inhaling the combined sweetness of her skin and her arousal, he stifled a moan and began to writhe against her.

"Yes," she admitted, feeling him hardening against her back, knowing he was more at ease with their conversation. It was truth though. She was in no way humoring him. "I do like a bit of forcefulness once in awhile. Many women do, just most don't admit it. Now that I know how it works with the moon, I can keep that in mind. That could be fun." She laughed softly at her own thoughts. That could definitely be fun.

Remus pressed his hips to her, thankful for the words she was saying, and knew she was being truthful. She was right, it could be an awful lot of fun. Right now he wanted more than words and allowed his hands to slip and slide over her soapy body, hearing her moan softly as her nipples pebbled under his touch. They could talk later.

Ginny reached up to slide her hand to his neck and into the baseline of his hair, raking her nails against his skin. She squeezed his leg with her other hand in response to the fingers that had found her magic place. She closed her eyes and gave in to the pleasure he provided as he quickly found the small nub that was desperate for attention and slowly flicked her under the water. She lifted her knees up allow him better access as every muscle in her body began to tighten. She'd tried to pleasure herself the past few months, but it just hadn't been the same. This was heaven. She released his leg and moved that hand to join the other, gripping and raking her nails on his scalp. "Yes, Remus," she breathed.

He knew he was bringing pleasure to her, but also knew that every woman was different; that every one had a trick that only they knew. "Tell me how to make it better," he whispered huskily in her ear, followed by a quick lick on her earlobe. "Please." With no words, she released one of her hands, placing two of his fingers in a 'v', and then pushed them open while his other finger continued manipulating the fleshy nub back and forth.

He hoped it wouldn't be long. He could make it last, but he really wanted to hear her. The warm water engulfed them as his finger danced in between her legs while her knees rested against the side of the tub, her hands gripping the back of his head. Her moans grew louder, but shorter and more frantic. When she breathed "yes", he fought to keep contact with her as she bucked against him, cries of physical bliss echoing around them in the small room.

The center of Ginny's body throbbed and pulsed, as stars seemed to explode before her. She squeezed her eyes shut and, for once, didn't care about being quiet as she called out to whatever deity wanted to listen. Left a quivering, panting heap of muscle, she released her arms into the water and felt like a rag doll as she relaxed against him and leaned her head back to his shoulder. Damn he was good at that.

"Wow," she breathed as she stretched her legs out in the water and adjusted so Remus could wrap his arms around her again. She felt him kiss her cheek and smiled as they remained still for a few moments.

"I couldn't resist," he whispered in her ear. "Listening to you is one of my favorite things." There was just something amazing about hearing exalts of pleasure from someone he loved. He had to release his hold when Ginny slowly peeled her body from him. She turned around carefully, as not to slosh water too much, and placed a leg on either side of his body with a wicked smile on her face. "What are you…" he began to ask, but quickly realized what she was doing. "Dear Merlin."

As Ginny straddled him, rubbing the apex of her body against his erection, she leaned forward to his neck, licking and kissing, before moving to his ear and whispering, "I can't resist either," instantly sliding onto him and taking him inside of her, inch by inch. He gripped her hips as the wet, warm heat engulfed him, groaning and leaning his head to the edge of the tub, surprised at her action.

"Ginny," he sighed, eyes closed, feeling her grind against him in the water and her nipples graze his chest, unable to refrain from lifting his hips and pushing inside her further. "You're wicked."

"You've no idea," she agreed, clenching her muscles and watching as his mouth dropped and eyes flew open while a low, predatory growl rumbled from within his chest. "I think it's time we move to the bed. Don't you think? Much more and all of this water will be on the floor."

He slid his wet hands up to the back of her neck and pulled her to him, hungry for her kiss, holding her until near breathless from their embrace. "I agree," he told her, instantly missing her when she broke their union. They stood, accio'd the robes and stepped out of the tub. After wrapping themselves in the softness, they walked hand in hand to the rose petal covered bed waiting for them while music still played around them.

Ginny walked over to the roses on the table beside the bed, leaned over and inhaled deeply. They were perfect. Remus slipped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm so glad I remembered this room," she said. "This has been wonderful." In her mind, she knew she'd always consider this their first time, though the other was certainly not without merit.

"Yes it has," he agreed, stepping from her to pick her up as her arms slipped around his neck. "But we're not done just yet." With one knee on the bed, he gently placed her in the center of the petals, her red hair fanning out and contrasting with the light color of the duvet under her. He lowered himself and slid his arms under her. "This is how it should have been," he whispered, his lips grazing along hers.

"I don't regret the other," Ginny told him truthfully, brushing strands of graying brown hair from his eyes. The two couldn't be compared and it wasn't fair to try. "That was fun too. Just in a different way."

"I'm just always afraid of hurting those I love," he murmured, dipping his head to kiss the skin visible between the fold of her robe. "It's why I've never married. I just couldn't bear the thought…"

When he didn't finish, Ginny placed a hand on either side of his face. "You don't have to worry with me," she assured him. "If I can handle my son, I can handle you."

Remus searched her eyes and then smiled slightly. There was so much he wanted to tell her and explain to her, but he knew now was obviously not the time. He chose, instead, to lower his lips to hers and allow his kiss to profess his desire for the woman that gave him another chance at happiness.

The slow, languid kiss quickly escalated like a match dropped upon a stream of firewhiskey. Hands frantically grasped and pulled at material until the plush robes lay crumpled at the end of the bed. All was forgotten except the longing to be one as Ginny wrapped her legs around Remus and pulled him close.

He lifted his head for the briefest moment, just long enough to hear Ginny breathe his name with a need that overwhelmed both his human and animal nature. With a groan, his lips seized hers as he slid himself into her wet passage easily, growling when her walls clenched around him once more. She would positively be his undoing.

As their bodies gently rocked together, Ginny was relieved there was no discomfort and allowed herself to submit to her pleasure completely. She sensed on immediate difference between the first time and now. He was more aware of her and didn't seem quite so oblivious like he did previously.

They took their time with each other, savoring every touch and kiss, and were in no hurry. When their eyes met, Ginny saw love reflected in his, not a carnal longing for completion. It was precious and beautiful for she'd thought she'd never feel that way again and allowed Remus to carry her away to a world that she'd feared was lost forever.

* * *

"Ginny."

She stirred slightly when she heard her name.

"Love, we should go," Remus whispered, rubbing her arm. "We've been asleep over an hour."

Ginny reluctantly opened her eyes. She was comfortable and hated to move from their entwined embrace.

"What time is it anyway?" she asked, slowly lifting her head to see if there was a clock around.

"Must be near dinner time," Remus answered, smiling at her. "Did anyone know where you were? You said Hermione had William."

She nodded. "Yeah," she answered, running a hand through her hair. "She knew I was going to talk to you."

Remus reached for her hand to kiss the top of it. "Even though she probably hasn't been looking for you," he prefaced. "I suppose we should retrieve your son."

"Yeah," she agreed, climbing from the bed and pulling him with her. "Let's get cleaned up first. I think we'll need to have a little chat with him."

"I think you might be right," Remus concurred, knowing he would be spending future nights with Ginny and that an age appropriate explanation would need to be given to the child about their "special friendship" moving to the next level.

* * *

"Well, well," Hermione teased when she opened the door to see Remus and Ginny standing there with both spent and embarrassed smiles plastered on their red faces. "Look what the chimaera dragged in."

Remus laughed and shook his head when Ginny glanced up at him. "Sorry we're a little late," she said quietly with a shrug, trying not to laugh herself.

"You'd better have a darn good reason," Hermione told her friends. "But I'd say from the glow on both of your faces that you do. Don't worry. William and Malachai have been playing "castle". All the chairs have been gathered and covered in sheets."

"Thank you for watching him so we could work some things out," Remus offered with a sheepish grin. "I think things will be a little different from this point forward."

Severus approached from behind Hermione cradling Sabine while giving her a bottle. "I trust you two have worked out your…miscommunications?" he asked carefully. "I was beginning to wonder if we'd adopted another son."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "My husband is also very glad that things are settled between you," she paraphrased with a wink. "Do you want to take him now? I was just getting ready to start dinner."

"How about if we eat in the Great Hall tonight?" Remus asked Ginny. "We haven't done that in awhile. Then we could get dessert and go for a walk, maybe have our chat then."

Ginny was nodding in agreement. "Sounds like a good idea to me," she answered.

"Ah yes," Severus quipped, a sly smirk to his thin lips. "The 'why I'm spending the night with your mummy' talk. Should prove to be interesting."

"Severus," Hermione whispered, more in amusement than admonishment. "Why don't you go get William?"

When she offered a smile, he rolled his eyes and walked away towards his son's bedroom. He really didn't mind watching William as he was a well-mannered child (except for a couple understandable days before a full moon) and his son enjoyed playing with him. Severus also did enjoy goading Lupin every chance he could, and this had been a perfect occasion.

"William, it's time to go," Severus announced when he stepped into the room that consisted of six chairs covered by two sheets. The creativity of children did amaze him because he never remembered 'playing' and certainly not with another child. "Your mother and Remus are here."

"Remus!" William exclaimed, jumping up and running by Severus, who had to take a couple quick steps out of his way as not to be hit. The little boy bounded from the room and ran over to his mother and the man he'd been missing lately. "Hi Remus!"

Hermione and Ginny watched as Remus knelt down and picked up the child, hugging him tightly. "I bet you thought we'd forgotten all about you, huh?" he said, balancing him in the crook of his arm as he stood up.

"You done being busy?" William asked curiously. "I ask 'bout you all the time, but Mummy says you busy."

Remus glanced over at Ginny who was trying not to blush in her guilt. "Yes, William," he confirmed. "I think I will be less busy from now on. Are you hungry? Want to eat in the Great Hall tonight?"

William's eyes and smile widened. "Yes!" he answered enthusiastically.

"Don't you have your castle to clean up?" Ginny asked as Remus put him down.

"Oh, it's all right," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. "I don't think Malachai is finished playing yet. We'll get it later. You three go eat."

"You sure?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Would you just go?" Hermione insisted, winking at her best friend.

"Thank you," Ginny said and watched as William reached for Remus' hand. It brought tears to her eyes and hope for her future.

* * *

"How's that ice cream?" Remus asked William as they sat in the cool grass by the lake watching the sun set.

"Yummy," William answered, licking his lips that were outlined in chocolate. "Know what I can do?"

"No, tell me," Remus responded, catching Ginny's eye and winking at her.

"I can write my name," William told him proudly. "Miss Gonagall showed me."

"McGonagall," Ginny corrected quietly. She didn't nit pick with him on pronunciation, but wanted him to learn properly nonetheless.

"And she showed me numbers," William continued, licking ice cream off his fingers. "I can write to ten."

"That's great, William," Remus complimented. "I'm very proud of you."

Ginny wiped his chubby cheeks with a napkin. "We have something to discuss with you," she began, not wanting to wait any longer. "Remember when you and I talked about Remus being Mummy's special friend?"

William nodded and licked more ice cream.

"Well, Baby," Ginny said with a smile. "Remus is going to be more than that. You know how sad Mummy was when Daddy died, right?"

William nodded. "Don't like when Mummy cries," he mumbled.

"I don't either," she agreed. "But Remus makes both of us happy, doesn't he?"

William nodded again. "I missed him," he admitted.

"Would it be all right if he spent more time with us?" Ginny asked, glancing at Remus. "Maybe spend the night with us once in awhile? He could make you breakfast in the morning."

"He makes cereal dance," William said, laughing at his memory. "I like that."

"So it would be okay with you then?" Ginny asked again.

William stopped licking ice cream for a moment to look at Remus and then his mother. "Daddy wants us happy," he said. "Remus likes us, right?" He remembered wondering if his mummy's special friend was mad at them when he didn't see him around as often.

"I like you very much," Remus confirmed. "I care about both of you an awful lot. That's why we wanted to make sure it was okay with you if I spent more time with the two of you."

"It's okay," William told them. "Maybe Mummy won't cry at night." He'd said it quietly, as if he wasn't supposed to tell.

Ginny was surprised at his statement. "You've heard me cry?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "With Remus, Mummy won't be lonely," he said, more to himself than to them.

Ginny glanced at Remus, overwhelmed by her son's perception yet again. "No, I won't be," she agreed and reached for Remus' hand.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were walking into Ginny's chamber.

"You stay here tonight?" William asked, having held Remus' hand on the walk back into the castle. "I want you to tuck me in."

Remus looked at Ginny and lifted his eyebrows. "That's up to your mummy," he told the child, giving her a slight wink.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "You two are something else," she said. "Go get ready for bed, William, and Remus will tuck you in. Perhaps he can make your cereal dance in the morning."

With a big grin, William ran to his room to change and brush his teeth.

"That went well," Remus concluded.

"He adores you," Ginny reminded him.

"So I guess I'm staying tonight."

"I guess you are."

Then they both laughed as he reached for her, slipping his arms around her waist. "I will enjoy waking up beside you," he whispered.

"I'll enjoy it as well," she replied.

They were still holding each other when William came from his room, having changed clothes and made an attempt at brushing his teeth. He saw them hugging and wrapped his little arms around Remus' leg to be included in the embrace.

"We family again?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled.

Remus and Ginny stepped back from each other to look down. He picked up the child and held him between them, but did not answer his question, looking instead to Ginny.

She smiled and smoothed his hair. "Yes, Baby," she answered with a slight nod, knowing his concept of a 'family' was having a mummy and daddy (or in this case a daddy figure), and also knowing that she couldn't explain relationship dynamics to her young son. "We're a family again."

Ginny watched with intense affection as Remus carried her son to bed and helped him under the covers, making sure William had his favorite stuffed animal. He told him that he would make him breakfast in the morning and then he could show him how he could write his name and numbers. She watched as he kissed the child's cheek and beamed at the immense happiness displayed on William's face when they said goodnight to each other. After she did the same and closed the door behind her, she couldn't stop the tears that cascaded from her eyes.

She turned away from Remus as they walked back into the sitting area, but she couldn't hide her emotion.

"Ginny?"

She waved her hand. "I'm okay," she whispered.

"But you're crying," he said, reaching for her hand.

"I'm just…happy and…relieved and…" she began, allowing him to pull her close. "I just never thought I'd…that we'd have…"

"I know," Remus said gently, understanding what she was trying to say. "I know." He brushed away a couple tears from under her eyes with the soft pads of his thumbs and touched his lips to hers, thankful her tears were happy for a change. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! If you'd like to see my idea of what Malachai, Sabine and William might look like, please click on the blog link in my profile. **

**Th****anks for reading!!!!**


	16. Arguments

_Greetings Everyone! I've been HORRIBLY sick the past couple months and am just getting around to posting. Hope you like. Shoot me a review and let me know you're still around! Also, check out the **poll** for this story on my profile page AND a **new blog post** showing pictures from this chapter (link on my profile page)._

* * *

April at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry proved to be a busy and hectic month for all its inhabitants. Students and faculty, having holed themselves up inside during the cold winter months, were more than ready to shed their wool coats and flee the confines of the castle walls to bask in the warm sunshine and romp freely about the lush grounds.

Spring had officially sprung.

With Fred and George's birthday approaching, the twins decided to have a party and invited the whole family. Of course, given their predisposition for pranks and the fact their actual birth date was April Fool's Day, they had prepared quite a stomach turning gag.

When everyone arrived at their house on their special day, they were greeted with a scene that looked as if it was straight from a Muggle horror movie. Fred, Tilly, George and Tiara were covered in charms that made them appear to be cut open and bleeding on the small front lawn. Molly, Fleur and Tess screamed, but most everyone else knew it was just the twins' twisted sense of humor, especially when they jumped up and yelled 'surprise' before doubling over in laughter. The two sets of twins were the only ones laughing though, as usual.

Ginny remembered to 'borrow' Malachai so William wouldn't fight with his cousins and she was relieved when it worked. Ironically enough, Elizabeth and Eliza ended up having to be separated because they couldn't play together without yelling at each other. Tess explained that ever since she'd told them of her pregnancy, they'd begun to fight more. She didn't know how to handle their change in behavior because they'd always gotten along and was concerned with how they would treat each other after Emma was born. Molly then proceeded to explain how each of her children handled her pregnancies, though Bill insisted that at age five he did not demand to wear diapers like his two brothers had been. Tilly and Tiara assured Tess that they'd spend some time with the girls, since 'twins understood twins', and try to alleviate their frustration towards each other over not being the babies in the family any longer. They had a younger brother and understood the emotional changes that took place.

Bill and Remus became engrossed in a rather lengthy conversation about their work. Bill worked in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and, with Remus teaching Dangerous Creatures and Spells to Handle Them, they began to compare notes. Remus told him about some newly invented spells that successfully controlled acromantulas, bundimuns and dugbogs better than the old spells had (since there had been quite a few incidents involving them lately). Bill informed him about a new species of Ashwinder recently discovered that no known egg freezing spells would work on and asked Remus if they could collaborate and possibly come up with one they hadn't thought of or perhaps somehow alter an existing one.

All in all, the twins' birthday provided a beautiful, sunny day for the extended Weasley family to get together and engage in the chaos and craziness they'd grown to love.

* * *

Ron began to travel more often on the weekends as the Wimbourne Wasps were in the Quidditch playoffs. Considering they'd won eighteen League championships and two semi-finalist Cups in the European division over the years, the team was quite determined to win again, prompting the coach to request Ron's assistance for practice each Saturday before the next game. He didn't play any longer, but often worked with the coach as an assistant. It had been arranged so he could floo to each game, as not to be away from his wife for too long since she was due at any moment. If the Wasps went to the finals, however, Ron would be gone in June for two weeks.

Ginny and Hermione spent quite a bit of time in the library between classes pouring over books about lycanthropy and different phases of the moon. Ginny found a book on child development stages that she thought would be helpful while Hermione discovered one on Wicca that provided detail about moon phases, celebrations and properties for each. They thought that if they could combine the two and adjust his wolfsbane potion accordingly that maybe William's mood swings and aggression could be subdued. The young women showed their findings to Severus and Remus, both of whom were instantly interested in doing more extensive research to see if they could discover an even more effective way to control the affliction's side effects than just brewing the Wolfsbane potion.

Severus approached Ginny with a rough draft of a manuscript he'd titled "Advanced Herbology Theory, founded by Neville Longbottom and written by Severus Snape". He'd told her that when he'd met with Professor Sprout to discuss Neville's research and discoveries, she'd suggested offering a class of the same title to seventh years interested in that field so that they could take Neville's findings and further them. Of course Ginny was thrilled with both and made a special trip to the greenhouse to tell Neville's portrait of the recent developments. He'd voiced his surprise that Severus had taken such initiative, but was quite proud at the same time, thankful that his discoveries would not be lost or abandoned. If all went well, the class would be available next year and the book as well.

* * *

William's fifth birthday was the third Saturday of the month. Ginny planned to have a party for him at Hogwarts, but had originally wanted to keep the attendance to friends and family. When Albus heard of her 'low key' plans, he told her that 'children should always have big birthdays' and took it upon himself to plan the child's party.

When Saturday arrived, there were Muggle-like carnival games by the lake for everyone (including huge inflatable water slides and pools that most had never seen before), candy stands scattered about (provided by Honeydukes) and an elder unicorn that happily volunteered rides to William and the other small children in repayment to Albus for healing his family of a terminal illness earlier that year. William was the happiest Ginny had ever seen him and found herself thankful that she hadn't questioned Albus or his plans. It had undoubtedly been his best birthday ever, and William made sure to visit his father's portrait in the greenhouse before succumbing to sleep around seven that night.

* * *

When Tess went into labor the following Thursday, Ron was at home, fortunately, and able to take care of everything. He flooed the girls to the Burrow so his mum could watch them and then rushed to St. Mungo's with his wife. Seamus and Parvati were there when they arrived, quickly checking Tess in and settling her in a birthing room. Ron tried to stay with her, but he was more of a nervous wreck than she was, and it prompted her to banish him from her room. Even though she had a cesarean with the twins, Tess was told if there were no complications she could have this one normally and didn't need Ron making something already unbearable even worse. She loved him dearly, but he could be a dithery mother hen at times.

After eight hours of labor, Seamus finally called for Ron just in time for Emma Louise's birth. Ron was relieved that his wife did not need surgery this time, as the last took forever to heal and caused her a few complications, and that she was able to have the baby the traditional way. Much to Ron and Tess' surprise, Emma had a light sheen of dark hair atop her head when the wrapped bundle was placed in her mother's trembling arms. When Ron asked where she got it from, Tess had to remind him that both of her parents had dark brown hair and green eyes while she had blond hair and blue eyes. Hair and eye color genes ran amuck in her family and always had.

A couple weeks later, Ron and Tess had friends and family over to show off their new daughter. Elizabeth and Eliza stayed in their room most of the time while baby Emma made her way through the small crowd, especially fascinating William. He spent quite a bit of time sitting on the couch beside of Tess holding the newborn and asking questions about her. Ginny watched him from a distance and observed how gentle he was with the infant, impressed with his behavior. In a moment that shocked her, she found herself picturing William with a sibling. Had she finally snapped? Was she crazy? She'd always said she was content with one child. Watching her son admire the baby warmed her heart immensely and she found herself wanting to provide that baby brother or sister for him to love and play with. She'd caught Remus' meaningful gaze at one point and had noticed his lifted eyebrow towards her, instantly causing her to blush and look away. Her son was determined to get her in trouble one way or another, but the idea remained with her nonetheless.

To everyone's surprise and delight, Harry showed up to Ron and Tess' home with a blushing Cho by his side. She'd been blushing because Molly had made quick notice of the sparkling diamond on her left hand, essentially making the engagement announcement for them before they'd even had a chance to utter the words. After hands were shaken and hugs given all around, Harry explained that even though it seemed quick, they were very much in love and didn't want to wait any longer than they had to. Later, when he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were chatting out on the porch, Harry told them of a close encounter with a misaimed and miscast Kedavra that he'd dodged on his last assignment and how it had changed his life. He told his friends that since that incident six months ago, he and Cho had been almost inseparable and that they wanted to be married and start a family as soon as possible. Hermione thought it was interesting that one assignment would change his life so much after everything he went through with Voldemort. Harry explained that somehow he'd felt invincible in school surrounded by his friends and the Order, but that now, usually alone on assignments, the awareness of his own mortality had become much more apparent. And when Harry asked Ron to be his best man, Ginny and Hermione were quite certain it was the only time other than the birth of his children that they'd seen the redhead shed tears.

* * *

After the April showers, flowers weren't all the month of May brought. It seemed as if it was nothing more than Quidditch matches and preparing for exams. Ginny spent the majority of her days standing on the field refereeing championship games and sitting at the table in her chamber, pouring over her Quidditch history exam questions. She knew that Severus would scoff that it wasn't much of a class so the exam shouldn't be terribly difficult to pull together, but she'd never done this before. In class, they'd covered quite a bit of material so she wanted to make sure the exam was challenging, but not so difficult that their final grade could be affected. It was an "elective" after all.

Ginny was extremely pleased that her relationship with Remus had progressed to him spending the night once in awhile because, some days, that's the only time she saw him. He'd also become more proactive with taking care of William instead of just 'helping' her. The three of them were quite a happy little family together. Ginny felt as if her life was finally back to some semblance of normal. For all practical purposes, Remus was 'daddy' now for William (though the child would always call him by his first name since he could visit his biological father in the greenhouse) and they got on famously, which made Ginny very happy. She and Remus knew their progressing relationship would eventually force certain issues to the surface, but all they could do was handle situations as they arose.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Remus said one night after they'd crawled into bed.

"Of course," Ginny replied, pulling the covers up and looking forward to the comfort of the plush mattress under her. It had been a long day.

"Does William still talk about wanting a sibling?"

Ginny sighed as she rolled to her side to face him. "Two nights ago in fact," she answered wearily. "And I keep picturing him holding Emma and how gentle he was with her. He told me that he loves her and wishes he could help take care of her. And you've heard how he goes on about Sabine."

Remus smiled at the sentiment. "Did you and…did you discuss more children after William was born?" he asked carefully. Truth be known, there was a brief time when he'd wanted a child with Tonks, but after her death, he'd been torn over if he wished they'd had one or not. He enjoyed his parental role with William tremendously, but couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have his own, though the lycanthropy always posed an unknown and rather frightening variable in his mind.

"Not really," Ginny answered truthfully. "Maybe in a couple more years we would have talked about it." She paused and remembered a conversation from years previous. "Tonks brought up the subject of children one night. She told me that you two had talked about it."

"Yeah," Remus said quietly. "We did."

Ginny bit her lip before asking, "Did you…try?"

He smirked when he noticed the pink tinge to her cheeks. "Just a couple times," he answered. "We didn't have much time unfortunately." He'd never told anyone, but he'd often wondered if she had been pregnant when she died. The morning of that awful day, Tonks had told him that she was late, but only by a day or two. In actuality, it was probably better that he didn't know for sure, as losing her had been heart wrenching enough.

"I understand," Ginny said gently.

"Do you think you'll ever want another?" he asked quietly, wondering if he should. Given their respective situations, the question begged asking. He just wasn't sure about the timing.

Ginny smiled nervously. "Are we discussing having children together, Remus?" she asked frankly. "I mean, that's quite a heavy topic for pre-slumber conversation." While she did admit to having such thoughts, she was not ready to make a final decision.

He was immediately uncomfortable with the obvious trepidation in her voice. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's way too soon for such talk, I know."

Reaching for his hand under the sheet, Ginny reminded him, "It's not like we have to decide tonight. We'll have time."

"I know."

Originally, Ginny had planned to curl up against him and go to sleep after a tiring day on the Quidditch field, but sensing that Remus was closing up from her forthrightness, she changed her thoughts. "Kiss me," she requested, reaching to pull him on top of her.

"I thought you said you were exhausted," he reminded her, cradling her in his arms and wishing he hadn't been so bold to bring up the subject of children.

"I'm entitled to change my mind," she pointed out, beginning to take his shirt off. "Especially when there's such a handsome man in my bed."

No more words about children or otherwise were spoken until morning.

* * *

The final championship game of the year was the last Saturday in May. Months of matches had come down to Ravenclaw and Slytherin competing for the cup. It had been years since Ravenclaw had come this far and, since they had never won a championship, they were hungry and determined. The day was sunny and warm, and all of Hogwarts was in attendance, causing the wooden stands to bulge and creak from the extra weight. All of the students were cheering, whistling and waving either Ravenclaw blue or Slytherin green.

At least, that was the last scene that Ginny remembered when she woke up in the hospital wing. When her eyes fluttered open, she slowly turned her head and noticed Remus sleeping in a chair beside the bed.

When she tried to move, searing pain shot through her like a stream of fire setting her body ablaze, causing her to cry out and subsequently wake Remus, who rushed to her side.

"Ginny," he breathed in relief, gently palming her pale freckled cheek. "You're hurt. Try not to move okay, Love?"

She cleared her throat and licked her dry lips. "What happened?" she whispered.

Remus sat on the edge of the bed and reached for her hand. "There was an accident during the match," he began, his voice barely more than a whisper in the darkness around them. "It's difficult to explain. Four of the players collided and lost control. You tried to move out of the way, but they basically landed on top of you. Albus tried to slow their fall, but his magic isn't as strong as it used to be."

Ginny nodded. "How…am I…hurt?"

"There were a few bruises and lacerations that Poppy healed," he answered. "But you also broke a wrist, ankle and a couple ribs."

"Skelegro?" Ginny asked, remembering when Harry took some after Lockhart's botched spell on his forearm years ago.

"We've been waiting for you to regain consciousness," Remus explained. "Poppy set the bones as best she could until you were able to start on the Skelegro. I'll go get her."

"William?"

"He's fine," Remus reassured her. "I'd been staying with him, but he's with Hermione now." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

A few minutes later Remus returned with Poppy who was carrying a bottle of Skelegro. "It's good to see you awake," the elder woman said, reaching for the wrist that wasn't broken to check her pulse. "We were beginning to worry."

"What time…is it?" Ginny asked curiously.

Poppy smiled sleepily. "About three in the morning," she answered, pouring the clear liquid into a small glass. "You've been out for hours."

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled.

"It's quite all right," she assured the redhead. "I'd insisted Remus notify me if you woke before morning." She turned to him and requested,"Could you lift her so she can sit up a bit more?"

Remus slid his arms under her back and knees, carefully shifting her weight against the extra pillows placed behind her back. Poppy sat on the edge of the bed and handed Ginny the glass.

"Drink up," she instructed. "We've got quite a few bones to repair." She turned to Remus again. "Why don't you go back to sleep? She'll be fine."

Remus looked around. "I'll just nap over there," he said, pointing to an empty bed. "If that's okay."

"Of course," Poppy said with a smile, knowing he wasn't likely to leave her side for very long if he didn't have to.

* * *

It was late Sunday evening before Ginny was able to return to her chamber. Upon entering, she saw numerous cards and presents from those wishing her a speedy recovery, as well as Hermione, William, Malachai, Ron and her parents there to welcome her back.

"You all are too much," Ginny commented, a little embarrassed at the fuss made over her. "But thank you."

Remus helped her hobble to the couch where William was instantly beside her, his small face red and tearstained. He'd wanted to go see her in the hospital, but wasn't allowed and hadn't been happy about it. "Missed you, Mummy," he said quietly. "You all better now?"

Ginny pulled him into her lap carefully and held him. "I missed you too, Baby," she replied. "I'm fine. Just sore." While the Skelegro had mended her broken bones, Poppy told her it would take a couple more days before she regained full use of her ankle and wrist and before she could stop favoring her ribs.

"Is there anything I can do?" Molly asked, kneeling in front of her daughter and grandson. "Daddy and I brought some food and left it in the fridge."

"Thanks," Ginny said, as William relinquished his grip and sat on the couch beside her. "The food is more than enough."

"You took quite a hit," Ron commented. "Do you remember any of it?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not really," she answered. "I remember the start of the game and that's it."

"You're just as well," Hermione told her as she picked up Malachai, who was rubbing his eyes and yawning. "It wasn't pretty." She'd tried to put him to bed, but he'd insisted on being there with William when his mother returned.

"So I've heard," Ginny replied.

"Let's go, Mum," Arthur instructed. "She's out of hospital and I'm sure she'd like to relax in quiet. Love you, Gin. Get some rest."

"If you need anything," Molly reminded her with a pointed finger for emphasis. "You send an owl." She kissed her forehead and offered an appreciative smile to Remus. "Make sure she listens to Poppy," she whispered to him, knowing her daughter all too well.

"I'll head out, too," Ron added. "We just wanted to be sure you were all right. Enjoy the brownies. Tess and the girls made them for you."

"Thanks everyone," Ginny told them with a wave as Ron left with his parents to head to the floo in Albus' fireplace, as it was the only one currently in use at Hogwarts.

"Glad you're moving about," Hermione said, heading to the door, cradling a tired Malachai who was nearly asleep already. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks for watching William," Ginny said.

"Anytime," Hermione called out. "We didn't mind a bit."

When it was finally just Remus and William, Ginny sighed and sat back against the couch. "I'm hungry," she announced as her stomach growled its proof.

"Me too," William agreed, looking happier than he had in a couple days.

"You had dinner," Remus reminded him.

"I can eat more," William insisted.

Remus shook his head and smiled, knowing the child's need for food would steadily increase as he grew. "Very well then," he acquiesced. "You two stay here and I will prepare some of the food Molly brought."

"Remus, I can…"

"No, you can't," he corrected with a stern look to tell her this was not up for debate. "Just relax. You'll be up and about soon enough anyway. At least allow me a couple days to dote on you."

Ginny smiled and was thankful he was there with her and William.

* * *

Remus made sure Ginny did little more than sit on the couch for the next couple days. Thankfully her flying classes were Tuesday and Thursday so she only missed one of those. Minerva led the Tuesday class in a friendly game of 'catch the snitch' since there was only a handful of gatherings left until the end of school. Quidditch History wasn't until Friday so she didn't have to worry about coverage for that one.

William spent most of his time with her and brought up both Sabine and Emma often. Ginny continually changed the subject, offering to read to him or play his favorite games in the hopes of swaying him from the sensitive topic. Naptimes were spent on the couch with his head in her lap while Remus and she took turns with sections of the Daily Prophet. She hadn't been allowing William naps after his birthday, but thought it would be okay while she took a little time to recuperate. It was a refreshing and peaceful time for all of them.

* * *

Wednesday, Remus took William to his class with Albus and then accompanied Ginny to the hospital before heading to his class. After a quick checkup, Poppy cleared Ginny to return to her normal routine.

With only four weeks left of classes, Ginny wasn't sure what to do with so much ample time to herself. Her first years were flying beautifully and didn't require extra assistance outside of class, as they had months ago, and she was finished with the Quidditch History final. After wandering about the quiet halls trying to decide what to do, Ginny headed for the greenhouse.

"How are you feeling, Ginny?" Neville asked when she sat in front of his portrait. "I heard what happened during the Quidditch game."

"I'm fine now," she answered. "I just find myself with absolutely nothing to do today."

Neville laughed. "And it's driving you crazy."

She nodded. "Some things never change I'm afraid."

"How's William?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Persistent about wanting a sibling actually," she shared. "Little bugger."

Neville wasn't surprised. "He has mentioned that," he told her. "He goes on and on about Emma and Sabine."

"For some reason," Ginny began. "He doesn't pay much attention to Richard."

"Not to bring it up," Neville prefaced. "But I wonder if the male wolf instinct in William views Richard as a threat because he's male too."

Ginny shrugged. "It's possible I guess," she agreed.

They were quiet for a moment until he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Neville."

"Have you considered his request?"

Ginny sighed and looked around the greenhouse. It seemed the universe was determined for her to have another child. William's birth had not been pleasant and she hadn't forgotten that, contrary to the women that had told her she would. He hadn't been a baby in a long time either. Was she ready for endless diapers and bottles for the next couple years or so? Even though both William's and Remus' condition was under control, was it even safe for her to bring another into the mix now? It was assumed lycanthropy could not be passed genetically, but she wasn't sure if that had been proven or not. There were so many questions.

"Remus will not be getting any younger," Neville continued. "Children are to be enjoyed. If you wait too long, he won't be able to." He paused. "Does he not want a child?"

"Apparently he and Tonks started trying just before she was killed," Ginny explained. "I think he might still be open to the possibility. I'm not real sure to be quite honest."

"I see," Neville said with is usual serene smile. "And what about you, Love?"

Ginny picked a leaf off of a nearby gurdyroot plant and rubbed it between the pads of her thumb and index finger. "I don't know," she answered. "With the two of them dealing with lycanthropy and our age difference, it makes that decision a little more complicated."

"I can't argue that," he agreed. "Speaking of, William mentioned the other day that you and Hermione have been trying to find 'wolf medicine to make him feel better', as he put it."

"We thought we might be able to find something somewhere that could ease William's aggression," Ginny explained. "And we did find an herb that Muggles use to ease anxiety called chamomile. Hermione said her mother would fix chamomile tea to calm her when she was little and had a nightmare."

"My grandmother believed chamomile and lavender could fix everything," Neville added. "Did you tell Severus? He should be able to take the capitula of the flower and mix it with moonstone and hellebore syrup for an adjusted Draught of Peace. Perhaps it would be a more child friendly version that wouldn't make William feel sleepy." While it worked with little side effect for adults, it tended to make children very tired and sluggish.

Ginny was beaming. "Neville, that's a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed. "I'll mention it to Hermione and see what she says." She paused. "That's just another thing I miss about you. You were always so clever."

Neville smiled at her compliment. "Now, now," he said. "No dwelling on the past. I'm just glad my portrait is still around to toss out an idea now and then. If I think of anything else, I'll tell William to send you."

"He still visits often, doesn't he?"

"At least a couple times a week," he answered. "Minerva or Albus usually comes with him after his class."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ginny said. "Speaking of our son, I'd better go get him from Albus."

"Send my love."

"Always."

* * *

The next day, Ginny hesitantly entered Minerva's classroom just after her second year transfiguration class had exited. She momentarily thought to herself how small the children looked and remembered the room feeling bigger than it was. Time certainly altered perceptions.

"Hello, Ginny," Minerva greeted casually since no students were around. "Are you feeling better?"

The younger woman smiled. "All better," she told her former teacher. "Poppy is amazing, as always." She paused and watched as Minerva gathered items from class and organized them on her desk. "Um…can I talk to you for a minute?"

Minerva looked over the rim of her square rimmed glasses and noticed the pensive expression on Ginny's face. "Of course," she answered, forgetting about the papers from class. "What's on your mind?"

"You mentioned a few months ago that you'd had two miscarriages," Ginny said quietly. "Forgive me if this is too personal, but how did that affect you? And then learning you couldn't have children?"

Minerva sighed and took her glasses off. "I was devastated," she answered honestly. "I was married to a pureblood. I was a pureblood, for crying out loud. It was expected of us to have children and I wanted them desperately. We tried and tried. The last miscarriage was the straw that broke the centaurs back. I had multiple magical tests performed to check my fertility and the result ended my marriage."

"Did they test him as well?"

"Yes, but he was fine, of course," she answered. "He remarried less than a year after our divorce and fathered five children."

"Oh." Ginny looked down at her lap and asked, "If you could have had children, would you have regretted not trying with Albus when you came back to Hogwarts?"

Minerva eyed the young woman and suspected she knew where these questions were coming from. "Without a doubt," she answered quickly. "I love Albus. Raising children together would have been the greatest gift I could have ever asked for." She paused and smiled sweetly. "Ginny, have you and Remus been discussing having a child?"

The redhead looked into the wise green eyes offering concern and nodded.

"I assume those discussions haven't been going well."

Ginny shook her head. "No they haven't," she agreed. "We're both scared to death of what would happen. No one knows if a werewolf can even impregnate a human or if the baby will be free from lycanthropy. I suggested we let nature decide, but I don't think he's willing to try that." She shook her head. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you want to have a child with him?"

"It's so complicated," Ginny answered wearily. "He and Tonks tried before she died so at one point he was willing. After Neville's death, I didn't give it a second thought. Watching William with Emma and Sabine is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. He's loving and caring and so gentle with them. I can't help but want to watch him with his own baby brother or sister. And Remus…he's got so much love to give. After watching him with William, I know he'd make an extraordinary father." She paused. "I guess my answer is I'm willing to take the chance and try."

"And he isn't willing to take the same chance."

"No, because he's terrified of what the baby's condition will be when it's born," Ginny confirmed. "Which I understand. But it's either we take that chance or give up. There are just no other options."

"I see," Minerva said with a knowing smile, assuming one option hadn't been considered. "Have you discussed adopting?" She immediately noticed the blank expression on Ginny's face and knew it hadn't been brought up. "I know the two of you would like a child that is a part of each of you, but if you truly want to be parents, it shouldn't matter whose child it is. He or she wouldn't be either of yours biologically so, in one sense, it would place both of you on the same side and the fear of the unknown would be irrelevant."

Why hadn't Ginny thought of that before? "That option hadn't crossed our minds," she admitted. "Yes we'd like ours, of course, but I know I'd certainly be open to adopting a child that didn't have a home."

"Do you think Remus would be willing to consider it?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "But I can mention it and see what he says."

As she headed to Hermione's to pick up William, Ginny mulled over Minerva's words. She preferred to try with Remus first, but at least they could fall back on adopting if they came to an impasse about a biological child. It renewed her hope that had all but been extinguished.

* * *

"My, aren't you amorous tonight," Remus commented when the tip of Ginny's tongue darted playfully into his ear as they lay in bed. "And I like it." He had no problem being the aggressor sexually because, after all, it came naturally to him. But occasionally, being attacked was fun too.

"You'd better like it," Ginny teased and continued her assault, moving to his neck and nipping the sensitive skin there with her teeth just enough to cause his hips to grind against her in response. "Besides, how else can I get pregnant?"

Remus' eyes enlarged as his body froze for just a moment. "What?" he asked, gently pushing on her shoulders until he could see her face. "Did you just say pregnant?" Where had that come from? It had been over a month since their last conversation about children and they had not come to any kind of decision.

Ginny knew she was blushing as she gazed into his pale blue eyes. "I did," she answered, anxious as to his reaction. She hadn't been sure how to bring up the subject, but thought this way might be as good as any.

Remus sat up against the pillows and ran a scarred hand through his slightly graying, tousled hair. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew this subject had been touchy between them and that neither was completely sure of what they wanted regarding the matter. "So you've decided we should have a child?" he asked incredulously. "Just like that?"

"I know there are a lot of factors to consider," Ginny prefaced, sitting beside him. "But I also know that I love you and my son loves you. You stepped into our shattered world and somehow managed to put most of it together again. You have so much love to give, Remus, and I think it would be a horrible injustice for that love to never be given to a child of yours." She'd been doing a lot of thinking and observing lately and had come to a conclusion that they should try. She didn't want either of them to have regrets later down the road. The talk with Minerva really got her attention, as well, especially since the teacher pointed out another option to consider.

"But like you just said," he countered. "I love William. I treat him as my own."

"I know you do," Ginny agreed. "But you don't see a reflection of yourself when you look at him. It does create a different dynamic when you see your eyes staring back at you, not to mention the bond we'd share from creating a life together. There's nothing else like it."

Remus looked down at his hands resting on his lap. "What about my problem? And his?" he worried. "That could be very unsafe for a baby, assuming it won't already be affected genetically by me."

"When was the last time you transformed?"

Remus blinked and tried to think when it was. "The year Sirius escaped from Azkaban," he answered, wishing for the millionth time that he could forget about that devastating evening.

"And how many years ago was that?"

"Over ten."

"And how long before that one?"

"Maybe fifteen."

"So it doesn't happen very often," Ginny concluded.

"But it only takes one time to ruin everything," he argued. "Gin, I couldn't live if I –"

"Are you saying you don't want a child then?"

"I might not be able to impregnate you anyway since my DNA has been altered," he pointed out. "There hasn't been any definitive – "

"Good grief, Remus," Ginny exclaimed, not hiding the exasperation in her voice. "Stop using your lycanthropy as an excuse for everything!"

"I'm not using it an excuse, Ginny!" he argued, his voice rising to match hers. "It's a cruel fact that has to be taken into consideration for every single facet of my life." He paused to briefly lift his face toward the ceiling. "You've no idea the horrors, Gin. No idea."

She looked away, knowing his words were truth and hating it. He did use it as an excuse, but it was also something horribly serious that did need to be considered. It was a difficult situation; there was no doubt about it. But what else could they do? There was only one true way to get the answers they needed. "Then I guess we can let nature decide for us," she suggested, almost wishing she hadn't brought it up. "We can try and see what happens. If I don't get pregnant, then I guess we'll have our answer."

He crossed his arms and looked at her as if she'd just suggested they eat handfuls of alihotsy for the fun of it. "I think we need to discuss this a bit more at length before leaving something as risky as bringing a child into our world up to something as heartless as fate," Remus snipped, his tone bitter.

"Who said fate was heartless?" Ginny countered, alarmed by the callousness in his voice. He never spoke to her like that. Maybe they just needed to forget about it. It was beginning to be more trouble than it was worth.

"It brought me a bite from a bloody werewolf when I was just a child," Remus harshly reminded her, not bothering to hide the derision he felt. "Forgive me if I don't embrace it happily."

Ginny bit her lip to stave off tears that wanted to fill her eyes. "Fate also brought me to you," she reminded him. Shouldn't that count for something?

"Thanks to another bloody werewolf attack," he spat, wishing he could eradicate them all from existence. The world would be better off.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both lost in their thoughts and consumed by conflicting emotions. Ginny couldn't imagine what it was like to be afflicted and be forced to deal with the obvious danger associated with it, but she was tired of arguing about it. Remus had ignored his deep seated anger and fear for so long that it was becoming increasingly evident and difficult to manage.

"Fine. We won't ever try for a child then," Ginny stated, sliding under the covers and pulling them over her as she turned away from him. "But if you ever regret it, you'd be wise to keep it to yourself. Good night." She was emotionally drained by the seemingly never ending questions and excuses and was ready to give up completely. She didn't even bother to suggest adopting. He'd probably come up with a lame excuse as to why that wasn't a good idea either and, quite honestly, she didn't want to hear it.

Remus remained sitting in the dark for some time, reminiscing over the talks he'd had with Tonks about children, who'd made the same arguments Ginny was. Without someone suffering from this condition, they just couldn't fully understand the danger and concern that needed to be addressed and the immeasurable trepidation that went with it. Perhaps he just didn't have the nerve to try anymore.

It was a long time before either fell asleep.

* * *

_Just FYI, let's pretend that chamomile wasn't prevalent in the wizarding world. Also just a reminder, the Wolfsbane potion prevents transformations in my story. Alihotsy; eating the leaves causes hysteria._


	17. Secret

Summer's arrival brought bright blue skies, lush green countrysides and the end of the year feast at Hogwarts. Seventh years were sad to be leaving, but they were simultaneously excited over what their future would hold. Teachers and faculty were always teary-eyed by the graduating class' departure, but they were just as enthusiastic about the new group of first years that they'd get to spend the next seven years getting to know. It was always a bittersweet event at the castle.

This year marked the first in almost fifty that Albus could not preside over the feast. He was too weak and feeble, and even a Sonorus spell wouldn't help his meek voice to carry in the colossal Great Hall. Minerva stepped in, instead, and offered remarks to bring the school year to a close, putting on a brave front as she usually did when it came to her ailing husband.

Remus and Ginny had been rather quiet around each other since the night of her creative way of bringing up having children with him over a week ago. They'd all but refused to discuss it with each other. Hermione had tried more than once to broach the subject with her friend, but the redhead had quickly told her to drop it each time. Severus had had no better luck with Remus.

"Headmaster would like to see you and Lupin in his chamber after the feast," Severus quietly informed Ginny as he leaned over her shoulder. "I've notified Lupin of this already." He despised playing messenger between Weasley and the wolf, but he would not refuse a request from a moribund Albus. He owed the man his very life.

When Severus returned to his seat and rolled his eyes disdainfully at Hermione over having to pass along the messages, Ginny sighed and looked down at her plate. She knew why their presence was requested and she dreaded the talk she knew Albus would give them. It made her feel like a child all over again. And Albus would be right in whatever he said, of course. Damn Remus for being so unreasonable!

* * *

Albus did not attempt to hide his increasing frustration from the importunate couple sitting across the desk from him. He'd tried to be understanding. He'd tried to be patient. It was time to be brutally honest before it was too late.

"What is the matter with you two?" he asked angrily, though his quiet voice did not reflect the storm brewing behind his tired blue irises. "You haven't so much as even smiled at each other in over a week."

Both looked away from the other in frustration, but neither answered him.

Albus' eyes narrowed from behind his half moon spectacles. "That wasn't a rhetorical question."

Ginny finally turned towards Remus. "You explain it to him," she snipped with a wave of her hand towards Albus. "It's your hang up, not mine."

Remus glared at her, offended by her audacity. "That's a lie," he argued. "You were just as unsure as I was."

"Was," Ginny emphasized, crossing her arms. "I'm not anymore."

"So, all of a sudden, you have no concerns?" Remus asked accusingly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Just like that."

"I didn't say that I didn't have any concerns," Ginny replied, raising her voice. "I just said –"

"Enough!" Albus exclaimed, immediately coughing from the vocal exertion. He reached for the glass of water on his desk and took a few sips to soothe his throat. "The two of you have been to hell and back, so I understand the emotional frustration. I also understand your lycanthropy poses certain issues, Remus. What I don't understand is why you both are taking out your fears on each other and acting like children."

"He's being unreasonable and using his condition as an excuse," Ginny hastily explained, derision obvious in her voice. "Just like he always does."

"I am not!"

"Remus, please," Albus soothed, barely able to lift his frail hand in a gesture to briefly quiet him. "Ginny, why do you think he uses that as an excuse?"

"Because people have coddled him and treated him with kid gloves his entire life," she answered in exasperation "So any time he's unsure of something or doesn't want to do something, he reverts back to the lycanthropy."

"And you don't think that behavior is justified?"

Ginny glanced at Remus, who looked quite angry, but she was apathetic towards his white knuckles and constricted pupils. "Not usually, no," she replied briskly. "He's only transformed twice in the past twenty-five years. The Wolfsbane is obviously a highly effective potion for allowing him to lead a fairly normal life."

Albus nodded. "And those are very good points," he agreed. "But what if something happened to Severus and he was unable to brew that potion?"

"Then I would brew it."

"Have you discussed that possibility with Severus?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Not yet," she answered. "But I will. I need to know for my son, anyway. Remus seems to forget that I'll have to deal with this whether he's around or not."

"Another valid point," Albus agreed, peering over the rim of his spectacles at the couple. He wished he didn't have to bring up a horribly painful time in his previous student's life, but he had no choice at this point. Their relationship was on rocky ground and he had to do something. "Remus, have you told Ginny about Livia, by chance?"

Remus' mouth dropped and his eyes enlarged at the mention of a name that had not been spoken for over twenty-five years. "Albus!" he exclaimed, sitting forward in his chair and gripping the armrests. "You promised we'd never speak of her again! How could you?"

"I think that it's time Ginny know the justified origin of your fears," the headmaster stated calmly.

"Albus, please," Remus pleaded, covering his face with both hands. "Please don't do this to me. Hasn't living with it all these years been torture enough?"

"Would you prefer that I tell her?" Albus asked, watching as Remus stood up and walked over to the window, looking as if he'd cry any moment. His silence told Albus that he was not going to tell her. "Very well then. Livia was a grade behind Remus in school. They became friends in his second year, but they didn't date until his sixth year." He glanced over at Remus and saw that his eyes were closed. He knew the revealing of his past would hurt him, but it was necessary to save his future. "They were very much in love," Albus continued, looking back to Ginny. "She was aware of his condition and that the potion helped considerably. She was not scared of him." He noticed Remus was shaking his head, but he continued. "Everything was going along fine until one full moon evening when they used the Marauder's Map to sneak out of the castle and go to Hogsmeade. Remus didn't take his potion with him. On the way back, they stopped for some - hormonal activity, we'll call it - and subsequently became quite engaged in their special time together, forgetting about the full moon shining above them." Albus paused again to see Remus hang his head. "Unfortunately, Livia didn't make it back to the castle that night."

Ginny gasped. "He…attacked her?" she asked, shocked by Albus' story.

"I bit into her jugular vein," Remus spat as tears slipped from his eyes at the painful memory. "I killed her. I loved her dearly in human form, but I killed her viciously in wolf form."

Ginny was momentarily silenced. She knew that he'd never intended to hurt Livia, but without his potion, he'd transformed and lost control. She'd never considered that his past could hide something so gruesome. "She couldn't run away or apparate or use her wand?" she finally asked, her voice quiet.

Remus snorted and shook his head as he wiped tears. "She trusted me," he cried. "The last thing I remember hearing in my human state was that she wasn't afraid because she knew that I loved her. A lot of good it did."

"What happened afterwards?" Ginny asked curiously, turning back to Albus and fighting her own emotion.

"I protected him, of course," Albus answered. "After I removed his DNA and all other traceable evidence of him, we devised a story that they were both attacked by a werewolf in the Forbidden Forest."

"And there was no investigation?"

"Her parents tried, understandably, but they did not know of his lycanthropy and dropped the case quickly," Albus explained. "And I did promise Remus that we would never speak of that horrible tragedy again, and we haven't, until right now."

Ginny turned towards Remus again. "Why didn't you have that memory obliviated so you wouldn't remember?" she asked. "You didn't attack her on purpose. You couldn't help it."

"Tell that to her grave," he muttered snidely. "I don't ever want to forget what I did. I need to remember what I'm capable of so that it never happens again. I was young and stupid and allowed things to get out of control. We never should have stopped like we did. I should have known better." Anger exploded within his gut and made him want to destroy everything in the room. "I should have known better!" he exclaimed, slamming the wall with his fist. He turned around and slid down the wall, unable to stop the next round of tears that fell from his eyes.

Ginny started to rush towards him, but Albus stopped her. "Let him be," he instructed. "I broke my promise because I thought it was more important for you to fully understand why he uses the lycanthropy as an excuse. It's a very valid excuse, Ginny. In his transformed state, he's as dangerous as any other werewolf out in the forest. He can kill you or anyone else around. It's a virtually impossible burden to be forced to shoulder, but he's done it for years and quite successfully. He does everything he can to keep those around him safe and, unfortunately, sometimes that means being a little paranoid and unreasonable."

Feeling like the biggest bitch in the world, Ginny dropped her head in shame. If only she'd known what had happened, she would have understood his behavior and wouldn't have given him such a hard time. Dammit.

"And I would love nothing more than for you two to welcome a healthy biological child into the world," Albus continued. "And you can try, but you must be prepared to terminate the pregnancy if the baby will suffer. I would strongly suggest adopting. There are many beautiful children in the local magical orphanages that would love to have you two as parents."

"Minerva mentioned that, too," Ginny said, not looking up. "But I didn't say anything to him because I was so upset. I didn't think it would matter."

Remus leaned his head back against the wall as his tears slowed in intensity. He was emotionally drained at being forced to relive that tragic event in his life. Now Ginny would be reminded of Livia every time she looked at him. He loathed that fact, but at least she would finally understand his hesitations and fears. Merlin. What had he ever done to deserve this?

"Would you be open to the possibility of adopting, Remus?" Albus asked gently.

He silently nodded.

"Well, I think my work here is done then," Albus commented. "I'll just go on up to my chamber. Stay here as long as you need to. I'm sure there is a lot to discuss." He flicked his wand so his chair would levitate up the stairs (that he could no longer climb) so he could offer them some privacy. He feared the demise of their relationship was inevitable if they couldn't get past this and he wouldn't leave this world peacefully if he hadn't tried one last time. They were on their own now.

Remus and Ginny remained where they were for a couple minutes following Albus' departure. Both were embarrassed and ashamed, but neither wanted to discuss Livia any further.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny's back still faced him and her head was still hung.

Remus sighed heavily at the question that he had no answer for, but that he knew she would ask. "And what was I supposed to say?" he replied, eyes fixated on the ceiling.

"I don't know," Ginny answered with a shrug that he didn't see. "I just wished I'd known. It would have helped me to understand why you react the way you do sometimes." She turned around in the chair to face him. "You loved her. I can't imagine how devastating that must have been."

With his head still resting against the wall, Remus lowered just his bloodshot eyes to meet hers. "No, you can't," he agreed, and then returned his gaze to the ceiling.

Pregnant silence filled the space between them again as each searched for something to say.

Remus felt betrayed, but he knew that Albus wouldn't have broken their twenty-five years plus of silence if he hadn't thought it was absolutely necessary. It didn't stop shame from flooding his mind knowing that Ginny was now aware of his abominable past. He supposed he wouldn't blame her if she wanted to end their relationship. She wouldn't have been the first.

Ginny scanned the hundreds of books on Albus' shelves, but she saw none of them. She should have known that there was some valid reason for his behavior. She should have been more understanding. She felt like a selfish bitch and, if he didn't want to be with her, she wouldn't blame him. She certainly wasn't proud of her behavior.

"I'm sorry for springing the children bit on you like I did," Ginny apologized. "I shouldn't have done that. I guess I was just excited because I'd finally reached a decision and I thought you would be excited, too."

Remus lifted his head from the wall when he looked at her. "I'm sorry I made the comments about fate," he apologized. "I am very thankful fate brought you to me, even if the circumstance wasn't ideal."

Ginny smiled a little, hoping they still had a chance. "You are?" she asked. She'd been beginning to think that he regretted their relationship and it had been weighing heavily on her heart.

His expression softened. "I am," he confirmed, gentleness finally returning to his weary eyes. "How could I not be? I love you, even if I haven't acted like it lately."

Relief pooled in the pit of her stomach and radiated through her like warm rays of sunshine. "So, do you think we should consider adopting?" Ginny asked. "It does sound like the right solution for our situation."

He nodded, hopeful that they could put this issue behind them permanently and stop arguing. He hated arguing. "Yes," he answered, nodding. "I'd like that."

She stood and walked over to him finally. "Let's go then." Ginny extended a hand to help him up. "We apparently have some adoption research to do."

As the couple left the headmaster's office hand in hand, an old man smiled in the shadows.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Ginny found herself back at the campground where she'd lost Neville a year ago. It certainly didn't seem like a year. It felt more like yesterday in some ways. It was difficult for her, but she didn't want to miss the time with her family and figured she'd have no problem staying busy.

"You okay, Baby?" Molly asked, putting an arm around her daughter as she unpacked her bags. "We all would have understood if you'd wanted to stay home this year." Everyone had been pleasantly surprised when she arrived at the campground with Remus, William and Malachai.

Ginny offered a small smile and nodded. "I'm okay, Mum," she reassured her. "I talked to Neville's portrait before we left, which helped immensely. And William has so much fun here. I didn't want him to miss out on spending time with the family."

"It was a good idea to bring Malachai," her mother noted. "Keeps him occupied with something positive."

"It was Hermione's idea initially," Ginny explained. "She thought if Malachai went with William to family gatherings, he wouldn't fight with Elizabeth and Eliza so much."

"Never misses a thing, that one," Molly commented, shaking her head at Hermione's shrewd problem solving ability, whether something simple like providing a successful distraction for William or more complex like working with Harry and Ron to defeat Voldemort like she had a few years ago. "How is Sabine, by the way?"

"Almost seven months old," Ginny answered. "And already trying to crawl. Hermione told me the other day that they're considering adopting, too."

"Really?" Molly asked surprised. "Never thought I'd see the day when Snape had three children running behind him. But why adopt? Hermione can obviously have healthy babies."

"Sabine did her in." Ginny couldn't help but laugh, remembering the middle name chosen for her; Malaise. French for 'difficult'.

Molly laughed, too. "I guess I was fortunate. All of mine were easy," she remarked. "And you and Remus are still adopting, yes? I think it's such a wonderful idea."

"We're waiting a few months before starting the application process," Ginny explained. "But we're definitely doing it. Since we made the decision, we've gotten along the way we used to. All that worry and pressure was taking its toll on us."

Molly kissed Ginny's cheek. "Love will always see you through," she quoted, squeezing her shoulders. "Now I'm off to find Richard and Emma. Richard has been walking Fleur silly and I'm sure Tess would like a reprieve from the constant bottles and nappies."

Ginny smiled and shook her head as her mother left. She'd never known anyone to love children the way she did. She was a wonderful grandmother and Ginny looked forward to adding a sixth grandchild to her list, certain it wouldn't be the last in their large family.

* * *

As the group lounged around the crackling fire the last evening, two owls arrived with a handful of envelopes addressed to all who were in attendance.

"It's from Harry – "

"And Cho," the twins announced, as everyone began tearing open the envelopes.

"It's a wedding invitation," Ron added after reading the contents. "Blimey. He's finally doing it."

"Good for him," Arthur said proudly. "We'll make a respectable man out of him yet." He was extremely happy for the young bloke that he'd always thought of like a son.

Everyone laughed at his comment since Harry had been known for his intentional avoidance of the matrimonial club since graduating a few years ago.

"Their date is only about a month away." Ginny pointed out, noticing that they were wasting no time. "And it's at Hogwarts. No big surprise there." Many weddings had been held there over the years.

"There's no better place for one," Remus chimed in, giving her a wink. "Maybe we should have ours there, too."

Everyone fell silent as they watched Remus and Ginny in anticipation.

"What?" Ginny asked. What was he talking about? They weren't having a wedding. _Wait_ -

Remus knelt in front of where she sat and pulled a tiny hinged box from his pocket. "I thought, perhaps, if you said yes, that Hogwarts would be the perfect place for our wedding," he explained, opening the box to reveal his grandmother's diamond ring. "Will you marry me, Ginny?"

The redhead stared at Remus for a few moments, completely in shock at what he was doing and saying. There was really no question in her mind, though. She loved him and knew there would never be another for her. After discussing children, it seemed the next natural step. Granted that was backwards from what most did, but she didn't care.

Ginny smiled and then laughed in giddiness. "Of course I will," she answered while her family applauded. Remus kissed her before slipping the ring onto her finger and waiting just a moment for it to self-adjust.

"I know we've had a rough time as of late," Remus said quietly, holding her hand. "But I love you. We'll adopt a child and raise William together and be a happy family. It's all I've ever wanted, but until recently, I had been too scared to pursue fully. If you can be so brave facing my condition, then so can I."

They kissed again before being swarmed by her family congratulating them.

"Nice segway," Arthur complimented, shaking his hand. "I was wondering when you'd do it. Our trip was almost over."

"You knew?" Ginny asked, eyes wide.

"Of course," her dad answered. "He asked for your hand a month ago and told me that he planned to ask sometime over the camping trip. He said he wanted to make what had been a bad place into a happier place."

Ginny beamed at Remus. "That he did," she confirmed, hugging him. "That he did."

* * *

**_I know in JK's version, Remus and Tonks had Teddy and he suffered no lycanthropy repercussions, but let's pretend in this version that it's not known and viewed as quite dangerous for a man suffering from the disease to procreate. We'll revisit, though... *wink* _**

**_Thanks for reading, as always!! _**


	18. Accident

Harry and Cho's wedding arrived overnight it seemed. It was a simple occasion with only close friends and family in attendance. They chose to have the ceremony in the Room of Requirement. It provided them a quaint, but beautiful, chapel-type setting with stained glass windows and wrought iron chandeliers that created a romantic ambiance. There were also just enough padded wooden benches to accommodate the fifty guests.

Though he was the officiant, Albus had to remain seated, but elevated his chair so he was easily seen. Minerva assisted him with a modified Sonorus spell so his weak voice would carry in the small room.

"We're gathered together once more to celebrate love," Albus began with a weary, but genuine, smile. "Mr. Potter and Miss Cho have chosen to unite together in wizarding matrimony before their close friends and family. I had the extreme pleasure of teaching both of them during their seven years at Hogwarts and couldn't be happier that they've discovered love together." Minerva handed him a wooden tray that contained the couple's wands.

"Harry and Cho have decided to have a wand binding ceremony," Albus explained. "Please take your wands."

Harry lifted his wand, made of holly and one phoenix tail feather, while Cho lifted hers, made of hemlock, and touched the tips together. Albus whispered a spell and twirled his wand around so the couple was bound with what looked like sizzling twine.

"In the name of Merlin, I magically bind these two together in their hearts, their minds and in their magic. May this wand binding strengthen their love and power until death do they part." He gave a quick flick with his wand and everyone watched as the twine absorbed into their bodies.

Harry gave Ron his wand while Cho gave hers to Marietta Edgecombe, her maid of honor and best friend, before joining their hands.

"The rings," Albus whispered in reminder to the couple, then smiled and winked at the guests.

Harry and Cho both blushed in chagrin and quickly retrieved their rings from their attendants.

"Harry, do you take Cho as your chosen witch?" Albus began. "Do you vow to honor her and protect her all the days of your life?"

"I do," he answered with a nervous smile.

"Cho, do you take Harry as your chosen wizard?" Albus continued. "Do you vow to honor him and protect him all the days of your life?"

"I do," she answered quietly.

Albus watched as their rings magically adjusted and glowed briefly to symbolize the completion of the wand binding spell. "By the magic vested in me," he concluded. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride, Harry."

They giggled before tentatively pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss while their friends and family cheered.

"May I introduce Harry and Cho Potter!" Albus announced happily, while the couple walked down the aisle under a flurry of wand sparks.

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated in Gryffindor red and Ravenclaw blue while the ceiling was enchanted to resemble the evening sky, complete with a luminous crescent moon. Bottles of sparkling champagne and trays of Chocoballs, Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes levitated around, magically refilling for the guests. Harry and Cho didn't want to be too much of an interruption over the summer break when families were on holiday (plus they were anxious to floo to Paris to begin their honeymoon), so they only allotted a couple hours for the reception.

When she found herself alone momentarily at the table, Ginny looked around and reflected on her life. The past six years had changed so much. Most of her friends and siblings were married and/or had children. Hermione was married to Severus and had Malachai and Sabine, with thoughts of possibly adding a third. Harry was now married. Ron was married to Tess and had Eliza, Elizabeth and Emma. The twins were engaged to Tilly and Tiara and planned to be married in about five months. Bill was married to Fleur and had Richard. Percy was married to Audrey, but since they'd moved to Australia to organize a new wizarding community, the family rarely saw them. Charlie was the only Weasley child still single and he resided in Romania to work with his beloved dragons, so he wasn't seen often either. To Ginny, it seemed like just yesterday when she and her siblings were all adolescents and squeezed in around the table at the Burrow for meals and getting yelled at by their mum. She missed those days.

"You're a million miles away," Harry noticed, interrupting her thoughts. "You okay?"

Ginny was startled, having been unaware of his approach, but she smiled at him. "Just thinking about how things were when I was younger," she shared. "And how things are so different now."

Harry nodded and sat down beside her. "That they are," he agreed. "I can't believe Cho and I are really married." He reached for Ginny's left hand to get a better view of her engagement ring. "And congrats, by the way. Ron told me about Remus' proposal over the camping trip."

"I couldn't believe it," she said, admiring the ring for the hundredth time. "We'd been having some disagreements lately so I wasn't expecting anything like that."

"He loves you dearly," Harry pointed out. "I think everyone knew before he did. It was just so obvious by the way he looked at you and how he treated William." After Tonks' and Neville's tragic deaths, he had been afraid that Remus and Ginny would close up completely. "Did you resolve the children conflict?"

Ginny nodded. "We've decided to adopt," she answered. "Thanks to Albus and Minerva's gentle prodding."

Harry chuckled at her emphasis on the word 'gentle'. "I know all about their prodding," he sympathized. "But I'm happy for you two. It's the perfect solution." He leaned closer to Ginny. "Don't say anything yet, but Cho thinks she might be pregnant."

"Harry, that's wonderful," Ginny commented, noticing the sparkle in his bright green eyes. "I'll keep my fingers crossed. I know you wanted to start a family soon."

"She stopped the contraceptive spell a couple months ago," Harry shared. "So we've been trying."

"Let me know when you find out for sure," Ginny said quietly as Cho approached.

"Hi Ginny," she greeted, reaching for Harry's hand. "Ready to cut the cake?"

"Sure am," Harry answered enthusiastically, standing up from the table. "Gin, why don't you get William and Malachai? They can help hand out cake."

"Anything to keep them occupied," she laughed and shook her head. They were growing up and way too fast to suit her. Everyone was.

* * *

When Hogwarts closed for the first two weeks of August to be cleaned and organized for the upcoming school year by the staff of house elves, all of the personnel flooed to their respective summer homes. Ginny and Remus returned to their flats, but he stayed mainly at hers. Severus and his family returned to Spinner's End while Albus and Minerva returned to their home on Loch Gairloch that was hidden from the local Muggles by a concealing charm.

Ginny spent the first couple days cleaning since it had been months since she'd been home. Remus kept William occupied with books, toys and age-appropriate spells until the fourth day.

"I'm bored," he announced during lunch. "When do classes start? Can I play with Malachai? When can we go back to the castle?"

Ginny and Remus looked at each other, but neither was really surprised by his listlessness.

"Would you like to go to the zoo tomorrow?" Ginny offered, having thought of it days earlier in anticipation of this very conversation. "I can ask Hermione if Malachai can go."

William's freckled face lit up. "Can we, Mummy?" he asked excitedly. "I want to see animals."

"If you're good today," Ginny cautioned. "I'll ask tonight."

William looked much happier as he focused his attention back to his lunch.

"What do you say?" Remus prompted with a stern expression.

The child looked up at him and then at Ginny. "Thank you," William said with a big smile.

"You're welcome, Baby," she replied, winking at Remus. It was times like this that made her impatient about adopting. She knew that they had lots of time, though. A few months wouldn't change anything.

* * *

"Severus, come on," Hermione was saying. "It'll be fun. Have you ever even been to a zoo?"

Her husband was going through his personal stores of potion ingredients when she entered his lab after firetalking with Ginny. "Perhaps when I was a small child," he answered, noticing that he was low on lacewing flies and setting the bottle aside to refill.

"It'll be fun to watch the animals," Hermione continued. "The lions were always my favorite."

Severus turned around to face her and cocked his eyebrow. "Why, I'm shocked," he quipped, his voice deadpan.

"Ha ha," she replied with a grin at his sarcasm. "So you'll go?"

"Why in the world would I want to visit a place that contains wild animals caged for Muggles' amusement?" he asked, setting aside his vials of Re'em blood to move to another location so his children couldn't stumble across them accidentally.

"Most of the animals they house have been injured and can't return to the wild," she explained. "Besides, don't you want to see your children's reactions to a lion's roar or to monkeys swinging about?" She knew the mention of Malachai and Sabine would catch his attention. It always did. "Or to observe them watching a python slide around on its belly and ask you how it's possible with no legs?" That would get him.

Severus sighed and turned around to devote his full attention to his wife. "Will you always use our children as blackmail?" he asked impudently.

Hermione grinned, knowing that was his way of saying that he'd go. "For as long as I can," she answered cheekily. "I'll let Ginny know so Remus can set up a portkey for us."

Severus shook his head as she turned and walked out of his lab, successfully missing the small smile that formed on his face. His children were a constant source of wonder and amazement and he wouldn't miss an opportunity to watch them experience new things for all the galleons at Gringotts, even if it meant being surrounded by Muggles. He also couldn't miss an opportunity to needle his wife with his fake irritation. Sometimes he did it just to see what she'd come up with next. And somehow, she never ran out of material. It was just one of the many things that he loved about her.

* * *

"Now, remember," Hermione began as she addressed her son and William. "We're going to be around Muggles. They don't know about our world of magic so be very careful what you say and no practicing any of your play charms. If you do, we'll all be forced to come home immediately. Do you both understand?"

"Yes, Mummy."

"Yes, Miss Hermione."

"Is the portkey ready?" Ginny asked.

"Ready and waiting," Remus answered. "Are we all set?"

"I just need to grab Sabine's bag," Hermione said, glancing around.

Severus, who was holding their daughter, turned slightly to show his wife the bag already hung on his shoulder. They usually performed a _Reducio_ spell on it, but couldn't since they were going to be around Muggles.

"I should have known," Hermione remarked with a slight shake of her head. He always seemed to be a step ahead of her. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

The trip to the zoo had been a much needed outing for the group. The kids enjoyed watching the monkeys and the giraffes the most while the wolf paddock was avoided completely.

Severus found extreme pleasure in Sabine's fascination with snakes. When he held her where she could watch the slithering creatures in their glass confinement, her eyes enlarged and followed their slow movements, as if she was in a trance.

"This one will be Slytherin," he proudly whispered to Hermione.

"Keep dreaming," she teased and winked at him, though somehow she knew both of them would more than likely be Slytherin, whether she liked it or not.

"Mummy, can we get a monkey?" William asked as they walked.

Ginny laughed. She'd never seen him so excited as when he watched the furry animals swing and play on their wooden jungle gyms. "No, Baby," she answered. "But there are other animals at the school you can play with when we return."

Remus saw William's face fall at her answer and asked, "How would you and Malachai like to ride on an elephant?" They were approaching the rather foul smelling pen and, when he saw they were giving rides to children on one of the large animals, he thought that might divert William's attention.

"Okay!" Malachai answered enthusiastically while Severus grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"I don't care how many Muggles are around," he whispered. "I will perform a scent removing charm from them when they return. I will not have them smelling like that filthy animal."

Ginny nodded and wrinkled her nose at their scent. "I agree."

* * *

By late afternoon, Remus was carrying a sleeping William, Severus a sleeping Malachai and Hermione a sleeping Sabine.

"If we want to wear them out," Ginny began. "At least now we know how."

They reached the portkeys and quietly said their goodbyes before being whisked away to their respective homes.

William woke briefly as they walked back to Ginny's flat. "Today was fun," he mumbled before resting his head on Remus' shoulder.

Ginny smiled at Remus. "If we put him to bed early," she whispered. "Maybe tonight could be fun, too."

He grinned. "You always have such wonderful ideas," he replied, looking forward to some intimate time with his fiancé.

* * *

All of the faculty and teachers returned the last week of August to get settled in before the students arrived on the first of September. Everyone spent their days arranging and organizing their classrooms, offices and labs while dinners were spent excitedly retelling events from the summer, discussing course outlines for the upcoming year and getting to know three new teachers.

Albus was the worst he'd been and Minerva constantly looked as if she'd explode into tears at any moment. He could not walk at all and could do very little for himself. Most of his days were spent secluded in his chamber while Minerva addressed issues around the castle. Most of the faculty had not expected him to even make it back for the start of the new school year, but they were relieved that he had.

* * *

One afternoon in early October while Ginny was grading quizzes, Remus decided to show William how to fly, or at least the basics of flying. It would be a few years before he could handle a broom on his own, but he figured that there was nothing wrong with showing him just a bit now.

"Do I really get to fly?" William asked eagerly as they walked out to the empty Quidditch field.

"I'm just going to show you a little," Remus answered. "You'll solo your first year here when you take the flying class." He stopped when they reached the center. "This should be a good spot."

Remus held up the broom. "This is a standard broom," he began. "There are other kinds for sports and travel over long distances, but this one is for regular travel." Next, he pointed to each section and named what they were.

"And you are never to touch one unless an adult is with you," he concluded. "Understand so far?"

"Yes, Remus."

"Very good," he continued. "Now, watch as I mount the broom and how I hold it." Remus demonstrated for William, but he only hovered in the air briefly. He got off and shrunk it some with a Reducio spell so it would be appropriately sized for William's smaller frame.

"Climb on," Remus instructed. "Yes, just like that. Put your feet here. There you go. Now hold on." He held the very end of the broom and placed a hovering charm on it. When it began to lift, William squealed and laughed. Keeping hold of the broom handle, Remus slowly moved it from side to side to simulate flying and he was rewarded with watching the little boy's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Higher, Remus!" William laughed, enjoying his first broom ride.

"Okay," Remus acquiesced. "Hold on tight." He lifted the broom about a foot higher, and he found himself laughing as he watched the expressions of awe and excitement play upon the child's face. To be young like that again and experience magical firsts was certainly something to be treasured.

"Faster!" William exclaimed, rocking from side to side with his body.

"Sit still," Remus warned before increasing the speed just a little. "Isn't this fun?"

"Yeah," William answered. "Let's play broom all the time!"

Remus began taking slow steps as he continued to sway the broom back and forth. "Maybe we'll look into a trainer broom for you," he suggested. "Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" William exclaimed again. "Higher, Remus!"

Before he could tell William to sit still again, the child dug his heels in and lifted the handle up and out of Remus' hands, instantly sending him tumbling off to the ground.

"William!" Remus yelled, dropping to the ground beside his still body. "William!"

The little boy was curled up and motionless. Remus' heart raced madly. What had he done? He'd just wanted to play with William and show him something new. He carefully picked the child up and hurried to the hospital as his racing heartbeat thundered inside his skull like a herd of hippogriffs.

"What happened?" Poppy exclaimed, rushing to the bed where Remus placed William.

"I was…we were out on the field…I was holding the broom so I could help him fly," he stammered, running both hands through his speckled hair. "I didn't let go…I wasn't moving it fast…but he lifted up on the broom and fell off the back. Merlin, Poppy, is he okay?" He was nearly in tears. William had to be okay. He just had to be.

Slowly running her wand over his body in wide sweeping motions, Poppy answered, "Looks like he's just knocked out, but I do see a small wrist fracture, too."

Remus was pacing. He was thankful nothing more serious had happened, but he chastised himself nonetheless. He shouldn't have put him on the broom. What had he been thinking? He should have known he was too young. How could he have known, though? He had no experience with children. Merlin. What else didn't he know? What else would he think would be fun, but would end up hurting William? He sat down and buried his face in his hands. He'd been trying so hard with Ginny and William, too. _Dammit_, he thought. _When will I stop screwing up?_

"Remus," Poppy addressed gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. "William is a little boy. He's going to fall. He's going to get hurt occasionally. It's all right."

Lifting his head, Remus forced a smile at her kind attempt to placate him. "Is he really okay?" he asked.

"He's fine," Poppy answered. "I expect him to come around within an hour and then I'll give him some Skelegro for the fracture. Why don't you get Ginny and let her know what's happened?"

Remus sighed and stood up. "I hope she won't be too mad at me," he muttered.

"It wasn't your fault, Remus," she soothed. "He's just a little boy."

"Ginny, there's been an accident."

The head covered with red hair snapped up from the quizzes she was grading. "What?" she asked. "What kind of accident?"

"I was showing William how to fly," he began. "And I was holding the broom securely, but…he fell off and – "

"He fell off?!"

"He pulled up on the handle and fell off," Remus explained. "He's with Poppy now. It knocked him out, but he's got a small wrist fracture."

Ginny jumped up from her chair and bolted for the door. She ran through the hallways and down the stairs to reach the hospital in record time.

"William!" she exclaimed, rushing to where he lay. "Poppy, is he all right?"

The older woman smiled. "He's fine," she assured. "He should come around soon and then I'll give him some Skelegro." She reached over and patted her hand. "He's a little boy, Ginny. You can expect more incidents like these."

Ginny leaned over to kiss his freckled cheek and smooth his red hair. "I know," she said. "It's just so scary. I can't help but worry about him."

"Boys are tougher than you think," Poppy told her. "Remus, however, is not. He looked like he might break down sobbing at any moment. He's a sensitive soul, he is."

"Remus," Ginny breathed and looked around, assuming he'd followed her. "I'll be back, Poppy."

The witch shook her head as Ginny rushed out of the hospital wing. Young mothers, and often young fathers, were always the same.

Returning to her classroom, Ginny found Remus standing at a window and gazing out across the Quidditch field where the broom still lay.

"I thought you'd follow me," she said, walking over to him.

He shrugged, but remained silent.

Standing beside him, Ginny continued. "He's all right. There are no serious injuries."

Remus looked towards her with a grave expression on his face. "This time," he commented.

Reaching for his hand, Ginny soothed, "You can't shield him from ever getting hurt, you know. Neither of us can."

He looked up and then back outside. "I should have known better," he insisted. "I should have known he'd get too excited and want to go faster or higher or something."

"You can't foresee accidents," she told him. "That's why they're called accidents."

Remus shook his head. "Doesn't make me feel any better."

"How do you think I felt when he was bit?"

"That's different."

"They're both accidents," she clarified.

Remus sighed and shook his head. "I think I'll go for a walk," he said barely above a whisper and headed for the door.

"Okay." Ginny watched as Remus slowly walked out of the classroom, unable to ignore the overwhelming sadness that engulfed her. Would things ever go smoothly for them?

* * *

**Thanks to all of you following this story! I appreciate each and every one of you! :)**


	19. Passing

**Hope you all didn't think I'd forgot about this! I've been hard at work editing chapters for both this and Irish Eyes. I've got one picture posted at my blog site (clickie on the profile to find it). We've only got 1 more chapter and an epilogue to go!**

* * *

"Remus, why are we canceling _this_ time?" It would make the third appointment that Ginny had had to reschedule with the orphanage.

Remus hesitated while he quickly thought of a plausible excuse.

"Because Bill and I are in the final stages of finishing the new egg freezing spell for the ashwinders that have been infesting Diagon Alley and we can't afford a delay even for an afternoon," he explained.

Ginny sighed. He'd been working with her brother off and on for the past couple of months. "The initial appointment will only take an hour or so," she pointed out.

Remus shook his head. "Time is of the essence. We've got to finish this before all of Diagon Alley is burnt to the ground."

"Can't they use some kind of protective charm in the meantime?"

"They haven't found one that the little buggers can't burn through, I'm afraid," he answered. "Reschedule for next month. I promise that we'll be finished by then."

Ginny was tired of the delays, but she tried to understand. "All right," she relented.

Remus kissed her cheek and then left to begin his trek out to Hagrid's hut to get ready for his classes. He felt awful about lying to her, but he was having second thoughts about adopting. He couldn't help it. The image of her son lying motionless in the grass hadn't lessened in severity in his mind.

Yes, William had fully recovered with no lingering effects, but that wasn't the point. Because of his own inept ability to adequately take care of the child, Remus was terrified that the next time would be very serious. He planned on there never being a next time and certainly not with two children. He wasn't sure how he was going to convince Ginny that her son would be enough for them, but he would. He had to.

* * *

"The lady at the orphanage was wonderful," Hermione told Ginny as they sat on the couch and sipped tea after dinner. She and Severus had gone earlier in the day to begin their adoption. "We spoke with her for over an hour and we're going back Saturday to observe the children."

Ginny smiled at her friend. "I'm very happy for you," she responded. "A girl or boy?" _At_ _least Severus isn't wishy washy or too busy with his potions to go_, she thought disdainfully.

"We're undecided, but I think we're leaning towards a boy."

"Severus would like that, I'm sure."

"Well, I think Sabine will be demanding enough in the daughter department." Hermione shook her head. The baby already showed signs of precociousness and she usually exhibited a matching obstinance. "Maybe two brothers will be enough to keep up with her." The girls laughed. "Weren't you and Remus supposed to be going to the orphanage as well?"

Ginny sighed and glanced down at the mug in her hand. "We've had to reschedule for one reason or another," she answered wearily. "We'll try again next month, I guess."

"Ask for Elizabeth," Hermione suggested as she stood up to go check on Sabine when she heard her faint cries.

While Ginny waited for Hermione to return, Severus entered the sitting room from his personal lab.

"Good evening, Ginny," he greeted politely, heading towards his desk in the corner of the room.

"Hi Severus," she replied. "Hermione was just telling me about Elizabeth at the orphanage."

"An extremely pleasant woman," he complimented without looking at Ginny. "We're returning Saturday."

"You'll be watching the little boys, I bet."

Severus continued to shuffle through papers until he found what he was looking for. "I'm confident that the right child for Hermione and me will present him or herself." He was far more concerned about intelligence than gender.

Ginny had been meaning to talk to him about Remus and she figured that now was as good a time as any, though she had a feeling she knew what Severus would say in response to her inquiry.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"How do you feel when Malachai accidentally gets hurt?"

Severus' eyebrows furrowed. "Pardon?"

"I mean, say that you're playing outside with him and he accidentally falls or something," Ginny clarified. "What is your reaction to that?"

Severus walked over to the couch to address her properly. "I'm concerned, obviously," he answered. "I check to see if there are any injuries and their severity. If there are injuries, I then determine if I will treat them with a potion, a spell or a trip to see Madame Pomfrey." His voice held a hint of confusion as to why she was asking such a question.

"But does it make you feel guilty, as if it had somehow been your fault?" Ginny asked, not surprised at his logical answer to her first question. "That you should have been able to prevent it?"

_Lupin_, Severus thought in antipathy, inwardly rolling his eyes. "I do not feel guilty," he answered. "I take every precaution possible to keep my children safe, but they _are_ children. They get hurt. That's just part of growing up and learning."

Ginny nodded slowly and sighed. "That's what I thought you'd say." It seemed that everyone understood that concept except Remus.

Severus had told himself that he would stay out of situations that involved the wolf, but that had been near impossible the past number of months. Most recently, William's fall had been the main topic of conversation. Hermione had suggested to Severus that maybe he should have a talk with Remus, but he'd refused, of course.

"Do you wish me to speak with Lupin?" Severus heard himself ask, hoping the contempt that he harbored was not obvious in his voice.

Ginny blushed. So, he knew why she'd asked. "I'm not sure if it would help," she answered honestly. "His fears are so deeply rooted." She wondered if Severus knew about Livia, but since she didn't know for sure, Ginny didn't mention her.

"Nonetheless, the offer stands. Excuse me while I check on the children."

When he reached the doorway of Sabine's room, Hermione was standing there with a knowing smirk.

"That was a very nice offer," she complimented. "Thank you."

Severus' black orbs pierced her chestnut ones. "Why don't you show me your appreciation?" he whispered, his eyes glittering deviously. "Be in bed unclothed when I return from the lab in fifteen minutes."

Even after almost seven years, Severus Snape and his silky voice could still make Hermione weak in the knees.

"Yes, Husband," she replied and eagerly set about making up an excuse to Ginny as to why their evening would need to be cut short. The hungry look that Severus had given her promised playful naughtiness and Hermione wasn't about to miss that.

* * *

The end of November brought Bill's birthday party at the Burrow. The entire family was there, with the exception of Charlie and Percy, of course. The twins' fiancés, Tilly and Tiara, were excited about their upcoming Christmas Eve weddings (they were suppose to have been married in the summer, but had decided that the holidays were much more romantic) and they spent much of the party discussing arrangements with Ginny, Molly, Fleur and Tess while the men caught up on all things business. William and Malachai were enjoying numerous rounds of Exploding Snap while Eliza and Elizabeth played with their dolls. Fleur and Bill took turns chasing after Richard, who had recently started walking on his own, while Emma was content to sit in anyone's lap who wanted to hold her.

Even though Malachai kept William occupied, Remus' lack of involvement with the child was not lost on the Weasley matriarch.

When Ginny headed to the kitchen for tea, Molly followed with Emma balanced on her hip. "Is Remus all right?"

"He's fine," Ginny answered automatically.

Molly frowned. "He just seems a bit…distant," she noticed. "Especially towards the children."

"He and Hagrid have been working on a bowtruckle breeding project," Ginny explained, hoping that she didn't sound as frustrated as she felt. "He's been getting up at all times of the morning. I think he's just worn out." She'd noticed that Remus had grown distant from her son ever since the broom accident, but she really didn't want to discuss it. She was upset enough as it was.

"Hmm," Molly remarked, not sure that she fully believed the excuse. "Well, I hope that he gets some rest soon. I don't think William understands his avoidance. Children notice everything, you know."

Ginny simply nodded in response. William _had_ noticed and he had asked her if Remus was mad at him. She found herself growing weary of making excuses for the man that had essentially agreed to be her son's surrogate father and was now trying to pretend that he didn't exist. There had been quite a few nights where she'd laid awake wondering if her love was enough to help her deal with his extreme insecurities. Every couple had their issues, yes, but nothing that she did or said seemed to have any long-term effect on him. More importantly, if Remus couldn't be there in the way that her son needed, then she would rather William do without, after all, he already had one absent father; he didn't need two.

* * *

When Remus, Ginny, William and Malachai returned to Hogwarts, they were met by a crying Sir Nicholas floating in Ginny's sitting room.

"Albus' torch burns no more," he announced, wiping ghost tears.

Ginny gasped and Remus dropped his head. They'd known that the end was near, but it didn't ease the shock or the sorrow that gripped them like a vice upon receiving the grim news.

"Where is he?" Remus asked, his voice cracking.

"His bedroom." Sir Nicholas sniffed a few times and then left to continue informing everyone of the headmaster's death.

"Mummy, what happened?" William asked, tugging on her robe.

Ginny glanced at Remus, but when he looked away, she knew that she would have to be the one to tell the children. Wiping tears, she took a deep breath and swallowed the sobs that were fighting to escape.

"Albus has died," she explained gently, though her voice trembled. "He won't be with us anymore except in a portrait like Daddy."

"Not ever?" Malachai asked, his bottom lip quivering.

Ginny shook her head. "No, Malachai, not ever." She thought that he'd never looked more like Hermione as she gazed into his big brown eyes that were topped with thick eyebrows, just like his mother's were.

William looked pensive as he tried to understand. "Is he with Daddy?"

Ginny choked back a sob and nodded. She was reminded of when she'd explained Neville's death to him and wished like hell that he didn't have to deal with these adult things at such a young age. She understood that death was part of life, but that didn't make it any easier to accept or explain.

"No more magic tricks then?" William asked sadly, glancing at Malachai.

"No, Baby," Ginny answered, wiping the salty wetness from her cheeks and reaching for their small hands. "But you two will always remember him, won't you? You were both very special to him."

The two boys nodded as tears filled their eyes, finally understanding that "Uncle Albus" (as they'd called him) was never coming back.

There was a knock on the door. Remus, who was still trying to process the fact that Albus was gone, waved a hand to open it and Hermione rushed in crying. She jogged over to Ginny and the two girls embraced as they mourned the headmaster's death. Severus walked in a few moments behind his wife. He was not visibly crying, but his eyes were red.

"_Daddy_," Malachai sobbed and ran to him. He was quickly scooped up in Severus' arms.

"Shh," he soothed, consoling his son and palming the head of curly black hair that was buried in his shoulder. "Father's here. Let's go see Poppy for a little while, all right? Then we'll have some warm milk before bed." Severus looked at Remus, who was visibly shaken, and then noticed that William was sitting on the floor covering his face and crying.

"The child needs your comfort," he hissed. "Are you so selfish that you're incapable of such?"

Remus snapped out of his emotional fog and glared at him through teary eyes before walking over to the little boy. "Come here, William," he coaxed, kneeling down to pick him up. He hadn't meant to ignore the child. He was just so overwhelmed.

"Poppy has offered to watch the children if you'd like to say goodbye properly," Severus announced and then walked out of their chamber.

The ladies, still sobbing, followed close behind.

Tears flowed down both of their faces as Remus hugged William tightly while carrying him to Poppy's quarters. Sometimes he really hated Severus.

* * *

When the two couples somberly entered Albus' eerily quiet chamber, Professor Binns was waiting at the door.

"This way," he instructed, floating slowly towards the secluded bedroom.

Fourteen foot ceilings greeted them while the vast expanse of walls was divided. The top half depicted paintings of scenes from Greek mythology while the bottom half was dramatically ornate with hand carved cherry wood overlays, pointed arches and what resembled spire pinnacles. A bed was nestled into the far corner that looked to be an extension of the wall, the frame hand carved in the same cherry wood with multiple spires crowning the canopy. The drapes, bed sheers and duvet was crushed velvet in such a dark blue hue that it almost looked black. The nightstand, armoire and chairs that were in the room were also hand carved and matched the Gothic style of design prevalent. To complete the room, a twenty-five point chandelier made of wrought iron hung from the center of the ceiling. The twelve inch taper candles that provided the room's warm glow were spelled to never drip wax. The bedroom was grand and elegant and everything that the headmaster's sleeping chamber should have been.

Minerva was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Albus' hand when they walked in. She turned to face them and offered a sad smile. When she looked back towards her husband, her head dropped and her shoulders shook. She couldn't suppress the next wave of her grief. The pain and emptiness was too great.

Severus was instantly at her side, wrapping a comforting arm around her trembling body as she leaned against him.

"Minerva, had he made arrangements?" His voice was liquid velvet in the baroque, but gloomy room.

She nodded and sniffled as she clutched a handful of tissues. "Yes," she cried. "The parchment on the nightstand explains his wishes."

"I'll take care of everything," Severus assured her with a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry."

"Minerva, we're so sorry," Hermione lamented.

The older woman nodded. "We all knew it was just a matter of time." She stood up and turned to face them. "Each of you take a moment and say goodbye. He would like that."

Everyone walked out with Minerva except Severus. He'd say his goodbyes first and then the others would have a turn.

* * *

Remus was last. He slowly approached the majestic bed and sat on the edge. There were so many more conversations for them to have, so many more topics for them to discuss. Now, only his portrait would talk and it just wouldn't be the same. Remus wasn't anywhere near ready to be without Albus.

Sobs racked his body as Remus gazed upon the peaceful face of the man that had been his teacher, his friend and his protector. He couldn't believe that he was gone. Remus had never felt so alone and the searing pain that burned from within was more excruciating than any of his transformations had been. He wanted to die.

"Albus," he wept, looking down at his hands resting in his lap. "I can't do this. My fear is too great to control." He shook his head as tears splashed onto the front of his clothes. "What am I going to do without you? I'm so scared." He leaned over onto the bed and rested his head beside of Albus' still warm body and bawled until his throat was raw. As long as Albus had been alive, Remus had always felt that there was at least one person that truly understood him and his internal struggles. Now he just felt empty.

* * *

Sometime later, Remus was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He sat up quickly and wiped his tearstained face. He wasn't expecting to see Severus standing beside of him.

"We should gather the children and bed for the night," he suggested, his usually stern voice soft and unguarded. "We'll have much to do tomorrow."

"We?"

"You'll assist me in funeral preparations, naturally."

Remus was momentarily stunned. Since when did Severus ever desire help? "Well…of course," he confirmed with a nod, standing from the bed. "I'll do whatever I can."

When Remus walked past him on his way out, Severus cleared his throat. "There is one more thing."

Remus turned around. "What?"

Severus took a couple slow steps towards him. "Minerva has informed me that the Board of Governors has voted me headmaster. I told her that I'd accept under one condition."

"And that is?"

"That you serve as deputy headmaster."

"That's Minerva's job."

"She will not be remaining at the castle and that position will need to be filled," Severus explained. "Will you accept or not?"

Remus was stunned again. They'd never been particularly friendly and he knew that his presence was tolerated only because his fiancé was the best friend of Severus' wife. He was also well aware of the fact that he was always referred to as "the wolf" by Severus when he was out of earshot. He'd known for years, but never found a reason to confront the acrimonious man about it. It wasn't a lie.

"Why me?"

"Isn't it enough that I'm asking you to fill the position?"

It _was_ a compliment to be considered, as it was a highly esteemed position, but given their past, being asked simply wasn't enough.

"No, it's not," Remus answered honestly. "You've never considered me a friend, and barely a colleague over the years, even when we fought in the Order as allies. Why would you want to work with me on a daily basis now?"

Severus walked over to stand in front of him squarely. "You've been a student and a teacher here," he explained. "You're well qualified and – "

"No, I'm not," Remus argued, wondering what crazy notion had gotten into Severus' usually level head. He hated to have this conversation with Albus lying a few feet away, but his emotion was raw and there were too many years of built up frustration between him and his old classmate. "Do you think that the parents will honestly want a werewolf helping to run the school? They couldn't even handle me teaching once they learned what I was! Certainly you haven't forgotten about all of the owls and howlers that Albus received years ago because of me."

"No, I haven't forgotten. But you are a well-respected Order member and you helped defeat Voldemort. The parents could care less about your lycanthropy now. Everyone's priorities and attitudes have changed over the last few years, in case you haven't noticed."

"I doubt that they've changed _that_ much."

Severus shook his head and narrowed his ebony eyes at Remus. "You just don't get it, do you, Lupin?" he seethed, unable to disguise his frustration any longer. "You have a woman who loves you, a little boy that adores you, are finally respected by the wizarding world _and_ called a hero, yet you still cling to the same crutches from your school days. You seem to be the only one who gives a damn about your lycanthropy anymore, and if you don't grow up, you're going to lose everything. Is that what you want?" He stepped closer and lowered his voice. "And if you really need to know why I asked you to be deputy headmaster of this school, it's because of the very same sensitivities that you despise about yourself. I'm not an overly emotional man and the students should have someone to go to that they feel comfortable with. Out of the two of us, you are the more approachable one and I'm not oblivious to that fact. You've got a week to think about it and let me know."

As he left the room in a rush, Remus was dumbfounded. Severus Snape had just paid him a compliment. He sighed and looked over at Albus. Even through death, he knew what the previous headmaster would have said to him.

"All right, I'll think about it," Remus relented as he turned to leave with a heavy heart. He stopped at the door and gripped the knob, looking back towards Albus one last time.

"Goodbye, dear friend."

* * *

The next week passed in a fog of depression and tears as plans were carried out for Albus' funeral. Severus and Remus worked together to help Minerva fulfill her husband's last wishes while Hermione and Ginny assisted her with packing up his belongings to take back with her to their home. The owlery was emptied as the winged creatures were sent off with details of the funeral to the Daily Prophet, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade Village and other wizarding establishments and communities while preparations continued at the castle.

Two days later, the floo network was all but shut down because of the hundreds trying to get to Hogwarts for the funeral. The shop owners in Hogsmeade had agreed to use their floos for funeral traffic only for the day, which helped immensely since Severus wasn't comfortable with opening the ones at the school. Hogwart's carriages pulled by thestrals were available to transport the attendants to the castle. Thirty minutes before the ceremony, the grounds around Hogwarts sounded like corn popping on a stove with many others arriving by apparition.

A stage had been transfigured and placed by the lake at almost the same location where Albus and Minerva's wedding had taken place. Hundreds were gathered in front of it, most already clutching tissues and handkerchiefs. Seated on the stage were Severus, Minerva, Harry and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Kingsley was the first to approach the podium. Holding his wand to his throat, he cast a _Sonorus_ as the large crowd quieted their conversations.

"Dear friends of Albus, today marks a sad, sad day in our history," he began, gazing out over the sea of saddened faces. "But we will not dwell on his death because he would not have wished for that. Instead, we will celebrate his glorious life. Albus Dumbledore was many things to many people, but the most important thing in his life, next to his cherished wife, Minerva, was providing this school so that magical students would have a safe place to learn. He devoted his life to creating an atmosphere of fairness, friendship and healthy competition. We will be forever grateful for the personal sacrifices that he made throughout the years. Those closest to Albus will share a few words and then everyone is invited to join us in Hogsmeade for a reception."

Minerva approached next, sporting red, puffy eyes and clutching a handful of tissues. She forced a small smile and placed her wand at her throat.

"Albus was, and still is, the single most influential person in my life," she said, her voice amplified, but shaky. "He always put his students first, even when that meant delaying his own personal wishes. While some of his ways were often questioned, his desire for peace remained steadfast." She stopped to wipe tears. "Albus was my teacher, my colleague, and my husband, but most of all he was my best friend. And I shall miss him horribly." She wiped her nose and took a deep breath. "I'd like to take this moment to announce that Severus Snape will be taking over as Headmaster and that Remus Lupin will fill my position as Deputy Headmaster since I am retiring and returning to my home in Scotland. Please wish them well when you see them. It was Albus' dream for the school to continue on and Severus and Remus are the best men for that job."

Harry approached and hugged Minerva before speaking. "I don't have to tell any of you what an impact Albus had in my life," he began, wand to his throat. "He protected me, guided me, and mentored me every day of my life in some form or another. Sometimes he was funny. Sometimes he was exasperating, but he was always caring. It's difficult for me to imagine Hogwarts without Albus roaming the corridors or pacing in his study, but because of him, it will go on. It will continue to be a safe haven of learning for magical children and I look forward to sending my own here one day."

Severus nodded at Harry as they passed before he reached the podium and faced the crowd, the pain in his eyes unmistakable. He dropped his head for just a moment to gather his thoughts and took a deep breath.

"I will never be able to fill Albus' shoes as headmaster," he spoke humbly, his wand amplifying his soft voice as he looked out across the crowd. "But I will make sure to continue his good works to the best of my ability. No one, except my beloved wife, has shown me as much kindness and acceptance. Albus believed in me when no one else would. His faith in me and in my abilities is what rescued me from a darkness more fatal than any Unforgivable. While I have not always been proud of my actions, I am proud to have been able to call Albus Dumbledore a treasured friend. He will be forever missed by me and my family."

Kingsley approached once more as Severus returned to his seat. "Before we depart for the celebration of Albus' life, let us all raise our wands for a formal wizarding farewell."

Everyone on the stage stood, along with all of the attendees, and pointed their wands straight up. Streaks of fire shot out from the tips and joined together to spell "Valere Iubere, Albus" high in the blue sky above, burning bright for all to see as the weeping crowd slowly dispersed for Hogsmeade.

* * *

Remus caught up with Severus in The Three Broomsticks and pulled him outside.

"Why did Minerva announce that I would be the deputy headmaster?" he asked accusingly.

Severus' face expression remained stoic. "Because you are."

"But I haven't given you my answer yet."

"Are you not accepting the position then?"

"I didn't say that."

"Albus is gone and Minerva will be returning to their home at the end of the week," Severus told him. "I can not run the school alone, Lupin. You have until tonight before I ask someone else." With a swish of his long, black cloak, he walked back inside.

Remus remained outside and was joined by Hermione a few minutes later.

"Sent you out to convince me, did he?"

"No, but he did tell me that you are still undecided," she answered. "Why?"

Remus sighed and met her curious gaze. "Parents couldn't handle me teaching at the school," he explained. "How do you think they'll feel if I'm helping run it?"

"That's not how it is now. People respect you for –"

"Fighting in the war, I know," he interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"You've been absolved. Why can't you accept that?"

"Acceptance hasn't been a part of my life."

"Especially not when you refuse it."

"I've never refused it."

"Look, Remus," she began, crossing her arms. "Whether you believe it or not, the wizarding world no longer shuns you. Albus cared for you. Severus respects you. Ginny loves you and William adores you. The only person that has a problem with you is you. And if you continue like this, you are going to be all that you'll have left." She narrowed her eyes. "I remember Professor Lupin to be caring and genuinely concerned for his students, both personally and scholastically. I remember how he made sure to teach us pertinent information and how he was always there to lend a sympathetic ear. I wish current and future students would get a chance to meet that man." Then she left.

Remus sat down on a nearby bench and hung his head.

* * *

An hour later, Remus approached Severus while he stood in a darkened corner of the pub chatting with Madame Rosmerta and Kingsley. Their conversation quieted when they noticed Remus.

"I formally accept the position of deputy headmaster."

Severus stared at him for a moment as if sizing up his sincerity before extending his right hand. Remus glanced at it and then met the black eyes that were focused intently on him. Severus had never offered to shake his hand before. Remus reached with his right hand to clasp Severus' and they shook confidently. Severus nodded in acknowledgement, but he said nothing.

Ginny, who'd been sitting beside of Hermione at the bar, breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally_, she thought. _Maybe this is a sign that things will be changing for us_.

* * *

**"Valere Iubere" - roughly translated is bid farewell to, say goodbye to**


	20. Surprise

_**Well, Everyone, this is the final chapter for Moonlight Healing. I'd like to especially thank dristi, sjrodgers108, Dracoginnylover24, Mahsa FF, Electryone, SilverAngel99 and icerelief2004 for their many reviews. They put a smile on my face as soon as I see them waiting in my email, and these guys have given me a lot of smiles! You all are fabulous!**_

_**I hope you all have enjoyed this story because I've certainly enjoyed writing it. I would love to hear from all of you!**_

* * *

Hogwarts was a different place without its beloved headmaster. The absence of Albus was noticeable in every hallway and in every classroom. His portrait had been added to the collection in what was now Severus' office, but it just wasn't the same as when he was there. Minerva's presence was missed terribly, as well. Hermione and Ginny decided to share her role of confidant and custodian to the students. It would obviously be some time before the dust settled from such huge adjustments, but the new headmaster, deputy headmaster and their significant others tried to make the transitions as smooth as possible for the students and faculty.

* * *

Three weeks after the funeral found Ginny at her wits end. Not only did she have more scholastic responsibilities demanding her time, but Remus was still continually making excuses for why he couldn't go to the orphanage with her. She'd blown up more than once, and she had decided to stop rescheduling appointments because it made her look like a fool to give ridiculous reasons for the cancellations over and over. She spent more time with her son, and she concentrated on her classes to try to keep her mind occupied. It wasn't always successful, though, and she'd lost her temper more than once with both William and her students. Her misguided consternation had caused many tears to fall.

* * *

Hermione approached Ginny after class one afternoon. She'd noticed her friend's constant irritation, and she had decided to find out what was really going on with her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, Hermione."

"Well, I just had to console another student of yours that was crying from being yelled at and –"

"Miss Lockley wasn't listening to me, and she nearly fell, all right?" Ginny snapped, her agitation obvious as she shoved class paperwork into her satchel.

"Since when did you start yelling at your students?" Hermione asked incredulously. "You've always been patient with them while they were learning."

"Yeah, well, that was before my life started falling apart," Ginny spat, stiffly brushing by her friend, her bag slung over her shoulder.

Hermione grabbed her arm to stop her. "Ginny." Her voice was soft. "Please talk to me." She knew that provoking her friend would accomplish nothing, and she opted for a more demure approach.

Ginny's shoulders slumped, and she dropped her head. A lump swelled in her throat as tears filled her eyes. When she looked into Hermione's pleading irises, she couldn't stop the salty droplets from falling. She might as well tell her. They'd been through way too much together the past number of years for Ginny to think that she could keep anything from her.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, looking up and trying to blink away her tears.

Hermione immediately pulled her friend into a hug, not at all surprised by her admission. She'd had a nagging suspicion the past few days as Ginny's anger had become more explosive and unreasonable. She'd been that way when she was pregnant with William. "Have you told Remus yet?"

Ginny shook her head and pulled from Hermione. "No," she answered, using the back of her index finger to wipe tears. "Come on. Let's face it. It isn't working out between us. We're just kidding ourselves."

"Remus loves you," Hermione reminded her.

"I know," Ginny sadly agreed. "But sometimes love isn't enough. He's done nothing but make excuses for not going to the orphanage. He doesn't want a child. He's not even the same with William. I can't…my son deserves someone who will be there for him…who'll love him."

"You have to tell him," Hermione encouraged, squeezing Ginny's hand in support. "Give Remus a chance with this. It's his child, too. It might make all the difference in the world."

Ginny shrugged, but she was not convinced. "We'll see."

* * *

Ginny thought long and hard about her relationship with Remus, and she decided to tell him about the baby in the hopes that the reality of his own child might help him see reason. She'd come to a conclusion, too. If Remus reacted negatively towards her news, she'd have to end the relationship. It would devastate her to do so, but they couldn't keep going like they'd been the past few months. William deserved better, and so did she.

Saturday morning, after hastily sending William to play in the snow with Severus and Malachai, Ginny hesitantly approached Remus, who was grading tests at his desk.

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

He looked up, and when he noticed the trepidation on her face, it made his heart beat a little faster. "Of course." Something told him that he wouldn't like this conversation.

Ginny nervously played with her fingers. "Well, I'm not sure how to tell you, so I'll just say it. I'm pregnant."

Remus blinked twice and allowed his head to drop as his stomach instantly twisted into knots. This was not what he needed. He'd all but decided not to adopt, and there was no proof that a biological child wouldn't be affected with lycanthropy. This was beyond horrible. This was nightmarish.

He looked away from Ginny as tears filled his eyes. This wasn't fair to her. He couldn't be what she needed, either for her or her son, and certainly not for the child growing inside of her now. His own lycanthropy was dangerous, not being competent enough to care for William properly was even more dangerous, but now her pregnancy was most dangerous of all. What if the baby was infected? She could be infected, as well, and if that happened, he might as well _Kedavra_ himself. He would never survive the guilt that would slowly eat away at his very soul if she became inflicted with that horrendous disease. Never.

Having nothing to say in response to her, Remus stood up, reached for his coat and silently walked out of their chamber. He needed some time and space to think about the serious implications of her news and how to handle it. Years ago, he'd seriously contemplated having himself spelled sterile so that exact catastrophe would never have a chance to happen. Now it was too late.

After the heavy wooden door softly clicked shut, Ginny slumped to the chair in a heap of sobs. That was it then. They were over. His reaction, or lack of, told her all that she needed. She knew what she'd have to do.

**

As Severus helped the children with the oversized snowman that they had insisted on making, he noticed Remus leaving the castle, and he watched as he slowly walked towards the lake like a man sentenced to life in Azkaban. Severus shook his head, assuming that he had been informed of Ginny's pregnancy. Apparently, he had not taken the news well. Damn wolf! What the bloody hell was his problem? If it hadn't been for the children, Severus would have followed the foolish man to try to knock some sense into him, figuratively and, if necessary, literally. Perhaps it was time to have a little chat with his deputy headmaster.

* * *

Later that night when Remus finally returned, Ginny had just put William to bed. When he walked in, she didn't even look up.

"You need to find somewhere else to sleep," she informed him curtly from where she sat at her desk sorting through the quizzes that she'd just graded. She was trying to try to keep herself calm, but she wasn't successful.

Remus knew that she'd be upset with him, and rightly so, but not upset enough to make him leave. The numerous knots in his stomach tightened to the point of physical pain.

"Why?"

Ginny stood up so quickly that the chair she'd been sitting in skidded backwards and fell over. "Let's see," she seethed as her angry green eyes hurled daggers at him. "I think one reason is because you've practically ignored William ever since he fell off of that damned broom, but I'm quite sure that the main reason is because when I told you that I was pregnant with _your_ child, _you_ walked out on me and avoided me all day long. So, why don't you just go back to wherever you've been and leave us the hell alone?"

Remus gritted his teeth and flared his nostrils at her hurtful words. "Do you really have no idea why I might be a little upset about this?" he asked, his pent up fury ablaze in his tired eyes. "I guess I'm just supposed to be ecstatic about having possibly created one more werewolf in the world? Do you even begin to understand the potential repercussions from this?"

Ginny took a deep breath and stomped over to him, fighting the urge to slap him. "You know what? It doesn't matter anymore. I'm positively done. Tonight, you can stay in the room that was supposed to be for our adopted child if you can't find another place. Tomorrow, one of us is moving out."

He stood numbly as he watched her stalk towards the bedroom, her red ponytail swaying from side to side, keeping time with her hips. "What about the baby?"

"Not your problem," Ginny snapped before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The next day, while a dejected Remus moved his few belongings back to his original chamber, a determined Ginny visited Severus in his classroom as he prepared for his upcoming classes.

"Hi Severus."

He looked up and inclined his head towards her. "Ginny."

She walked across the room to his desk and took a deep breath. "I need your help."

Severus lifted his eyes from the stack of parchments that he'd been grading to search Ginny's troubled irises. He knew, but he asked, anyway. "With?"

Ginny shifted where she stood, briefly feeling like she was back in her potions class trying to explain why a draught had been brewed incorrectly. "I can't…I'm not keeping the baby," she announced.

Severus nodded, unphased by her statement. He'd expected it. "I see."

"So, I need a potion to terminate the pregnancy," she quickly added.

Severus sighed and shook his head. "Have you thought this through?"

"He doesn't…he can't handle children," she explained, devoid of any emotion. She'd done enough crying. "His fears and insecurities…it's just too much. And I don't need another child if I'm going to be alone, especially one that could be infected with lycanthropy."

"I'm sure that Madame Pomfrey – "

"Severus, I trust you," Ginny admitted quietly, taking a step closer to his desk, her eyes pleading with him. "I know that you would never say anything about this to anyone. And I know that you could have helped Hermione years ago when she was in a similar situation. Please help me now." Her shaky voice reflected the desperation that pained her.

Severus couldn't miss the hurt flickering in her emerald eyes, and he was forced to remember when his wife had tried to abort the Malfoy spawn during her seventh year. He certainly did not wish that ordeal on Ginny. He was well aware of the fact that she was just as headstrong as his wife, and he also knew that if he didn't help her, she would more than likely set about doing it anyway, one way or another.

"Very well," he reluctantly agreed with a frown as his eyebrows furrowed together. "How far along are you?"

"Four or five weeks, I think." She was relieved that he hadn't turned her away.

"You know that I cannot hide this from Hermione and that she will more than likely be quite apoplectic about the situation."

"I know."

"Is Lupin aware of your decision?"

Ginny looked away and then down at her shoes. "No. I told him that it wasn't his problem."

"I understand. Friday night then?"

Ginny nodded. "The sooner the better. Thank you, Severus."

"You're welcome," he replied stiffly. He watched as the young lady left his classroom and inwardly groaned. His wife would _not_ be happy about this.

* * *

"How could you even consider such a thing?" Hermione bellowed.

"I thought you of all people would understand!"

Ginny had stopped by Hermione's classroom the next day to tell her about her decision, since she knew Severus would tell her anyway, but she didn't think that her friend would scream at her.

"My situation wasn't the same, and you know it! I didn't love Malfoy! You love Remus!"

"Well, love isn't enough," Ginny replied coldly, narrowing her eyes. "I've already got one lycanthropy affected child to raise alone. I don't need two."

"I don't know which one of you is more exasperating!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wild as she threw her arms up in the air. "I give up!"

* * *

Thursday evening, there was a knock on Remus' door. He waved his hand to open it and then walked over to greet whoever it was.

"May I come in?"

"Sure," Remus replied curiously and closed the door. Severus had never visited his chamber before, not of his own free will, and something told Remus that he would wish he wasn't there now.

"I'm here on behalf of your unborn child," Severus stated, choosing to stand near the door, after all, this was not a social call.

"And what does that have to do with me? Ginny kicked me out and ended our relationship."

"Tomorrow evening she's ending the pregnancy, as well," Severus informed him. Neither Ginny nor Hermione knew that he was there, and he didn't plan on telling them. Severus had decided to give Remus one last chance before it was truly too late.

"She's aborting the baby?"

"Yes."

Remus ran a hand through his unkempt hair. He'd assumed that she would do that. "Well." He shrugged. "It's her decision. I have no say." It pained him greatly, but truth was truth. It was better in the long run.

Severus was quickly losing what microscopic particle of patience he had. "Am I safe to conclude, then, that you no longer love her?"

Remus sighed and hung his head. "I love her like I've loved no other," he admitted sadly.

Severus shoved Remus hard in the chest with the palms of his calloused hands, eliciting a grunt and sending his staff member staggering backwards a couple of steps. "Then what the hell is the matter with you, Lupin?" he growled, ignoring the panicked expression on Remus' face and allowing his anger free reign for once. "Don't you think that everyone is bloody terrified of becoming a parent? I was terrified! But I didn't walk away from the woman that loved me!"

"She kicked me out!" Remus yelled, completely caught off guard by Severus' physical aggression. He briefly wondered if he should _Accio_ his wand. "What was I supposed to do?"

"She's scared!" Severus continued, his dark eyes glittering in exasperation. "You've been acting more like a child than her son. Ginny needs a man! Can't you comprehend that? She needs a husband and a father, not a whiney, petulant child!"

"I'm not a –"

"Yes, you are!" Severus prodded on, shoving Remus hard in the chest again and sending him another couple of steps backwards. "You always have been! You've always used your lycanthropy as an excuse, and everyone is tired of it. No one cares about your damn problem anymore!"

"But I hurt –"

"No, you didn't," Severus interrupted, stepping closer and invading Remus' personal space. "Children get hurt. It's how they learn. No parent can save their child from every little scrape and fall, nor should they. You've got the potential for a beautiful family, Lupin. A family! Does that mean so little to you?"

"Ginny could get infected, Severus!" Remus exclaimed, taking a step backwards to reestablish his comfort zone, though he felt little comfort at the moment. "There is no proof that the child won't have lycanthropy!"

"There is also no proof that it will!"

Remus was silent. He couldn't argue that point. Truthfully, there was no definitive proof either way, and that is what made the whole scenario so dangerous.

Severus sighed and then closed his eyes briefly. He usually kept his past locked up tighter than his personal store of potion ingredients, but he thought that this might be one of the rare occasions when revealing one of his darkest secrets might do more good than harm and might possibly help Remus see reason, as well.

"Do you remember Lilianna Davies?"

Remus thought for a moment before he nodded. She had been Severus' only girlfriend in school. They'd dated his seventh year, but Remus didn't see what relevance she had to their conversation.

"Do you remember what happened to her?" Severus asked, crossing his arms.

"I believe the family moved to France, and she transferred to Beauxbatons."

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes. "A well-executed fallacy. I killed her."

Remus' mouth dropped. "You…_what_…"

"I was under the Imperius curse," Severus explained, the pain from so many years ago darkening his already black irises. "I was forced to sacrifice her in front of Voldemort and all of the other Death Eaters as punishment for not carrying out a direct order. I was made an example of what happened to those who did not do as they were commanded."

"I…how did…when…" Remus didn't know which question to ask first. He'd had no idea that Severus had had to do something as ghastly as murder his own girlfriend. How in the name of Merlin did he ever get past the avalanche of guilt that had to have nearly buried him alive?

"I also know about Livia."

Remus felt as if he'd been punched in the gut, and he took a couple more steps away from Severus. His eyes pooled with instant tears as his thoughts of Lillianna instantly changed to Livia. Only Albus had known. "No…how…"

"It's irrelevant," Severus quickly stated with a slight shake of his head. "The point is that we both have a past that easily could have prevented us from ever loving again. After helping my wife with her botched spell years ago, we began to spend more time together, and I did everything to push her away because I was afraid of hurting her. What I didn't realize was that by pushing her away, I _was_ hurting her. She scared me. Loving her terrified me because I thought for sure that she'd end up dead by my hand somehow, but my brave Gryffindor wife refused to be pushed away. I still remember the day that she told me she loved me. I _cried, _Lupin." He smirked and shook his head at the absurdity of his confession. "Severus Snape, the mean ol' potions professor and known Death Eater, actually cried. It was in that moment that I knew my life would be better with her then without her. Yes, I was still scared that I'd hurt her, but I was more scared of losing her. So, if you want to continue on as a lonely, insecure little wolf," he taunted purposely, leaning towards Remus. "Be my guest. But if you'd like to join the adults and even have a family, then you'll get your wand out of your ass and stop Ginny tomorrow night." He huffed. "And to think that I was beginning to respect you. What a fool I was." He turned away, reached for the door and slammed it behind him.

Remus stood still, rooted to the floor, for some time.

* * *

Friday night, Ginny nervously headed for Severus' private lab after leaving William with Professor Sprout. A little part of her wished that it didn't have to be this way, but she'd had enough. It was time to move on, and the sooner the better.

"Are you prepared?" Severus asked.

"Yes," she answered, laying down onto the couch that he'd transfigured for her. "I'm ready."

Hermione was there only because Severus had asked her to be due to the feminine nature of the situation, not because she supported Ginny's decision. She was still furious with Remus and Ginny for their childish behavior, and she wanted to hex them both.

Severus glanced at the door, having hoped that his chat with Remus the night before would have had some effect on him. Apparently it hadn't. Damn wolf.

"Drink all of this," Severus instructed, handing her the vial. "Your uterus will begin to cramp, and then it will shed the lining and attached embryo. There is a bathroom over there if you need it. I also have an elixir ready if the pain becomes too great."

"How long will this take?" she asked, fingering the smooth glass tube. Her heart was racing, but her decision was made.

"Twenty minutes, more or less." Severus glanced at the door once more. "You will not be able to reverse the process once you swallow the potion." He'd hoped that she'd change her mind, but obviously her fortitude was stronger than he thought it was. He both respected and despised her for that trait.

Glancing at Hermione, who was gnawing on her bottom lip and looking like she'd cry at any minute, Ginny met Severus' unreadable eyes. "I understand." She took a deep breath before placing the vial at her mouth and tipping the thick blue liquid down her throat. She handed the empty vial back to Severus and then closed her eyes, forcing away the tears that wanted to form. It was done. Now she just had to wait.

When the door burst open a few minutes later, Remus rushed in looking as if he hadn't slept in days. "Ginny, don't do it!" he exclaimed frantically.

She sat up in shock and immediately noticed his frazzled and disheveled appearance. "What –"

"Please don't do it," he begged, as he hurried over and knelt on the floor in front of her, his voice scratchy from hours of crying and his breath smelling of firewhiskey. "Please! I've been a right foul git, and I don't expect you to believe me, but I promise that I'll do everything that I can to –"

"It's over, Lupin," Severus informed him, his voice cold and monotone. "She's already taken the termination potion." A distant part of him that he didn't acknowledge very often was relieved that Remus had shown up.

More tears fell from Remus' bloodshot eyes as he stood from the floor only to slump to the couch. "I'm sorry," he sobbed, shaking his head in defeat. "I'm just so sorry, Ginny. I love you so much, and I've just ruined everything. I always ruin everything."

Ginny wiped away angry tears, trying not to care, but failing miserably. "You don't want children, Remus," she reminded him, wrapping her arms around her body protectively. "It's better this way."

"But I do," he cried, leaning towards her and palming his chest above his heart. "I want a family with you. I want to be your husband and William's father and…and now it's too late for anything." He stood up dejectedly and turned to head for the door. It was really over this time, and he couldn't blame anyone but himself. Severus and Hermione had been right. They'd tried to warn him. He'd lost everything that he'd cherished. He was a complete failure.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked, standing and grabbing his arm to make him turn around and face her. "How could you do this to me? How could you let me go through with this? You know that I wanted a family with you!"

"Severus, can't you do something?" Hermione asked, tears sliding down her cheeks as she watched her friends' sadness and frustration shatter around them like shards of broken glass. "There has to be –"

"The potion is not reversible," he reminded them. "I told her that."

Ginny glared at Remus. "I don't want to be alone," she cried. "I wanted you. But you haven't wanted anything to do with me or my son or –"

"I love William," Remus told her, wiping tears. "Please, Ginny. I want to be with you. I know that I've behaved horribly lately, but give me one last chance. I know that I don't deserve it. But please. I beg you. Don't give up on me yet."

Ginny wanted to hate him, wanted to tell him that she'd rather be alone, but it would have been a lie. Instead, she slammed into him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He cradled her in his embrace and rocked them slowly from side to side as they cried. She might regret it, but she still loved him, and she was willing to allow him just one more chance.

They murmured to each other quietly as tears spilled down their faces, both lamenting the loss of the child.

"I wanted the baby," she sobbed against his chest. "I was willing to take the chance."

"I know," Remus soothed, hugging her tight. "And though it terrified me, I'd decided to take the chance, as well. Maybe we could go to St. Mungo's and have some tests done to see if they can determine the actual risk. Maybe some studies have been done the past few years that we don't know about."

"Okay, Remus," Ginny sniffed. "Let's do that."

"And I promise you," he whispered, his head leaning against hers. "As soon as you're ready, we'll try again and -"

"There's no need for that," Severus interrupted, unfolding his arms from across his chest. He'd heard enough. Remus had _finally_ grown up.

Ginny pulled from Remus to look at her previous professor in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Why?" was Hermione's question.

"Because she's still pregnant."

"How?" Ginny asked in shock, glancing at Remus who was just as surprised as she was. "I took the potion!"

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. "The only ingredients in that vial were gillyweed water and armadillo bile," he explained in a bored tone as if he'd said it a thousand times. "The pregnancy remains intact."

"You gave her a wit sharpening potion?" Hermione asked, and then she realized the beautiful thing that her husband had done. "You were hoping that she'd change her mind, weren't you?"

"Or that Lupin would come to his laggard senses," Severus muttered snidely.

Ginny smiled and looked at Remus as she wiped tears from her face. "I'm still pregnant," she said in relief, her hand absentmindedly on her belly. "Were you serious about everything you said, Remus? Because if you weren't –"

Wiping the last of his own tears away, Remus reached for her trembling hands. "I meant every word," he assured her. "In fact, tomorrow, let's go down to the orphanage and then start planning our wedding. The sooner the better. I don't want to wait. I've waited long enough, I think."

"I don't want to wait, either," Ginny agreed and turned to Severus. "Thank you for being wiser than the two of us and for saving our child."

He offered a tight-lipped and reluctant smile. "You're welcome, Ginny. Now both of you, get out of my lab."

Ginny and Remus quickly left, ready to give their relationship one more chance.

Hermione walked over and slipped her arms around her husband's waist. "That was an amazing thing that you did tonight," she commented, giving him a squeeze. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure what would happen," Severus answered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It was better to hope for the best and just allow the events to unfold."

"I hope it lasts this time."

"As do I, Wife," Severus genuinely agreed. "As do I."

* * *

**_Epilogue to follow..._**


	21. Epilogue

Ginny watched proudly as William approached Headmaster Snape to accept his Hogwarts' degree. The tall teenager - uncannily resembling his father except for his wispy red hair - shook the headmaster's hand and then turned to face the crowd and pump his fists into the air triumphantly, eliciting applause and whistles from the crowd where his friends and members of his large family were scattered about.

Next in line was the deputy headmaster. When William approached the man who had raised him since he was four, he eagerly embraced Remus in a tight hug. William had no secrets; he'd told everyone about what had happened to him when he was young, and he'd always had immense support because of it. There were more whistles and exclamations from the crowd when the graduate gave a thumbs up sign to Neville's portrait that had been temporarily relocated into the Great Hall for the ceremony.

Wiping away tears, Ginny looked beside her at her other two children. John Severus had just finished his first year, and Luella would graduate in two more years. She couldn't believe how quickly time had passed. It seemed like just yesterday that she'd waddled into the orphanage - very pregnant with John – so that she and Remus could bring their daughter home. It had been a wonderful and exciting time in their lives, but she also knew that there was more excitement ahead as she placed a hand on the slight swell of her belly.

* * *

Remus and Ginny had been married for almost twelve years. At the time of their wedding, she'd been pregnant and, since it was Severus that had essentially saved the child from being terminated, Ginny and Remus named their son John Severus; John being Remus' middle name. John was not infected with lycanthropy, much to everyone's relief, and he found a home in Hufflepuff. He was an unpretentious young man who discovered that he was quite adept at Transfiguration. By the age of twenty-five, John became the youngest Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts.

Luella was adopted when Ginny was eight months along with John. When Ginny and Remus saw the tiny child with a slight limp at the orphanage, they immediately wanted her. Luella had naturally curly blond hair, big green eyes and a rather happy disposition. Because she and William were only a couple of years apart, they'd bonded quickly and had got on very well together, which had worked out well since they'd ended up sharing the Gryffindor common room for five years. Luella was the nurse in the family, and after four more years of school, she became a medi-witch at St. Mungo's.

William Longbottom had been quite popular in the halls of Hogwarts, and everyone knew that he was destined for great things. He followed in his biological father's herbology footsteps and created an even better Wolfsbane for those who suffered from lycanthropy, as he and his surrogate father did, as well as created other medicines and tonics for those with life-altering diseases. His accomplishments earned him the prestigious honor of 'Herbologist of the Century', and he was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class by the time that he was thirty-eight.

True to her word, Fleur didn't have any more children. She and Bill raised Richard in England not far from the Burrow, and they made sure to teach him about his French, part-Veela heritage. When Richard attended Hogwarts, he was sorted into Ravenclaw, along with Harry's daughter, Lily, and Thane Snape. Bill continued working with the Ministry in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures while Fleur created, organized and ran the Veela Awareness Coalition; Veelas being close to extinction. She hoped that those with a higher percentage of Veela would be able to meet and possibly help build their kind back up.

Charlie remained in Romania working with the dragons that he adored so much, and he eventually found love with his Romanian assistant, Olivia, who was ten years his junior. They never married or had children, but they found immense fulfillment and happiness in their work with the hugely misunderstood creatures. They also founded the Romanian School of Dragon Science so that others who shared their passion could attend the school and broaden their knowledge.

Percy and Audrey continued living in Australia in the wizarding community that they'd established near Melbourne, and they had two daughters, Molly and Lucy. Like Charlie and Olivia, they only visited England to see their family every few years. Molly and Lucy both became teachers at the only Australian wizarding school. Molly taught History of Magic, and Lucy taught Muggle Studies.

Fred and Tilly and George and Tiara finally had their joint Christmas wedding. Two years later, Tilly gave birth to a son named Andrew, and three years after him, to a daughter named Michelle. In between those births, Tiara and George had their daughter, Brielle, and then their son, Michael. Years later when Fred and George found out that their sons had been sorted into Slytherin, neither was surprised. Andrew and Michael had been sneaky little hellions as children. Thank goodness Severus and Remus had been able to keep their mischievousness reined in some. Brielle and Michelle both found homes in Hufflepuff and excelled in Charms. All four children followed in their fathers' footsteps and worked at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes after graduation, eventually opening a string of successful shops across England.

Ron continued to work with the Wimbourne Wasps, eventually becoming the head coach. Tess stayed at home with the girls while they were young, but after Emma started Hogwarts, she joined her husband in the main office of the Wasps as an equipment purchaser. Elizabeth, Eliza and Emma had all found their respective places in Gryffindor, much to their father's delight. Elizabeth graduated in 2016, and on Valentine's Day last, she'd wed her boyfriend of two years, Vance Diggory, who was a cousin of Cedric. She and her husband opened a children's clothing store in Diagon Alley called Togs for Tots. Eliza, who also had graduated in 2016, had recently moved to France to study Ancient Runes, and she found her days spent in damp caves, dusty tunnels and deep burrows excavating and deciphering the archaic symbols. Emma had just finished her second year with a keen interest in Arithmancy. Eventually, she used the 'divination by numbers' method to create personality profiles for the couples that she counseled to help them learn how to communicate effectively with each other.

Cho gave birth to her and Harry's first son, Albus James, seven months after their wedding. Following shortly after were Lily Anne, Heather Renee and Sirius Xavier. Harry loved his family more than anything, and he retired early from his position as an Unspeakable to spend all the time with them that he could. Somehow, he and Cho had managed to provide a child for each house; Albus in Gryffindor (having just finished his first year with John Severus), Lily in Ravenclaw (who started the same year that Luella graduated), Heather in Hufflepuff (who started school with Michael) and Sirius in Slytherin (who started school the same year that Emma graduated). In fact, Sirius often hung out with Andrew and Michael. They all served many detentions together because they always got into trouble when together. After graduating, Albus acquired a position as a Curse Breaker at Gringotts, Lily worked in the Ministry's Muggle Relations department, Heather found her niche as assistant to the editor of The Daily Prophet and Sirius, ironically, became a Hit Wizard.

Headmaster Snape and Hermione had been married almost twenty years, and they were still very much in love. The last Friday night of every month had been reserved for their candlelight dinners, and the children always spent that evening with the Lupins or with their friends.

Malachai, now eighteen, was starting his first year as a potions apprentice under his father's watchful eye, having received O's in potions in his O.W.L.s and acing his N.E.W.T. level classes. He was polite, studious and often caught the girls' attention with his chocolate colored eyes, naturally wavy black hair and creamy fair skin. Though many were interested in him, Malachai was too focused on his studies to seriously date anyone. Eventually, he became a potions master like his father.

Sabine, who looked very much like her brother, was twelve and mastered simple spells as quickly as she could learn them. She was rather spirited, though, so Hermione had had her flying at a young age. Since she was a natural on a broom, a position on the Quidditch team seemed unavoidable and almost a necessity to expend her endless energy and penchant for mischievousness; a trait that neither parent took credit for, but that eventually contributed to her getting sorted into Slytherin. She ended up playing Seeker for the Slytherin team, and she was captain in her seventh year, which then carried over into playing Seeker professionally for the Wigtown Wanderers when she was noticed by a scout. There had been some very passionate chats between her and Ron subsequently, since he was the coach of the Wimbourne Wasps. The rivalry between the Wasps and the Wanderers had gone on for decades.

Thane was sixteen and their adopted child. He'd been skinny with dark hair and haunting eyes, and he had been very much a loner at the orphanage. His ability to talk to snakes was what had caught Severus' attention, though. Thane had often been found in the lab with Malachai and Severus peering into a bubbling cauldron or sitting quietly with his nose in a book. His greater interest was with animals, and he'd spent quite a bit of time with Hagrid, much to his father's dismay. Unlike Hagrid, however, Thane was perceptive to their instincts, and he seemed to have a natural talent with handling them. After the Ravenclaw student graduated the following year, he acquired a job with Bill at the Ministry in the beast division. He became well known for his natural ability to calm aggressive animals.

It had taken a little while, but Severus and Remus finally established a true friendship. With their wives best friends, their children friends and them running the school together, it was inevitable. They discovered that they had much more in common than either of them had thought possible. They still argued periodically, but the frustration didn't normally linger. They often sat in Severus' office after the children had bedded for the night and sipped glasses of Ogden's Best while rehashing whatever had caused words between them. It usually only took a few minutes to work out whatever disagreement they'd had, and then they spent the rest of the time together discussing the latest accomplishment of their children. Their families meant the world to them since neither thought they'd ever be fortunate enough to have them.

Severus also made sure that Neville's work was published, as he'd promised Ginny that he would. Advanced Herbology Theory was the first new class that he'd added to the curriculum after taking the Headmaster position. He'd interviewed some of Neville's colleagues, and he'd chosen Eugene Willoughby to teach the class. It was held in the greenhouse so that Neville's portrait could periodically participate. Thanks to Severus' efforts, a new generation of herbologists and discoveries was born.

* * *

"Remus," Ginny greeted quietly later that night when she approached the desk where he was hunched over double checking his course outline. "Coming to bed soon?"

Remus leaned back and pulled his wife into his lap. "Yes," he answered, sliding his arms around her hips and giving her a squeeze. "Just making sure that I haven't missed anything."

"Good," Ginny remarked, her arms slinking around his shoulders. "Because you're not going to believe what I have to tell you."

Remus nuzzled her neck and asked, "What's that, Love?"

Ginny grinned and kissed him. "I'm pregnant with twins."

* * *

_I hope you liked the epilogue. Often readers either love them or hate them, so I do hope more of you fall into the first category. It was rather fun to write, and I'm considering maybe doing a spinoff from it. It won't be right away, but should any of the 'futures' catch your attention, let me know!_

_A big huge thank you hug to everyone who read this story, and a big plate a cookies for those who took the time to review chapters along the way and share their thoughts with me. Also, a special thanks to Cithara (go read A Brave New World!) and fury-shashka (go read The Radiant!). I needed some help with this epilogue, and they were kind enough to take a few minutes to lend their literary expertise. It was very, very much appreciated, Ladies!_

_If you enjoy my work, please check out my 'in progress' story When Irish Eyes Are Crying. It's a Lucius and Ginny piece that starts out after the war. They are no survivors (not their immediate friends or family members, anyway), and our couple flee the wizarding world and journey to Ireland where they start over as Muggles named Teague and Shayla O'Haire. Not everything is as it seems, though, and they find themselves having jumped out of one proverbial frying pan into another..._


End file.
